He Flies!
by daxam77
Summary: Clark masters flying and becomes Superman. Lois gets the first interview while working alongside Clark, but gets a little nosey about the new Man of Steel. Post Hex and a little AU because it's "flights & tights."
1. Chapter 1

Title: He Flies!  
Warnings: innuendo and sexual references  
Timeline: Obviously way after Hex…veering off into AU because it's flights and tights!  
Short summary: Superman takes to the skies for the first time in public, Lois is chosen to get the first interview and she's still not satisfied. She gets a little nosey about certain things about the new Man of Steel.

Disclaimers: DC owns almost every character I care about, well, except one (Zorro). We should all remember the debt we owe to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster because they began it all. But this take on Clark/Lois is based on the Welling/Durance interpretation.

**Chapter 1**

The Daily Planet's headlines screamed only two words above the fold in the largest, boldest print Martha Kent had ever seen:

_**HE FLIES!**_

The various stories obtained from victims, rescue workers and witnesses filled the first four pages with the regular news of the day relegated to the second section behind all the usual ads. "Well," she said aloud, "who needs advertising revenue when you've got the biggest thing to hit a news stand in the history of the press?"

"Yeah," Clark said rather glumly, picking at his breakfast.

His mother folded the paper and placed it carefully on the table beside her. "Sweetheart, your dad would be so proud of you. I can't begin to tell you—"

"I know, mom, I know." He sighed. "It's just…I don't know…it's not like I expected it to be."

"What did you expect?" He just hunched his shoulders. "Clark, people are going to be surprised, stunned even. They didn't know about you at all and then suddenly there you are saving people right and left. It was an incredible thing to happen to all of them. Son, you saved every person on that plane, and I don't even want to think about the people that would have been killed on the ground. If that plane had hit those buildings in downtown Metropolis…" She shook her head at the thought.

"Lois would be dead," Clark said simply. "It just wasn't the entrance I was planning. It was so …_big_. Everyone was looking, taking pictures, yelling, and shouting. I couldn't even get to Lois to see if she was all right. There must have been a hundred cameras pointing at me and cell phones, and yes, I did keep my head moving just enough so the pictures would blur, but …I kept thinking how ridiculous I must look …and that cape, I'm still not sure about that at all."

"I think it looked marvelous." She smiled, but she was surprised. The last thing she expected from her son was vanity. "But we can redo the whole outfit if you like."

"But they've seen it now. I'm sure those pictures are …oh, god…why did I let you talk me into this? A costume with a cape. I'm never going to be able to go out in public again."

"Oh, yes you will!" She picked up the paper once more and began reading out loud, "A majestic figure in red and blue …the impressive figure of a man in a red flowing cape…resplendently patriotic—"

"Mom!" Clark covered his ears. "That's all well, fine, and good, but, like you said, I was saving people's lives. They were all surprised. But when they start to tear me down, as they will, it's going to be brutal. I can just hear Lois now…"

"You think she's going to make fun of the man who saved her life and the lives of over 200 people because of what he was wearing?"

He opened his mouth to reply and then closed it quickly and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'll find out in ten minutes, won't I?" He gave his mom a crooked half smile and got up to leave. "Thanks for breakfast, mom. It's great having you home." After a quick hug, she felt her hair blow back from her face as her son sped out the door.

********

The Planet was already alive with people. Perry White had only been the editor for six weeks but when he called a meeting for 8:10 AM, he expected all people in attendance and ready to take orders.

Clark arrived with time to spare. He was straightening his tie as he approached Lois, who was seated at her desk and already typing. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, hoping he was ready for any reaction she could throw at him. Did she know? Was she going to be angry? Or worse, was she going to make fun of him?

"Hey, Lois," he said oh-so-casually, ready to flinch at her first punch.

"Hey, Smallville," she said automatically, never even looking up at him.

His mouth dropped. Being ignored had not been on his list. "Uh, Lois, the meeting. Um, don't you think we should go upstairs?"

"Almost ready, Smallville. Just putting the finishing touches on…There! Perfect! Now print and …" She grabbed the page from the printer, stood up, looked at him, and smiled. "Well, let's go." She passed him by and turned back when he didn't move, "What are you waiting for, Clark?"

"Uh, nothing. Apparently nothing," Clark said, confusion and just a little irritation written on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. What on earth could be wrong on a day like today?" Lois was already three steps ahead of him.

"I just wondered…you know…after yesterday and all."

"Yeah! Pretty incredible, wasn't it?"

"Lois, you could have died," he said seriously as she turned to face him, having let him catch up with her.

"Oh, gee, Smallville, that's so sweet." Then she turned abruptly and walked on ahead again.

The meeting room was stuffed to overflowing with reporters that Clark had never even seen around the building before now. Here and there were a few who had made big names for themselves, and he knew they'd be in line to write the big stories being assigned this morning.

His eyebrows shot up when he saw a very confident Lois approaching Perry White as he entered the room. After taking one quick look at the story she'd presented to him, he handed it back to her with, "You can do better than that, Lane." Clark bit his top lip to keep from smiling, but he was impressed that the boss knew her name already.

"Good morning, everybody!" Perry's raised voice immediately silenced all the muttering. "People, we have a problem." He held up the morning's edition. "This was great." He paused before continuing, "But what are we going to have for a follow-up? Hm? I want answers, I want background, and, most of all, I want the first interview with the flying man."

Clark blinked when Perry's eyes lighted on him. The past history of his meeting with Perry in Smallville washed over him in that instant, but then the gaze moved on about the room. Clark breathed again.

"Chief?" Lois actually raised her hand. "Don't you think we need to come up with a better name than 'the flying man?'"

"Good point, Lane? And what do you suggest?" Clark could swear Perry's eyes had flicked over in his direction once again.

"Well, he's pretty powerful. How about Power…Powerman?" She winced even as she said it, knowing it was just all wrong.

"Yeah….you work on that, Lane. Anyone else with any ideas?" There was general mumbling, but no one ventured any real comments. "Great. People, we're only as good as our next edition, so I want every single one of you on this."

"Chief? What about the Senate scandal?"

"Mr. White? The arms negotiations in Switzerland?"

"The Discovery launch tomorrow?"

"Forget them all. People, the world stood still yesterday. The world watched it on live feeds. We, the newspaper industry, can't exactly present that, so we have to do our best with presenting the rest of the story. And that means go out there, kill it, and drag it home." Perry looked around the room. "Do I make myself clear?" There were a lot of "Yes, sir's" and "Of course's" and even more head nods. "Good. Lane, Kent, my office in five." Perry White swept from the room.

Lois looked at Clark in surprise. "What on earth…?"

"Only one way to find out… _Lane_."

"Oh, stop that."

"He knows your name. That's good for someone whose office is still in the basement," Clark said reasonably.

"And just how is it he knows yours…_Kent_?"

"Well," Clark began, but they had arrived at Perry's office door. He pushed it open for her and was saved from answering.

"Ah, there you are. Now, Lane, make that name thing your top priority. And, you _did_ notice that there was an "S" on his chest? And Kent," he turned a sharp eye to Clark, "I want _you_ to find him." He placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. "I just have this gut feeling that—."

"Are you asking us to work together on this, Mr. White?" Lois asked uncomfortably.

"That's usually what a reporting team does."

"Team?" They both echoed the word in unison.

"Team. Kent and Lane, Lane and Kent. Better start thinking of the billing for the bylines. Personally, I think Lane and Kent sounds a bit more euphonic, but then —"

"But, chief!"

"Lane, when I woke up this morning, I was under the impression I was the boss of the Daily Planet. Was I wrong?"

Lois visibly deflated. "No."

"I didn't think so." He sat down at his desk and looked up with a puzzled look. "Didn't I just give you two an assignment? Well?"

Before Lois could attempt another protest, Clark firmly guided her from the office while fighting a strong impulse to look back at Perry White. A nagging thought tugged at his mind. _He still suspects._

********

Lois threw her notepad on her desk in disgust before sitting down, mimicking her boss, "There's an 'S' on his chest.'"

Clark coughed to cover up a chuckle.

"And _you_!" Lois looked up, knowing full well what Clark had just done. "Just how are _you_ going to go about finding this guy? Does Perry know something I don't know?"

"Why don't you let me worry about that one, Lois? By the way, what did you think of him?" He asked it as lightly as he could and tried not to look up for her reaction, but it was useless. He had to know.

"Well, I'm probably not a good impartial judge at this point; he _did_ save my life yesterday. But all in all…I'd have to say…"

She took a long pause and Clark held his breath. Then she raised her head and looked straight at Clark.

"…He was amazing." She heaved a huge sigh. "Can you believe that cape!" Another sigh.

Clark was shocked. "You _liked_ it?"

"It was the most awesome …_touch_." She drew out the word as if she were speaking of something sensual. "Hey, not even Green Arrow came up with a cape! And when he flew, the way it flowed out behind him…" She gestured with her hands, remembering the cape whipping about in the wind, then she gave yet another sigh… and a dreamy smile. "But a name…a name…something with an "S"…Smallville, I'm not thinking of anything here." She tapped her chin with her pencil.

Clark smiled. When he had told his mom to weave an "S" in the design on the shield, he'd told her it was for Smallville, thinking of the pet name Lois had for him more than the town's name. They both thought the "8" symbol inside the shield was too foreign, too Kryptonian, and it could be traced back to the cave symbols. The "S" within the shield that had been Jor-El's symbol seemed far more appropriate, and it _could_ stand for Smallville as well.

Lois was reciting words scanned from her thesaurus and tacking on 'man' after each one she found. "…splendid-man, stunning-man, stupendous …that's it!"

Clark groaned and Lois jumped up excitedly to run and tell Perry her idea.

_Stupendous Man?_ And he thought the cape was a bad idea.

TBC

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Superman?" Martha read the headline and looked at her son fearfully. "How do you feel about that?"

"Let's just say it's a better name than the one I thought she was going to suggest. You don't think it's a bit…pretentious?"

"How can it be? She makes it very clear that she thought it up; you didn't. I think it's catchy, and it describes your powers to a "T."

"I suppose so. But the bigger problem is how am I going to interview me with Lois?" Perry isn't exactly making this easy for me," he grumbled.

"Then maybe he doesn't know," his mom said reasonably.

"He's got to, mom. You should have heard the hints he dropped to me yesterday. I've never seen him even walk into the basement offices before, and he was there practically all day hovering around our desks."

"Maybe he is just really impressed with the two of you as a team and wanted to observe—"

"Mom, this is a-tractor-fell-out-of-the-sky Perry White we're talking about here. I don't think he's really forgotten any of that."

"But you said he saw your hands bleeding. That would have to convince him you were normal. I'm sure you will think of something, dear."

Clark picked up his briefcase and headed for the door. "Don't wait dinner on me tonight, mom. I have a feeling I'll be busy.

********

"And you're sure he's going to be there?" Lois asked for at least the tenth time that afternoon.

"Yes, I'm sure," Clark said patiently, pushing up his glasses again. "He'll be there."

Lois checked her lipstick in her compact and touched up her bangs. Clark watched out of the corner of his eye and fought off a slight stab of jealousy. _Jealousy?_ _Impossible! You can't be jealous of yourself._

But as he watched her take out a comb and mirror from her desk drawer, he knew he was. Lois was never one to primp, and there she was — primping.

"Maybe I should go home and change…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Lois, you're fine. I'm sure he's not going to notice—"

"Oh, that's harsh, Smallville. He's not going to notice if I look good or not? Well, I'll thank you to keep your opinions to yourself. You aren't even going to be there. Some help you are! How do you know he's not going to notice—" Lois turned in her chair to look directly at Clark. "Oh, I see what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Clark was lost.

"You're psyching me out, so you can swoop in at the last minute and—"

"Steal your interview? Lois, do you really believe I'd do that?"

She was a little ashamed that she'd even let the thought enter her mind. "No, no, of course not. I'm sorry, Smallville, but this is just about the biggest story any reporter could ever have. I can't blow it."

"You're not going to. You'll do fine. I'm sure he'll be the one to be blown away." He turned back to his monitor and couldn't help but add, "Especially if you leave that third button down undone."

"Hm. You noticed?" Lois smiled. "Well, dress for a successful story."

"Rule Number 387?"

"Cute. No, just a variation of Rule Number Three." She took a small camera from her purse and checked the battery.

"Lois, I thought he specified no pictures."

"He did, but…" She looked guiltily up at Clark, who had gotten up to take the camera out of her hands. "Oh, Clark, I'm sure he'd expect it. I mean, I have to have a picture if I'm going to write—"

"No, you don't. He may have a reason he doesn't want any pictures."

"Like what? Plenty of people were snapping away like mad the other day. There are plenty of pictures all over the internet."

"And not a one of them were very good shots of his face."

"Yeah…that's odd, isn't it? How do you suppose they were all out of focus when it came to his face?"

"Who knows?" Clark took the camera back to his own desk. "But if you promised not to take pictures, then you shouldn't—"

"I didn't promise. _You _did. There's a difference." She marched right over and took the camera back from him.

"You're right, there is, and that is, you're not taking any." He snatched the camera from her again and held it up and out of her reach.

"Clark! You—" She stopped, suddenly aware that their boss was standing right beside her. "Oh, hi, Mr. White. Clark here is just being a little..."

"Unreasonable? Or wise?" Perry White cleared his throat. "If the man said 'no pictures' then we have to honor that. I'm not going to get in bad with the single most sensational maker of news in this century. No, Lois, we can wait on that perfect picture until the man is ready. Right, Clark?"

There was that knowing look again. "Right, Mr. White."

"Hadn't you better get going, Lois? You don't want to keep him waiting."

"Sure thing, chief, I was just about to leave." She gathered her things, eyeing the camera in Clark's hand. There was just no way she was going to be able to get it from him again. She sighed in resignation as she scurried out the door.

"Do you know where he's meeting her, Clark?"

"The roof of the Metro building."

"Hm. Well, why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off, son. I'm sure you've got something else you could be doing."

"It's only three, sir." Clark was surprised. It was not often he got off on time, let alone early.

"Yes, but I made only two assignments of both of you. You certainly accomplished yours in a hurry. Just be sure to keep that line of contact open, will you?"

Clark started to reply but realized there were very few things he could say that would not be a blatant lie. He settled for a simple "Yes, sir."

"And, Clark," Perry turned back to him at the doorway, "be careful." He went out the door leaving Clark with only one thought. _He knows._

Author's note: ColleenJoy, I had forgotten all about the Calvin and Hobbes use of the name. I knew it sounded familiar when I thought of it. Stupes, indeed.

Daydreamer, you and me both! If only they could talk TW into those tights, it would double their viewership overnight!

Thank you both for the reviews! It's so important to know people like what you write!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He watched her from two buildings away to the south, trying to get up the nerve to fly to her. Would she recognize him? Would she let on if she did? This was totally unknown territory and the best test he could face for this dual identity thing. Had he laid enough groundwork? Was his disguise as thin as he suspected it to be? The semi-darkness would help, but then there was his voice. Could he lower it enough and be consistent while having a conversation with someone as nosey, as worrisome as Lois? He had already decided to try for the accent he'd heard from Jor-El. Maybe that would help give him the distance he needed from his own identity. He'd be playing a role, nothing more.

When she started to shiver, he knew he had to make the decision to do this or not. With one last look of trepidation, he launched himself into the air.

********

Dusk was falling when Lois arrived on the rooftop. There was a slight chill in the April air but only, thankfully, an even slighter breeze. Her thin blouse surely would be enough. She fiddled with her third button. The nerve of Clark Kent! She unbuttoned a forth as she paced back and forth, her nervousness growing by the minute.

The minutes passed slowly and she looked to the skies for a caped figure. Her frustration grew as she tapped one foot on the rough concrete. "Oh, crap!" She lowered her head, reached up, and quickly buttoned again not one, but two buttons.

She waited

"Miss Lane?"

She spun around in place toward the voice, startled even though she had expected him to make an entrance just like this. He stood on the ledge, a drop-off of forty stories just inches from his heels. For a man who could fly, she guessed it wasn't a problem. The lights of the city below framed him against a darkening sky. His features were all but hidden in the twilight. She wondered briefly if he'd planned it this way.

"Hi…uh…"

"I believe you named me Superman."

She made a mental note of the huskiness of his voice. "How do you feel about that?" She winced in preparation for his possible objection to the name and took a step toward him.

"It's …fine, Miss Lane. I hope I can live up to it."

"You already have. Thank you for saving my life, by the way."

"You're welcome."

"Do you mind?" She took out her note pad and casually took another step toward the ledge.

"Not at all."

"Well, here's the drill. Who, what, when, where, and why …just let me have it."

He smiled in spite of himself. "The five W's. A reporter through and through, are you not, Miss Lane?"

"You got it. Now the 'who' is obviously … well, you. The 'what' I'm not so sure about, but I think that goes with the 'how.' Jump in here any time, big guy. I'm ready and waiting." _And nervous as hell_, she added in her mind, but despite that, she bravely inched her way once again toward where he stood.

"Well, since all of those tie in with the 'where,'" he saw her smile, "I will start by telling you that I am from another planet, a planet called Krypton."

"Krypton? Like the element?" She smirked, spread her arms wide and took another step. "Couldn't you come up with a more original name than that?"

"I did not name it. That it shared a name with one of your elements is merely a coincidence."

"Shared? Past tense?"

"You're very observant, Miss Lane. Yes, shared. Krypton no longer exists. I was sent here years ago."

"Then there's the 'why.' But why here?"

"There are only so many…" He had started his answer with a full thought, but she seemed to be only a few feet away from him all of a sudden. Since when did she get this close to him? Was she trying to get a better look at his face? The light was much better from this angle. He cleared his throat and struggled to continue his sentence, "uh…only so many…uh…class M planets in the 28 known inhabited galaxies." As soon as she looked down at her pad to make a notation, he jumped down from the ledge and again realigned himself against the light so his face would be in shadow once more.

"Do all the …sorry, _did_ all the people of Krypton have your amazing powers?"

"I …no. The yellow sun gives me my powers on Earth."

"Hmm…We all saw your incredible strength. I'm assuming you're pretty invincible or you'd have been crushed under the weight of the plane. Then there's the …_awesome _ability to fly, but anything else?"

"All of my senses are…" He searched for a word.

"Super?" she supplied, and she saw him nod. Scratching something down on her pad again, she began to slowly circle him. "And just how good is your vision?"

Before he realized what she was up to, he turned with her until he felt the light once more on his face. _Did the girl never give up?_ He stepped to his right to avoid letting her get between him and the brightest area of light. "I can see through just about everything, Miss Lane."

"Oh my!" Her mind raced through all the implications the word 'everything' might mean and her face showed some alarm.

"Miss Lane, I never misuse my powers."

"Good to know." She swallowed. "So you're here to do what? Save people? Patrol the skies? Fight for truth, justice and the American Way?"

"That sounds about right. Mainly, I want to give people hope."

"Hope?" She looked at him suspiciously, then she looked down at her pad once more. "You know, last week, I would have laughed at that line. But today, having been aboard the plane that you stopped from plummeting into downtown Metropolis, I must say the sight of you and that symbol on your chest gives me just that. I haven't been able to put my finger on it until now, but that's it. Hope. Everyone on that plane knew they were dead. Time did that funny thing it does in moments like that and slowed to a crawl, giving us all plenty of time to think about it too. We all _knew_ it was the end. Today we're all alive and well, thanks to you."

"My pleasure."

After an awkward moment, the interview continued. She asked many probing questions, general and specific. He marveled at her preparation, knowing how little time she'd had. More than once he caught himself thinking with pride, _"she really is good at this."_ Then his mind would have to snap back to the present to answer yet another question.

After almost two hours, she saw him turn his head as if listening to something far away, and flex his hands into fists. He was itching to get away from her. "Is that enough for your article?" he asked politely.

"That depends. Will I be able to talk with you again if I have any more questions?"

"Of course."

"How do I get in touch with you?" She looked down at her pad again ready to write.

"I'll be…around. I'll contact Clark Kent periodically. You can tell him if you need to talk to me."

"And just how do you know—" but she looked up again and he was gone, "Clark?"

TBC

Author's note: Cloisharley – there's more Perry to come! I think you'll enjoy him.

Anacaro – I'm not sure this story is going to go the way you're thinking there. I've already got quite a lot of this story written, so the updates will come fairly quickly for a while.

Thanks so much for the reviews! They are like music.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the roof of the Daily Planet, Clark leaned up against the door and tried to calm himself. He'd never had such a nerve wracking evening in his entire life. Going another round with Titan would be better than doing that again! Never again…and yet, he had just promised her he would do that very thing again whenever she wanted. Why did it have to be Lois? Of all people… _Lois?_

He toyed with the idea of flying to her apartment right now and just telling her who he was outright. There was no way she was not going to guess. None. It was all over. She had to know. And if she didn't, she'd figure it out any minute now. He'd made some slip. He knew it.

No, it was better if he told her now than to let her figure it out on her own. She'd hate him forever. She'd…

A door slammed somewhere way below him and it brought him out of his reverie.

He listened and knew it was Lois returning to her desk. There were the familiar sounds of the way she opened her right hand drawer and threw in her purse and keys, the slight squeak of her chair as she sat down and faced her computer, and then the steady click of her keyboard. She was already writing the story. She could be writing the expose right now. Why on earth had he ever thought he could fool her!

There was no way that he could show up at his desk tonight as Clark. That would be a sure give-a-way. But he had to know. He had to know if his future as Superman was over before it started.

After checking to see if anyone was about, he flew down the side of the building slowly and landed lightly on the pavement just outside the Planet's basement offices. Through the window, he could see Lois sitting at her desk with her back to him. With his extraordinary vision, he would be able to read the article that was filling the monitor.

She typed quickly, obviously having formed the entire article in her mind on the way back to the office. The words flowed smoothly, and within minutes, she was hitting the spell-check button with finality.

Clark, or rather, Superman watched from outside the window as she sat back in her chair, pleased with her work, waiting for it to print. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he read the finished article.

It was good. No, it was _great_. She had not even touched on his possibly hiding any secrets like a dual identity. There was only one thing to fear with this article.

_How was he ever going to live up to the man she had described?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh my!" Martha Kent sat down her coffee cup to give all her attention to the morning edition of the Daily Planet. "Clark, this is…this is incredible!"

Clark piled another couple of pancakes on his plate and covered them with syrup. "Yeah. Isn't it?"

"She… she saw all this…it's wonderful! Oh, she's going to win some kind of award for this."

His mouth stuffed with a huge, drippy bite, Clark still managed to frown at his mom.

"You're not impressed with this?"

"Mom, I know it's good, but that's not me. I don't know who it is, but _that_ is not me."

"Yes, it is, Clark. It is every bit of you transferred to paper and ink. Lois sees it all. She's put down everything in this one article that your father and I hoped you would be one day, everything that you have become. Son, this _is_ you whether you realize it or not."

"No, it's not, mom. _That_ man can do anything, set everything right. _That_ man has all the answers."

"She didn't say that. You're not—"

"It's a puff piece, mom. She just wrote the biggest puff piece in the history of all puff pieces. I don't know how she got all that from the interview. It's not me."

"Did she quote you accurately?"

"Well, yes… I guess so."

"And you said you were with her for a couple of hours?"

"Well, yes. She had a lot of questions. I mean _a lot_! It was all I could do to keep remembering to lower my voice, keep out of the light, and not give away everything. She was like a tiger circling her prey on that roof, mom." He shook his head, remembering it clearly.

His mom only smiled and looked back down at the article. Her only regret was that her husband had not lived to see this day.

Clark picked up his milk and drained the glass. "Mom, I've got to go. I don't want to be late. I've got a meeting with Perry White."

"Sure, sweetheart. Have a good day, and tell Lois I loved her article."

"Mom! I can't tell her that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's about me."

"I thought you said it wasn't you."

"Mom. You know what I mean. If you want to tell her that, maybe you should to tell her yourself. I'm not mentioning the article to her. I can't afford to. She might…" He let the thought die. "I have to go. Bye, mom."

_********_

Clark felt his heart sink just a little when he arrived at his desk to find no Lois at hers. She had had a late night, he reasoned, so maybe she was sleeping in this morning. That was it. He looked over with disappointment at the empty chair one last time and then began working on his latest story.

It was dull going, and without the nagging comments from across their two desks, Clark was only plodding along at a story he should have finished in the first ten minutes of the morning. "Maybe some coffee," he mumbled to himself, and got up to go to the break area.

It was the most crowded he'd ever seen it. At least a dozen people were gathered there chatting away with a half dozen conversations going on at once.

"I heard she's getting her own office."

"Yeah, I heard that too, thirty-third floor, down the hall from White himself."

"But what about Kent? Aren't they partners?"

"Shhhh….there he is!"

"Oh, hi, Clark! How's it going? Heard about Lois?"

"Why in the world did you let her scoop you, Kent?"

"Uh…" Clark was being buffeted this way and that, and trying his best not to let anyone get hurt. The hearty pats on the back coming from different directions had him flinching continuously to avoid someone breaking a wrist. "What's going on? What have I missed, guys?"

"Oh, just Lois Lane being in White's office since before everyone else got in this morning. The buzz is she's getting a promotion!"

"And a raise!"

"And a new office!"

"We thought you were partners, Kent? How come you didn't know?"

"Well, I…" Clark could barely think about answering one question before another was thrown at him, and it was all he could do to keep ahead of the playful punches and slaps, not to mention unsuccessfully ignoring the uneasy feeling he was getting about this onslaught of news. Ten minutes later, he extricated himself from the fray and made it back to his desk, without any coffee, but with plenty of emotions crashing against one another inside of him, providing more than enough stimulant.

Her desk chair was still empty. A quick glance at the clock told him it was now 9:48. _What on earth could they be talking about?_

"Kent, how about that article! Heh?"

"Can you believe Lois Lane landed an interview like that? Incredible!"

"Clark, what were you thinking, letting her have that one all to herself?"

Clark smiled as, almost minute by minute, someone else passed by his desk only to comment on Lois, the article, or the possible ramifications thereof. Keeping that smile firmly plastered in place, he weathered the storm of it all and tried to work, mindful the full time of just how empty the desk across from him truly was.

_What if it's all true?_ The question kept swimming through his mind. What if he never saw her at work after this, with himself relegated to a basement office and her up on the floors? So much for the new partnership, if that was the case.

Then suddenly she was there, sitting down in her chair as if nothing out of the ordinary had been going on at all.

"Lois? You're back." He pushed up his glasses in a move to hide a bit more of his face before he saw her reaction.

"Hey, Smallville." It was her normal everyday greeting, tossed his way lightly as she settled into her chair and pulled her keyboard toward her.

"That's it?" Clark prompted. "I've been spending the better part of the morning fending off rumors of your impending rise to the top, and all I get is a 'Hey, Smallville?'"

"Really? The news is already out?" She looked around, but as she did, every pair of eyes that had been watching her turned in another direction.

"So it's true then? You are moving upstairs?" Clark felt his heart plummet to somewhere around his knees.

"Clark, I'd rather not talk about this until you see Perry yourself."

"Perry? You're on a first name basis now?" Irritation was settling in; it was all he could do not to throw something. He felt betrayed. It wasn't that he was jealous of Lois' success. No, she'd earned that. An office on the top floor held no allure for him. It was just the taking her away from the desk next door that bothered him. He was used to her being there.

"Clark? Earth to Clark?"

"What?" Lois was waving at him. He'd let his mind wander there a bit.

"Clark, your appointment? You've got two minutes." She pointed at the clock. "Better get going."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Clark, have a seat." Perry White never even looked up as Clark entered the room. He was looking through some papers on his desk with great interest. Clark sat down, folded his hands in his lap, and waited.

"Clark?" The older man finally broke the silence. "We go back a long way, you and I. You've seen me at my very worst. And I've seen you…" He let the thought hang in the air between them.

"Mr. White, I—"

"It's Perry…or chief…or even old man, if you want. Clark, we haven't had more than a few words with each other since I came to the Daily Planet. Now, I've gone back and looked at your past work. I must say it's rather good, but I was a little disappointed in it." His eyes finally left the pages in front of him, and he looked at Clark expectantly.

"Disappointed, sir?" Clark gripped the arms of the chair.

"Yes. You see, I know you can accomplish so much more than this. I probably know that better than anyone. _I_ know exactly what you are capable of, and I'm just not seeing it here." He gestured to the papers on the desk. It was only then that Clark realized the papers were all print-outs of his own work.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll try to do better."

"No, you misunderstand me. Better is not what I'm after here. I want you to report what you know, what you see, the happenings that _only_ _you_ can report. I want you to quit giving way to Lois in just about everything you do. I assure you, the girl doesn't even know you're doing it. And, if she did, she wouldn't respect you for it."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Whi…" The man shot him a warning look. "I mean, Perry."

"I gave you _both_ the Superman interview as a test." Clark watched Perry's mouth contort into a strange smile. "Want to tell me why you didn't even go to the interview with her?" Clark had always wondered what the phrase "a twinkle in his eye" meant; now he knew. Perry's eyes were doing just that – twinkling.

Clark's face remained serious. This was no game. "Mr…P-Perry, I didn't go because—"

"Clark, I always expect the truth from my reporters." Perry pointed a warning finger at him.

"The truth is, Perry, it would have been difficult for me to go with her. I had an appointment at that time myself." There! He'd done it without lying. "She did a good job on her own. She didn't need me to go with her."

"Very good." Perry White smiled and dropped a fist on his desk lightly. "Yes, she did. That article has Kerth award all over it and maybe even a Pulitzer. And _you_ let the girl have it all to herself."

"I don't think I could have written an article like that, sir."

"No. No, I suppose you couldn't have." Clark noted that he'd placed just the slightest emphasis on the word 'you.' "Well, at any rate, you're going to get plenty more chances. I'm teaming you two permanently and moving you upstairs. I expect big things from the two of you. But somehow I think you both could use a bit more privacy than the basement affords you. Lois has the keys to your new office. The partner's desk will be arriving in a few days. You'll have to make due in the basement until then, I'm afraid."

Clark didn't move. It was all a bit much to take in all at once.

Perry's attention was back on the papers in front of him. "You have something else to tell me, Clark?"

"No, sir."

"Then get to it. Lois has the new assignment. Remember, big things!" Clark got up and headed for the door. "And, Clark, the biggest thing of all right now – you _do_ know what it is?"

Clark opened his mouth, but he really didn't know what answer Perry wanted from him.

"It's Superman, Clark Kent, Superman!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews – they are so needed! And here's the next update!

Chapter 7

Back at his desk, Lois was waiting with a smile. "Not so bad, was it, Smallville."

"No, I guess not." He looked at her curiously. "Are you ready for the permanent partners thing?"

"It worked out all right this week. It's not as if we haven't been working together a little all along anyway. You've helped me on stories; I've helped you."

"Yeah. Just more of the same. And a new office." He looked around them. "That's going to be the big change."

"But more prestige. We'll get assigned the bigger stories. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for that, Smallville." She reached and got a key from beside her computer. "Here. I almost forgot."

"Thanks. Uh…Lois, your story." He licked his lips nervously. "It was very well done. Mom liked it." He pocketed the key and sat down at his own desk, looking desperately for something to do.

"Really? She did?" Lois seemed more than pleased. "What did she say about it exactly?"

"Didn't Perry give you enough praise already?"

"Some. Not much though. He wants me to think of a follow-up. But I'm blank. I mean, I said it all. There's nothing left to really write about until Superman does something else, is there?"

"I'm sure something will come up." Clark started typing.

"Yeah…but I guess we could work on the red/blue blur angle."

"The what?"

"The red/blue blur. It was obviously him all along. I can't believe I forgot to ask him about that. There were really just so many other things that seemed more important. I wonder why he…" Her voice trailed away as she sat back and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Why he what?" he asked. She had Clark's complete attention and all her questions came spewing out in quick succession, while his own mind's answers to them remained unspoken.

"Why did he burst onto the scene like that?"

_I didn't want to._

"Why hasn't he flown before now?"

_Because I only mastered flying a few weeks ago._

"There have been a few planes that have crashed across the country. Why didn't he save those planes?"

_I wasn't sure I could._

"Why did he save _that_ one?"

_I had no choice._

"…And expose himself to the world like that?"

_Because __**you**__ were on that plane._

"What made the difference?_"_

_You did._

But aloud, Clark said, "Maybe he wasn't able to fly before now. Maybe he was just ready. He obviously had the suit made, complete with an easily identifiable emblem on his chest."

"Yeah…what's with that 'S'? She frowned, looking down at her shoes. "What could it stand for, Smallville?" I know now it's going to stand for Superman, but I don't think that's what he had in mind. The whole flashy entrance…it just wasn't his style somehow."

"Oh, so after a couple of hours in his presence, you think you know his style?" Clark was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Yeah!" She jutted out her chin in that way of hers that exuded confidence. "I think I do. He was fairly easy to read, Clark." She got up and walked around the desk and his thoughts once more flickered to that image of a tiger and its prey.

When she hopped up and sat down on the edge of his desk, just next to his keyboard, Clark sat back in surprise. "You know, I've been thinking about all he told me about Krypton. He's the last son of Krypton …now, that's pretty heavy stuff."

She was thinking out loud now and totally in her own world as she crossed her legs. Clark tried hard to avoid the sight of her short hemline becoming shorter as the material bunched up with each swing of her leg. "The last of his race. Can you imagine how alone he must feel sometimes?"

"I can imagine," Clark barely choked out the words.

"You know, I couldn't very well ask him some of the questions I wanted to…"

This surprised Clark and his eyebrows lifted. He'd suffered though all her direct questioning, and she'd actually held back some? "What on earth did you not ask?" He was trying his best to keep his eyes on her face and not on those long legs.

"Well, I didn't ask him if he was…you know…normal?" She smiled, and her head danced from side to side in a comical fashion.

He laughed and tried to keep the bitterness out of it. "Normal? Isn't it apparent he's not normal?"

"Yeah…but I mean…like _all over_." She gave him a wicked little smile and then had to wait a full five seconds until it finally dawned on Clark exactly what she meant.

"_Lois!_" He was sure he was blushing right down to his toes.

"Well, you can bet your life I'm not the only girl thinking about it." She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I bet there are a few billion others out there wondering the same thing. But then, that outfit doesn't leave that much to the imagination, so I'm pretty sure he really is, well, _largely_ normal." Clark's mouth fell open and she watched the reaction with glee. "Not that I wouldn't mind taking a peek under those tights just to make sure—"

Clark closed his eyes, put a hand to his forehead and groaned, "Lois!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Clark, you are such a prude. We must work on that sometime." Then her eyes drifted toward the ceiling and a dreamy look came over her. "I do wonder though, with all those powers, is it safe for an earth girl to have—"

This time his hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Lois, I can't believe you—"

She pulled his hand away forcefully, gave him an infuriated look, and continued a little more loudly, "—To have _**SEX**_ with him safely? What's the matter, Smallville? Touchy subject there? It's a reasonable question."

"Lois, you shouldn't even be—"

"Clark, there's a very super guy out there that flies and catches planes in his bare hands that could very well be a super-sperm shooter. Now, it might just matter to some girl somewhere." Her eyes were locked on him, and she fully expected another protest from Clark. She was surprised to see a look of complete horror fill his eyes. "Smallville, you okay there? You don't look so hot."

"I…I…" But Clark couldn't even express any words.

This thought had not even crossed his mind. In all the years he'd been afraid of hurting Lana, it had always been his strength, his great strength that always seemed to be growing on a daily basis, that had concerned him. He had been scared of hurting her by losing control at the moment of… But he had never even thought of his—. Oh, god, he didn't even want to think about this!

But Lois was on a tear and still talking a mile a minute.

"…if his DNA is so different, well, who knows if he even has DNA? Or red blood? What if his blood is green like Mr. Spock's?"

"What has Spock got to do with Superman?" Clark had been shaken enough that he had missed a few of her wonderings, and now he was having trouble even following her.

"Oh, I just thought of that because Superman's a Star Trek fan. Didn't I tell you?"

"How in the world could you possibly know that?"

"Just something he said. But come to think of it, I doubt it. Wouldn't the color of your blood give your skin some of its color? He'd be greenish, I'll bet, if his blood was green. Spock was a bit greenish, wasn't he? I mean, you'd know. You're a Star Trek fan. I've seen the model you made of the Enterprise when you were a kid in your room."

But Clark wasn't answering. He was breathing rather shallowly. He had the feeling the world was closing in on him.

She turned her head sideways and looked at him strangely. "No, I have a feeling he's a red-blooded, American male, and I think he'd be trustworthy enough to warn a girl before, you know, doing something that could hurt her."

"I…I'm sure he would," Clark said weakly, without looking at her.

"Still, a lot of questions remain. I mean, can he father children? Would they have his powers? Would bearing his children kill an earth woman? They are all reasonable questions."

"Lois, you can't possibly be thinking of asking him all that."

"Oh, I'm thinking of it all right." The wicked smile returned, and she watched with relish the effect of her next words on him. "I just don't know how to bring it up right now, no pun intended."

That elicited another low groan from Clark. She laughed, obviously enjoying herself.

Then Clark managed to speak to her through clenched teeth. "Has it ever occurred to you he might not know all the answers?"

Her eyes grew wide, her smile disappeared, and her voice lowered. "Oh." She swallowed hard. A few long seconds went by before she continued, "Now that could be …" she exhaled deeply, "…a problem."

"Yes, it could be. And it might not be so funny to him."

"I'm sorry, Smallville. I-I hadn't realized. I guess I never even thought…Hmm. I'll work on that. Wait a minute." She jumped down from the desk and ran around to her own. She found the file on her computer quickly, and Clark was left wondering what could have captured her attention so completely.

"Lois, what are you doing?" He got up and went around to her desk and leaned over her shoulder. He didn't quite trust her when she changed from fired up to quiet this quickly.

She was clicking through her contacts files. "There's this doctor at Star Labs. I met him once. A bit of a flake in some ways, but he's deep into biomedical research. He really knows his stuff, and I think he might be willing to—"

"No!" His voice was as stern as she'd ever heard it. "Lois, I forbid you—"

"_Forbid me_?" She looked up at him and her eyes were blazing. "Smallville, you're treading on dangerous ground there," she warned. Then lowering her voice to a whisper, she said, "and I haven't even gotten started with you on how it is that _you_ contacted Superman in the first place. Want me to go there, Clark?"

He ignored the question. "Lois, think about it. If you grew up so different from everyone else, wouldn't you be afraid of being put in a lab for tests to be run on you?"

She turned in her seat. "You mean like he might have a kind of phobia about it?"

"Yeah. I guess that's kind of what I mean."

"Then he should talk to someone about it," she said sincerely. "And I know just the person." She clicked a few keys and an address came up on the screen. "Dr. Bernard Kline. Really, Smallville, I think this is a good idea."

Clark walked back around the desk and sat down again. Sometimes just talking with Lois was exhausting.

But she wasn't letting the subject die. "Clark, have you ever heard of the 80/20 theory?" He looked at her blankly. "Well, it's this idea that 80 per cent of people are good, 20 per cent are bad. Although I think it gets extended to all kinds of things, not just the good/bad concept. Anyway, if 80 per cent are inherently good, then if you parked your Lamborghini in front of a restaurant and threw the keys to someone and asked them to watch your car, the odds are 80 to 20 your car would be there when you got back. But the whole thing really depends on whether you choose the person at random and don't just give your keys to the one that _volunteers_ to watch your car."

"Because the one who volunteers might have his own agenda," Clark mused.

"And your car gets stolen." She smiled at him so widely, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I see your point. If Superman picks out the person to do the test, it's not as much of a gamble for him. But, Lois, do you really think this is any of your business? He gave you a simple interview. You're really running wild with this idea. Maybe he—"

"Maybe he's happy being alone?" She shook her head. "I didn't see a guy on that rooftop that was one hundred per cent, certifiably happy. I saw a very wary, very nervous, and very lonely man."

"Can you blame him for being nervous? He was being interviewed by Mad Dog Lane!" And for that, she threw her pencil at him which, to her surprise, he caught in mid-air.

"And you're about to be sharing an office with her, farm boy. Maybe I'd better request red carpet so the blood stains don't show."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mom, she brought up some stuff that I …" Clark was half-heartedly nibbling at a piece of toast. Try as she might, his mother hadn't been able to get her normally ravenous son to eat much this morning.

"Like what, sweetheart?"

"Well, like the kind of stuff I can't really talk about with you… It's… a little personal." Clark threw the toast back down on the plate.

"So personal you're talking about it with Lois but you can't talk about it with…" She pursed her lips. "Oh,_ that_ type of personal."

"She wants me to see a doctor at Star Labs. I've never heard of him, but Lois has apparently met him, and she thinks—"

"She wants_ you_, you mean Superman, to see a doctor? Son, I thought you'd only met her as Superman the one time."

"Yeah, only once for the interview, but she's been talking about him to me. A lot. I can't get her to shut up about him."

Martha smiled. "Really?" She poured herself some more orange juice and settled back into her chair. "And what does she have to say about you to you?" She couldn't hold it in anymore. The laughter burst forth all at once.

"Mom! It's not funny. She's talking about me…him…Superman, and she's wondering about all kinds of things about him." Clark looked extremely uncomfortable, but his mother merely kept looking at him expectantly, so he let out a sigh, then he whispered, "Physical things," like he didn't really want to say it at all.

"Oh my!" Martha Kent covered her mouth to keep from laughing again. How had she raised a son that was so…so…prudish?

"Lois thinks he needs to have tests done to see if…no, I can't even say it. The whole thing is just so ridiculous."

Martha knew her son well. If he didn't want to talk about something, she just needed to stay quiet and, before long, it would start tumbling out anyway whenever he forgot he was even speaking out loud. This morning he was so preoccupied, it didn't take long.

"She just keeps talking and talking, making all kinds of connections in her brain that make no sense to anyone else. I mean, green blood, really, how stupid! But that's the kind of thing she comes up with. And how Lois even thinks it's any of her business whether or not I can have children is beyond—"

"She wants you to—?" The glass slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor.

Clark was already reaching for a cloth to clean up the mess. "Yeah, isn't that ridiculous? How nosey can one girl be? It's like she thinks she has a right to pry into anything about—"

But Martha Kent was agonizing about whether she should tell her son what had just dawned on her, so she asked cautiously, "Son, do you realize just how intelligent Lois is? Because I do! Look, I know she's pushy and even annoying at times, but, believe me, I've never met anyone quite as smart as that girl, or as clever."

"Yeah, too clever for her own good. Do you know what she did last night? She followed a tip and went to Suicide Slums at three in the morning! She nearly got herself killed. I barely got there in time. It would serve her right if I just started ignoring her and didn't even try to show up for a last minute rescue. I swear the girl's got a death wish." He emptied the broken glass in the trash and set another glass in front of his mom.

"Thanks, dear. You didn't let her see you, did you?" It was more of a statement than a question, because she knew the answer.

"No. I'm sure she chalked it up to the red/blue blur." He sat down once more and looked at his barely touched plate of food. "You think that's been a mistake? Maybe she's starting to think she's got some kind of a charmed life or something… It might explain why she is so reckless sometimes."

"Well, you just go right ahead and try to ignore her. It seems to be working out really well for you. And, son, I really think she probably knows by now that Superman has been the red and blue blur all this time."

"Oh, yeah, right." The reply was so automatic, it was as if he wasn't listening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lois jumped up from her desk the moment Clark entered the door. She'd been watching the stairs for ten minutes, and the moment she'd seen him coming down them in that deep blue shirt, her mind had been made up for her.

His own hands were straightening his tie – _did he never do that until he came through the door?_ She grabbed the end of his tie and pulled him forcefully toward the glass-door enclosed phone booths. Since he didn't want her to sprain a wrist, he allowed himself to be pulled inside one and then thrown up against the wall.

He figured she was mad. He didn't know why, but when did that matter? He was about to hear about it. As his back slammed the side of the booth as gently as he could manage, he braced for the onslaught that he knew was coming. In the limited privacy of the phone booth, he was only hoping one thing – that she would keep her voice low enough so that they weren't overheard.

A kiss was the last thing he expected.

Especially a kiss like this one.

It seemed to go on forever. He wasn't even aware that he was returning it with enthusiasm, or that his own hands had encircled her waist. He was totally lost in it – until she pulled away from him.

"Just thought we needed to get that out of the way, Smallville. Now, let's get to work."

"What?" He was wiping at his mouth, sure that her lipstick was now more apparent on him than on her. "Lois, wait!" She was about to open the door of the booth to leave. "That was—"

"Just a test, Clark, nothing more. Back to work now, okay?" She seemed perfectly at ease, but he was a wreck.

"_Lois?"_

She was gone. When he recovered enough to go back into the newsroom, he found her back at her desk looking through some police files on her computer, the very picture of the word calm.

He was well aware that the entire basement staff had witnessed more than enough of the little scene that had played out between them to embarrass him for weeks to come, but she seemed oblivious to it all. Well, now it was his turn.

"Lois," he said firmly, as he whirled her chair around to face him. He leaned over her to whisper in her ear. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, its' a Lane thing. Chloe said she kissed you when you were kids for much the same reason. No big deal."

"Lois, you just can't—"

"Yes, I can. I just did. Actually, I think you noticed I just did. And it is nice to know Clark Jr. is still doing just fine, by the way and he noticed too."

Clark was speechless once again, his mouth hanging open as he still gripped the arms of her chair.

"Clark? If you keep leaning over me like that, you're going to have the whole bullpen buzzing." She crossed her arms and stared at him. There was nothing to do but straighten up, walk back to his desk and sit down, but he glared at her the whole time.

"Like they're not already thinking—," he began, but she cut him off quickly.

"They're thinking I'm keeping you in line. That's what they're all thinking."

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" he scoffed. "And here I thought you were just going crazy."

"Not entirely," she muttered to herself, as she began sifting through files on her computer.

"Maybe that red carpet isn't such a bad idea," Clark mumbled to himself.

"Kent!" The shout came from the doorway. Perry White stood there. "There's a bank robbery at 4th and Baxter. They've got body armor and A-K 47's. Get down there."

"We're on it, chief," Lois said, rising in unison with Clark.

"Not this time, Lane. I want him to handle this one on his own. Besides, you haven't given me the article on the mayor yet."

"But—" she began, while she watched Clark smile at her in triumph as he exited through the door.

"Don't you owe him one?" Perry just smiled and turned his back on her.

She fumed and sank back into her chair. "Partners," she huffed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Superman arrived at the bank amid exploding gunfire. The twelve-man gang of bank robbers had assault rifles with armour piercing rounds and full body armor. The police were out-gunned on this one and seven officers were already lying wounded near their squad cars out of reach of any help.

As soon as he appeared in the sky above their heads, the police held their fire, and to everyone's surprise, so did the bank robbers. All eyes were on the fantastic sight of a flying man in a red, blue and yellow costume, his cape billowing out behind him like a flag waving in the breeze.

Precious seconds ticked by and the gunfire erupted again, but this time, it was directed at Superman. The bullets bounced off his chest with loud pings for only the briefest of moments before he sped into action.

Within seconds, the robbers were holding air instead of guns. Another few seconds and they were wearing cuffs behind their backs, and the police were emerging from their cover to take them into custody.

Ambulances began arriving for the wounded, and after being assured none needed a more rapid mode of travel to the nearest hospital, Superman turned his attention back to the perpetrators of one of the most violent crimes the city had seen in years.

He stood silently by as they were read their Miranda rights and led away by the officers. The impressive arsenal of weapons were confiscated, and as the professionals did their jobs, Superman slipped back into the sky.

********

Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, was the first reporter to arrive at the site of the barricaded street a block down from the bank itself. He got as many details as he could for his story from the eye witnesses and the police. One officer had managed to take a picture of Superman in action on his cell phone and he graciously said he'd email it to him.

He left the scene as reporters for the Daily Star, WGBS, LNN, and other news outlets were just arriving. His story would be ready for the evening edition before they would even have a chance to start gathering their facts.

It was like a gift, he thought, as he finished typing and sent the finished product to editing. A tinge of guilt, like that which always accompanied any thoughts that something had come to him a little too easily, seared through his consciousness. He pushed it to the back of his mind, trying not to let it spoil the tremendous feeling of satisfaction of having scored a scoop for the Daily Planet.

He was so grateful Lois hadn't been with him. It had been far too dangerous a situation, with all that firepower. It was good that he had been able to get in, do his job, get out, and then do his _other_ job with ease.

_It was almost as if Perry White knew…_

Author's note: I have to admit, I hadn't planned this chapter at all, but then, I don't usually plan when I write. But some of you requested a chapter like this, so this one is for you. I sort of pictured an amalgam of all the Perry's rolled into one while I was writing, (I like every Perry I've ever seen!) so I put some of each one in here and rolled them all into one. I hope you enjoy this combination Perry.

Thanks for the reviews! Since they were so wonderful you got two chapters this morning!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Perry white sat at his desk looking over the mock-up of the previous day's issue. Clark Kent's story filled two columns and the picture of Superman had been given three. A slow smile crept over his face as he read again the words of the young reporter that had changed his own life.

He took a small magnifying glass from his desk and began to examine the photo. After ten long minutes, he sat back in his chair, muttered to himself, "Great Caesar's ghost!" and pulled open the bottom right-hand drawer of his desk. Only one item was in that drawer – an unopened bottle of gin.

He picked it up and ran his hands over it lovingly for a few seconds, then slowly returned it to its place, shoving the drawer closed with a resolution he would never have expected from himself only a few short years ago. Leaning back in his chair, he flipped on the CD player behind him and settled back to listen to the King belt one out while he thought of the past.

"_Well, lawdy, lawdy, lawdy, Miss Clawdy"_

The trip he'd taken to Smallville, Kansas, of all places, had changed his life in so many ways. Here he sat in the Chief Editor's office of the most respected newspaper in the world, and tonight, his beloved wife, Alice, would be waiting with open arms to welcome him home from a job he truly enjoyed.

"_Gal, you sure look good to me,"_

"… _please don't excite me, baby,"_

And it was all due to a Kansas farm boy named Clark Kent.

" _I know it can't be me."_

When he'd met Clark, he was "on the skids," as they say. Sliding down on the fasttrack to obscurity with a destroyed marriage, career, and with very little hope for his future.

"_Well, I give you all my money,_

_Yeah, but you just won't treat me right."_

It had taken Perry White three weeks to clear the last remaining vestiges of fog-like mentality that his long-time alcohol abuse problem had left with him.

"_You like to ball every morning,_

_Don't come home till late at night."_

Then it had taken him a few days to sort through the time-line of events he'd witnessed in Smallville. He'd researched extensively every little detail that had happened that day, right down to that small news item that had occurred that day about certain sunspot activity. Oh yes, it had taken some thinking and some digging. But he'd finally connected all those stray dots and come up with an idea that just would not stop tugging at his brain.

"_I'm gonna tell, tell my mama_

_Lord, swear to God what you been doing to me"_

It had led him back to Metropolis and the reports of a mysterious Red/Blue Blur who went around saving people at a speed so fast, they never got a good look at him. They only saw, if anything, a red and blue blur. A red and blue blur just like the one he'd seen once when he had watched Clark Kent disappear into thin Kansas farm air. Well, technically, he'd seen a yellow and blue blur, but still…

There had only been one problem. He'd seen a lot of strange stuff that day and he had been drinking. He couldn't deny that.

"_I'm gonna tell everybody that I'm down in misery."_

It was only when he factored in that mysterious sun spot activity that he'd finally believed all he'd seen and was able to make sense of it. The kid had some mighty impressive powers; that much was evident. At first, Perry had naturally connected them to the meteor rocks that seemed to give ordinary people around Smallville fantastic abilities, but it hadn't taken him long to change his mind about that.

No, Clark was different. For one thing, he had multiple powers. He had displayed great strength, great speed, and the ability to withstand things that would have killed other people. No, after a long debate within himself, Perry had figured that somehow this boy had gained powers from the sun somehow and those sunspots had made them go haywire that day.

"…_Well, lawdy, lawdy, lawdy, Miss Clawdy!"_

A little research showed that the Smallville newspaper had chronicled the heroic deeds of the local teen on several occasions. Perry suspected there had been many, many more that had gone unreported and unnoticed. Then there was how Jonathan Kent had been defensive from the start, and very worried too when he'd started nosing about the farm. A reporter's eye could spot that right away, but it didn't take a reporter to be suspicious of a flying tractor.

Oh, but that little episode on the damn. That was almost what convinced Perry the drink had made him imagine it all. But it was the one thing that had kept popping up as a red flag too.

Clark had not even taken time to think about rescuing him that day; he had just leapt from that bridge with absolutely no thought of his own safety. It was like a reflex action, a long-practiced reflex action. No, Clark had jumped over the side of that railing with no thought of dying, no thought of peril to himself. He only had one thought – saving Perry. It was the action of a true hero.

…_So bye, bye, bye, baby…"_

But when they'd both been pulled up to safety, when they were sitting on the concrete trying to catch their own breaths, Clark had looked down at his bleeding hands. He'd looked at that blood, and Perry remembered the moment so clearly, especially the look on Clark's face – Clark had been _surprised._

Surprise! Not anger at the man who had risked both of their lives. Not just pain, although he was sure those bleeding hands had hurt. No, it was that look of surprise that kept coming back to Perry White as he thought about that moment for days on end while he fought his battle with the booze.

Clark wasn't used to being hurt. He wasn't used to bleeding. Seeing his own red blood oozing from the rope burns had simply been a surprise.

But any good reporter knows you need a second source, a corroboration of your first evidence. He'd looked long and hard for it, and then finally it had dropped in his lap as a byproduct of another story he'd been following – corruption in the Metropolis Police Department.

Several years back, a cop gone bad named Sam Phelan had been killed by police fire while trying to rob the Metropolis Museum. Perry had boned up on the case and finally, after many months of effort, attained some of the man's private files. It had not been easy, but it had been enlightening, and Perry had gotten his long-sought, confirming source. It was all there: what he'd seen, the tests he'd put Clark through, the things he'd forced the young boy to do, and his plans for a great partnership in crime that he'd hoped would make him wealthy beyond belief.

Those records were ash now. And if any other proof out there lay in any other hands, it would be found too and destroyed. There was going to be no roadblocks in the way of this hero succeeding to his destiny if Perry White had anything to do with it.

"_Goodbye little darlin',"_

And while he was at it…it couldn't hurt if he paved the way for a little romance for the young man too. After all, didn't he owe his own happy marriage to the boy? No, make that _man_. For that was what he had become now. A man. A Superman.

"…_Down the road I go."_

Clark Kent, now a mild mannered reporter, was a mystery to be solved to anyone that had ever met him, he'd wager. But also, he was the one person in the world that had to be protected at all costs. "The hope of the world," he breathed out quietly, "and he's only just begun the journey." He laughed softly to himself. "Great shades of Elvis, what a ride this is going to be!"

Author's note: The lyrics of one of the best pure rock and roll songs of all time, "Lawdy, Miss Clawdy" were written and copyrighted by the singer, Lloyd Price of "Personality" fame. It's been recorded over 160 times, but the version known best will always be Elvis Presley's and that's, of course, what I used. (My Perry probably tends toward the L&C version. Loved Lane Smith!)

I think I'm not supposed to use it here, but the song is so old, and all over the internet, I am going to chance it and leave it in the chapter. It fits so well, and if I could find a way to get in touch with Lloyd Price, I'm sure he wouldn't mind my reminding people of it! If anyone complains, of course, I'll remove it.

Some more author's notes:

**Klaatu ** —What a great review!

**Colleen Joy** —- I always thought Lois would have to suspect. Knowing is another matter…maybe she'd figure out that some way…like comparing a kiss to one from a mysterious fake Green Lantern? The teasing of Clark about Superman being put in a lab and the question of "safe" sex with Superman was really what made me write this. I didn't think I'd ever seen it dealt with completely in a fan fic…but then I haven't read many yet. I only just recently got into full SV mode!

**CloisHarley** – I'll try. But I never plan…it probably would be better if I did…must try that sometime!

**Jasmine of the Forest** — I'm so glad you didn't slack on this story! Thank you so much. Reviews are like ice cream treats on a hot day!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_And_ a picture," Lois said as she read Clark's article. "Impressive." Then she was back to the silent treatment she'd given him for most of the day.

"Lois, it wasn't my idea to go alone." He knew he always sounded pathetic when he was pleading with her. "I'm sorry."

"Clark, do you know how many times a day you say the words 'I'm sorry'? It gets downright annoying." She stood up and grabbed her keys. "So, do you want to do lunch?"

"Lunch?" He was stunned. She'd all but ignored him all morning and now she was smiling and wanting to have lunch with him. He wasn't going to ever understand women if he lived to be a thousand. "Sure." He stood and reached for his jacket. When he turned around, he found she'd already bolted out the door and up the stairs. "Oh yeah, definitely red carpet," he said quietly, as he made a mental note to himself to never let Lois even hear the word Kryptonite.

"Lois," he'd finally caught up with her at the car, "I wish you'd just tell me—"

"Just get in, Smallville." He was at least relieved to hear the pet name, and he got in the passenger side as instructed.

"So, where to for lunch?" As she pulled out into the traffic, Lois was striking a strange note with her voice. It was almost steely.

"Is this a trick question?" He turned in his seat to face her. "I usually don't get a vote, much less asked for my preference." When she looked over at him, he made sure he was wearing his most endearing, _(what had Chloe called it once?) _puppy-dog-eyes look.

"Great, just great. I swear you know you're doing that."

"Whatever do you mean, Lois?" He smiled and laughed and then, so did she. "It actually works," he said in amazement. "I'll have to remember that."

"I'm going to murderize Chloe for ever telling you about the puppy dog thing."

"Well, if it worked this time, I want a chili hot dog from Burt's."

"Burt's? I am not—" She stopped herself and bit her bottom lip and her voice changed to a more agreeable tone. "Okay. I suppose we can. As long as you're springing for the Maalox chasers."

"I never need them. But didn't you get some miracle tablets from the doctor that prevents your stomach from reacting to the best hot dogs in town like that."

"Oh yeah… but, you know… I'm fresh out. I could use a new prescription."

Clark had not actually been listening for it, but all at once, his ears had picked up the fact that Lois' heart rate had just doubled. He looked up to check the traffic and surroundings and found no reason for it. So it had to be caused by what she'd just been thinking.

"And I know just where to get one."

There was no doubt about it; she was up to something. "Lois, where are we going?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, just a stop to get my prescription."

"Lois." That one word out of his mouth always said volumes. And right now it was saying, _'What are you up to, what have you done, and you're not getting away with it whatever it is!'_

She breathed out heavily. "Okay, I want you to meet the guy at Star Labs. Just meet him. See what you think."

"Lois, we've been over this. You're not going to even breach this subject with Superman."

"I'm not, am I?" She kept her eyes uncharacteristically on the road. "Okay, okay, but I'm breaching it with _you_. If you meet Dr Kline, and you approve, then you can tell Superman that it's a good idea. That's all I'm saying. Oh, come on, Smallville, what could it hurt?"

"Is this what it's going to take to get you to drop this whole thing?"

"Yes, yes, I promise, if you don't trust the guy, I'll drop it like a radioactive potato with a bad transmission. Please?" She turned to him and he wondered if that's what his puppy-dog-eyes look was like on her face.

It was Clark's turn to breathe out heavily. "All right, you win. Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I'm only posting one chapter this time. I noticed on my stats page that there were more hits to the second chapter postings than the first, so it made me think that some people may not be expecting two chapters and are missing reading the first ones posted! Oops!

Chapter 13

The sterile atmosphere reminded Clark at once of all the labs he'd ever seen in the many buildings of Luthorcorp. The smiles on the employees looked a bit more assuring, but still, this was a research facility. A human research facility. That couldn't be good.

Lois led him through a maze of corridors with an assuredness that told him she'd been there more than once to be able to wend her way this quickly through such a jumble of rooms, hallways, labs and waiting areas. At last, she came to a halt in front of a non-descript office with a frosted glass door. The name emblazoned across the glass was Dr. Bernard Kline.

Lois looked at him nervously and Clark rolled his eyes as she rapped on the door.

"Lois, I don't think—"

"You promised you'd just meet him. Don't chicken out on me now, Smallville." No one answered the door so Lois smiled and opened it herself. Clark followed her in, hoping against all hope that the doctor was not in that afternoon.

"Dr. Kline?"

No one sat behind the desk in the office, and Clark saw Lois' shoulders slump in disappointment.

The next moment, a small explosion caused her to jump. He turned to see smoke coming from an adjacent room and then sped through the open doorway.

"Clark?" Lois turned to find him gone. "Clark?" Then she too ran through the open doorway to see Clark already helping Dr. Kline up from the floor.

"Uh…thanks. That was…uh…well, that didn't quite go as expected." He straightened his smock and looked sadly at the remains of an exploded beaker on the lab counter. "Ah, Miss Lane, good to see you again." He smiled at her and looked back at Clark. "Who's your friend?"

"Clark Kent, Dr. Kline. I work with Lois at the Planet. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand.

Dr. Kline looked down at it like he was unfamiliar with the whole custom of a handshake. Then he said, "Oh, right. Mr. Kent. Glad to meet you." He shook the proffered hand a little too vigorously to be polite, and Clark looked at Lois doubtfully. "We don't get too many visitors in this area of the complex, you know."

"If this happens around here often, I can see why," Clark said dryly, as he gestured toward the debris littering the lab counter.

"Well, yes, I suppose it does. But without experimentation, there can be no advances. Now, do either of you want some tea?" He held up a large beaker of decidedly purple liquid and both Clark and Lois immediately declined. "It's really good. Four times the caffeine as regular tea though."

Lois's eyebrows went up and she opened her mouth before reconsidering and saying, "No, no thanks." Clark shot her another impatient look and she thought it best to get right to the point. "Dr. Kline, we—"

"_You_," Clark corrected.

She began again, "_I _wanted to ask you about the kind of tests you can run on, say, a man who is very special to …uh…determine …just how special he is." She looked at Clark and decided this whole thing would be a lot easier if he wasn't here. Her wording was going to have to be so careful.

"And who is this special person?" Dr. Kline asked, pouring some of the "tea" into a smaller beaker and watching it immediately began to foam. "One of you?"

Clark shifted his weight and looked down at the floor while Lois struggled to choose just the right words. "No, no. He's a special …guy…um…who has some intriguing abilities… and he'd like to know—"

"_You'd_ like to know," Clark spoke up again.

"Sheesh, Clark, will you give it a rest! You know," she grabbed Clark's arm and pulled him towards the door, "why don't you just wait outside and let me handle this? Okay?"

"Lois, I don't think this is—"

At that instant, Clark's hearing tuned in to a rumble deep within the earth below them. It was an earthquake, not very close, but a big one and he was going to be needed.

"Uh…maybe you're right. You have a nice chat with the good doctor and I'll just be running along. I need to—"

"Right. Of course you do. Well, go. Just go!" She was plainly irritated and he'd be paying for this later, but the rumbling was getting louder and he didn't really have time for making up excuses, so he left without saying another word.

"Does he do that often?" Dr. Kline had been watching the exchange with interest. "Just disappear like that?"

"You wouldn't believe how often," she said in exasperation, even though this exit of Clark's was probably going to work to her advantage. She clapped her hands and began rubbing them together and approached the doctor again. "Dr. Kline, you've heard of Superman?"

"Superman? Yes, of course. Guy in the red cape, flies around a lot and saves people?"

"That's him." She smiled nervously. There was just no easy way to get around this subject. She was just going to do it the old Lane way – plow right in and toss a grenade. "Dr. Kline, it seems there might be a lot of things that Superman may not know about his own body...like his—"

"His limits? You know, I've been really interested in that subject too. He really should be tested to quantify just how strong he really is, the stressors he's placing on his own physiology, that sort of thing. And those vision powers, do you know if we could study his—"

"Dr. Kline, I'm not really talking about his limits. I was wondering more about how he, I mean, if he…Well, Dr. Kline the question of sex has come up!"

"Sex?" Dr. Kline raised one eyebrow. "Oh, Miss Lane, I'm pretty sure he's a man. Of course, with an alien race, it might be difficult to tell—"

"For crying out loud, Dr. Kline, I _know_ he's a man." She sighed. God, did she know that! "No, I mean sex. Can he have it?"

The beaker of liquid and Dr. Kline's mouth both dropped to the floor.

Lois plowed on, her need to know trumping her embarrassment. "Would it hurt a girl …well, let's just say, for argument's sake, a girl like me, for instance?" The doctor was looking at her like she'd turned the color of the tea decorating his pants and the floor.

"You want to have sex with Superman?" he whispered.

"Well, no, I mean, yes, of course, I mean, what girl wouldn't want to…Look, that's not important. I just want to know if he _can_ have sex with …" she saw the confusion on the doctors' face and relented, "okay…with me, all right, happy?" She rolled her eyes to the sky thanking the heavens that Clark had left. "I mean he's super…man of steel…abs of steel…buns of steel… everything else of steel…so would that equal sperm of steel? You get my meaning here? See where I'm going with this? Oh, please say you do, because this is kind of awkward here, and maybe Clark was right. This is stupid. I have no right—"

"No, no, Miss Lane, I see exactly the problem you have here. Superman being an alien and all, he's a total unknown quantity in many areas." He leaned in close. "Are you dating Superman?" he asked in a conspiratorial manner and grinned.

"Uh, no. No." The answer was flat. Final. _Only-in-my-dreams_ final. "But if I ever … if he ever…then it would be a good thing to know. You can see the problem. I mean who wants to start something you can't finish, you know?"

"Oh, yes. I see, I see. Like cock the gun and call off the hunt?"

Lois cringed.

"Well, you know, there are tests one could run to find the answers."

"Really? You could do that? Because I think it would be a good idea, you know, just for, well, future reference, just in case…I mean if he ever…And then there's like the whole question of children?" She started pacing. "Could he have them? Is it possible? I mean, I don't even know if he likes kids, really. He might actually not ever want any." For some reason that made her sad. "Would they have his powers? I mean flying two-year-olds is a very scary thought. Very strong, flying kids! Oh, my!" She felt the palms of her hands go clammy. "And then there's the nothing can hurt him thing. God, what if he never changes, never ages? But…oh…my…god." Lois was going into babbling mode now and new thoughts were popping up in her mind like little rabbits in a carrot patch. "Oh, god."

"Miss. Lane. Here." The doctor brought a chair to her and she sank gratefully down into it. He handed her a glass of water. As she took it from him, she couldn't help but examine it carefully and even give it a sniff before drinking it.

"All of these questions are very good ones actually, Miss Lane. But you know, if this institution or, for example, I, as a principal investigator, should conduct such tests to find those answers, Superman himself would be the subject and it would be totally up to him as to what tests, how many and how they would be conducted. I'm afraid the results would not be available to you at all unless he chose to release that information to you himself. We do follow HIPPA guidelines at this facility." He smiled at her.

"What?"

"HIPPA."

She still looked at him blankly.

"Privacy law stuff."

"Oh. But you could do it?"

"Oh, of course. But it's a mute point at this juncture, since the patient we're discussing has not even expressed any desire to be examined. In fact, I thought he distinctly said in one interview I read that he would not submit to any testing under any circumstances. That sounded rather definite to me. And if he doesn't want to, I doubt there's much anyone can do to make him."

Lois huffed. "Well, we'll see about that."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note:  
Thanks for all the comments! They are definitely the fun part of writing! I find myself checking several times a day to see if someone left me any at all. It is so addictive

Cloisharley = "a little red puddle of embarrassment on the floor" Ok… so now I've got to go read your stories. That was so descriptive.

Chapter 14

"I was watching, Clark. I was so proud. You helped so many people yesterday."

Clark smiled at his mom as he scooped some scrambled eggs onto her plate. He'd made her breakfast because she had awoken with a bad cold. "You should really take it easy today, mom. Maybe I should stick around here today and—"

"No, son, I'll be fine. I plan on doing nothing more strenuous today than parking myself in front of the TV and watching a DVD while all dosed up on some cough and cold medicine. Really, I'll be fine." Another sneeze drew a quick look of concern from Clark.

"Uh huh. I think I'll come back home for lunch just to make sure."

"Don't you dare. I'll be fine." She thought a quick change of subject would help. "So what was this doctor like?"

"I don't know. Lois described him as a bit of a flake. He lived up to that anyway. It's hard to believe he's the same person described in the journals I checked out. I'm hoping she's going to just drop the whole thing."

"Have you ever known Lois to just drop something?"

"Actually, yes." He looked thoughtful as he sat down at the table. "She hasn't asked me once to get in contact with Superman for a follow-up interview. I really thought she'd be bugging me to death about it, but she hasn't."

"Hmm." Martha looked thoughtful too. "And the new office, it'll be ready next week. How do you think that's going to work out?"

Clark groaned. "I'm not at all sure that is going to be a good idea. I mean, how am I going to be able to get away from her as easily? And I'm seriously worried about the wear and tear on my hearing."

They both laughed. "Well, you may be the only one on the planet that can handle her in close quarters." Martha smiled to herself. Lois was a talker for sure.

"I've just got to keep her away from Superman as much as I can. I mean, it's not that much of a disguise, mom. I don't know how the people at work cannot see it's me."

"I think it's a combination of two things, Clark. They know you. They've known you. You're ordinary in their eyes. Superman is something above them. And then there's that outfit. I think the flashiness of it grabs the attention away from your face. The cape was a terrific idea, if you ask me."

Clark rolled his eyes. "I will never understand the fascination with a piece of red cloth. But Lois is different. She notices things, little things that other people don't. And when she goes after something, she's like a pit bull that doesn't let go. If she starts suspecting…"

"Well, there is one solution to that." Martha took a long sip of her tea and made sure she had her son's complete attention before continuing. "You could just tell her."

Clark's eyes went round. "_Tell her?_"

"Well, wouldn't it be nice to have someone around that you could trust with your secret? Someone that would help, not hinder you when you needed to disappear? I just think Lois has proven that she is—"

"Mom! All my life, you've taught me to protect the secret. You and dad drilled it into to me to—"

"Yes, I know, but it is different now. I know how much it helped you when Chloe found out. But she's not around so much anymore."

"Yeah, and neither is Pete. Knowing my secret didn't work out too well for him. No, mom, it's the last thing I want. Besides…"

"You don't know how she'd react?"

"No, that's not it. I think that Lois…well, I think she'd be okay with…" He took a deep breath. "Lois is different. I never really…I mean, I just don't think she'd…" He looked up at his mom who was waiting for him to finish the thought, or any thought. But he just repeated, "Lois is different." He looked at the clock. "Mom, I need to go." He got up and headed for the door. "Just rest and get better, okay?"

The swoosh of air from his leaving blew her hair back from her face. Martha sipped her tea, smiled, and repeated, "Lois _is_ different."

******

Clark sat across from Lois and stared. His thoughts were as jumbled as they'd ever been and he was having trouble following any single one of them to an end. There was only one phrase that kept coming up to the surface of them all – _tell her_.

"Clark Kent!" The strident voice cut across his thoughts like a knife. "Do I have something in my teeth? Did my hair suddenly turn pink or maybe I sprouted antlers?" Lois was clearly in a bad mood.

"Huh?"

"You're staring. You've been staring at me all morning. What is it with you today?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't…" He had to force himself to turn away from her even under the intense glare she was giving him. "Lois, it's just you look like you didn't sleep well or something." Actually, she looked as if she'd been crying as well, but he thought better about saying that. "I was just wondering…"

"Well, maybe that's because I _didn't_ sleep well, no thanks for the compliment."

"Is this about yesterday? Because I'm sorry I left, but I—"

"You didn't want to be there in the first place. It was kind of obvious. So let's just drop it, shall we? Besides, I—"

She was interrupted by someone clearing his throat in the doorway. Oliver Queen stood there with his ever-present confident smile.

"Lois. Clark." His hands in his pockets, he looked from one to the other of them before striding over to Lois. "Ready for lunch?"

"I…uh…oh my, I forgot…"

"Hmm." Oliver shook his head and placed a hand over his heart. "You really know how to hurt a guy, Lois."

"No, I mean, I didn't forget. Of course, I didn't forget. I just forgot—"

"Then that explains it. Come on, the limo's waiting."

She looked over at Clark and saw his confusion and before she could stop herself, she'd blurted out, "Why don't you come with us, Smallville?"

Both men looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Then both spoke at once.

"I don't think Clark really wants to—"

"Great idea. I'd love to, Lo."

She looked from one to the other and smiled nervously, thinking "_Why on did I invite Clark?_ _Bad idea. Really bad idea."_ But Clark was already reaching for his jacket and Oliver was already laughing, completely at ease with the new arrangement. They were friends after all. No, this wouldn't be so bad.

Then Clark turned back around and she saw the dark look in his eyes.

_Definitely a bad idea._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At the five-star restaurant Oliver had chosen for "just lunch," Lois was hiding out in the bathroom. The meal had gone abysmally with Clark giving attitude to Oliver at every turn. He was clearly unhappy with the fact that Oliver had apparently re-entered Lois' life and he hadn't even been aware of it.

She looked in the mirror and held her own silent conversation with her inner being. _That should be good, Lane, right? That could mean he's jealous. _ She freshened her make-up and frowned at the effects. No sleep and hours of crying did not do her looks a bit of good.

_Clark noticed, too._ _The turkey. The one day he isn't oblivious to everything I do has to be the one when I'd rather not even let him see me!_

She stood back from the mirror to survey the results_. It will have to do._ She only hoped Oliver was pleading her case with Clark and not torpedoing any chances of Superman having those tests. _If he doesn't go through with them, what will I do?_

_Let's face it Lane, it really won't matter. You'd risk anything for him. He just doesn't know it._

_Or he just doesn't care._

********

At the table, the two men talked in whispered terms.

"It's the first time I've talked with the girl in months. Clark, she only called me because she's confused about you."

"Me?"

"Well, the other you, that was the subject from start to finish. She was very upset. I don't know when I've known Lois to cry like that. What on earth did you do to her?

"Nothing. I swear." Clark pushed up his glasses as he thought. "Well, I did have to skip out on her at Star Labs, but—"

"I meant,' he looked around to make sure the waiters were keeping their distance, "Superman. Besides, I'm sure she's used to that kind of thing from you. No, I don't think it was that. I got the impression that she was glad you weren't there."

"But Lois does not even really _know_ Superman."

"But she knows Superman was the Red/Blue Blur. There's a history there, right?"

"Well," Clark began and Oliver watched him squirm in his chair. He was definitely uncomfortable talking about the subject. "I talked to her on the phone."

Oliver looked at him pointedly. "How many conversations are we talking about?" He wasn't letting Clark get away with much today.

"A few." He looked up to see Oliver staring intently. "Okay, more than a few times. I always felt I could be more honest with her on the phone as him than I could as just me."

.

"And you used one of my voice modifiers for those little heart-to-hearts. Clark, it wasn't hard to guess what you were going to do with that."

"Okay, fine. Yes, there's some history," he conceded.

"So, whatever you said in those little heart-to-hearts, it made an impression on 'our' Lois." Oliver finished off his wine.

"'Our' Lois?" Clark gripped the edge of the table and Oliver immediately responded.

"Hey, easy there! A broken table is going to be hard to explain." He looked around cautiously and was relieved to see Clark loosen his grip. "Clark, I can't change the fact that Lois and I once dated. But, if it helps, something always seemed to come up before we…" He let the sentence hang and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes the double life of a super-hero really sucks." He poured himself another glass of wine. "But back to our problem girl, apparently she and this Doctor covered a lot of theoretical areas." Oliver snickered. "And somehow she's got it into her brain that Superman can't have sex."

Clark felt himself blush down to his toes. "Oh, god, she didn't—"

Oliver stopped grinning and his mouth dropped open as he sat back in his chair, stunned. "Oh my—"

"I can't believe her."

"Don't tell me she's right! Clark, I thought you and Lana—"

"Oliver, I am not going to discuss—" But Clark looked up to see the shocked expression on Oliver's face and relented. "Okay, all right. We did. But only when I was 'normal' or Lana was not. Satisfied?"

"So you don't really know?" Oliver shook his head in wonder. "Then Lois has a point." Oliver looked at Clark's bowed head and knew immediately that he was going to have to treat Clark, the invulnerable Superman himself, with care. For one brief moment, he prayed for the wisdom of Jonathan Kent to guide him as he spoke to his son.

"Clark, maybe Lois is right. It wouldn't hurt to know a bit more about your own body. Knowing your own limits, for example could be useful. I know you don't like the lab rat scenario, but you wouldn't be in that kind of situation if you set the guidelines beforehand and the people conducting the tests are reputable."

But Clark ignored him. His thoughts were still on Lois. "I don't understand," Clark said splaying his hands out in front of him. "It doesn't make sense. Why is she so worried about it? She can't be sure Superman and the Blur are the same person, and she hasn't had that much contact with Superman. The one interview. That's all. I know she's been there a few other times I've made some saves, but I barely made eye contact with her. And even though I told her she could contact Superman through me, she hasn't even asked. Not once."

"You sound like that bugs you too." Oliver laughed and Clark just glared at him. "Well, she wouldn't be the first girl in this city who's imagining a fantasy life built around Superman."

Clark's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Clark, between all those tears, Lois told me things …well, let's just say, that girl has one fertile imagination when it comes to your alter ego. She has come up with enough questions to lay landmines in front of you for years. And you, my good man, are going to have to do something about it. You can't just let her flounder like this. It's no good. For either of you. You need to find out the answers to all her questions. Because they're your questions too, no matter what you do about Lois."

"Look, Oliver, I'm just hoping she'll get over this. I'm not going to have any tests—"

"Clark, this is Lois we're talking about. She doesn't get over things. She doesn't let anything go. She digs. She investigates. She—"

"I know. I know."

"You need to decide. Either tell her everything, or tell her there's no chance with you. Ever."

Clark drew in a very rattled breath.

"Look. I know the whole thing with Lana spooked you. I know you were slowly getting to a good place with Lois when Lana came back and you took three steps back. Now Lois is about to do the same thing because of this …_problem_ she's hopefully imagined. Do you really want her to do that? Because I don't think you do. She doesn't bounce back. _She_ doesn't _come_ back. When she drops someone, she does it for good."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you and she had a lunch date today." Clark let his anger at that situation come to the surface

"And she invited you along. Does that sound like a romantic outing to you? We were going to lunch to talk about you, Clark." He lowered his voice even more. "Well, about Superman anyway. I'm not sure there's a difference in her mind either. She's getting close, Clark, if she doesn't know already."

"You think she knows?

"I don't know. But I wouldn't put it past her to have figured it out. I know you've been wearing the glasses for years now, and your hair is different. You've even been changing your posture and voice somewhat, but it might not be enough for someone who is around you as much as Lois. Have you been slipping up somehow around her?"

"No, no…I don't think so. But she's just been acting so strangely lately. It's hard to read her. I mean one minute she's annoyed with me, the next she's kissing me…the next she's raving about sex with Superman."

"Oh my god…we better duck. Lightning is sure to strike in a second. Clark Kent actually said the word 'sex.'"

Clark shot him a look of pure venom.

"Wait a minute. Did you say she kissed you?"

"Yeah. Practically in front of the whole bullpen. I overheard someone suggest they put cameras in our new office so they could all be entertained. They think she leads me around by a leash as it is."

"And whose fault is that?" He ignored the angry look and continued, "Lois needs a firm hand. You've always dealt with women, all two of them, with velvet gloves. I think you need to take a lesson from Superman in handling Lois. It's the only way. Believe me, I know. I blew it with her."

Oliver stood up from the table.

"You're not leaving?"

"Yeah, I am. There's something I need to do for a friend."

"Before Lois gets back? Oliver, she'll think we fought or something. You can't—"

"You can handle Lois, Clark. Just remember, a firm hand, and have the crème brûlée. It's fantastic here. I'll take care of the bill on the way out, and I'll send another car for you two."

Clark sighed. "I can't believe you're deserting me like this."

"I am not deserting you, my friend. I'm off to buy Star Labs. If you're going to be put under a microscope, we need to make sure it's one of mine."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Thank you all for such great reviews! And, for now, you get chapters like I'm "spitting them out" but it will slow down when it catches up to the place I am in writing them (about chapter 29 right now), so I might not be as quick to post then. But so far, this has been fairly easy to write. Lois keeps doing it for me! LOL!

Chapter 16

"Where's Oliver?" Lois asked suspiciously. "Clark, you didn't fight with him?"

"No, Lois, I didn't. He remembered he had something to do. That's all. I ordered some dessert for us."

"Oh? And what are _we_ having?" The emphasis on the word "we" was just pronounced enough to show her obvious irritation at having a decision made for her.

"The crème brûlée. It was Oliver's suggestion."

Lois nodded and they sat mostly in silence for the duration of the meal. Clark attempted a few times to start a light conversation, but with only one word answers, he finally gave up, and they were both glad when they finally got up to leave. True to Oliver's word, a limousine was waiting outside the door for them.

Once inside, Clark gave the driver the address of Lois' apartment and the argument started.

"No! Driver, we need to go to the Daily Planet."

The driver looked at Clark for an agreeing nod and when he saw the intense look on the man's face, he knew immediately to ignore the lady's request. The car pulled out into traffic and turned in the direction of Lois' apartment building at the first intersection.

Lois was livid."Clark Kent! Have you suddenly developed a death wish?"

"No, I don't think so." He smiled for the first time that day and Lois was completely disarmed. "Lois, you usually take my breath away whenever I see you. I've seen you in business suits, jogging shorts, bikinis, and dressed to kill in evening wear, and you look gorgeous in all of them. But today, you look like hell, and you need some sleep. I'm going to see that you get some."

Lois just stared at him. She couldn't even begin to think of what to say. Then she saw the limo driver in his rear view mirror grinning, and she yelled at him, "Oh, just watch the road, will you."

She crossed her arms and didn't say another word.

********

Clark hadn't been inside Lois' apartment since the day he'd helped her move into it. Of course, he'd looked in on her from time to time, whenever he'd flown in and around the area. Just to keep an eye on her. But she had as yet never invited him to her apartment. The only time they'd spent together outside of working was when she came to the farm, supposedly to visit Shelby.

It was messy. He had expected that. His mother's brand of housekeeping was lost on someone like Lois. Her work was all that mattered. Scattered papers only meant there was a story in progress. Today, it looked like she had been working on several.

"I don't know why you insisted on coming inside." Lois was still irritated with him.

"Because I don't think you'll actually do what I'm telling you to do unless I make you."

She huffed. "What on earth did you and Oliver talk about while I was in the rest room?"

"Things."

"Things? Well, you—" She stopped talking when she saw his raised eyebrow, the stern look, and the set of his shoulders.

He picked up the newspaper that lay on the coffee table and sat down to read.

"Are you just going to stay?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes." He didn't even look up at her.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" She bit her lower lip.

"Depends on how long you sleep."

"Well," she said nervously, "I'm just going to get a glass of water from the kitchen."

"No, I'll bring it to you," he said as he rose before she could even cross the room.

In the kitchen, Clark smiled to himself as he put ice in the glass and looked for a coaster to bring with him. When he didn't find one, he settled for a saucer and headed toward Lois' bedroom.

A firm hand. Maybe it was just what Lois needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He was relieved to see that Lois had changed into a pair of comfortable sweats.

"There you go, milady." He set the glass of water on the nightstand and was rewarded by only a roll of her eyes. His next move surprised her. He went into the bathroom and came out with a warm, wet wash cloth and handed it to her.

"What's this for?"

"The make-up. You've piled on so much today to cover up those dark circles that I barely recognize you. I'd like to see the real you before you pass out on me."

She huffed again but obediently wiped her face clean with the cloth. She had to admit, the heat felt good and soothing, and she was awfully tired, tired of thinking, tired of being afraid of the future, just plain old tired.

When she had finished, he took the cloth from her. Returning from the bathroom, he found her curled up on the bedcovers apparently asleep. As he took a blanket from her closet and covered her, she mumbled, "Thanks, Smallville."

"Anytime, partner."

Clark sat down on the couch in the living room and took out his notepad and pen. While Lois slept, he would finish his story longhand and check out some leads via his abilities. His hearing tuned in on a meeting between two of Intergang's top men. He'd have to do the legwork later, but it was something to do while he made sure Lois caught up on her sleep.

Four hours later and still at it, he heard her breathing change as she slipped into another stage of sleep. He knew she'd be hungry when she awoke. She had barely touched her food at lunch and he knew breakfast was usually just a cup of coffee for her.

So he got up and went to the kitchen. He expected to find hardly anything there with which to prepare a decent dinner for her, but he was surprised to see the refrigerator stocked with all kinds of fresh produce, a carton of eggs and even milk.

Puzzled, he opened a cupboard. A full range of spices greeted him. He looked in the cabinets below the counter and found pots, pans, a wok, and all manner of cooking equipment. The drawers yielded every kitchen gadget imaginable.

"Weird." He said the word aloud and looked around, fully expecting to have walked through a wall into someone else's apartment. This couldn't be the kitchen of Lois Lane, career reporter.

He heard a muffled cough from the bedroom and immediately felt like he was trespassing, so he quickly removed the omelet pan from the cabinet and the other things he'd need from their places.

********

Lois followed her nose into the kitchen to find Clark preparing a very tasty smelling meal.

"Whatcha doin', Smallville?" she said around a yawn.

"I thought you'd be hungry. This isn't five-star restaurant stuff, but it will be filling, I promise."

"Mmm." Lois inhaled the smell of fresh bacon. "Smells good. I'll make some coffee."

"No, you won't. I'm not letting caffeine interfere with your going back to sleep tonight and getting a good night's rest. You'll have what I'm having – milk."

"Aye, Aye, sir." Lois saluted him and grinned. "What's with the testosterone display? You know it would be a lot more effective if you weren't in a kitchen cooking while doing it."

"Lois, just sit down at the table. This will be ready in a minute." His tone left no room for argument.

"I'm sorry, Smallville. I know I shouldn't have talked to Oliver about Star Labs. I should have stayed out of it. You're absolutely right. None of this is any of my business. I don't want you mad at me over it. You know, I _would_ have called you. I wanted to call you. You're my best friend."

"Lois, sit."

She did as he told her, but groaned as she sank into the chair. "Oh, god, you _are_ mad."

"I'm not mad." But he didn't smile as he set the plate in front of her. It smelled so good, she started eating before he was finished bringing the rest of the things to the table.

Sitting down across from her at the small table for two, he could see she was famished, but her natural color was back, and the circles surrounding those hazel eyes were beginning to fade.

"Smallville, you are just as good a cook as your mom. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Repeatedly. And she was my teacher. She always said I'd need to know how to cook since I ate so much."

"Yeah, I did notice you love to eat. How you keep that—" She stopped abruptly and changed the subject. "I can't believe you let me sleep that long. Perry is going to kill me. As soon as I finish this, we've got to get back to the Planet."

"No, we don't. I finished the story on Intergang. I'll run it by the Planet on my way home. I'd rather it be under my byline anyway, since it's rather explosive stuff. You can have the senator thing."

"But that's going to be the bigger story!"

"I don't mind." He saw her surprise. "Really. Besides, once we're in the new office, the byline's changing anyway, so what's the difference?

She eyed him warily. "Yeah, about that. I think Perry's right. 'Lane and Kent' sounds better."

She saw him look upwards as if considering it. "For now," was all he said.

Author's note: Thanks everyone for your reviews! You know I love them!

JOUNOUCHI sama – I think I had Perry say both in one chapter, but I'm not sure which chapter it was in now. Saying "great Caesar's ghost" is definitely iconic and belongs in every incarnation, but I also love the "great shades of Elvis" too since I'm an old Elvis fan. My take on Perry is so much an amalgam – While I was writing some of these scenes, I was really picturing Frank Langella in my mind. He seemed a bit more serious about jumping on his reporters.

Niakbor – I wish I'd thought about that! I actually have been in an office that had one plaid wall and it was really, _really_ horrible looking. That would have been hysterical, but Lois would have painted over it within an hour!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The subject of any "testing" of Superman was officially off limits as a subject with Clark. Lois could take a hint as well as the next person. Well, she could when it was so obviously cloaked in this new rigid and unbending attitude of Clark's. That didn't mean she liked it.

He'd been difficult for over a week now. The desk for the new office had been delayed so they were still in the basement. They were still being ribbed about the coming arrangements, or at least Clark was. The office jerks knew that kidding Lois about much of anything was tantamount to risking bodily injury so they pretty much kept it to Clark abuse.

She stared over at his desk thoughtfully. He was gone again. She'd forgotten what excuse he'd used this time; they were beginning to be so repetitive. At least the job of a reporter allowed one to be in and out a good part of the day. All those pesky little things one needed to attend to during the day could be taken care of under the guise of "chasing a lead."

_Yeah, pesky little details like—_

Her phone rang. "Lois Lane. Yes, I'll be there. At six. Anything I should bring? Fine, oh, have to go."

She hung up to see a very agitated Perry White standing over her.

"Where's Clark?"

"Uh… probably out chasing a lead?" She knew her voice sounded doubtful and she hoped her boss didn't notice.

"Good man."

Lois thought ruefully, _Yeah, you think he's Mr. Can-Do-No-Wrong anyway._

"Lois, I just got a call from the F.B.I. and they're wanting to know your source for the Senator Jergens story."

She stood up to object and her voice rose a few hundred decibels with her, "Chief, I am _not_—"

"Of course you're not." He calmly pushed her back down in her chair. "That's what I told them. We don't divulge sources. But the guy apparently crossed the state line with the seventeen-year-old and that makes this federal. Just wanted you to know you're going to get some heat on this one. So, any follow-up stuff with your source, make sure Clark goes with you. Understand?"

She started to protest, but Perry cut right across her words, "Teamwork, Lois. That's what I want from now on from you two. Clear?"

"Clear." She sighed.

"Oh, and the office is ready anytime you two want to move in. Sorry it took longer than expected." He started walking away, but turned back again. "And I picked blue carpet, not red. So…play nice."

Lois frowned, and wondered, _Was there anything that Perry White missed?_

********

At 5:45 PM, Lois got up to leave. "I'm off, Smallville. See you tomorrow."

"You're going home?" Clark asked, never taking his eyes from the police report he was scanning on his screen. There was looting going on in a neighborhood not far from Lois' apartment. It was possibly gang related and the police seemed to be handling it, but he wasn't sure at all about her leaving just then.

"Not exactly." And she was out the door.

"Lois!" But she had already made it to the elevator. He took another look at the police reports of unrest on the streets she might be traveling and made his decision. Following her was the only option, so he made for the roof.

********

Superman kept his distance in the air while keeping an eye on the looting at the same time. When Lois' car made a completely unexpected turn, he had to choose. One more look convinced him the police would be able to handle the gang situation, and he chose to follow Lois.

He hovered high above the entrance to Metropolis University, completely puzzled that Lois would have an appointment with anyone there. What was she up to now? As she wound through the hallways, his X-ray vision followed her. He felt guilty at the shameless eavesdropping, but his curiosity was now piqued.

A well dressed man met her in a hallway, and Superman watched carefully as he led her down another hall and into a classroom of sorts. They were talking and laughing and, against feelings of outrage at himself for invasion of Lois' privacy, Superman tuned in his super-hearing to their conversation.

"…and I was thinking we'd try an Italian—" the man was saying, as Lois interrupted.

"No, I found the one I want. This one." She held out a piece of paper to the man and tapped it for emphasis.

"Boeuf Bourguignon?" The man smiled. "Miss Lane, are you sure? I thought you said the man you're doing all this for is a meat and potatoes kind of guy."

"Well, it's got meat in it," she reasoned. "I can make potatoes to go with it, surely?"

"It's rather a complicated recipe for a novice, and there's Cognac, red wine—?"

"Look, this is the one I want to learn how to make. It sounds impressive. He'll like it. I'm sure of it."

At that moment, a bank alarm sounded a few miles away, and Superman had to reluctantly withdraw. As he flew toward the bank, his mind was not on catching whatever unlucky criminal had just made a very major mistake, but on the subject of the conversation he'd just heard.

_Lois was taking cooking lessons? _

Lois had never even expressed an idea that she wanted to learn how to cook. The whole idea was ludicrous! And to impress a man! That didn't even sound like Lois. Men were always coming on to her all the time at work. He knew; he'd seen it often enough. Her looks were all it took to impress any man. And what man? What had he missed?

Mentally, as he flew, he went through all the men he'd seen talking to Lois in the past few weeks. He saw her smile at one after another so clearly, and wondered which one had sparked such a reaction in her that she'd resort to something as foreign to her very nature as cooking lessons.

It did explain one thing. That was why her kitchen had been so well stocked!

His jaw set tight as he made his mind turn to the job at hand.

Landing just outside the entrance, he stood and crossed his arms as two men came running out, firing wildly. He could hear the sound of a squad car just rounding a corner down the street.

When they robbers saw Superman standing in front of them, they fired at him. Watching in fear as the bullets merely bounced off his chest, they stopped when he started toward them. His face was a mask of anger as he reached for their guns with lightning speed and crushed them in both hands.

"How _dare_ you raise a gun to me!" Superman's voice was low and deadly.

In seconds, he had discarded the crushed. worthless guns and had raised both men off the ground by the collars of their jackets.

"We'll take over from here, Superman!" A voice came from behind him, and he forced himself to relax his hold on the men and lower them back to the ground. Without a word, and without turning to face the police, he took to the air.

The policemen watched him soar upwards as they cuffed their prisoners and read them their rights.

"Who knew Superman could be in a bad mood?" One chuckled, as he led his man away to the waiting squad car. "You guys should be grateful we got here so quickly."

The other officers laughed as the two bank robbers looked skyward while being hustled into the back seats, the terror still written on their faces.

********

"I thought you said the man doesn't drink, Miss Lane. I really don't think anyone who doesn't even approve of drinking is going to really like this."

"But it's got allspice in it."

"Allspice berries, yes, but—"

"Well, isn't that what's in apple pie? He'll love it, because I _know _he likes apple pie. Besides, I'm paying you to teach me. And this is what I want to learn how to make tonight."

"Well, we can get started tonight. But this one will take a bit more time than we have tonight. We do have to spend some time on marinating the meat."

"Marinating?"

"Yes, as in 'overnight' marinating, and the cooking itself takes about three and a half hours."

"Crap."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Oliver Queen's phone rang just as he was finally managing to slide in between the sheets.

"It's 3:42 AM, so this better be good," he said into the receiver.

"Oliver, don't even pretend you're asleep. I just saw you on fourth street not twenty minutes ago."

"Clark? Hang on a sec." Oliver pushed a red button on the phone. "I changed to the scrambled line. What's up?"

"Lois is taking cooking lessons," Clark said humorlessly, as if the entire safety of the world hung in the balance.

Oliver stifled a laugh and shook his head. How in the world had he landed in the middle of this? He smiled into the phone as he tried to match Clark's tone. "Clark, I know this might come as a surprise to you, but there's not actually any law against someone doing that."

"Very funny. Oliver, I want you to find out who she's dating. I need to know…well, I need to know if it's …if she's safe with him, you know?"

"Clark, she is not dating anyone."

"Oliver, she has to be. I heard her talking to this guy, some teacher. She's trying to impress some man by doing this. And when she was sleeping and I was in her kitchen, I found all kinds of—"

"You were in her apartment? When she was asleep? When was this?"

Clark ignored him. "The thing is I think she must really be into someone for her to go all out like this. Lois doesn't _do_… kitchens."

"Clark, have you not thought that the man in question might be you?"

"Oliver, she's learning to cook Beef Borganyawn or something like that. Does that sound like something that would be for me?"

"God, you murdered that!" Oliver laughed. "Maybe _you_ need to take French lessons."

"Oliver."

"Okay, maybe you've got a point." He looked at the clock again. "All right, I'll look into it tomorrow. But I really need some sleep now. I've got an appointment with the accountants in about six hours. Star Labs should be a part of Queen Industries by the end of the week, by the way."

"Oh that. Oliver, I do appreciate your doing all that, but if Lois is… Well, there's no need…I mean, maybe we should just forget the whole thing."

"No chance, Boy Scout. You're not backing out of this now. Not after all the arrangements I've made this week. And if it helps, I'm going to make all the Leaguers go through a battery of tests as well. I figure knowing all our limits might not be such a bad idea."

There was no answer from Clark. "Clark, it will be okay. I'm vetting every employee myself. What's more, the only ones that will even be involved with the tests on you will be Dr. Cline and Dr. Hamilton. No one else. I promise." Still, there was silence. "I trust them. _You_ can trust them."

"We'll see. Just find out about Lois."

"Clark?" But the line went dead.

********

The morning sunlight streamed through the kitchen windows at the Kent farm. Clark had come downstairs to the smell of blueberry pancakes.

"I'm hoping you never go back to Washington, mom," he said, sneaking his first bite.

"You might get your wish, sweetheart. I've been thinking of not running next year."

"Really?" He helped her by pouring the milk and setting out plates. "I thought you loved the job."

"I do. I do, but I've really accomplished what I set out to, and I've never thought it should be considered a long term career. The founding fathers would be shocked to their cores to see that the roles of some senators and representatives have turned into lifetime jobs. I'm not sure I want to serve more than the one term. Besides, this prolonged visit has made me realize how much I've missed my home."

"It would be a loss to the country, but my stomach hopes you come home for good." Clark smiled as they both sat down to their breakfast. For a few minutes, there was a comfortable silence, then Clark cleared his throat.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Mom, when you and dad were dating…did you ever cook for him?"

Martha Kent laughed. "Of course, I did. Son, haven't you heard the old saying 'The way to a man's heart—'"

"'Is through his stomach,' he finished. "Yeah. Of course, I have. What I mean is did you cook plain stuff, or did you cook things to try to impress him?"

"Well, it never took much to impress your dad. He liked the simple things. Meatloaf, spaghetti, fried chicken. The kinds of things you like. I'm afraid I didn't get very experimental cooking for him. I didn't have to."

Clark didn't say anything but looked thoughtful.

"Clark, why are you asking?"

"Nothing. It's just…" He hesitated, and Martha waited him out, knowingly. "Well, Lois is taking cooking lessons."

"Lois?" Martha laughed. "Oh my! Now why do I feel sorry for her teacher?"

"Exactly. It's ridiculous, right?"

Martha laughed again. "Now, Clark, it's never wrong to want to learn something new. It's just…" She laughed again. "Remember that lopsided rum cake?" They both laughed. "Well, cooking lessons wouldn't hurt. Who knows? Maybe she'll get good at it." Clark looked at her doubtfully.

"I don't think anyone has that much patience," Clark said, shaking his head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"No, I think I want the desk over there."

"Lois, I've moved it four times already. Are you sure?" Clark was letting the irritation show through in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. The light's better there. We can both enjoy the window. Yeah, that's where I want it."

"Okay, but this is the last move," he warned, and he moved the desk.

"Great. Perfect." Lois was obviously in a good mood. Clark was just trying to keep his own on an even keel. They were officially in the new office and it was a certifiable mess. "And now this…" she moved a small table over to a spot by the door, "…yeah, that's nice."

"Glad you're happy. Now, mind if we get some work done?" Clark placed their new chairs in their respective places and started unpacking the boxes containing their computers. As he was crawling under the desk to hook up the various cables and lines, he heard Lois' cell ring.

"Hello? Oh, hi!"

It was all Clark could do to make himself _not_ hear the conversation crackling over the line, but he really didn't need to anyway. It had to be Oliver on the other end.

"I suppose. Where? Okay, I'll see you there." The silence that followed got the better of him and he peered through the desk to see the look on Lois' face. It was one of pure calculation.

"Clark?"

"Hm?"

"I need to meet someone. Want me to bring you back something for lunch?"

He crawled back from beneath the desk and looked up at her from the floor. "No, thanks, I'm good, Lois." She grabbed her purse and, tossing a winning smile at him, left.

Clark got up and surveyed the room. Boxes, file cabinets, and the contents of all the drawers in both of their former desks lay scattered about, waiting to be assigned their new places. At least with Lois out of the way, he didn't have to go at such a maddeningly slow speed. Three seconds and a few gusts of wind later, everything was put away, hooked up, and the office was ready for business.

He had just sat down on his side of the desk when Perry White entered without bothering to knock.

"Clark! How do you two like the new office?"

"It's great, Mr…uh…Perry. Thanks."

"Where's Lois?"

"She had to meet someone. I think for lunch." Clark's eyes flickered to the clock, noting the time. It was way too early to be taking lunch. When was he ever going to get better at lying?

But Perry thought it of no consequence. "That's fine. That's fine. I wanted to have a little talk with you anyway." Perry sat down in the chair across from Clark.

"A talk?"

"Yeah. Is the blue okay? I figured it was one of your colors. And after all the scuttlebutt around the office, well, you do know it's my job to make sure I hear it all."

"Right, sir. You didn't get this job because you 'know how to yodel,'" Clark quoted one of Perry's own oft-used phrases.

"Exactly. Yeah, dark blue carpet, light blue walls. This is nice. And the private bathroom, how do you like that?"

"Oh, that? That…was a complete surprise. None of the other—"

"Except for my office, you're right. None of the others has one. But _mine_ doesn't even have what _that one_ has."

Clark looked at him in confusion. It was a small bathroom, but certainly not that out of the ordinary. But Perry had already gone on to another subject.

"Now regarding Lois, I just want you to know that if this doesn't work out, things can always go back to the way they were…or to something different. Whatever helps. Whatever helps. You two are getting along okay, I take it?"

"Yes, sir, we're fine. Lois is…" He searched for the right words, but Perry interrupted once more.

"'Lane and Kent.'" Perry used his hands as if writing out a banner headline. "I want that Senator story on the front page by Monday, with pictures, if you have them. That can start off the media blitz."

"Media blitz? Sir—"

"Yeah, my idea. I just thought we'd do a bit of advertising. Create some buzz. No pictures at first, don't worry. I want the public to demand it. I have great hopes for you two." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "But Clark, make sure you go with Lois to meet that source of hers on that one. The F.B.I. is nosing about…she did tell you that?"

"No, she didn't." Clark was now upset. He wished he'd listened in on that phone call after all. _What if it wasn't Oliver?_

"Figures. I told her to. She doesn't exactly follow orders real well, does she?"

"Not really." Clark had to smile.

"You'd think a military brat…I was in the military. Did I ever tell you about that?"

"No, sir, you didn't."

"Yeah, I requested and got a post in Germany, just like the King. Well, it just might help you understand Lois a bit more if you could learn a little about military life for the families."

"Sir, I don't think you can learn about that kind of thing from a book. You probably have to live it."

Perry shook his head. "You may be right, son, you may be right." He looked at his watch. "Oh, the time. I should go. Now, if you need anything, anything at all, just let me know. I want this to work out…for you, for both of you."

"Yes, sir. I'm sure it will." Perry White smiled a wide smile and left Clark, who was more confused than ever.

After he thought over the conversation, he got up to go look at the bathroom that was so different. He looked all around and could find nothing out of the ordinary. It was nice with the same light blue color scheme, big mirrors, and even a shower. That might prove useful for any all-nighters they'd have to pull. Yes, it was extremely nice. He'd give Perry that, but it was so totally unnecessary, given there was one just across the hallway.

When he reached for the light switch, he suddenly became aware that the light in here was coming from more than just the light fixtures that lined the mirror. He looked up to see a skylight set recessed into the ceiling, and he breathed, "I'll be…"

He let himself float up to examine it. The skylight was four feet square and the dome was capable of opening directly to the roof with a simple latch. A second dome covered this, with a much heavier base. Clark tested it. He'd guess it would take the strength of ten men to lift that one, which ensured a degree of safety from someone entering from the outside.

_Impossible to open… for anyone without super-strength._

********

"Hello?" Lois looked around the abandoned garage for her companion. The odor of used oil, gasoline, and fifty years of grime assaulted her nose. She was ten miles outside the city limits in an area she shouldn't even consider being caught dead in, much less walking around in, alive and unarmed.

"Anyone there?" she called out to the emptiness.

She was relieved to hear a gruff voice from the shadows answer, "Did you bring it?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"You alone?"

"Yes." The only sounds she could hear clearly were a soft scratching in a dark corner and a car horn blaring in the far distance. "Aw, come on, this is getting creepy," she complained.

"Sorry." A young boy of perhaps eighteen separated from the darkness to her left. "I just had to make sure." His voice shook and she was sure he was more afraid than she was.

"That's better. Here." She handed over an envelope and he tore it open the minute it touched his fingers. "Where are the pictures?"

"Okay. I'll get them. Just a minute." He turned and she heard a few various squeaking noises. He'd obviously hidden them away in some metal container. "Here you go. And you won't tell where you got them?"

"Of course not." She was already opening the manila envelope and looking through the pictures it contained. "Wow! These are…"

"Yeah. Just nail the S.O.B., Okay?"

"Oh, I intend to. But look, why are you doing this? I know, for the money, but there's something else, isn't there?"

"Yeah. The money is just going to help me disappear so they don't come after me too." He sniffed and wiped at his nose. "Connie was my girlfriend."

"Was?"

"Yeah, you'll hear."

And he was gone, melting once again into the dark, shadowy corners of the building.

Lois walked out of the dilapidated garage and back toward her car. As she reached for the door handle, she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Lane?"

Chills shot up her spine immediately. The secret meeting in the garage hadn't really scared her. That voice did.

"I'll take those."

Lois turned around and jutted out her chin defiantly to a sharply dressed man in a black overcoat and hat. "Over my dead body."

"Your choice."

She watched, wide-eyed, as he leveled a gun at her heart and fired.

She never even screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

From five hundred feet, straight up, in the air, Superman looked down on the scene with a degree of satisfaction tinged with exasperation. He'd intercepted the bullet and bound the gunman all without even being seen. Lois would know what had happened, but it would certainly be a lot easier if he wasn't worried about her seeing his face at such a close range. At least he'd found her in time.

_Tell her._

The mantra played through his thoughts every day now. It was looking more and more like a good idea, especially if she was going to do such foolhardy things on a daily basis. Even if things didn't work out between them. What did that matter?

He watched her look around her trying to figure out where he'd gone. She pulled out her cell and he heard the tones for 911 as she pressed the buttons. Would she choose to stay and explain to the police? The man would have murdered her in cold blood.

But no, this was Lois Lane, intrepid reporter. She climbed into her car and pulled out of the muddy, rutted drive and onto the road back toward the heart of Metropolis. She knew the police would want to know why the man had tried to kill her, and the "why" was in the envelope. She couldn't afford questions until she got that back to the Planet safely. The story came before justice.

Someday he was going to have to have a talk with her about that.

********

A fire, two car wrecks, and one rescued, high steel worker later, Clark was back at his desk before Lois even made it to the door of their nice, new office. She entered triumphantly and pitched the yellow envelope onto Clark's keyboard.

"What's this?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, just the icing on the cake, the cherry on top of the banana split, and the paper umbrella in the girlie drink!" she announced, as he opened it and began pulling out picture after picture of one very old Senator Jergens and one very young, jailbait of a girl.

"You got him," Clark said appreciatively, but he was pointing at his computer screen somberly. "And the story just got bigger."

"What?" She leaned over to read the latest police news flash and he saw the color drain from her face. "Oh, no."

"Yeah. Dead. They fished her out of Grell Lake yesterday morning, did a preliminary ID this afternoon. They estimate she's been dead for two weeks.

"How?"

"Gunshot." Clark watched her for a reaction. "To the heart."

She swallowed hard and lowered her head. Then she went around to her side of the desk and said, "Then let's get _him_."

"Lois, the police called. They want you to give a statement on the gunman at some garage?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"Superman gave his already." Clark came around the desk to face her. "Were you even going to tell me you almost got killed today?"

"Clark…I…"

The door flew open and they turned to see Perry White motioning them both to get out of the office.

"Clark, take her somewhere, anywhere…anywhere but her apartment. The feds want those pictures."

"But, Perry, shouldn't we…"

"No! Clark, they'll get them, but not before we—" But at the reproachful look Clark gave him, he gave in and said, "Oh, all right! Lois, give me the one that we'd be least likely to print."

Lois quickly pulled the raciest photo from the package and handed it to him.

"Okay, I'll give them this. We keep the rest. But frankly, Clark, I'm not entirely sure they're the real F.B.I. if you know what I mean. Now, get going!"

Clark grabbed Lois by the hand and pulled her down the hallway as Perry went the other direction, back towards his own office. Hopefully, they'd be able to make it down the freight elevator and into the parking garage before anyone knew they were not in their brand new, spiffy office.

_Tell her._

The thought resonated once more through Clark's brain. If he had told her, they'd be escaping through the skylight right now and halfway to…

Where should he take her? If they were truly federal agents, they'd be showing up in Smallville.

As usual, when they got to the car, Lois got in the driver's seat, but he motioned her to scoot over and, seeing the dark look on his face, she scrambled across the seat as he wanted.

When they reached the exit to the parking garage, they stopped only for the briefest of moments. Then Lois watched in surprise as Clark, very uncharacteristically, peeled out of the underground parking area with squealing tires, driving very much like Lois herself.

"Clark, where are we going?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." It was the most logical place, even if the penthouse apartment of her maybe-ex-boyfriend was the last place he wanted to take her right now. Maybe he was a "dorky farm boy" for even considering it. Under his breath, he swore lightly and said, "I'm such an idiot!"

"What?"

"Nothing." Clark frowned as he stopped at an intersection one block from the Planet and looked back and up, toward the top floor of the building. The men were only just now being led to the office he and Lois had just left.

"It's green," Lois prompted, as horns began to honk behind them.

But Clark was watching carefully as one of the men took off his hat to look around the room. It was the same man he'd left tied up in front of the garage. The one who had tried to murder Lois. Either he'd already made bail, or he'd escaped police custody.

"Clark, it's green," she said again, as she watched him pull out his cell phone and hand it to her.

"Lois, call Perry. Tell him they're not F.B.I. and that I said to be careful. Keep it brief." He didn't want her cell number showing up on Perry's phone for those men to see. "And give me your phone. Hurry!"

The sound of angry motorists behind them was nearing a crescendo. "Clark, what are you—?" But the look in his eye made her follow his instructions. Nervously, she fumbled for her phone to hand to him even as she talked to Perry.

Clark dialed 911 and spoke with complete authority. "There's been an accident at the corner of 8th and Hughes," he said into the phone. Then to her, he said, "Lois, I'm sorry, but you'll be safe. The police are only a block over."

Then she watched, horrified, as he suddenly pulled out into the intersection at an angle and stopped the car, barely avoiding two collisions, and halting traffic from all directions. He directed his heat vision to melt some wiring under the dash that would provide an explanation of sorts; it was the best he could do.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, and she was sitting in the passenger's seat of her driverless car being deafened by honking horns and the shouts of furious drivers.

********

Superman flew through the Daily Planet's hallways and stairwells, weaving around surprised reporters, secretaries, and copyboys, before coming to a stop in front of the new office of Lane and Kent. He paused only momentarily to scan the room through the door to make sure what he was going to face.

There were four men besides Perry White. Three were trashing the place, pulling out drawers and scattering the contents. A broken monitor and a printer lay on the floor amid papers, pens, and broken coffee cups.

"You'd better hope we find them all," the fourth man was saying to Perry, who, to his credit, was keeping very calm with a gun pointed at his head.

"You're making a mistake," Perry said.

"Oh, he's made a couple of mistakes already today," Superman said from the doorway.

The gun fired and, from Superman's point of view, the room froze. He lunged forward and batted the bullet away, took the guns from all four men, and had them face down on the floor, their hands tied behind their backs with the cords from the blue drapes.

The sound of the firing gun still hung in the air when Perry realized the bullet, the gun, and the man who had fired it were no longer a threat.

"Superman!" He heaved a shaky sigh of relief and then joked, "Cutting it close there, aren't you?"

"Are you all right, sir?"

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine. And Lois?" Perry saw Superman look at him sharply, and he added, "And Clark?"

"They're fine. Although I think Lois may be a little mad at Clark right now."

"She'll get over it. She always does." Perry stepped over one of the men to get to the desk and reached for the phone, but Superman put a hand up to stop him.

"There's no need. The police are downstairs already. I can hear them in the elevator. I'll wait. I need to talk to them about this one. He tried to murder Lois earlier."

"He did?" Perry viciously kicked the man lying prone on the floor in the ribs.

"Mr. White!"

Perry looked sheepishly up at Superman. "Sorry, trick knee. It does that sometimes."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Clark knocked on the door of Lois' apartment with a good amount of dread.

"Lois. It's Clark," he said, unnecessarily.

He knew she was there, just on the other side of the door; he could see her. He could even tell how fast her heart was beating and see that she was biting her bottom lip in indecision. Twice, he saw her reach for the door knob, just as he saw her withdraw her hand each time.

"Lois, come on. Open up."

There was no answer.

"I'm not leaving, so you may as well open the door. We need to talk."

Still he stared at a blank door and wondered just why he was trying so hard. This was not going to be easy. He had known she was going to be mad at him, but he could feel his own anger rising at being shut out like this.

"Lois," he reasoned, "I really don't want to hold a complete conversation with a door separating us."

He was careful to keep his voice low, but he was losing the little patience he had. "Okay, I'll leave, Lois, but I'm only going to go to a hardware store to buy a new door lock and jam so I can replace the one _I am_ _about to break!"_

His voice turned to pure steel. _"__**Open. This. Door!**__"_

It worked. He heard her twist the deadbolt back and slide the chain. Before she had a chance to reach for the doorknob, he opened it himself.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," she answered evenly, "as if I had a choice." She stood there for only a moment, in her bare feet, wearing a fluffy bathrobe that she was hugging around her tightly. Then she turned her back on him, went to the couch and sat, tucking her feet beneath her and making herself into the smallest amount of a human being she could.

She looked adorable. There was no way he could hold on to his irritation at the sight of her.

"_You left me!"_ she said, trying for an accusing tone, but it only came out as pouting.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know how many people yelled at me? No one even saw _you_ there! They all thought I was lying. Do you know how many reports I had to fill out? Do you know how stupid I looked to those policemen? I had to go all the way to the police station. They thought I was crazy! I heard one of them saying I should be locked up in Belle Reve!"

Finally, she had to draw a long breath, and he said simply, "I'm sorry."

"Where did you go?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she didn't wait for an answer. She started in again, waving her arms and ranting.

"One second you're there. The next I'm sitting with my seat belt fastened in a car without a driver in the middle of a real mess. Oh, those people. I can still hear them yelling. My ears will never be the same!" Then, all her complaints spent, she seemed to actually see him again. "Where did you go?"

"I…I had to…Lois, does it matter?"

"No," she said quietly. "No, I guess not." She looked down and fiddled with the edges of her bath robe. "Because," she announced more loudly, "I've decided to forgive you, Smallville,"

_Smallville._ That was good. Anytime she used the pet name, she couldn't be that mad at him. But it did make him suspicious.

"Why?"

"Because Perry said you came back to the Planet and helped him out, and you cleaned up the mess those guys made, and he told me you were going to come over here tonight, and he…well, he told me …I'd better." She looked at him curiously. "Why have you become the Editor's pet all of a sudden, Smallville? Perry really went to the mat for you today."

He crossed and sat down beside her on the couch, shaking his head. "I don't know. I get the impression Perry thinks he owes me something because of what happened in Smallville a long time ago."

"You knew Perry before he came to the Planet?" This was news. Big news.

"Yes. He was going through a rough patch in his life."

"Don't tell me." Lois gave him a crooked smile. "You saved his life?"

"It was sort of a group effort. Pete and Lana were there too."

At the mention of Lana, Lois changed gears. "So, do we go in early and write the story?"

"No need for an early day. We have plenty of time. The AG wants us to hold up on it because of the hitman involved. He was wanted internationally and now Interpol has to do their thing. But Perry said they've got until 2:00 PM tomorrow. He's not holding it any longer."

"He said it was going to be a 'blockbuster' of a debut for 'Lane and Kent!'" Lois said thoughtfully. The girl's death had dampened the whole success of the story for her.

"I told him to give the byline to you. That was the deal."

"Well, the office is ours. The byline is now ours. It's okay, Clark. I don't mind."

"I haven't done so well by you today, have I? Leaving you in a mess and now the byline. I'm sor—"

"Don't say it!" She held up a hand. "I'm beginning to hate those two words when they come out of your mouth. Let's just forget it."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

_Tell her._ There was the voice again, but all he said was, "Good. Then I'll see you in the morning." He got up to leave but turned back at the door. "And, Lois, don't be alarmed if you see a man down in the street watching the apartment tonight… or one in the hallway for that matter…"

"What?"

"Uh…Perry asked the F.B.I. for a favor. He's got a couple of security guards watching over you tonight." _It was only a little lie._

"What? I don't need—"

"Yeah, I told him you'd say that, but he is our boss. It wouldn't hurt to put your cell by the bed either. Call me if you need me? And lock the door!"

Her eyes were blazing at him and he went out the door quickly, before she could rethink just who might have arranged what.

When he reached the elevator, he waved to a form in the shadows and whispered, "Goodnight, Victor. And thanks."

"No problem. 'Night, Clark."

Outside, he crossed the street and greeted another friend, dressed in green leather, hidden in the dark recesses of the alley.

This time he paused to talk. "Did you get a chance to ask her today?"

"No, but I did do some checking. Clark, she's not seeing anyone. That guy you saw her with is a graduate of the best haute cuisine cooking school in Paris, and he'd be much more interested in you or me than in Lois, so I don't think you have to worry about him."

"Are you sure?" Clark still couldn't believe it. He knew what he'd heard. "Did you check—"

"Clark," he said patiently, "Batman couldn't have checked her out any more thoroughly. I'm telling you, she is not seeing anyone. Your imagination is working overtime. Or you're doing your famous 'jumping to conclusions' thing, one of your more useless abilities."

"Hm. Well, I really appreciate you guys doing this tonight."

"No problem. I can crash in the morning. No meetings. And you've had one busy day from what I hear. Oh, by the way, your first appointment is for Thursday the 25th at 5PM. No arguments."

Clark sighed and looked up at Lois' window. "I'll be there."

"Good. Oh, and Impulse can't wait to prove via scientific data that he's faster."

Clark grinned. "I'll just bet he does."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A week later, the excitement had not died down about Senator Jergens. He had been arrested along with four other top government aides, and impeachment proceedings had already started since he was refusing to give up his seat.

The writing team of Lane and Kent had made national television news for breaking the story as the week wore on and all the ramifications that it had led to came to light. Issues such as illicit teen prostitution that bordered on slavery became a new focus for follow-ups, and with such intriguing side stories involving internationally wanted hitmen, it was definitely the blockbuster Perry White had wanted for sales. The whole attitude around the Daily Planet had been affected. The great metropolitan newspaper was getting back much of the gloss it had lost under the ownership of the Luthors.

Clark and Lois were settling into a routine of sorts in their writing, just as they had in the basement, but the atmosphere was a little different. Clark couldn't put his finger on it, but not having an audience seemed to lessen the need for Lois to take the upper hand in things. At least, that's what he thought was causing it. He had no idea that his own actions had subtly changed, and Lois was just responding to his new demeanor.

He still thought Oliver was wrong about Lois until the day when she asked him, out of the blue, to come over for dinner. They'd gone out to dinner once or twice a week and he'd gone over for pizza and a movie on occasion, but this was different somehow.

"You will, won't you? At seven? You can't be late either, Clark. That's important."

"Yes, Lois, I'll come. But what's so important about the time? What are you planning?" He was definitely suspicious and he let it show in his voice. She had a tendency to make people that way at times. But it wasn't anywhere near his birthday, so a surprise party was out, and he couldn't think of another reason why the time would be so critical, so he was at a loss about it all.

"Just a surprise, that's all."

"Should I bring anything? Pick up Chinese, Pizza, a DVD?"

"No, no. Just you. That's all." She looked at the time, which was only nearing noon. "I have to go. You _will_ be there?" She looked at him intently, expecting a full on promise.

"Yes, Lois, I'll be there."

"You're not going to have something come up, or have to return a library book, or go to a doctor's appointment, or—"

"Lois, I said I'd be there."

She smiled and he chuckled. "Lois, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?" And he returned his attention to his screen and his typing.

She ignored him, but turned at the door to say, "Just so long as you're there at seven sharp."

********

"I think this is where I say I told you so." Oliver smiled into the receiver.

"Right," Clark said sarcastically, as he unloaded his final bale of hay from the truck and threw it easily into the far reaches of the upper loft. "But, we don't know why she asked me. I could be just a test subject with an iron stomach for her to practice on."

"For crying out loud, Clark!" As he changed hands with the receiver, under his breath, he muttered, "And I thought he was crazy when it came to Lana."

"I heard that," Clark said dryly.

"Good! It's time someone told you how nuts you're being about this."

"I know, I know." Clark stopped pacing and leaned against the truck. Shelby bounded up to him with glee, and Clark began scratching behind his ear. "I'm pathetic. It's just… Oliver, if this doesn't work out, it's not only just my love life I could be messing up. It could also mean losing my best friend, my career, my whole…"

"Yeah, the career being attached to her does throw a wrench in the works, but, I'm telling you, I know Lois. She is as much hung up on you as you are on her."

Clark didn't say anything.

"And just as stubborn."

"How do you know?"

"That's a trick question, surely," Oliver grinned into the phone.

"No, I mean why do you think Lois likes me… in that way?"

"Clark, I feel like I'm talking to a fourteen-year-old. Look, I think you know that I'm not going to run to Lois and tell her about this conversation. Well, that works both ways. I wouldn't tell you about any conversation I may or may not have had with her about you."

"Did she—?"

"Clark, I'm going now. I'm suiting up to go work Suicide Slums so you can take a whole night off and not worry. Okay?"

"Thanks, Oliver. I do appreciate it. It'll be easier to concentrate if I know you're out there. But yell loudly if you need me? I'll be there."

"Yeah, I would expect nothing less. 'Bye, Clark and have some fun."


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love how you all seem to pick something different to like. This story has created a little firestorm on another site. It's a relief to come here and see people enjoying it so much.

Niakbor – hmm…villains…I'll think about that.

Mooning – but interruptions are a writer's best friend!

Mykel – I "know what I'm doing?" Boy, do I have you fooled! LOL!

Here's another chapter so I can maybe read a few comments at work. And some of you think I'm posting so often for your benefit! Six more chapters and it will slow down a bit though. 

Chapter 24

He knocked on the door feeling all at once over-dressed and foolish. Before coming, he'd changed his shirt, then after an hour of switching back from jeans to pants, he'd somehow found himself in an actual suit. Now, standing before the door of Lois' apartment, he knew he'd overdone it. This was all wrong, even though he was sans tie. Just before the door opened, he toyed with the idea of speeding home and changing. He could probably make it before she finished opening the door…

The door was thrown back to reveal Lois in a short green dress in some kind of shiny fabric that hugged her every curve and showed all of them off to the height of perfection. The color brought out brilliant flecks of green in her hazel eyes and he stood there stunned. She had dressed up too.

"Clark?" Are you okay?" She reached up and, for some reason unknown to either of them, touched his cheek. Her finger was coated in flour and it left a long white streak along his jawline. Seeing it, she panicked.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Clark, come in. Come in. I'll get a cloth to…uh..." She pulled him over the threshold, leaving even more flour on his sleeve, and ran to look around for a clean dish cloth amid the wreckage that had been her kitchen. "This stupid flour is like a pack of gophers – it multiplies and keeps popping up all over the place."

Clark followed cautiously. He had really expected her to be casually dressed, but now, at least, he was grateful he had changed after work. The word "date" was flying around in his thoughts like something he wanted to bat away and forget. But it was applicable. She was dressed for more than just a casual get-together for dinner, and for much more than a simple evening with a friend.

The smells from the kitchen that assaulted his nostrils were very strong, and some were unidentifiable. He had no idea what they could mean, but, as he passed the small table, he noted the two candlesticks set out on the table and the fact the table was set for dining. She hadn't just flung out a few paper plates and a couple of forks.

For all of the long talks with Oliver, he still found it hard to believe that she would go this far, after all this time, just to impress…_him._

She'd found the cloth and was wiping at his sleeve. "Lois, it's okay. You'll only make it worse with something damp and you're going to get it all over your dress." Licking his lips, he looked her up and down again and asked, "Lois, you know they do have these things called aprons?" Her dress had spots of flour all over it; he just hadn't noticed it at first.

"It wasn't on the list...Yeah, right. It sort of does turn to paste when you add water. Weird." Then she reached up to wipe the flour from his face at the same instant that he grabbed for the cloth.

It was perhaps the first time in weeks they'd really looked into each other's eyes. Because of their forced closeness at work, they'd been avoiding the intimacy that looking directly at one another provided. They'd played it safe, respecting each other's personal space to the nth degree.

But now, their hands touching so near to his face, both of them reached back into their memories to a moment long ago at the wedding of a friend. A moment that had been interrupted, and Lois had backed away from him.

This time, she did the same thing with no provocation, but a great deal of nervousness. She handed him the cloth and stepped back, saying, "Well, Smallville, ready to be amazed at my latest talent?"

He cleared his throat roughly. "Talent, huh?" He sounded dubious.

"Yeah, here." She handed him a bottle of red wine. "It's supposed to go with this."

"And what is 'this'?"

"You'll see in a minute. Now, go open that and I'll bring in your surprise."

He went to the table and gratefully noticed there were water glasses as well as wine glasses in place. At least she knew him well enough to know that wine would not be what he would want with his meal. No doubt, the wine was for her. She did seem more anxious than he'd ever seen her tonight.

As he uncorked the wine, she brought in a bowl of mashed potatoes, complete with huge lumps, followed by a basket of hot, slightly burnt, dinner rolls. Then finally she set in the center of the table a platter piled with something resembling a steaming hot mush of dark brown dog food. His first thought was "_Shelby might think that appetizing."_ It was all Clark could do to keep a straight face.

"Ta daaaaa!" she proclaimed and giggled. Clark knew what the next words would be as she proudly told him the name of the main dish. "Boeuf Bourguignon!"

She had watched his face carefully. She'd expected surprise, doubt, even abject fear. But somehow what she was seeing was completely unexpected. It was that look, the look that Chloe had so aptly described as the "puppy dog" look. It was back. She'd missed it for so long.

"Sounds good," he said automatically his eyes never leaving hers.

"We'll see. This is the first time I've made it on my own. It might be awful. Recipes are funny things. There are all these abbreviations like 'tsp.'

She pronounced it "tisp," and, again, Clark managed to keep the smile from his lips, but he knew his eyes would betray him, if she looked too closely.

"I mean, what the hell kind of abbreviation is that? Tsp?" She suddenly looked worried. "I'm just hoping I got them all right, but I'm not really sure on some of them. There were a few things that were iffy, and down at the school, they had all that stuff measured out for you before you started. So, don't just be like, oh, I don't know…I mean, you're totally allowed to hate it, Smallville, because I don't want you to—"

"Lois, how about we try it first and then decide?" He pulled out her chair for her.

"Yeah, right. Good idea."

Once they had both taken their seats, Clark began ladling out helpings of all the dishes Lois had prepared. As Clark poured the wine, Lois jumped back up to light the candles.

It was a missed opportunity and he recognized it as such. He could have lit those candles with his heat vision and the act would have told her his secret right then and there. But the moment was gone like so many others when he had hesitated.

Lois saw his balled fists lying on the table and his downcast eyes, and she drew the wrong conclusion. She thought he was dreading that first bite of her celebrated new adventure into the world of cooking.

"Clark, if you really don't want to try it, I'll forgive you." She looked at her own plate. "But this soldier is going in!"

"No, no. At the same time, then?" he said with a smile, and she nodded. They both took a bite.

Clark swallowed his, trying hard not to make a face, but Lois began sputtering, and got up and ran for the kitchen.

"Lois, are you all right?" he called, following her.

He found Lois wiping at her tongue, and drinking water from the faucet with her cupped hands. "Clark, _that_ was the most _god_-_awful_ stuff I have _ever _tasted!"

"Oh, Lois, it's not that bad. It's a little spicy, but—"

"A _little_ spicy?! Oh, come on! The East India Trading Company didn't have that much spice! How could anyone call that something anyone anywhere in their right mind would want to eat? Yechh! That is totally inedible!"

Clark laughed. "Does this mean I can phone for some pizza?"

"Officially? Yes!" And she drank some more water from the tap.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Lois threw the last bit of crust back into the cardboard box and rolled over on the floor. They had both preferred lounging on the scattered throw pillows rather than the couch; it was easier to reach the pizza.

"I'm so full," she groaned.

"Me too," Clark said. "That was good."

"As opposed to that disaster still laying up there on the table?"

"Well, it was a little more ordinary. Maybe I'm just not the beef whatever-you-called-it type," he admitted.

"Ordinary," she said thoughtfully. "Yeah, you don't even like it when they put bell peppers or—"

"'Belongs on a salad, not on a pizza,' to quote one of the copy boys, and I think I agree with him."

She let out another exaggerated groan. "And to think I need to go in there and throw away all that hard work…"

"I'll do it," he offered, and he jumped up before she could even protest.

"Smallville, don't be silly. This was all my fault. I'll do it. It should be my punishment for ever thinking I could attempt something like cooking," she said to the ceiling, still not able to gather the energy to get up from the floor. "What was I thinking!"

Two seconds later, Clark was standing over her. "Don't worry about it," he smiled. "It's all done."

"What do you mean 'it's all done?'" she laughed. "Smallville, there's a ton of stuff to—"

She looked over at the table and thought she was seeing things. The food they'd left on the table was gone. Looking through the open door to the kitchen, from what she could see of it, the mess she'd left in there was missing as well. "Clark, what—?"

"Lois, we need to talk."

He pulled her up from the floor and stood facing her, but she couldn't, no, she wouldn't look up at him. Somewhere inside her, alarm bells were going off like mad. Something was wrong. Something was different. Everything was about to change, and she didn't know if she could take it.

The evening had been a huge disaster, and then somehow it had changed blissfully to one of complete pleasure. It had been so … _normal_, just enjoying a pizza and watching television with her best friend in the world. The only problem was her best friend was the one guy in the world with whom she didn't want to just be "best friends" anymore.

And that's what she feared. Underneath the surface, Clark had been acting funny all evening, all day really. No, the change had begun in him even longer ago than that. He had changed when they'd been thrown together as partners and been given the new office.

He'd changed. She had pretended to, but she really hadn't, and he didn't know that.

And now, he was going to pull the "just friends" card. She knew it.

"Lois?"

She didn't say a word and closed her eyes, wondering with dread just how he was going to deliver the death blow to all her hopes.

"Lois," he took her hand and placed something in it, "here."

She looked down and saw that she was holding his glasses. It took a few seconds for the meaning to come to her.

Then without looking up at him, she asked, "Clark, if I look through these, am I going to be able to tell how blind you are, or how blind I've been?"

"I don't think you've missed much. You know me better than anyone, Lois. I've always known that."

She fumbled with the glasses. To hold them to her eyes seemed like a betrayal of sorts. She knew these lenses were just glass. Plain, old, clear glass. She didn't have to see for herself.

"I don't want to look." She still couldn't make herself look up and into those blue eyes, but, just to be sure she didn't, she closed her own. "I want you to just say it."

"Okay. But I want you to know … this is the first time I've told anyone this of my own free will, without any other reason for doing it other than just wanting that person to know. I want to tell you because you're you, and you're special. I want to tell you because I want you to know. I _need_ you to know."

She nodded and swallowed, but still didn't look up at him, so he lifted her chin with his forefinger and waited until she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Lois, I'm Superman."

"Superman," she breathed out, saying the name she'd given him at almost the same time.

"You _did_ know?"

"I wasn't one hundred percent, absolutely, positively, without-a-doubt sure, but … yeah, I thought—"

She swayed slightly on her feet and he caught her. "Lois, are you—"

"I'm fine. Just fine." Her hand went to her forehead as if she were trying to make sense of something impossible. "Oh, my god, Clark, you _are _Superman!"

Clark raised his eyebrows. "That _is _what I'm trying to tell you."

"I knew there was a reason he, I mean, _you_ wouldn't let me see your face clearly, why you always rescued me without letting me really _see_ you. It had to mean I _knew_ you, and I knew _you_," she pointed at his chest, "Smallville, had something that you were hiding. I thought you must have been affected by…" She searched his eyes and a fact she had also thought she had known crystallized into a new reality. Her eyes grew rounder. "You were the _Red/Blue Blur_! I was talking to _you_ on the phone! All those calls!" she whispered as her heart plummeted to somewhere around her ankles.

"Lois, it was the only way I could really talk to you. I didn't mean to…I'm sor—"

"Stow it, Kent! I'm thinking here." She pushed him away and turned her back on him, still clutching the glasses to her chest. She was going over every conversation she had had with the Blur and trying to remember how much she could have embarrassed herself, not knowing she was talking to Clark… her Smallville. The calls had stopped only a week before Superman had made that fateful first appearance, and then they had moved to the new office.

"The new office!" She whirled around to face him. "Oh, my god, Clark! Perry! All those odd things he's been saying lately. He moved us to the top floor, and that skylight in the bathroom! It's a way out for you, isn't it? He has to know! Perry _knows!"_

"Yeah, I think he does," Clark agreed.

"You're not upset that he knows?"

"Lois, more than a few people know. At first, I worried about each and every one of them knowing. It can be dangerous knowing about me. I could be putting you in danger by telling you. But then, the people that know now…well, it's worked out for the best in a lot of ways. And you, I couldn't keep it from you any longer. I _needed_ to tell you. _I_ needed you to know."

"Oh, Smallville." She ran to him then and threw her arms around him.

"That's not all I wanted to tell you. Lois, I'm going to have the tests," he whispered into her hair. "I – _we_ need to know the things they'd tell us."

"The tests?" Lois let him go, took a step back and looked at him blankly. Surely he'd just started speaking another language. "What tests?"

"The tests you wanted Superman to have? The tests to find out…Lois, please don't make me finish this sentence," he begged.

"Oh. _Those _tests." She couldn't help it; her eyes traveled down his body.

"Lois!" His cheeks went red, and this time, it was he that turned away from her.

"We _could_ do our own testing, Smallville?" she said impishly.

"No." His voice was firm and he shook his head. "Not with _you_. I can't risk that. I won't. And besides, I promised myself that, with you, the first time would be special. Very special."

They shared one long look, before he abruptly turned his back on her and walked towards the door. He looked over his shoulder as he opened it, and said, "And, besides, we haven't even used the 'L' word yet."

The door closed even as the word "yet" reached her ears. She ran to it.

It opened as she got there and he was standing there smiling. "Lock the door."

"Clark! Did you just—"

"Lois, I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep." He bent down and kissed her very quickly, and very softly on the lips.

Then he was gone.

Author's note: One little thing…I _know_ TW has green eyes, but historically Superman has blue eyes, so I can't break away from that. Even SV has tried to make us believe those eyes are blue at times with special effects or lighting and even a line about them being blue.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Superman was high over Suicide Slums directing his heat vision at the guns of assorted gang members who were descending upon an unsuspecting Green Arrow. With great relief, he saw that the police were beginning to arrive on the scene, and Oliver was now dispatching, with a little too much pleasure, the last four guys who were not nursing burned hands.

With the problem solved, he was now free to reach into the pouch of his cape and grab the vibrating phone he'd hidden there.

"About time! Why didn't you answer?"

"Hi, to you too, Lois. I was kind of busy."

"Where _are_ you?"

"About 8th and Elm."

"What I mean is why are you _not_ here? You can't just leave like that. I mean, you can't just—"

"Lois, it's past midnight. We both have a big day tomorrow and you need some sleep."

"How do you expect me to sleep after finding out—?"

"Lois! Cell phones aren't exactly the most private ways to communicate. Watch what you say."

"Oh, right. Right. OOoooo!" He smiled because he knew she was choking the receiver. Then he heard her sigh. "You're not coming back here tonight, are you?"

He paused before answering. "I don't think that's such a good—"

"But we need to— Scratch that, _I_ need to talk."

There was a long pause before he said, "Lois, open your window."

"What?"

"Open your window."

Lois breathed out heavily. _This was going to take some getting used to all right._ She went to the window and looked out, but didn't see anything but street lights below her and black sky above her. He wasn't there, but she did as he asked and opened it anyway before going back to the phone.

"Smallville, are you—"

_Whoosh! _

He was there, standing in front of her, resplendent in those primary colors, still with his cell phone in his hand. They lowered their phones and, suddenly, she felt a wave of shyness wash over her. This wasn't Clark or her Smallville. This was Superman, the hero of Metropolis. Heck, the hero of the whole world now.

His head tilted to the side and he looked worried. "Lois, not you? Don't look at me like that."

"It's…I…oh, no." She shut her eyes. "Clark, I'm sorry. I—"

"I thought those two words were off limits. Lois, you seem…nervous. It's just me."

"I'm not nervous. Okay? It's just that you told me about _this_," she gestured towards his chest, "and you said, or rather _didn't_ say, the 'L' word, but you said 'yet' and then just a little peck on the mouth, and you left, and—" She crossed her arms in front of her. "Clark, you're just going to have to take that off right now."

"What?"

"That costume, that suit, that outfit, the thing, whatever you call it. Take it off!" She waved her arm at him. "That 'S' is a more than a little distracting, not to mention that_ that_ really shows off just about everything that apparently you've decided I'm not allowed to touch until—"

"Okay, okay." There was another whoosh that whipped at her hair, and he was standing there in the shirt and pants he had worn earlier. "I left my jacket here, didn't I?"

"What? Yeah…it's on the couch. Smallville, how did you do that?"

"Oh," he smiled disarmingly, as only he could, "I figured out a way to compress the fabric into a little cube that I can carry around in the pouch mom put in the cape. Same principle as those plastic bags for clothes, only I think when I use my breath as a vacuum it goes down to a molecular level or something, because I can get things, even the leather shoes, really, really small, and—"

Holding up both hands in surrender, Lois shook her head as if clearing away the cobwebs. "Smallville, you are amazing. I'm feeling totally, unbelievably inadequate right now."

"Lois, you shouldn't—"

"Well, I do. And if we don't level the playing field here,—"

"Level the," he began, parroting her words and frowning. "Lois, I don't know what you—"

"Okay, Smallville, I'll enlighten you. For instance, when you were here before, I hugged you. But you didn't hug me. See? Now that's just not right."

He grinned. "What are you talking about? I hugged you back. I remember distinctly."

"Not the same, buster. You see, I did this," she said, as she moved closer and slipped her arms around his neck.

"And I did this," he said, as he placed one hand on her upper back and the other around her waist.

"See, that's not a true hug. That's a reciprocal hug, not an initiatory hug."

Clark grinned. "Lois, you're making up words again."

"Yeah, the editors complain about that all the time," she smiled up at him.

"So if this hug isn't acceptable, what's a guy to do?"

"It's all in the arms." She stepped back, took his hands in hers, and guided them to her shoulders. "Now you just bring your arms back around, and I put mine here," she said as she reached around his waist. "Now, that's you hugging me. Nice, huh?"

"Very," he said, looking down at her seriously. Then he laughed. "And it's not going to work." He stepped back, but took her hands. "Lois, the decision to wait is not negotiable. And I really don't want to see that highly made-up face tomorrow like when you're trying to cover up dark circles around your eyes. You need some sleep." He started toward the bedroom.

"All right!" _Who said it didn't work?_

But her smile faded when, instead of heading for the bed, Clark went into her bathroom and began searching her medicine cabinet.

"Here. This should help you sleep. Take some."

"Cough syrup?" She rolled her eyes. "Coughing is not my problem right now," she said as her fingers found the buttons on his shirt momentarily, until he stepped back from her.

"But you said this stuff made you really sleepy when you got it for that cold you had a while back. So take a dose now. That brain of yours is probably going to be like the Energizer bunny tonight unless you do."

"Smallville, if you'd—"

"Not gonna happen, Lane. Please?"

And there were those puppy dog eyes staring at her. She knew she had no choice.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, all right. Give it to me."

Almost as soon as the bottle touched her hands, her hair was stirred by another brief gust of wind and he was standing there with a teaspoon and a glass of water for her.

"But you're not playing fair!"

His mouth dropped open, and he said, "_I'm_ not playing fair?" He watched her make a face at him as she downed the foul tasting liquid. "And, Lois, that is a tsp."

"A what?"

"A teaspoon? The abbreviation 'tsp'? I think you probably got it confused with a tablespoon, or 'tbs,' which is three times as much." Seeing the surprise on her face, he leaned down and kissed her quickly, before she could wash down the medicine with the water. "Ugh, that does taste bad." Then he quickly added, "I meant the cough syrup. I've never had any before."

"I know you did." She smiled. "Yet you swallowed a whole bite of that horrible beef dish tonight, which was far, far worse than this. You get major points for that, Smallville."

He turned his head as if listening to something. "Remember that, because, Lois, I have to go. Now!"

And he was gone again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Martha came downstairs early the next morning to find Clark tensely drumming his fingers on the table. When he didn't even look up, she knew something was deeply troubling him.

"Clark, is something wrong?"

"Mom!" He looked up and she could see the frown lines deeply etched between his eyebrows. "I think I've made a big mistake."

"A mistake?"

"I told Lois…everything."

Martha smiled. "And now you think you've made a mistake in doing that?"

"What was I thinking!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, LOIS!"

"How did she take it?"

"Well… she… actually, she took it rather well. Some minor babbling, but, all in all, she didn't freak out or anything. I think she even knew…"

"Then what's so wrong with telling her?"

"It's just…at the office…today's going to be…how's it going to work?" He looked up at her, and she could see the conflicting emotions going on inside of him.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Clark, I think Lois will set the tone. I wouldn't worry about it." And she set about making breakfast as if to lessen the importance of the whole subject.

"Yeah, she will, won't she?"

"Count on it, honey. You're talking about Lois."

As she worked at the counter, she heard him leave his chair and come up behind her. "Mom, that's not all," he said seriously.

"It isn't?"

"No." He leaned against the counter and thrust both hands in his pockets. "We… sort of…connected."

"Connected?" She stopped stirring the pancake batter and looked at him quickly, her mouth forming an "O."

"Yeah. Oh, mom, no. I mean we kissed," he said hurriedly.

"Hallelujah!" Martha couldn't help but laugh. "Certainly took you long enough, son."

"Mom!"

"Well, it wasn't entirely unexpected on my part. How long have you been playing this dance with Lois? Years, right?"

"Dance? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that even your father predicted to me a long time ago, during the campaign, that you'd end up with Lois. I think you're the last person to figure it out. Move." She motioned him out of the way as she took the bowl to the stove.

"Dad said that?"

"Yes." She turned on a burner and adjusted the flame. "I was a little doubtful, as I recall, but your father insisted. He got to know Lois a lot better during that time, and he said he could just feel it."

"You're kidding! Why didn't he tell me? Why have you never told me?"

"Would you have believed it?"

"Probably not," he admitted. "I'm not sure I believe it now."

"If you want blueberries…" she said, and then looked up to see her son's face. He was staring dreamily into space. "Must have been some night," she chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, usually when I ask if you want blueberries in your pancakes, I have them in my hands in the next second."

"Oh, yeah, right."

Suddenly, there was a small bowl of freshly picked and washed blueberries in her hand. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he smiled sheepishly at her.

********

Clark was already at work at his desk by the time Lois made her appearance. She burst through the door with her usual exuberance carrying a cardboard tray laden down with two coffees and a small sack of donuts.

"Hope you haven't had breakfast, Smallville. I come bearing food!"

He got up to take the tray from her and their hands touched. "Lois," he smiled, "you didn't have to do this."

"I know…" she answered, and her eyes went to his hand on hers. All at once, the cardboard tray was safely on the desk, and she was in his arms. "I didn't dream it?"

"No, no…" He spoke into her hair. "I've been afraid…"

"Good morning!" Perry White, smiling at two of his employees locked in an embrace, spoke from the doorway.

"Perry!" Clark and Lois immediately sprang five feet apart, embarrassed.

"Oh, at ease, at ease, you two." He waved airily in their direction. "The boeuf bourguignon was a success, I take it?"

"Chief, how did you know—" Lois began.

"Depends on your point of view," Clark replied, smiling.

"Your point of view looks pretty damn good from where I'm standing, Clark. About time, I'd say."

"That's the second time I've heard that this morning," Clark mumbled.

"What do you mean 'about time' anyway?" If she wasn't in trouble for being caught snuggling with a coworker, she was going on the offensive. She straightened her jacket indignantly.

But Perry ignored her and handed her the picture he'd come to show her. "Lois, you ever seen this guy before?"

"Why?" She really didn't want to say.

"He's just been arrested in the killing of that girl. I just wondered if you—"

"Perry, he's my source," she admitted. "There's no way he would have killed her. Trust me."

"You willing to prove it?"

"You better believe it! Come on, Smallville, we've got work to do."

But Perry put a hand out to stop her from heading for the door. "Now, just a minute. Background first. Then you can go do the legwork. And, this time, Lois, I expect your _partner_ to be right there at your side. No running off meeting people in dark garages or—"

She spun around on Clark. "You _told_ him!"

"I did not!"

"No, he didn't!" They both denied it at once. "Lois, I'm fully capable of finding out the most curious things about people," his eyes drifted over to Clark, "without being told by my reporters." He walked to the desk and opened the sack. "Ah, jelly donuts! My favorite." He took one out and bit into it. "Clark, you weren't going to eat this anyway, right?" Then to Lois, he said, "His mom's home, so I figured she made him breakfast this morning."

He left the room, munching on his donut, and left the two of them staring at the door.

"Your mom's home? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did."

Still staring at the door, they both said at the same time, "He's kind of scary."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I foresee that door as a problem," Lois said seriously.

"Why?" Clark turned to her and found out her reasoning quickly; she was in his arms just like before Perry caught them. "Ah, that's why," he smiled. "I can fix that easily enough."

"Really? I don't think we're allowed to lock our office doors against the boss," she said rather coyly.

"Just trust me, I can."

"Oh, I do trust you. That's half of the problem, Smallville. It might be more fun if I couldn't," she said playfully.

"Lois, we're at work. Don't you want to get your source off the hook for a murder?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I guess we have to…" She let out a huge sigh. "It's just that it's taken us this long to get here, I really would like to have some proof it's really real."

"Real?" His eyes searched her face. "I'll give you real." With that, he pulled away from her and went to the door. His index finger pressed the metal door frame in slightly, just above the lock. "See? If anyone tried it now, they would just think it's jammed."

Lois smiled. "Smallville, you're going to be extremely useful!" He grinned and then she watched as he pushed the bent metal back into shape. "What are you doing? Put it back!"

"Lois, we've got a job to do."

"Great! Stodgy, old Clark is back," she grumbled. "Okay, you win." She pursed her lips. "For now, anyway."

She turned back to the desk, but found he'd caught her around the waist. Suddenly, she was being "dipped" like a dancer with him bending over her and laughing. "Stodgy? I beg to differ." Then he kissed her so passionately her head swam. When he released her from the hold, she had trouble focusing.

"Wow! I take it back. Remember that one, Smallville," she pointed at the air, but it wasn't even in his direction.

He laughed. "Still better than Oliver?"

"Crap, I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

He laughed again and sat down at his desk, ready to get back to work. "Now, your source…what makes you think he's not guilty?

"She was his girlfriend. He was pretty broken up about her death. There's just no way. He was only giving me the information and the pictures so we'd catch the senator."

"Okay. You do background on him, since you know him so well." That earned him a frown. "And I'll see just how much the police have." A few minutes passed in silence, and then he said, "Lois, stop staring. It's not going to work."

"I wasn't staring. I was just—"

Clark's cell phone rang. "Hi, Chloe!"

"Clark, why didn't you tell me that you and Lois—?" Chloe began.

But Clark was watching, with a puzzled expression, Lois who had jumped up from her chair and was making a hasty retreat toward the door. "It only happened last night," he said reasonably. "Wait a minute."

Just as Lois reached for the doorknob, Clark was there, holding the door shut, preventing her escape. Lois responded with only a deer-in-the-headlights look and a little guilty smile.

"Clark, she called me all exited and told me everything, and—"

"She did? Thank you, Chloe."

"Clark! Don't—" Chloe cautioned, but Clark interrupted.

"Chloe, you can be sure I'll be talking to Lois about that. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up, pocketed the phone, and leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "You told her about last night? Already?"

"I couldn't sleep. The cough syrup didn't work that well. Really, Clark, what did you expect me to do? Not tell anyone? Chloe is my cousin! We tell each other everything."

"Isn't it a good thing Chloe already knew?"

"Knew? What are you talking about?"

"My secret." Clark looked really miserable. "How could you tell—?"

"That? Now, wait just a minute, Smallville. I would _never!_ I just told her about you and me! I did NOT tell her about you and your penchant for defying gravity."

"Oh." Clark's heart fell back into place with a thud of relief. "She said 'everything'…I guess I jumped to the wrong—"

"You certainly did!" Lois stood up straighter, making sure she was showing off her best assets in preparation for the coming apology. _This is going to be fun! _she thought with relish. Clark was already the most guilt-accepting man in the world; this time she was going to exploit it to get what she wanted from him.

"Lois, I'm sorry. I should have known—"

Then it hit her.

"What do you mean 'Chloe already knew'?" She shouted it at him.

"Lois, shh!"

"_She knew?! Chloe knows you are—?_"Her voice climbed into the stratosphere and he clamped his hand over her mouth. _Soon,_ Clark _thought, only dogs and I will be able to hear her anyway._ "Lois, I didn't tell her. She found out on her own. It was a long time ago. Now, can I trust you to not yell?" She shook her head 'yes,' but her eyes were still wide with fury. "And you can't slap me either. I don't want you hurting your hand." She seethed and her eyes flashed fire at him, but he had to take his hand away eventually, so he readied himself for a new onslaught of rage.

In a dreadfully low voice, she began, "Clark, I swear I am going to—"

The phone on her desk rang.

"Lucky you, Smallville! A reprieve." She strode past him to answer it. "Lane here."

Perry White's voice came across the line, stern and unbending. "Lois, whatever you're fighting about, I order you to forgive him."

"_What?"_

"You heard me. And just be thankful I'm the only other office on this side of the building. But I repeat, forgive him. You know you want to anyway. That's all."

The line went dead.

"Who was that?" Clark asked politely, even though he'd heard the voice easily from where he was standing.

"Your stay of execution from your own personal governor," she said wryly. "Clark, he definitely knows.

"I'm just glad he's on my side," Clark flashed his most disarming grin at her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Lois! It's so good to see you. It's been so long!" Martha Kent welcomed the girl into her kitchen like the prodigal daughter she was.

The smells of fried chicken, potatoes, and all kinds of side vegetables had met Lois as she'd stepped out of her car in the driveway. _Now this is home cooking!_ she thought gratefully.

"Mrs. K., I can't believe Clark didn't tell me you were home until yesterday."

"I did too! Can I help it if you don't listen as much as you talk?" Clark tossed the words over his shoulder as he helped remove the hot yeast rolls from the oven without bothering with any pot holders. Of course, he had never needed them.

"Oh, don't listen to him," his mom told her. They both rolled their eyes, both being very familiar with the Kent men as a whole and their habits of not knowing when to stress the important information at the right time. "I'm so glad you could come this evening."

"I've been looking forward to it. You can't get this kind of food for take-out anywhere!"

Martha watched as her son, very easily and unashamedly, leaned over and kissed Lois quickly, but lightly, on the lips. Never in her life had he displayed such easy affection with anyone like that. This was right. Lois was the one. His mother now believed that with all her heart and was glad for it.

"Mom?"

Her son's voice broke through her happy thoughts. "The white bowl or the blue one?" He was asking which one she wanted for the potatoes.

"Oh, the blue one," she smiled and went back to watching the two of them as they helped by setting the table. They kept up the familiar teasing banter they'd always had, but she saw their hands touch whenever they got anywhere near each other. Lingering looks passed back and forth, and there was only the slightest hint of bashfulness in Clark's attitude toward Lois.

There was no uneasiness, no suspicion; there was just complete and open trust. That was the difference between this relationship and the one with Lana. Clark had never truly trusted Lana. He'd loved her, but he had never trusted her entirely with everything that was inside of him.

Lois now owned it all, all of that trust. He was hers. It was there for anyone to witness.

Everyone except Jonathan. A tear escaped down Martha's cheek at the thought. "You'd be so happy to see this, Jonathan," she whispered quietly to her husband, knowing somewhere, wherever he was now, he knew.

"Mom?" Clark came back into the kitchen. Of course, he had heard the words, and he immediately tried to lighten her mood. "Did I tell you about Lois' nomination?"

"No, you didn't. What nomination?" His mom forced a bright smile as he explained. The first few sentences escaped her as she tightened the reins on her nostalgia.

"…And the ceremony is going to be in three weeks in Washington."

"And I have to have a dress. Want to go with me, Mrs. K., to pick one out? I could use the advice. It probably should be kind of conservative, I guess." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Because the judges will all be so stodgy?" Clark teased, her term for his own moral values still fresh on his mind.

"Yeah, which is why I am _not_ going to win, but I may as well bowl 'em over with the dress if I don't make it to the platform."

After Clark finished filling the glasses with tea, he pulled out chairs for first his mom, and then Lois.

"Mrs. Kent, may I congratulate you on raising a perfect gentleman?"

"Yes, you may, and I thank you. But I don't know about the 'perfect' part. There are some decidedly un-perfect habits that the Kent men seem to pass from generation to generation. You'll probably discover them over time."

"Mom, don't give her any ammunition. She already has a full arsenal."

"Yeah, but you've got a general on your side," Lois complained, as she filled her plate with healthy portions of everything.

At the word 'general' Clark blanched. "Your father," he whispered thoughtfully, and forgetting what he was doing, the gravy he was pouring went everywhere on his plate, not just on the potatoes.

"Clark!" His mom brought him back to the present, so there'd be enough for her and Lois.

"What do you mean 'my father'? I was talking about Perry. What _are_ we going to do about him?"

"Perry?" Martha asked, laughing and shaking her head, as she watched her son mop up the extra gravy covering his chicken with one of the rolls.

"Perry has appointed himself as Clark's guardian angel at work. Your wonderful son can do no wrong, and I'm apparently supposed to forgive him whenever I think he does. That's how it's working. And he _has_ to know about Clark too. No other explanation. Ahhh!" she said as she bit into her first taste of homemade fried chicken since the last time she had eaten Martha's cooking. "After my abysmal attempt at cooking, you have no idea, Mrs. K., how much I appreciate your talents in the kitchen. This is truly marvelous!"

"Thank you, Lois. But I'm sure you didn't do that badly. So _you_ think Perry knows too? Clark, what if he—?"

"Mom, I know he knows. He has to. Lois is right. There's no other explanation for the stuff he's been saying and doing, but he's only making it easier for me to get away when I need to. There's nothing in his behavior that says he'll tell anyone."

"But still, the more people that know…" A lifetime of caution about her son's great secret was difficult to break.

"I know. But Oliver and the whole League know about me, and not a one of them has said a word." He licked at his fingers. The gravy was truly everywhere on his plate.

"But they have their own secrets to protect."

"The League?" Lois arched an eyebrow. "So just how many people do know this great secret that I only just learned about, Smallville?"

"Lois, some secrets aren't mine to tell," he said, ending the subject with his tone. "Besides, I like having two protectors at work. It's saved me from a lot of teasing."

"Two? Who's the other one?" Lois asked around a mouthful of potatoes.

"You," he smiled.

"No, no, no, it's my job to keep you in line. I do not have time to defend you from—"

"So when Ron called me 'a hayseed farm boy' yesterday, you didn't tell him to 'stuff it?' And I can't very well repeat the next word after that with my mom sitting right here."

"Oh, that. Well, he was obviously trying to—"

"And you didn't tell Jennifer to …I believe the exact words after the expletive were 'stop batting your eyes at Clark, and keep your grimy little mitts off his butt?' Sorry, mom."

Martha laughed.

"Smallville, are you listening to every conversation I have? That is an invasion of my privacy!"

"Just doing my job, Lane. I have to if you're going to keep meeting sources in shady surroundings alone and getting yourself in trouble on an hourly basis. Besides, I just tune in to your heartbeat. The conversations are a byproduct. Quite entertaining actually."

Lois threw a roll at him and he caught it handily, saying, "Thank you. I was just about to ask for another one. See how she looks out for me?"

Martha laughed again. Yes, the two of them were going to be just fine together.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Clark, if you don't stop squeaking that chair…" She let the threat hang in the air.

"Oh, sorry."

They worked a few minutes in silence. Then gradually she became aware that he was drumming his fingers on the desk.

She pulled her chair back from her computer so she could face him. "You're not getting anywhere, are you?"

"No." His tone was downright grumpy. "I can't concentrate."

"Then why don't you go on patrol or something? Anything! You just need to get your mind off it."

"It's just…if I knew what to expect…"

"You'll find out tonight. Although," she got up and walked around to stand behind his chair and massage his neck, "I think you _know_ what they're going to have you do for one test. Don't you?"

"Yeah. Although…it might be a bit different, since they're going to be testing…" he shook his head and covered his eyes at the thought, "my…or rather…the speed and force of my…oh, god!"

Lois leaned down and let both her arms envelop him. "Smallville, it's a scientific test. Dr. Kline and Dr. Hamilton are not going to be trying to embarrass you. I'm sure the whole thing will be private and professional and—."

"And embarrassing," he finished morosely. "At least I'll be the only one in the building with super-hearing and X-ray vision. And you can be sure I'll scan for cameras before I—" He stopped again. "I can't believe I'm letting them do this! This is like my worst nightmare!"

She hugged him tighter. "Smallville, you're doing it for a very, very good reason. And when it's all over, I promise you," she whispered suggestively into his ear, "you're going to be as glad as I will be that you did."

He covered both of her hands with his, and asked seriously, "And what if the outcome is not what you hope it will be? Lois, we may never be able to—"

"Then we cross that proverbial bridge when we come to it with tanks, Hummers, and aircraft carriers, if need be."

"You're mixing your metaphors, Lane," he chuckled. "That would be one heck of a bridge."

"Well, at least I got you laughing." She straightened up and went back to the neck massaging. "Can you even feel this?"

"Yes," he said a little testily. "I'm not a robot, Lois. I feel your touch quite clearly. Now if you took a blow torch to my back, that would be more difficult for me to detect. I'm not very aware of temperature changes."

"Really? Now that's the kind of thing that I could write up in the next article," she said with a sudden burst of excitement.

"What? Why would anyone be interested in—?"

"Trust me, they would. People want to know how you're different. That's the kind of thing that would grab people. I need to start a list."

"No," he said tentatively, then more definitively, "no! That's not right. If you do an article, it's got to be done the right way. You can't just keep a list."

"Why not?" She turned his chair around to face her. "What's the difference?"

"I don't know," he admitted, but the whole thought bothered him. "It just is. If you do another interview with Superman, it has to be in the same way as before – on a rooftop and he's in the suit," Clark said firmly.

"He? Since when did you start referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Oh, since the day I put on spandex. Lois, it's hard to explain, but I don't think it's right just taking my words when it's just the two of us talking and using them for—"

"Oh, this is getting too weird, Smallville. Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes, but I'm also hearing you, and I don't like the idea of watching my words around you. I want to feel completely comfortable that you're not just studying me or—"

"Oh. We're not really talking about you and me or any article anymore. We're really still talking about the tests." She surprised him then by sitting on his lap. His arms went very willingly around her. "Look, it's going to be okay. I promise you, and have I ever broken a promise I've made to you?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "All the time. You never stay back when I tell you to. You never let me know where you're going when you're off to follow some lead in a bad part of town. You never—"

"Oh, come on. Technically, those weren't promises. This one is; tonight is going to go our way. I know it. I can feel it. Besides, the mere fact that someone like you from some planet in a galaxy far, far away and someone like me," she made a face, "even hooked up at all is kind of fantastic."

"True." He let out a deep sigh. "And, at least, we know we can do this." He reached his hand up and touched her face tenderly.

It only took ten seconds for their kiss to be interrupted by Perry White bursting through the doorway.

"Clark! Thirty car pile-up on I-35! Lois, my office, now!"

The door closed and the two of them stared at it.

"Well, at least that tells us one thing," Clark said.

"What? That he doesn't seem to mind two of his employees canoodling in their private office?"

"No. He doesn't know I've told you. He's getting you out of my way so I can change and—"

"That sly old fox!" she said, as she slid from his lap. She straightened her blouse and put her hands on her hips. "You know, that's kind of insulting."

Clark turned back to her, his hand already loosening his tie. "Why?"

"Why does he think he's smart enough to figure it out, but I'm not?"

"Lois, it wasn't a contest. Besides, you did have an advantage he didn't have."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I never kissed him when I was dressed as Green Arrow." With a last smile at her, he was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: Okay, folks, this is the chapter that created a little firestorm on another site when I posted it, so I thought I'd give an advance warning that there may be a line in this one (Lois', of course!) that might offend some people's delicate sensibilities. I thought it was funny and do I hope it doesn't upset anyone here.

Chapter 31

Superman arrived at the site of the multiple car crash before any rescue crews could even make it there. Within minutes he had assessed the situation. Two men were dead in the cabs of their eighteen wheelers, three people were in critical condition, and about fifteen would need to, at least, be seen my medical personnel. The destroyed cars and trucks covered almost a mile of road, and it would be difficult for the ambulances to even access the people, so he decided it would be best to just fly the rescue vehicles to and fro from the scene himself. Flying back and forth between the wreckage and the hospitals gave him entirely too much time to think.

_Two dead. _

And all he had been doing was sitting in a chair kissing Lois – canoodling, as she had called it. She'd even told him to go "on patrol" before that, and he'd not done it. This could have all been prevented. His old mental, self-blaming chorus of "it's all my fault" was beginning to seep back into his brain.

Part of him knew that he couldn't prevent every death. He was not a god, even though his powers elevated him to one in the minds of so many. Death was a necessary part of life. He'd heard his father say those very words, surely. Still…

It was hard not to accept some blame. How much time did he really need to devote to saving lives every day? Was his life as a reporter interfering with his destiny as the hero he was meant to be? These were questions that came to him every day. The answers to those questions kept eluding him.

As he set another ambulance down in front of the emergency entrance to Metropolis General, the face and voice of Lois cut through it all. "Smallville, you'll burn out if you don't live your own life too!" She'd said it with her usual one-hundred-percent confidence.

He smiled grimly as the five-year-old blonde headed girl was lifted onto a gurney. Her broken leg would heal, but all the people around her couldn't even tell she was in pain, because the smile she shot at Superman was blinding.

Superman had saved her.

Standing back to let the orderlies do their job, he saw her crook a little finger at him and smile mischievously, so he stepped back toward where she lay.

"Don't worry. These people will help you. You're going to be okay," he reassured her with a smile.

But she still beckoned him closer, so he leaned his head close to hers. With the assurance of a grown-up Lois Lane, the little girl smacked him on the cheek with a wet, very squeaky kiss and gushed, "Superman, you're awesome!"

Everyone standing around laughed. The girl's mother just mouthed a silent "Thank you" to him, and a very embarrassed, but smiling, Superman took to the sky without saying another word.

********

"I'll go with you," Lois said with determination as Clark got up from his desk. His appointment was in thirty minutes, and even an afternoon spent saving lives had not gotten his mind off the dreadful experience that he had coming up that evening.

"NO!" Clark had to calm his own reaction to the suggestion. There was no need to hurt her feelings. "No. I think it would be better… I mean, there's no need… I think—"

"Got it, Smallville. You'd rather do this without me there." Lois held up her hands in surrender. "I understand. I do. I was just offering my support if you need it." When he just stood there, not moving toward the door, she asked, "Are you going as you or, you know, him?"

He let out a big breath. "Him. I have to…Dr. Klein doesn't know…"

"Right." She watched as he sat back down and stared at his own hands. "Clark, you're not going to back out on this, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Even super-hearing is worthless when you tune someone out, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Lois. It's …this is not going to be easy."

Lois began laughing so hard, she had to cover her whole face. "Smallville, you're going to have sex with a plastic specimen cup. It's not as if they are going to ask you to fly to the moon!" She noted the shocked look on his face, but she still couldn't help it. He was just too easily embarrassed by, well, by _everything._ "Come to think of it, you could probably do _that_ more easily." Wiping at her eyes, she continued, "You just have to, as Jimmy would say, man up and go do it." Then she started laughing again.

"Oh, you're a great help, Lane. Remind me of this moment someday when you're nervous about doing something." He got up again and headed for the skylight, this time with a bit more conviction in his step.

She chased after him, saying, "Smallville, I'm sorry."

But he'd already gone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Lois parked in the driveway of the Kent farm and waited a few minutes before finally getting out of her car.

"Groveling," she mumbled to herself, "my favorite way to start the day." Then she walked up determinedly to the kitchen door and knocked.

A few minutes later, Martha Kent threw open the door to great her. "Lois! How nice to see you. Come in, come in."

"Good morning, Mrs. Kent."

"Surely you haven't had breakfast yet?" Martha said, as she ushered her inside.

"No, but I didn't come here for a free meal. Is Clark up yet?"

Martha looked around. "Actually, I think he must be out doing the chores. I haven't seen him this morning, but he wasn't in his room when I came down. I'm thinking bacon and eggs…sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful, but I'm actually here to have some crow, humble pie…I wonder what other euphemisms there are for 'I really messed up yesterday' with your son, and I need to beg for mercy."

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Martha smiled at her. "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Not this time. I—"

She was interrupted by Clark suddenly appearing, seemingly out of thin air, in the doorway. "Lois! What are you doing here?"

Martha chuckled, "Arguing about the breakfast menu. I take it _you_ want eggs?" She reached out for the basket of freshly gathered eggs he held.

"I was thinking scrambled?" he looked at Lois expectantly, "if that's okay with you?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, so Martha took charge. "Then, Clark, pour us all some orange juice. Lois, you sit right there, and I'll get the bacon on." They both did her bidding, and then an uncomfortable silence settled on the room. "So, sweetheart, how was your appointment last night?"

Lois nearly choked on her orange juice.

"You were right, mom, and _you_ were also right, Lois. It was fine. Except for a small part of the evening, I really found myself enjoying it."

"What?" Lois' face went through several stages, from shock, to relief, and then to sudden delight.

When Clark saw a crooked grin creep onto her face, he warned her with a pointed finger, "Lois, you've already said enough. I really don't want to hear any—"

"Clark!" his mother said sharply, turning from the stove to point her spatula at him. "Lois came here to apologize. I'm not sure what for, but you will accept that apology graciously and move on."

"Yes, ma'am." He turned to Lois and said sincerely, "Lois, I accept your apology," although his eyes betrayed a good deal of amusement.

"Clark, I _am _sorry. I didn't mean—"

"But now we're moving on, remember?" He laughed. "Otherwise, I'll get in trouble again. And I need a good breakfast this morning, since I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"And why not? You didn't spend all night patrolling Metropolis again?" His mother asked, without turning around.

The smell of bacon was filling the air, and Lois found her mouth watering at the prospect of Martha Kent's cooking. _Maybe I should ask her for cooking lessons?_ It was difficult to keep the idea from her head. _After all, this is the kind of cooking Clark likes. Heck, this is the kind of cooking I like, _she thought, as her stomach growled lightly anticipating her first decent breakfast in weeks.

"No, the tests took most of the night, and then Dr. Kline even gave me homework."

"Homework?" Lois and Martha both echoed his words.

Lois looked at Mrs. Kent with round eyes. _What had Clark told his mother about the appointment?_

"Yes." Clark nodded to the counter where two very thick books lay near the door. "I'm supposed to read those."

Lois got up to go look at the huge books, and she read the titles aloud. "'Gray's Anatomy' and 'Goodman and Gillman's The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics'? You've got to be kidding! They want you to read these? By when? Next Spring?"

"No, by tonight." Clark didn't sound that concerned. "But the tough part is I'm supposed to do it without opening them."

"This one's on me, Lois," his mom said, holding up an open hand, when Lois started to question him. "And _how_ does Dr. Kline think you're going to read a book without opening it?"

"He's not one of those New Age/Zen types of doctors that thinks you can absorb knowledge by sleeping on the book or something, is he?" Lois asked, her doubt growing at the whole idea of Clark being tested by these people.

"Oh no. No, and you're right about Dr. Kline, by the way. He _is_ a flake, but he's the most intelligent, brilliant flake I've ever met. He's very fascinated with my vision abilities in particular."

"Your vision?" Lois asked as she frowned in concentration. "Sounds like there were _lots_ of tests?"

"Yes, we started with some to test my strength. Then the vision tests… Dr. Hamilton is more concerned with the way my brain works, so this one is a sort of compromise for both of them. They just picked some books off their shelves and showed me what they expected me to do. I have to use my X-ray vision to see through to one page at a time, but the really tricky part is when I get to the odd pages. I see them from right to left and backwards, and I have to mentally flip them," Clark made a flipping motion with his hands, "before my brain can make sense of them." He sniffed the air. "Mom? The bacon?"

"Oh!" His mom turned her diverted attention back to her slightly singed-around-the-edges bacon.

"Smallville, you can't be serious. I know you have some amazing powers, but how can they expect you to—"

"Because I already did it. I read Thorton and Marion's 'Classical Dynamics of Particles and Systems' while I was there last night. It took a while to get the hang of focusing so acutely on a single page at a time, and I've got to admit, I can't understanding all I am reading yet. Dr. Hamilton says that's because I just don't have the background information in place to make sense of so much of it right now, but that should come in time as I read more. So obviously, I didn't do the problems in the book."

"Obviously." She sat back down at the table and rested her head on her hands. "But you're telling us you can really remember what you read?"

"Of course I can. Word for word. Like everything else. Lois, I have total recall. You did realize that, didn't you?"

Lois covered her mouth with both her hands, and his mother began filling the plates before them with food, as she shook her head in wonder, marveling anew at her own son's strange set of abilities.

Clark smiled at the looks on both their faces. "Lois, let me guess. I just bet you're trying to remember all those things you've said to me over the past few years …things you had hoped I had forgotten, right?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh, crap!" was all she said,

Author's note: Everyone, thanks for all the reviews! I'm loving them all. You have no idea! Oh, but one thing, I am a dudette, not a dude! ;)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"These are so good, Mrs. K.!" Lois was scooping another helping of scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Why thank you, Lois. I just add an extra yolk and some cheese. Gives it some extra flavor."

"Cheese?" Lois let the mouthful of eggs seep into her taste buds. "Now I taste it. I didn't before."

"Well, it's not that much, just a bit."

"Yeah, mom's great at adding just those little bits to stuff that make the difference. Lois, why don't you let mom give you a few cooking lessons sometime?"

"I don't know. After my big attempt—"

"Lois, it sounds to me like you attempted a rather ambitious dish to try the first time out, Martha Kent said reasonably. "I don't think I would ever even try to cook that myself!"

"Mom, I bet your meatloaf is a thousand times better than that beef stuff even if it was cooked by the best chef in Europe."

"See how well I've trained him?" Martha said proudly and laughed.

"No, he's right. I've had your meatloaf and it's wonderful." Lois looked at Clark and chewed on her lower lip. "Mrs. K., would you mind? I mean, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course, Lois. Anytime, you like."

"How about tomorrow?" Clark said as he rose from the table. "Lois, I'm going to be tied up all day at Star Labs. You and mom could spend the afternoon cooking, and—"

"And you get to come back to a tasting banquet after all your hard work? Nice one, Smallville!"

"Hey. It's a win/win situation."

"More like a win/maybe situation. I'm not so sure I'm teachable," Lois said, frowning.

"Lois, it's not nearly as hard as you're making it out to be. I guarantee you will make something very edible tomorrow, and we will have a good time doing it."

"It's a date, Mrs. K.!" For the first time that day, Lois beamed.

"Good. I'll see you at the Planet, Lois."

"Wait! Aren't you going to go in with me? I've got my car," she pleaded.

"Can't. I've got a meeting with Perry in about," he looked at the clock, "ten minutes. I don't think you can drive that fast. And you had better leave now unless you want to be late."

As he disappeared in a whoosh of air, Lois turned back to his mother. "Men! I will never understand them.

********

"Look, I'm not complaining—"

"Yes, you are. Lois, this was all your idea, if you remember? I can't help it if it's taking up my free time." She was standing behind his chair with her arms wrapped around his neck again.

"Okay, I am, but that doesn't make this any easier. I mean, I finally get something going with you—"

"Finally? What do you mean 'finally'?"

"Suddenly! I said suddenly."

"No, you didn't. You said 'finally.' Super hearing and total recall, remember?"

She punched him in the arm as she retreated across the room to her own desk chair, but he wasn't going to let it go.

"Just how long a period of time does 'finally' follow, Lois?" he said teasingly. "Just how long has Lois Lane been waiting for something to 'get going' between us?"

"You are so…so…" She was feigning anger even though she knew he could see right through it.

"So what? Come on, Lois. I've been totally and completely honest with you. Isn't it about time you did the same with me?"

She looked up to see those eyes - piercing blue eyes that could melt steel and probably any girl's heart; she knew they certainly could dissolve her own into mush whenever he looked at her like that. Puppy dog eyes, indeed.

"All right. Maybe a few months," she conceded and tried to turn her attention back to her computer.

"A few months," he repeated, and he began stroking his chin. "That's still kind of vague. More than two? You know, I'm thinking maybe as many months as, oh, say twenty-eight months?" He grinned at her.

"Twenty-eight? Now where would you come up with that number, Smallville. You are so delusional if you think—"

"It's been exactly twenty-eight months since we were both hooked up to that maniac's lie detector and you said—"

"Okay! I remember what I said. But if you remember, Mr. I-can-remember-everything-ever-said-to-me, I told you the lead slipped off my finger, so it didn't mean a thing, whatever I said. So there!"

"Yeah, that's what you said at the time, but—"

Lois held up her hand. "Now, just a minute, I haven't got that faulty a memory either. How did you ever allow yourself to get into that situation?" Then a new thought struck her. "You were bleeding! How did that happen? And you really felt that electrical jolt too."

"Uh…um…" He licked his lips nervously as he could see the memories coming back to her.

"And that time you were shot..." She looked at him intently. "There's something you're not telling me, Smallville, isn't there?" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Grateful for the focus being turned back on him, she allowed him to see only her defiance, "Spill it, Clark!"

"Lois, uh…"He struggled with himself. Should he tell her about Kryptonite? Would his weakness worry her? One look at her body language and countenance, and he asked himself, _What if she ever gets her hands on a piece of it?_

Once again, Perry White came to his rescue as Lois' phone rang. Clark could hear his voice quite clearly from across the room.

"Lois, couple of F.B. I. agents here to ask you a few questions. My office, now."

She hung up the phone and stood up, still looking at Clark sternly. "This conversation is not over," was all she said before going out the door.

Clark leaned back in his chair and exhaled, glad again for Perry's excellent timing.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"The second time…I put it in a canning jar."

The two physicians looked at each other and then back at Superman.

"What did it look like?" Dr. Hamilton asked.

"It was one of those wide-mouthed, glass ones that mo— uh, most people use for jams and jellies." Superman had almost said the word, 'mom,' and given away a small clue to his identity with someone present in the room who did not know his secret. He was going to have to be more careful.

"I meant your blood," Dr. Hamilton clarified patiently. He had found on several occasions now that he needed to remember just how young the young man before him actually was. There was still a bit of the naïve boy left in him.

"My blood?" Superman looked confused. "It looked like blood. It was red and icky and…"

"And liquid?" Dr. Kline asked while Dr. Hamilton turned his head away to hide a smile.

"Of course, it was liquid. What else would it be? I'm not _that_ weird, you know." They could tell by his tone, Superman was getting a little testy. They didn't know that Lois' words about his blood being possibly "green like Spock's" had come flooding back to him in that moment. Somehow it annoyed him no end.

"No, no…it's just that blood clots in about four minutes unless something called EDTA is added." Dr. Hamilton said calmly. "In collection tubes, it's already there. It was most certainly in the tube used the first time when a doctor took your blood, but you had none the second time if you used a …" he shook his head in disbelief at the thought, "…a _canning jar_."

"Clotting is a problem with blood storage." Dr. Kline started to explain. "You see, Superman, a host defense mechanism called hemostasis is what causes blood coagulation to protect the body."

"I know some of this is hard to follow, but—"

"No, no, I'm beginning to. It's just that sometimes it's hard to piece together things – to _know_ that I know something, if that makes any sense."

Dr. Hamilton nodded, went to the book shelf and pulled from it a book about four inches thick. "Superman, your homework for tonight."

"More reading?" He looked at the book with a thinly disguised look of disgust.

"I don't think you need worry about a full hard drive. Your brain is most definitely capable of far more retention than ours. I'm thinking from what I've observed already, it will take you only about ten minutes at the most. Don't worry about comprehension. You'll retain it. You've retained 100 percent of everything we've thrown at you over the last two days, haven't you?"

"Yes," he admitted, "but it doesn't _all_ make sense."

"No, it won't, not until you have the science background to connect the dots. But you will …I'm betting," he cast a long look around the book shelves lining two of the four walls, "by next week." He smiled knowingly. "Oh, to have your brain in med school!"

Dr. Klein could barely contain himself with anticipation, "Now, could we have a sample from you?"

"Okay." Superman swallowed hard before asking, "Where's the Kryptonite?" He felt a slight uneasiness, for all the trust he had placed in these two men, at the thought that they must have some hidden in the room.

"Oh, we don't want the blood to have been exposed to Kryptonite. That would affect the test results."

"Then it's going to be rather difficult getting it out of me. There's not a needle on Earth that can pierce my skin."

"I was thinking you could do that yourself with one of your own fingernails. It should work." He looked up at Dr. Hamilton. "After all, _we_ can break our own skin with our fingernails; you should be able to do the same."

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Kline was delighted as he swirled the crimson liquid around in the test tube, seeing it continue to be as fresh as the moment it was removed from their unique test subject's veins.

The first attempt to collect the blood had failed miserably as the two doctors watched the small, self-inflicted wound close so quickly they couldn't get their sample. Two more tries yielded no better results, even having the syringe as close as possible to the cut, because the skin had healed over while the needle was in Superman's arm, breaking the metal and sealing some of it beneath his skin. He had watched with his X-ray vision as his own flesh dissolved the steel needle, his invulnerable body treating the foreign object as an invading organism. When he voiced what he was seeing, both men scrambled for their notebooks

"Amazing!"

"Eight minutes, 20 seconds….and still no signs of clotting! This is fascinating."

"So? It doesn't clot. What does that mean?" Superman asked.

"I have no idea," Dr. Klein said happily, as if the puzzle was the best part of all this.

"Perhaps his body, his blood is so resistant to, well, _everything_ on this planet, that it has no need of any host defense mechanisms?"

"And no calcium?"

"Who knows at this point if there _was_ calcium on Krypton?" Dr. Hamilton was smiling too. There were enough unknowns about the man before them and his home planet to fill his research schedule for years.

"Wouldn't my bones have to have calcium in them?" Superman's head was beginning to spin with all the revelations about his own body he'd heard this day.

"Not necessarily. We'll know more about that when we finish the DNA profile and the studies of the saliva samples…and now this. It's just taking so long because Mr. Queen wants us to do all the work on you ourselves, without technicians. I am sorry, Superman, but it's very time consuming."

"And then there's the ancillary study we need to do of the meteor rocks or Kryptonite, as you so correctly named them," Dr. Klein interjected. "They have never been identified anywhere on this planet except in Smallville, near where your ship landed. Their make-up is different from any other meteorites ever found on Earth."

"And the metal of that key…nothing like it anywhere else. Or at least the percentage we can't identify…there is no telling the differences that could have occurred in the periodic table for such a planet. It knocks scientific knowledge on its head, of course, but then, so do you."

"Precisely! No man can aerodynamically, physically defy gravity the way you do. It's just not possible," Dr. Klein stated with certainty.

"Yet you do."

They both smiled. Superman didn't

"So…look…you both know why I consented to all these tests. When do I find out the part I wanted to know?"

"Soon," Dr. Hamilton said soothingly. He was well aware of Superman's impatience, for he had easily guessed the reason for it. Unlike his companion's sterile approach to this research, his own area of medicine was the treatment of the whole patient.

"You know. I'm betting that his body doesn't need the mechanisms, so …"

"Atrophy?"

"It would make sense."

"I would postulate his white cell count will be way below normal."

Normal. Superman thought 'normal' was more unattainable for him than ever. It was still an unsettling thought even though he was beginning to get used to the idea of being so abnormal.

"But his oxygen levels are off the charts. I don't even see why he bothers to breathe," Dr. Kline said absently.

"What does that mean?" Superman was beginning to be annoyed at the way they talked about him as if he weren't even present.

"Oh, sorry, that was a joke. A poor one, I guess," Dr. Klein smiled awkwardly.

"Ah. That's okay. It's just that this is important to me."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

Dr Hamilton cut across him…"Superman, from what I see…I think your fears are going to be put to rest about so many things. But…"

"But?"

"But the findings on the strength tests…those are a bit troubling."

"Why?"

"Because since we started testing you two days ago…you've gotten stronger, quite a bit stronger, in fact. Yet you're not feeling it, are you? You haven't noticed any sudden burst of strength?"

"No…everything feels the same."

"He's adapting," Dr. Kline suggested.

"Yes…could be…this could have been happening since you first arrived here. Sort of like when a man's beard grows…you don't feel it…you just suddenly reach up and there's stubble, but it's grown fairly fast. Your powers are growing but you may be adjusting to them as they do."

"Oh, but we do have the results of some of the vision tests. You'll be relieved at this one." Dr. Kline moved over to his desk and shuffled through a stack of papers to find the one he wanted. "Your X-ray vision…your eyes aren't really putting off any real X-rays." He handed him a paper filled with graphs that made little sense to Superman. "Our theory is that you just have a tremendously heightened degree of perception."

"That's good, isn't it?" Superman asked hopefully. "Not putting off any X-rays?"

"Very," Dr. Hamilton declared. "It means you can't harm anyone by using it. We determined that you must be just seeing through the spaces between molecules. It's sort of like the way you describe your moving at super-speed with everyone about you seeming to stand still, and you are able to move around them without their noticing. Well, your vision seems to be working in a similar way. You are just perceiving information that is unavailable to the inferior eyes of us lowly earthlings."

"Doctors, there's nothing lowly or inferior about either of you. You're certainly a lot smarter than I am," Superman said as he looked over the confusing graphs.

"For now, Superman. For now."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Waking up in Clark's bed, Lois yawned and stretched like a cat. The sunlight streamed in from the window and she blinked against the bright light. She looked about the room. It was so ordinary, so…like Clark.

Yet now, unlike the other times she had awoken in this very bed, she knew that wasn't really true. It was just an ordinary room, but now she knew that Clark was anything but ordinary.

Her eyes drifted over to the clock on the nightstand and she started.

"Holy crap!" _Eleven fifteen!_ _What is Mrs. Kent going to think?_

She hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Still barefoot, she grabbed her sneakers, and raced down the stairs to find Martha Kent at the kitchen table, writing out recipes on some index cards.

"Mrs. K., I am so sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Lois, it's okay. I don't doubt my son kept you up until all hours talking last night. Don't worry about it. He can function just fine with a few hours of sleep. The rest of us tend to suffer when we get that little."

Lois looked over to the couch which bore no evidence that Clark had spent the night there. "Did he sleep at all?"

"Probably an hour or two. He got up early to do the chores and then headed off to Star Labs. He said to let you sleep. You two have had quite a week. Still working on that crooked senator story, I hear."

"Oh, yes." Lois gave her a very fake smile. "No offence."

"None taken. I did meet Senator Jergens once, but if he's guilty of all you claim, he needs to go to prison. End of story. And that poor boy…you really think he is innocent?"

"No doubt in my mind."

"Then he can't have anyone on his side better than you." She smiled. "Now, want to learn some cooking tips?"

"Yes. Ready and willing! The able part is still a big question mark though."

For the next several hours, the two women bonded as they had at no other time. Lois kept making self-deprecating comments and Martha kept trying to build up her confidence, until Lois began to think she could really do this. She might be able to conquer this evil thing that had so far eluded her – cooking.

The only times it was bittersweet were the moments that Jonathan Kent's name came up in the conversation. Martha's voice would sometimes catch at the name, and Lois knew to jump right in there with another silly question.

Every time there was some significant revelation given to her, Lois would dive for her date book so she could note some fine point of advice in the margins for later use. There were many of those.

"You should write a cookbook!"

Martha only laughed. "That's what Clark always says. But then what would be left to share with my future daughter-in-…"

Lois froze and her hands stopped kneading the bread dough in front of her.

"Lois, I'm sorry. Don't panic! I'm probably getting a bit ahead of things saying something like that. That is totally between you and Clark."

"No. No, it's not. If…and it's a big if, because Clark hasn't really said anything to do with that." She scoffed, "Heck, look how many years before he even figured out I had a thing for him. He is so _clueless_ sometimes!" And she gave the dough a good punch.

Martha laughed. She knew full well that "clueless" described her son so well about certain subjects, his convoluted love life being the main one.

"But, you know, you would be one of the nicest parts of it. I'd have a mom again. There'd be a real tie to you."

"You're so sweet, but I think we've got a 'tie' no matter what happens," Martha said, and gave Lois a little side hug, before sniffing and saying, "I think you need to sprinkle in a little more flour. It's a little two sticky."

That's when it happened. Lois reached for the flour canister and picked it up, turning it sideways as she lifted the lid. The flour exploded onto Martha, covering her from mouth to shins in solid white.

"Oh, Mrs. K.! I'm so sorry!" Lois was horrified, but Martha only laughed again.

"I think I need to go change. Do you think you can manage to—"

"Oh, gosh, yes. I'll clean it all up. Don't worry!"

"No, I meant, can you finish the rolls? Just like I explained to you?"

"Yes." Then she continued a little more doubtfully, "I think so."

"And don't forget to brush them with the—"

"Right! Got it, yeah. No problem!" she finished brightly.

"It's not, Lois. It's not. And as soon as Clark gets back, we'll slide them in the oven and it will only take about twenty minutes until everything is ready. Clark is going to be so proud of you!" She gave her a little hug and went bounding up the stairs to change.

Author's notes: I keep posting the chapters before putting in the comments so I'm behind in doing them, so bear with me.

Chapter 31- I'm glad y'all didn't think the line was that bad. The person that did seemed to have a problem with that_ kind_ of testing because it made Superman too human. I thought it just showed him as caring – especially for Lois.

Cloisharley: Yeah, I meant the line about his "homework" to be that funny, but I think you're the only one to mention how Lois would react. We do know how her mind would seize upon it! Yes, Superman has total recall – at least he did in the Silver Age which is my reference, and SV has alluded to it on several occasions.

ColleenJoy- There was also the way he remembered that list of names that Chloe showed him for only a moment. He called it speed-reading, but he would cover it up. I think the show uses Chloe way to much as "his" brain so we can hear the processes, but it does take away from showing how smart he would truly have to be.

Agentinfinity – You changed your name! Yeah, not sure yet which villain to use, but I always tend to gravitate toward one in particular…

Thanks to all the others who comment, but I need to get this posted before Cloisharley's day falls apart!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Something smells good," Clark said as he entered the kitchen.

"Doesn't it?" Lois whirled around with a wide grin on her face. "I'm actually doing it, Smallville. I'm cooking!"

Clark laughed. "Shall we call Perry so he can put out an extra edition?"

"Very funny."

"Where's mom?"

"Upstairs changing. Let's just say that flour is not my friend."

"But your day went okay? I mean, it does smell wonderful in here."

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" he said as he turned away to set down the stack of books he'd been assigned for the night.

Wiping her hands on a dish cloth, Lois went over to him. When he didn't turn around immediately, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, saying "Hey, look at me!"

Their eyes met and she felt her heart sink. "It's bad, isn't it?" She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Okay, lay it on me. I want to hear it."

"Lois, it's nothing. Really."

"Now why don't I believe that? Come on, let's go outside to talk."

"But the cooking! Don't you need to watch it or something?" he asked sullenly.

She crossed to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Mrs. K.! Clark's here. We're going to step outside. Will the oven be okay?"

"Sure, Lois. I'll be right down. Almost finished."

"See! All taken care of. March, soldier!" And he allowed her to push him out the door, down the steps, and onto the gravel driveway. About ten feet from the back door, she ran around to get in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Okay, what did they say?"

He looked all around and up at the sky, avoiding her eyes at all costs and crossed his arms. "Nothing. The results of those tests aren't even ready."

She placed a hand on his chest, and immediately he backed slightly away from her. "Okay…" She drew out the word thoughtfully. "Then what _is_ wrong?" She tilted her head to the side and placed her hands on his folded arms. His reaction was swift. Again, he backed away from her just a little, quickly stuffed both hands in his pockets, and he looked at the ground. It was quite plain to Lois; he was scared of even touching her. "Clark! If you don't start talking, I'm—"

"They tested my strength on Thursday night, then Friday night, and again this morning," he said quietly.

"I'll bet you passed."

That earned her a smile at least. "With flying colors. Lois, in two and a half days, I got stronger."

"Well, that's a good thing, surely?"

"No. I'm talking a_ lot_ stronger."

"Define 'a lot' for me," she demanded.

"Does 'I broke their machines' do it? Lois, I'm 24. All those books they've had me reading… There's something in one of them about how a human's body reaches its peak at 25, then you technically start dying. The cells throughout the body begin not to replace themselves at the same rate. Anyway it's some idea like that."

"You're worrying about dying at 24? Clark, that's just stupid! Besides, you keep telling me you're _not_ human."

"Right. But suppose a Kryptonian's life span is different and that number of 25 is a little higher for me. I mean there was this guy I met …Dax-Ur…he came from Krypton and stayed here for over a hundred years. When I met him, he looked like he was maybe in his fifties, sixties at the most."

"You mean there's another super Kryptonian living on Earth? Clark, that's big news! Why didn't you—?"

He shook his head. "Brainiac killed him."

"How? But you're indestructible. He should be—?"

"He was living as a human, Lois. He had—" Clark stopped. The whole subject of Kryptonite had still not been covered. He just couldn't start it with talking about the blue version. "The point is what if this doesn't stop when I'm 25? What if my peak isn't then, but much later? Lois, since I was little, these abilities have increased in number, in … I thought flying was the last… I just don't know where or when it's going to stop."

"Smallville, hug me," she said, and he wondered how she could put such sweetness into a literal command.

He smiled and started to extend his arms to her, then paused. "Which kind do you want? Initiatory or retaliatory?"

"You're making up words, Kent. Just do what you're told."

And he did. His arms around her felt like home. Resting his chin upon the top of her head, he reveled in inhaling all the various scents that clung to her: her shampoo, that light cologne she always wore, the more recent smells of the various things he'd be having for dinner, and the one true, unique scent that screamed Lois Lane. One hand traveled up her back to play with her hair.

"Huh!"

"What?" The single utterance had awakened him as if from a trance.

"No difference. You aren't hurting me at all. How about that?" She looked up at him and grinned. "Now, moping over? Brooding done? Because there's a meatloaf in the oven of that kitchen that I made with these very talented hands. And you are the tasting dummy. So get your butt of steel in there and park yourself at the table, because your Teflon tummy has a job to do."

She was able to finish the sentence just barely, when Clark looked up from her to see a large caliber bullet heading straight for her back. With time frozen all around him, he followed the bullet to its source and found the man holding a long range rifle crouching in the tall grass at the farm's boundary. Thinking fast, Clark caught the bullet, allowed himself to slip back into the slowness of life around him, and pulled Lois downwards, twisting at the last moment so she was underneath him, lying flat on her back on the gravel.

"Lois, play dead," he said urgently.

Finding herself suddenly on the ground was a surprise. "What—?"

"Go limp!" He was covering her from the man's sight with his own body, wondering if he was going to take another shot, perhaps at him, but the sounds he was now hearing were sounds of the man getting into a car and starting the engine. He thought he'd done his job.

Lois stirred beneath him and he snapped at her, "Lois, just, for once, do what I tell you to do!"

"Okay, okay," she breathed, and, closing her eyes, she let her body relax.

He picked her up and carried her into the house, all for show, in case they were still being observed.

His mom panicked when she saw them. "Clark! Lois!"

"Hey, Mrs. K.!" Lois jumped down from his arms as soon as they were clear of the door. "I'm fine. But I have no idea what that was all about. Smallville, care to enlighten us?"

Clark was standing still, concentrating. He was listening and watching, his hearing tuned to a cell conversion from a mile away, his vision powers stretching themselves by first seeing through the wall and then into the far distance.

"Smallville?"

"Lois, it was the same guy. The hitman. What was his name, Benson?"

"You're kidding! He's in jail."

"Not right now, he isn't, and I'm getting a little tired of putting him in there too, only to find him out again and coming after you."

"Well, go!" Lois waved her arms at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"He's on his way to Metropolis. We've got time to eat." He turned to refocus on her. "Besides, I can always find him later."

"What?!" Lois was surprised. "Clark, he tried to kill me. Again. Call me crazy, but I think it's probably more important to get him locked up again than it is to taste my cooking."

"You're not crazy, but, according to him, you're dead," he said thoughtfully, "and I think maybe you should stay that way for now."

"Wait a minute, what's going on in that brain of yours?" Lois could see the wheels turning behind his eyes.

"Lois, he got out a _second_ time of a Metropolis jail. He must have had help."

"Inside help," she supplied.

"Exactly. And Senator Jurgens is essentially ruined, even if he doesn't end up going to prison. He'd have no reason to risk having someone kill you now."

Martha spoke from the bottom of the stairs. "This has to go higher."

"And what's higher than a senator?" Clark turned to look at his mom.

"A cabinet member? I don't even want to think of any position higher than that." Martha shook her head.

"Or a Supreme Court Judge?" Clark suggested. "An extra pick on that for any president would change the make-up of the court, and affect—"

"Supreme Court rulings for decades," Martha finished for him.

"Lois, there's got to be something you found out that you are not even aware you know."

"Oh!"

"What is it?"

"The rolls!" Lois ran back into the kitchen to put them in the oven.

"Mom, I think you've created a monster."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"So where is he now?" Lois was fidgeting.

Clark looked over at a spot a little below the living room window and concentrated. "About twenty miles outside of Metropolis." Turning back to the table, he helped himself to some more potatoes. "There's plenty of time. Besides, if I go after him now, we won't know where he's heading."

"We know where he's heading – back to jail!"

"I'm with Lois on this, sweetheart. I don't think you should risk letting him get away. Who knows if you will be there next time!"

"Relax, both of you." He looked at Lois. "And I will be there. I will be keeping a closer eye on you, believe me."

"Oh, that's comforting. My own personal 'big brother' watching my every move."

"Brother? Ouch," Clark smiled as he took another bite. "And this is really good, Lois. How much did mom help again?"

"I only guided," Martha assured him. "Lois did it all herself. She's a quick learner."

"Wow, Lois, I'm impressed. This is—"

But Lois wasn't even listening to the praise. She was deep in thought. "Smallville, you said maybe I 'should stay that way for now.' What did you mean by that?"

"Just that. I think you should play dead for a while. Give whoever it is who wants you dead so badly a chance to think you are, and the pressure's off them."

"Lois, it might be a good idea. You could stay here and give Clark a chance to find out what's going on with all this while you're safe."

"You mean act like that guy succeeded? Actually play dead?" She shook her head. "No way! We need to—"

"Give him another chance? No, Lois, I'm serious. I'll talk to Perry." He frowned. "Though I'd probably better ask him as Superman. He'd be more apt to go along with him on something like running an obit for you—"

"Smallville, it would be a lie. Perry will never print it. Professional integrity won't allow it." Her voice started becoming strident.

"This from someone who thought masquerading as Stiletto was a good idea!" Clark matched her in volume.

"There's bound to be some law against—"

"There_ is_ a law against trying to kill you and escaping from jail and—"

"Children!" Martha cut in on both of them. "Now, calm down. You're both on the same side, remember?"

"Sorry, mom." Clark lowered his voice and calmly continued. "Lois, it's a good idea. We're going to do this."

Lois looked at him through narrowed eyes. When was it, precisely, that Clark had changed into this newly confident man from the one she could so easily manipulate? On one hand, she wasn't a bit sure she liked the change; on the other, she realized she was extremely turned on by it.

"Okay, I'll go along with it. But who's going to pay for a funeral and all the costs? Did you think about that, Smallville?"

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I don't think we really have to get into that. Your father would probably want you buried alongside your mother, so we wouldn't have to worry about doing an actual funeral here. The obituary would be the main thing. Then the death certificate…I can get," he paused, "a friend of mine to help with that, if we need it."

Lois made a face. "Smallville, this is decidedly creepy. You seem way too prepared for this."

"If you wouldn't go flirting with death on a daily basis, maybe I wouldn't be," he teased, as he got up from the table. His eyes were glued on that same spot he'd been checking diligently for the past hour. "I need to go. He's almost there."

*******

With plenty of time to spare, Superman made it to Metropolis to observe Benson park his car in an alleyway and head for the back entrance to the jail. He watched in amazement as every person the man came in contact with merely ignored him as he made his way through the corridors of the building until he came to the cell he'd left several hours ago. No one said anything to him. No one expressed any surprise. It was positively eerie.

Fighting his impulses to challenge the personnel at the jail, he satisfied himself that the door of the cell was indeed locked. It was all he could do for now. More than ever, he knew the decision to fake Lois' death was the right one. Something was definitely odd here.

Superman's visit with Perry White yielded positive results.

"Lois Lane's obituary?"

Perry was incredulous at first. But once he learned more of the story, he was onboard completely. "It won't do though to stop at that. She's one of my best reporters. We wouldn't just run an obit in the back. We'd have to do it up right. A full story, below the fold, mind you. We can't give it better than that out of our own modesty, but bottom right corner, I'd say, would be about right."

"You don't have any problem running it? No ethical—"

"Son, if Superman says it needs to be done, then that's good enough for me. I'll handle the retraction and any problems that arise when the story proves to be untrue. Besides, I think the F.B.I. agents that have been breathing down my neck about her stories lately will be relieved. Quite frankly, I'm surprised they didn't think of it. I take it you've got her squirreled away somewhere safe?"

"Yes. I think so."

"I'd like to know how you managed that. Lois is…well, let's just say she can be uncooperative at times."

Superman smiled. "I can handle Miss Lane."

"I guess super powers come in handy with that." Perry leaned forward in his chair and added, "But something tells me you're not one hundred percent invincible one hundred percent of the time. You know, I'd love to hear about why that is some of these days…off the record, of course, off the record."

"Mr. White, I—"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Tell me when you're ready, that's all. I'll write up your article myself. It'll run in tomorrow's edition. Anything else I need to do for you?"

"That would be quite enough. Thank you."

"And I supposed Lane and _Kent_," he emphasized the name just slightly, "will be writing the complete story once everything falls into place?"

"Of course."

"Good. Then I guess we're all set. Good evening, Superman."

Exiting the office, it occurred to Superman that he had, in effect, been dismissed. Even in the presence of the super-hero he professed to be in awe of, Perry White was still very much in charge.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Clark entered the Isis Foundation at super speed, and found Chloe, as usual, in front of the bank of computer screens.

"Clark! What brings you this way? You know, I need—"

"Chloe, I need to talk to you."

Shocked at his tone, Chloe gave him her complete and undivided attention. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There was another attempt on Lois' life. Oh, she's fine," he assured her. "I was there, but the guy thought it was a direct hit, so I've decided we're going to fake her death while we find out what's going on with this Benson character."

"_You've_ decided?" Chloe's eyes went round. "And Lois is just going along with this? My, you are having quite an effect on that cousin of mine these days."

Clark smiled. "Believe me, it's a constant battle. Perry will be putting out an obituary and I've got Oliver taking care of the death certificate and a few other details."

"You're serious? So will I be going to a fake funeral and be expected to cry, or—"

"I'm hoping it doesn't go quite that far, but I do need you to check your files for this guy. He got out of and back into jail with not one person even batting an eyelash. Something is definitely wrong there. I was thinking ... maybe a meteor power? Invisibility? Or some kind of mind control?"

"You mean Benson? The hitman you caught?"

"Yes. That's him. Maybe you can find out if he was in Smallville around the time of one of the meteor showers?"

"I can try," she said, "but, Clark, frankly, I don't know if I'll be able to find out much. He is a very shadowy figure. Most hitmen are."

"Whatever you can find out will help. I can't very well be seen at work for the next few days, so I won't have access to the Planet's computers. And anyway, with all the homework the doctors at Star Labs are assigning me, I feel like my brain is going to burst if I add one more fact. I swear, I avoided 'training' with Jor-El only to be put through it there."

"You know, I'm absolutely stunned you ever consented to any tests. How in the world did Oliver convince you to do it? You were always so dead set against being put in a lab."

"Uh…it was…well…say, is that a new hairstyle?"

Chloe laughed. "No, it is not. But I do get it. You're not going to tell me. I can take a hint."

"Thanks, Chloe." Clark breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Just for the record, Clark, changes of subject and excuses – they are _so_ not your strong point." The cell phone on the desk rang. She reached for it and saw the caller ID flashing, but she didn't answer it. "Oh, and tell Lois dead people don't make phone calls. If someone does check on how dead she is, she'll need to make her calls from your phone. I'm assuming she's at the farm?"

"Yes." Suddenly, he seemed unsure. "Bad idea?"

"No. As long as you can _keep_ her there and you really watch her. I'll run by her apartment and get some clothes and things for her and bring it by tomorrow. I'm sure that's what she's calling about, in addition to griping about you bossing her around, that is."

********

"Chloe, you're a life saver!" Lois grabbed the small suitcase from her with delight.

"Anytime, cuz. Your laptop is inside as well." She looked past her into the kitchen. "Is Clark here?"

"No, still at Star Labs. But he promised he'd be back by five." They both looked at the clock. "So any minute now." Lois saw the look of triumph in her cousin's eyes. "You found something?"

"Oh yeah," Chloe said with a satisfied smile. A whoosh of air suddenly ruffled her hair, and Clark appeared. "Good, I won't have to repeat myself."

Much to Chloe's surprise, after depositing a quick peck on Lois' cheek, Clark came over and gave her a little side hug. She had to admit, a relationship with Lois was definitely making Clark a more relaxed person when it came to showing affection. She was pushing down that little, familiar spurt of jealousy when she heard him ask, "What did you find?"

"Well, Benson is _not_ a meteor freak. He's just one very talented killer with no conscience at all." She watched Clark's face fall a bit before continuing, "He's always been quite effective too, until he ran into a certain target who just happens to have Superman for a personal bodyguard. You're his first failure, Lois. I'm sure that is just about to kill him too, not to mention it's bad for business." She walked over to the table and spread out some pictures before them.

"But… his lawyer, a Mr. Simon Grange…" she pointed to a picture taken just outside the jailhouse steps, "just happened to be traveling through Smallville during the last meteor shower, as ill luck would have it, trying to get to Lex Luthor. He wanted to convince him of a rather shady corporate buy-out deal for one of his clients. His car came under a direct hit by a meteor, and he recovered from his various superficial cuts and bruises within a few days. But ever since, he's had an uncanny ability to influence the behavior of others with his amazing rhetoric."

"How?"

"He _talks_ people into anything. It's every lawyer's dream. Call it persuasion a la Kyle Tippet and Bob Rickman or some kind of hypnosis, and, frankly, I'd go with the latter, but he can convince people with his voice to act in any way he wants for a limited amount of time, usually a few hours."

"A meteor freak _and_ a lawyer? Insert joke here. So why isn't he in Vegas?" Lois mused, as she picked up the picture. "I know this guy from somewhere…"

"According to the police records," Chloe said, "he paid a visit to Benson just a few hours before the attack on Lois. He hung around the jail making small talk until he returned, but no one seemed to know that Benson was ever missing for that period of time."

"So he got the guards at the jail to look the other way while Benson just walked out and back in again?" Clark nodded as he looked thoughtfully down at the floor.

"Essentially, yeah."

Clark took the picture from Lois and studied it.

"Clark, no! Just get that thought right out of your head! You can't go near that guy!" Lois said emphatically.

"Lois, Bob Rickman shook my hand and had no effect on me. I doubt—"

"But you said other meteor freaks, sorry, no offence, Chloe,_ have_ affected you!" She shook her head and began pacing. "No, we can't risk your going near him. So how do we get to him? How do you stop someone who can hypnotize anyone into letting him get away?"

"I'm with Lois here, Clark. We can't risk it. Maybe we should send Impulse to handle him?"

"That's an idea. He moves so quickly, it would be hard for the guy to do anything to him. But then, so can I, so why involve him?"

"No." Lois said it with a finality that Clark wasn't used to hearing from her, and he and Chloe both stared at her for a moment.

"She's right, Clark. You can't. If Impulse or one of the others comes under the guy's influence, there's always _you_ to control _them_. But if something happens to you, the only way to control _you_ is—"

"Chloe!" Clark stopped her from saying anything more, but it was too late. Lois pounced on the revelation.

"There's a way to _control_ you? Clark! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Clark mumbled under his breath.

"What is it?" she demanded, openmouthed.

"Oops…" Chloe gave Clark an embarrassed smile and wanted to sink into the floor. Maybe an exit was in order. Obviously, these two had plenty to discuss. "I think I'll be going now. This foot in my mouth is going to make it hard to see the road as it is. Bye, you two!" She slipped out the door while both of them stood there glaring at each other.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Kryptonite!?" Lois was seething. "What the hell is Kryptonite? And why haven't you thrown this little tidbit my way before now? Oh no! My mistake. _You_ didn't. Chloe did. Would you even have told me about it if she hadn't let it slip?"

She was pacing with arms crossed, and Clark had taken a seat on the couch to patiently wait her out while she ranted.

"Just how long before I was going to be told about something that is _deadly_ to you? Don't you think I deserved to know this? How many other people know about it?"

Mentally, with the new super-speed of thought that he'd begun to have, Clark did the calculations. As a result of all the testing and stretching of his mental acuity, thanks to Star Labs and the two good doctors, it was easy to come up with the exact number to answer her question. He could even catalogue them according to whether they knew the substance as Kryptonite or merely "meteor rock." But he stayed silent.

"Chloe? Your mom, well, obviously." Lois was making her own list. "This Impulse character? Whoever _he_ is! Maybe the Mormon Tabernacle Choir? But no, not good old Lois! She's the last to know all the important stuff. You even told Chloe you were Superman before you told me!"

"Lois, that's not exactly how that hap—"

"Well, you haven't bothered with any clarification yet, have you? I've been waiting, but no, all you do is fly off to Star Labs all the time!" She stopped pacing to point at him accusingly. "Taking tests!"

"Tests that were _your_ idea!" he said calmly, with a hint of a smile.

She ignored the comment and the smile. "You certainly didn't tell me of this Kryptonite stuff! How much of it is out there? What exactly does it do to you? What did she mean it can _control_ you? What if they have some at Star Labs!? Who else knows—?"

As she took in a deep breath, he got up, took her flailing hands in his, and said quietly, but firmly, "Lois, I will tell you whatever it is you want to know. I promise." He pulled her into a hug, and she collapsed against him, burying her face in his chest.

"You're indestructible. You're supposed to be _indestructible_. If I can't…if we can't…that's all I've got. You can't _not_ be indestructible." She let out a tiny, controlled sob, and he felt his heart melt a little. It wasn't often Lois Lane worked herself into such an emotional state; but with being shot at, seeing her own obituary in the paper, and being trapped for the second day inside the farm house, the new revelation of something others knew about him that she didn't was enough to get her there.

"Lois, we'll talk. Tonight. Anything you want to know. Okay?" She nodded against his chest and he thought it best to warn her. "But for now, mom's coming up the driveway, so how about a smile?"

Another nod. "That's my girl."

********

"So what does the green kind feel like?"

They were in the loft on the couch, and Clark was covering everything anyone ever wanted to know about Kryptonite with a much calmer Lois.

"It hurts," Clark said simply with a shrug of the shoulders. Lois was being as thorough on this subject as she had when she'd done that first interview, and, for some reason, it was making him very uncomfortable. "Just so we're clear? _You're_ not allowed to use any kind on me, okay?"

"Ha!" Lois scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to agree to that one!"

"And you wonder why I haven't told you about this before?" he said sarcastically as he reached down to scratch Shelby behind the ears.

"Now, come on," she pulled her knees up underneath her and turned to face him, "describe the feeling. Is it like a stabbing pain, an aching one? Maybe dull and throbbing?"

"It feels…sort of like my blood is on fire, and like my veins… and my body are just trying to writhe away from it, but they can't…I can't, because it also—"

"Paralyzes you," she finished. Her eyes focused somewhere on a space in the air between them as a memory flooded back to her. "That time…you were shot…there was Kryptonite there, wasn't there?"

"Yes."

"Thank God I listened to you and got you away from it."

"See how sometimes it _is_ important to listen to me?"

"Oh, hush! As I remember, you milked that for a while. Had me running for coffee for you and the like—"

"Your memory bank is a few deposits short there, young lady. That's not how it was."

"Did you not just say that if you take the Kryptonite away, the effects go away? Well, I seem to remember some groans and grimaces across my desk during that time. Now I know they were just to make me feel guilty." He started to protest again, but she shushed him. "Now the silver kind—"

"Doesn't really count because Brainiac made it. I'm not even sure if it was Kryptonite in reality. That was just scary."

"So it just made you paranoid?"

"With a capital 'P'!"

"That doesn't sound that bad though. It's not as if it really hurt you."

"Lois, with my strength, my powers, it's never good when my perception of reality is altered. You need to understand that." _Especially before we get to the red variety._

"But just a little bit of it can—" She stopped. "How big a piece are we talking here? What exactly does it look like?"

He sighed. "Surely you've seen the meteor rocks before…but, I may as well show you." He got up and went over to the desk.

The sudden movement disturbed Shelby and the dog moved closer to Lois, who immediately sneezed. "Aww, come on, Shelby, give me a break!"

Clark laughed as he took out a small box from one of the drawers.

"What's that? Wait a minute! I've seen that before."

"This box is made of lead. Lead is the only thing that shields me from the effects of the Kryptonite." He handed her the box and took several steps back from her.

She looked from him to the box in her hands several times, soberly realizing the trust he had just placed in her. "Is it okay for me to open it? Are you far enough away—?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. Open it. You wanted to know how someone can control me. Nothing like a game of show and tell," he said lightly. When he saw how astonished she looked at that, he changed to a more serious tone. "You need to know."

She slowly opened the lid partially and peeked inside to see a small, greenish rock the size of a golf ball. It looked almost unimpressive to her after all she'd just learned about its origins. This couldn't be right. Something this small, this insignificant, just couldn't be what he was talking about – it just couldn't. "Smallville, I…this is…" She was lost for words.

"Go ahead. Take it out."

Her eyebrows knitted together with worry. "Are you sure?" She watched him nod determinedly, but she shook her head and closed the lid. "No. I can't.

"Lois! I'm giving you permission to hurt me, and you're not going to take it? Can we write this down on the calendar as a red letter day?"

She barred her teeth at him in frustration. "No."

"Come on, you know you're dying to see how this is going to affect me. I don't want it coming up again. I'm ready. Let's do it now." He squared his shoulders again, and she watched him flex the fingers of both hands in readiness for the pain he was anticipating.

"No! No way, Smallville. I cannot hurt you intentionally. There is just," she stood up, her voice rising to a crescendo, "_no way!"_

Shelby barked at the sudden yell, and jumped playfully forward, knocking the box from Lois' hands. The small, green meteorite rolled toward Clark before Lois even realized what had happened.

With the world around her seeming to slow in motion, she saw him fall to the wooden floor, an obvious expression of great pain etched on his face.

"_Clark!"_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Once the world starting moving in real time around her again, Lois was up and across the room in seconds, kneeling down beside Clark. Her focus had been all on him, and she'd lost sight of where the Kryptonite fragment had gone.

"Clark!"

His eyes were closed, as if to shut out the pain, and he was clutching his chest, his breathing coming in gasps. Just the sight of him lying there was enough to send her into panic mode. "No, no, no!" The single word was all she could utter as she tried to help him up, tried to look for the Kryptonite, tried to figure out how to—

"Lois!" His labored, weak voice cut through her frantic thoughts and brought her searching eyes to his. "Under… shoulder…"

With a terrific tug, she lifted him from the floor, found the green rock, and threw it behind her to the dark reaches of the loft. For the next few moments, her own breathing matched his as she watched the change in him.

It wasn't immediate, but it did happen quickly. The pain left his face, easing the lines between his eyebrows, erasing the fine sheen of sweat, and giving back to him his normal color. He began breathing through his nose again and she watched the tension leave his muscles.

Suddenly, he was standing and pulling her to her feet. "And I thought I was prepared this time," he laughed. Looking over at Shelby, he said, "Man's best friend indeed."

"Are…are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He almost laughed, but then he noticed she wasn't even looking him in the eye. Her eyes were focused somewhere to his right. "But…you probably should go look for that—"

"Right, right." Lois turned away from him to go look for the Kryptonite. "Don't worry. I'll find it."

"Lois, are you okay?"

She spun around, and he could see the look of concern written all over her face. "No. I am not okay." Her voice was low, almost inaudible. "I am definitely _not _okay."

He took a step towards her and she backed away from him. "Lois? Look…what is it?" He was at a loss. What was he missing here?

"Smallville…Clark… my god…you're _Superman!_" Now it was her breathing that was coming in gasps.

"Yeah?" When she hesitated, he continued. "You picked the name. I kind of remember." He smiled, trying to lighten her mood. Bobbing and ducking his head as he moved toward her, he raised his hands in expectation. "What is—"

"You're _Superman_ and that was a little bitty,_ tiny_ piece of a rock!" She put a hand to her forehead as if she were trying to block out the thoughts that were speeding like lightning through her brain. "If I hadn't been here…How many people know about this?"

"Lois, if you hadn't been here, that Kryptonite would have been safely tucked away in that drawer. It was meant to be a demonstration after all."

"How many know?" she asked again and, this time, she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Not that many. Really. Lois, it's okay. _One_ thing hurts me. There are a million things that could hurt _you_. You just can't go around thinking about it all the time. It would—"

"But you're _Superman!_" she reiterated. "You've got enemies. There's probably a ton of people who'd like to—"

"Lois, I'm not the one who's had to pretend to be dead the past few days to escape being the target of a hitman," he said reasonably.

"That was your idea, not mine! But if anyone finds out about _this_!"

"That's why I'd like you to keep it a secret."

"A secret that how many people know?"

"Okay. Mom knows…uh, Chloe…Pete…Lana, and, well…the Justice League…then there's…"

Lois groaned. "Okay, okay…this Justice League. That's a pretty vague group these days. I get that Green Arrow and probably Batman are members. But the roster isn't exactly clear. Who else is in that?"

"Lois, this _is_ off the record? What we say here is—"

"Clark!"

"Okay! Right now, the group also includes Cyborg, Aquaman, the Black Canary, Impulse, Zatanna, and …well, one other member I am not discussing with you."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not."

For a moment, she felt like he'd laid down a gauntlet, but then she saw that steely glint in his eye and knew it would do no good to pursue the subject, so she filed the question away for later. If he thought she was going to drop it…

"Lois, the thing is, I trust all of them. You should too."

"What about Lex Luthor?"

"Lois, he's dead. I don't think it matters if he knew or not."

"Unless he isn't really dead. I've never been totally convinced."

"Well, I am."

"And you've never been wrong? Clark, if I had a nickel for every time you—"

"Yes," he relented, "Lex knew." He placed his hands on her shoulders and as they stood there quietly looking at each other, he let his hands slide down her arms, caressing them with his touch. "Lois…"

She stepped back and away from his touch. "I've got to go find that stupid green rock," was all she said before she turned to go do exactly that.

Author's note: Sorry for the delays in updates, folks. I didn't mean to mess up coffee breaks! I've got a few chapters written, but the playing dead bit kind of caught me by surprise, and now I've got to write a few chapters before I can get to the parts I've already written. Lois and her tendency to get in trouble has a way of taking over from the writer if you let her! LOL! Especially when you're not a planner, like I definitely am not. Bear with me, especially in the next week. I'm having to work more days and will have less time to write.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Lois awoke in Clark's bed from the nightmare, heaving a sigh of relief. "It was only a dream," she whispered to the empty room. "A dream…" It took several minutes for her heart rate to slow and her breathing to calm as the images flashed through her consciousness: Clark being forced to drink liquid Kryptonite, Clark pierced through the heart with a huge, glowing, green spear, Clark lying dead on the ground with bright green rocks scattered all around him, Clark drowning in a vat of stagnant, green, slimy…

She shut her eyes against all the images, but more of the same kept swimming before her anyway.

_This is no good. I have to see him…now!_

Not having her familiar bunny slippers at hand, she slipped on a pair of socks. She was already wearing one of Clark's old flannel shirts, so, looking down, she figured she was covered enough even for Mrs. Kent's standards. _After all, it nearly reaches my knees. Well, almost. Sort of. I'm just going to make sure he's all right. No one's going to see me anyway._

Making her way down the stairs, she was careful not to step on the three spots that, she knew by now, squeaked. She'd just peek in on him, make sure he was okay, and then beat it back up the stairs. Then she'd be able to sleep, once she knew he was all right.

He was lying on his stomach and she couldn't see his face from the bottom of the stairs. _Maybe I'll just sneak a little closer…I need to see his face._

All of a sudden she found herself next to the couch, listening to the sound of his steady, rhythmic breathing. She felt compelled to kneel down so she could get a look at his face, which was halfway buried in the pillow.

_He's okay. It was only a nightmare. You can go back to bed now, Lane. You don't want to wake him up, do you?_

But she didn't move. She just watched him sleep.

He was wearing a white tee shirt and pajama bottoms. He had not even bothered with sheets or a blanket to make his bed on the couch. The pillow was enough for him. Was that one of his abilities? To be able to fall asleep when he needed to with only minimal comfort?

For the first time, she noticed that, even at this hour of the morning, he had no beard growth. She'd never thought about it, but now she wondered, _Does he even have to shave? _

He was twenty-four years old, a man by any standard anywhere. So how could that face be that innocent? How could the most powerful man in the whole world be that…that…childlike in so many ways? True innocence. She was staring at it and she knew it. Had Krypton been full of such people? Was he one of a kind? Had the Kents stumbled on some way of creating such complete innocence that it could hold over into adulthood?

Clark stirred and turned over, still sleeping soundly, and now she had a full view of that beautiful face. _God, what a beautiful face!_ She'd certainly noticed that the first day she'd seen him.

Her mind traveled back in time to a scorched-out clearing in a corn field with lightning striking all around her. Considering he'd been stark naked at the time, she had noticed just how far that beauty extended with him. She smiled.

It was that moment that Clark opened his eyes.

"Lois!" He was startled to see her there, just inches from him. "Is something wrong? What is it?"

"No! No… I wanted to…" No, she wasn't going to tell him about the dream. She'd been caught watching him sleep, but she wasn't going to tell him why. She wasn't _that_ stupid. "I was going to have some cereal. Want some?" she asked brightly.

Peering into her eyes questioningly, he only said, "Sure, sounds good." He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes, trying to finish waking up fully. Grabbing his watch from the coffee table before following her into the kitchen, he noticed the time: 5:23. He'd had a whole three hours of sleep, but for him, that was plenty.

"Well, it's still dark out, so I don't think the rooster woke you up. What did?" He took a seat at the kitchen table, since she was obviously going to take care of serving him breakfast.

"Stupid dream. Nothing to tell really. Coffee?"

"Yeah. Want me to do that?"

"No, I don't. Your mom has taught me well. I have even mastered coffee," she said proudly.

"Wow. Quite the homemaker these days, aren't you?"

"It never hurts to learn new things."

"Yeah, mom says that all the time. You've been indoctrinated…." He let the words trail away. He had been going to say "into being a Kent" but maybe he shouldn't bring that idea up just yet. Lois seemed to be taking so many things he said these days in ways he didn't expect.

"Are you going in to Star Labs again today?" she asked, as she filled the carafe with water and then measured the coffee.

"Yeah. This afternoon for a couple of hours." When she didn't reply or even turn around, he asked, "Lois, are you still upset about yesterday? I didn't want that to happen. I just wanted to—"

"I'm fine," she said, but then turned around and looked straight into his eyes. She couldn't lie to those blue eyes. "No, I'm _not_ fine." She set the two coffee cups down with a double thud. "Look, maybe you should ask Dr. Hamilton if there's a way to make you immune to this Kryptonite stuff. Maybe like a vaccine or something? I mean, there's got to be some way to—"

"I wouldn't ask him that even it were possible, and I don't really think it would be. Lois, there really does need to be some way to control me. That's been proven quite well to me in the past. And no," he said, before she could even ask the question, "I'm not telling you about those times. Not yet, anyway."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I can't believe you accepted that I'm an alien from another planet just fine, but my one weakness has you so—"

"I am not—"

"…freaked out," he finished.

"Okay, how many times would you say you've been exposed to Kryptonite as Clark Kent?"

He hesitated. He could tell her the exact number, but he chose to be vague. "A few dozen times, I guess."

"And some of those times have been by accident, some on purpose. Now, if this secret gets out, how many times do you think Superman is going to be exposed _intentionally_? Huh? Yeah. And it might only take once. Someone like Lex Luthor…"

"Lex is dead, Lois. And believe me, knowing that about Superman would be power and Lex did not share power with anyone. I don't think he would have told anyone about it. Will you stop worrying? I'm far more concerned about people trying to kill _you_, since that _has_ happened twice quite recently." He got up and poured the coffee since she seemed to have forgotten all about what she had been doing in the kitchen. "This morning, I'm going to pay a visit to that guy, Simon Grange. Don't worry, I won't go alone. I'll take—"

He had turned from the coffee maker to get his first unencumbered-by-the-furniture look at Lois' lack of clothing. "Lois! Didn't Chloe pack a robe for you?"

She looked down at her bare legs. "Oh, come on, Smallville, all the good parts are covered." She grinned. "Besides, you've got X-ray vision. Isn't it sort of pointless to worry about a robe with you?"

"Do you really think I would—" He swallowed, as she leaned back against the table edge and propped one foot up on the chair, exposing even more leg to him.

Lois laughed. "I think Kryptonite isn't your only weakness, Smallville."

Clark shook his head and drank his coffee at super speed. "And I think I'll go get my chores done while you put some clothes on, partner."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Superman entered the familiar laboratory at Star Labs only to find Dr. Hamilton seated at his desk talking to a familiar, pretty blonde.

"Chloe?" With that one word, Dr. Hamilton saw the complete transformation of Superman back into the much less imposing Clark Kent, despite the colorful costume.

"Hey, Clark," she smiled up at him.

"Don't tell me Oliver is making _you_ undergo tests as well?"

"No, Dr. Hamilton and I are joining forces on the fact-finding side of all this."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Fact-finding? About what?"

"I'll think I'll let the good doctor tell you about all that." She got up and picked up her purse. "But it's time for me to skedaddle, since your time here is a lot more valuable than mine." As she passed a very confused Clark on the way out the door, she patted him on the shoulder. "Have fun!"

From another doorway in the back of the room, Dr. Kline entered with his head down, looking up something in a book nearly six inches thick.

Dr. Hamilton watched Clark carefully and saw the necessary transformation back into Superman.

"Clark" straightened up visibly, his posture becoming more commanding, more formidable, and it added at least a full inch to his height. His chin came up, and his chest seemed to swell in size. Most of the innocence vanished from his eyes, replaced by a wary hardness. There were other little details that the doctor noticed and filed away mentally as interesting behavior, for the changes were merely superficial. The great hero standing there was really just Clark, a young man still with a great many insecurities that would lessen with maturity; the hero was just a disguise.

"I found it!" Dr. Kline announced excitedly, as he looked up and found Superman standing there. "Oh, hi, Superman." With every succeeding day, Dr. Kline had continued to relax in his presence and to treat him more casually.

"Hi, Dr. Kline." Superman had figured out by now that it was always easier to get information out of Dr. Kline than Dr. Hamilton. "What's so important?"

"Kryptonians!"

Superman blinked and took a step back from Dr. Kline.

"Superman, don't be concerned. We're just doing a bit of research into…" he paused before continuing, and chose his words carefully, "whether or not there may have been more Kryptonians who traveled here before you. Your mention to us of Dax-Ur gave us the idea."

"Dax-Ur?"

"Yes. You said he came here through a portal over one hundred years ago. You also said that those stones you used to form the crystal that created your fortress were located in places like Egypt and China. Someone from Krypton must have hidden them, and possibly hidden them a very long time ago. We were just wondering if any of those Kryptonians might have chosen to stay."

"Like Dax-Ur?" Superman nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose they could have."

"And from what we've learned of your DNA so far, it is possible for a combination to occur. It won't be easy, but it is possible."

Superman bit back a smile. "Really?" was all he said.

"Yes. In fact, the partial strands that we worked with actually seemed to polymerize with the human strands. Have you read about what polymerization is yet?"

"It has to do with the linkage between molecules with high molecular weights, like the bonds in plastics. Right?"

"Precisely. That kind of bonding is what makes plastic so resilient, so tough."

"So you're thinking some of these Kryptonians, if any of them stayed here, fathered children?  
Superman shook his head, "No, Dax-Ur used blue Kryptonite to take away his powers so he could be with his wife, so—"

"Superman, he had that blue stone long before Krypton exploded, therefore it cannot be a true from of Kryptonite, not by the definition we've been using."

Dr. Hamilton spoke up from his desk. "Our thinking is that what you refer to as blue Kryptonite is actually just some kind of crystal indigenous to Krypton that inhibited our yellow sun's rays for any Kryptonian sent here. It was probably a requirement when someone used the portals. At least, if _I_ were in charge of those portals on Krypton, that's what I would have done. Sending people to another planet, knowing they would gain powers like yours…" He shook his head. "Would a peaceful planet do such a thing without restrictions on that travel – to protect us?"

"I don't know how 'peaceful' Kryptonian society really was," Superman said seriously. "I haven't met that many, but some were not really…" His voice trailed away to nothing.

Dr. Kline, noticing the emotions play across the hero's face, let a few moments pass before asking cautiously, "Superman, do you think you could find some of that 'blue Kryptonite' and bring it to us? We want to expose the strands of your DNA to it before we combine them with strands from a human." He turned and retrieved a lead-lined box from a desk drawer and handed it to Superman.

"I suppose…" Superman stopped, suddenly realizing that the only place he knew to find such a specimen was probably going to be in the grave of Dax-Ur. A piece of jewelry that a man always wore would surely be buried along with him. "Oh, wow. I don't know."

"We could go through the proper channels to get it," Dr. Hamilton spoke up, "but since you think his wife might have had no idea of his heritage, I doubt she's going to consent. I know what we're asking you to do," he said softly.

"Brainiac might have taken it," Superman suggested.

"I doubt it. Brainiac would have known where to find it again, should he need it, and he had no need of it at that time. From your descriptions of him, I'm betting he always traveled lightly."


	43. Chapter 43

It was a very frustrated Clark who opened the kitchen door to find Lois and his mom at the counter, sharing some laughter, as Lois took a rolling pin to a glob of dough.

"Smallville!" Lois turned, and he caught himself and quickly smiled at her. "You'll never guess what I'm making!" Before he could hazard that guess, she answered for him. "Chicken and dumplings. It's really not that hard either!" She sounded pleased with herself and Martha began laughing again. "And guess what else?"

"Let's see…" Clark sniffed the air, "could it be…apple pie?"

"Bingo! How's that for learning to cook!" The sheer joy on her face faded momentarily as she caught sight of something in his eyes that his own mother didn't see. "Mrs. K., you mind if I take a break and uh…" she hesitated and looked toward Clark as if to make a point.

"No, of course not, Lois. You two go ahead." Then it was Martha's turn to look closely at her son's face. Yes. Something was wrong and Lois had seen it before she had. "I'll just add a bit of water to the broth to delay everything."

Lois shoved a reluctant Clark back out the door and onto the porch before he stopped and warned her, "Just a minute. Let me check…" With that, he scanned all around the perimeter of the farm, looking for anyone that might see Lois and become aware of just how very undead she really was. "It's clear," he finally said, and immediately he felt himself being pulled toward the barn.

Once inside, Lois turned to him, not even bothering to climb the stairs to his favorite spot. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was _now_, not two minutes from now.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's kind of hard to know where to begin." He ran a hand through his hair and she waited. "I went to the Planet as Superman and talked to Perry. Your source, the boyfriend, Gary? The guy you're _so_ sure is innocent? He told his lawyer this morning that he wants to plead out. He wants to confess to his girlfriend's murder."

"What?!" Lois was stunned.

Clark raised a hand so she'd hold off her questions. "That's not all. I then went to the jail, only to find that his lawyer has stipulated that no one, and apparently that even applies to Superman, is to talk to him." Lois made a squeaking sound and he held up a hand again to stop her. "I thought I'd check on Benson while I was there. Well, Benson was not in his cell."

"Did you—?"

"Of course I asked where he was. And then I found out that everyone, and I do mean everyone, right down to the guy mopping the floors, could _see_ him in the cell. They thought he was there sitting on his cot. Yet he wasn't."

Lois' mouth dropped open at that. "Meteor freak lawyer strikes again?"

"Obviously. I spent the better part of an hour convincing everyone that they weren't seeing what they thought they were seeing, and that a prisoner was missing. I don't think anyone _but _Superman would have been able to convince them either. Thankfully, their belief that _he_ would not lie to them counteracted the strong messages their brains were sending to their eyes."

Lois looked around nervously. "So he's out there again?"

"No! No, you don't have to worry about him anymore. I did a search from the air. I found him…at the bottom of Grell Lake. Kind of ironic really. The same place he disposed of the girl's body."

"Benson's dead?" Lois couldn't believe it.

"You know, saving people, kind of fun. Finding dead bodies, not so much."

"Oh, Clark." Standing on tip toe to reach up to him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him.

"I should be relieved," he whispered into her hair. "He tried to _kill you_. He was cruel, heartless—"

"But you're you." Her own voice was a whisper. She was talking to his heart, for that was what had just suffered a blow. "You only see two kinds of people - the ones you can save and the ones you can't. I'm so sorry."

She held him while his emotions calmed, only pulling back when she knew he had siphoned enough of her strength to speak again.

"You do know me better than anyone."

"You better believe it, Smallville," she said as she socked him in the shoulder and smiled. When he didn't return her smile, she continued a little cautiously. "What about Grange? Looks like he's more dangerous than Benson ever was."

"I know where he is. I asked the police to keep the discovery of the body quiet for twenty-four hours so I can figure out how best to bring him in."

"Clark, no. Don't. What if he…"

"I know. When I saw the level of mass hallucination he was able to induce, I knew I couldn't just go in and…" He breathed out heavily. "I do have one idea, but it means I'll have to be gone most of tomorrow. I don't like leaving you alone right now. I may ask Oliver to—"

"I don't need a baby sitter, Smallville. You do what you have to, but just don't go in there unless you really can protect yourself from this guy." Then an idea occurred to her. "What about Oliver taking him out with one of those arrows that knock people out? The guy can't hypnotize people if he's unconscious!"

"Lois, I'll handle it. I want to do this legally too. I'm not sure using any kind of force is a good idea in the actual arrest. He's a lawyer with a lot of lawyer friends. I don't want him getting out on some technicality because I did something stupid."

Then she frowned. "That isn't all, is it?"

"Well, just one other …thing. After today, it probably won't be that bad."

"What?" she said impatiently.

"The good doctors want me to do a little grave robbing."

"What?" she asked sharply.

"They want to experiment with blue Kryptonite. Although they claim it can't really be truly Kryptonite by definition, because it was the pieces of the planet that changed to that when the chain reaction happened that destroyed the—"

"Smallville," she cut in, "back up there. Blue Kryptonite? That's the kind that takes away your powers, right? Why would they want to—" She started shaking her head. "No, absolutely not! I don't want you going anywhere near any blue Kryptonite. You said you couldn't get that ring off your finger. You have no idea just how much it would affect you, or if you could get away from it once it started to. No. No way. That is out of the question." And she started walking back toward the house as if the matter were settled.

"Lois, they're only trying to find out if—"

"I don't care if they're curing cancer. They're not doing it by using you as a guinea pig. I know these tests were my idea, but it seems to me that they're getting a little out of hand. You're finished with them, do you hear?"

She was standing there pointing at him like he was a little boy who'd done something terribly wrong. Suddenly, the whole thing was just endearing and funny, and he broke out laughing. "Oh, Lois, you are so…look, there actually was some good news today."

"_Good_ news?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Planning on laying that on me anytime soon, Smallville?"

"Dr. Kline said that it was_ possible_," he stressed the word carefully, "that we would be able—"

She launched herself into his arms before he could complete the sentence, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Lois!" He was sputtering between the breathtaking kisses she was giving him. "Waitaminute! Lois!"

The kisses continued and he was having a hard time not allowing himself to enjoy them, but she didn't understand. "Lois…you didn't…let…me…finish!" He pulled her away then, depositing her back on her feet at arm's length away from him.

"But you said—"

"No, you didn't let me. Just hold on here. I was about to say, that it's maybe _possible_ for Kryptonian DNA to combine with human DNA." He saw the hope spring into her eyes and added quickly, and firmly, "_But_ the …uh…stuff…that it takes to get to that point…well, they haven't really figured out if that's safe yet or not."

"Clark," she said, nodding her head, "you…you have a very _twisted_ idea of what constitutes 'good news'!" She turned and started toward the house once more. After only a few steps, she turned back again. "I, for one, am glad the menu tonight is made up of the ultimate comfort food. I think I need it. Come on, let's eat."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"When is she coming?" Clark was getting antsy and beginning to pace the floor of Oliver Queen's apartment. He still had the potentially horrible job of getting the blue kryptonite this afternoon, but he had to take care of _this_ first.

"Clark, keep your shirt on, or whatever you call that." Oliver Queen looked up his friend, dressed today as the iconic hero that had now overshadowed all of the Justice League put together. Of course, it was inevitable. The man had more powers, or "abilities" as he so often called them, than all of the other members combined; well, at least that had been true until he'd talked _her_ into joining. "Will you _relax!_ She'll be here. She's not exactly someone who keeps to a definite time table, but she did promise. She knew it was _you_ who asked."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark said it a little testily. He couldn't help it. Oliver had that way of teasing him that always sounded like there was some secret joke only Oliver understood.

"It means she's got a crush on you. Surely you knew that?" He watched Clark turn away quickly, but not before he witnessed the look of painful embarrassment that flitted across his face. "Hey, I have my own groupies too. They're just not in the same category as yours. Maybe I should have gone with the spandex look instead of leather."

"Oliver, you know that Lois and I —"

"Yes," he drew out the word, "and so does she. I did tell her. But you know what I think?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Yeah, well, I do enjoy tormenting you sometimes." He chuckled, "And it's _so_ easy. No, seriously, I think she believes she's a better fit for you than your average earth girl."

"Piece of advice, don't ever call Lois 'average' to her face unless you want to lose some teeth."

Oliver smiled and Clark resumed his pacing. "It's almost ten. The judge is expecting us. You did tell her to bring it?"

"Yes, although I doubt it was unnecessary. I think she always has it with her. Clark, this judge, he _has_ heard of her, right? I mean, she's only just arrived on the scene. Unless he believes in —"

"I've already talked to him. He has heard of her, but I think it wouldn't have mattered. He is really impressed with Superman's reputation for truth."

"Do you know how strange it is to hear you talk of Superman as if he's another person when you're standing there in the costume, red cape and all?"

"Lois doesn't like it either." Clark sighed. "But I have a hard time thinking I'm him."

Oliver's eyebrows show skyward. "What?" he said sharply.

Clark turned and the red cape swirled around him, emphasizing to Oliver just how much Clark Kent _was_ truly the celebrated Man of Steel. "Oliver, that article Lois wrote… It set a …tone, a standard for Superman. I can't ever live up to that."

"Clark, Clark," Oliver shook his head in disbelief, "you don't even realize you are the _only_ one that thinks that. You live up to it every day. Why can't you see that?"

The sound of the elevator caused them to both turn toward the door. "Good, that must be her now." Oliver crossed the room, ready to welcome his special guest into his home.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Oliver turned back to Clark.

"It's not her. It's Lois."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Lois, what are you doing here? You're still supposed to be dead, you know." Clark folded his arms across his chest, and even she had to admit he cut a very imposing picture standing there, glaring at her.

"I – I was j-just…"

Oliver had stood up as she entered, but now he sank back down into his chair. _Was Lois Lane stuttering?_ He grinned. _Oh, this is going to be good._ He'd never seen her with Clark when he was dressed as Superman before now. Apparently that red, blue, and yellow costume even affected her. _Has to be the spandex effect_, he thought as he settled back to enjoy the show.

"Go home," Clark said it firmly, but it was almost inaudible from where Oliver sat.

"Look, Clark, I-I was j-just—"

"Interfering? Lois, this is League business."

She looked down as if suddenly finding her own shoes fascinating, before she could continue. "Clark, will you change, for goodness' sake!"

"No." The word was final, then he softened his voice just a bit. He was very aware of the effect the suit had on her. "I need to be Superman for what I have to do. And you need to go home right now. If anyone saw you—"

"No one saw me!" She looked up to shout it at him, and immediately the discomfort was displayed across her face, plainly evident for Oliver to see. He laughed from his ringside seat, and she looked over at him, surprised to see him sitting there. "Oliver! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, I _live_ here?" And he laughed again.

She looked around as if surprised to see that she was indeed in Oliver's loft apartment. "Oh, right," she mumbled, and then she spun around to face Clark once more, or rather, face in his direction. She was definitely avoiding looking straight at him. "Benson's dead. So what's the need for me to play dead anymore?"

"Because, with a single sentence, Grange could convince anyone – _anyone_ to kill you! I need to get him put away before you—"

"And just how are you planning to do that? Huh?" Again, she spun in place. "Oliver, you are not sending him off to talk to that man!"

Oliver was still grinning from ear to ear. "No, I don't think I am. _I_ thought he needed help."

"Whose help?" She turned back to Clark. "Clark, you can't go alone. You know that. We discussed it."

But Clark appeared not to be listening, at least, not to anything in his immediate area. Oliver saw the tell-tale signs that Clark was amping up the super-hearing; he was obviously hearing the sounds of someone's imminent arrival. Oliver snickered and crossed to the small refrigerator behind the bar, where he removed a bottle of Cristal. On the way back to his seat, he popped the cork on the bottle of champagne with a practiced ease, and the sound immediately drew both Lois' and Clark's attention back to him.

"What? Just thought I'd open the refreshment bar. Pity I don't have any popcorn."

Lois thought he'd lost his mind and Clark rubbed his ears. "Oliver, it's just after ten in the morning!"

"Yeah. A bit early, but apparently that's when the show starts. Want to join me? Believe me, Lois, you're going to want some in a bit."

Lois was still trying to make sense of that statement when the door to the elevator banged open to frame a gorgeous woman in one of the most outlandish costumes she had ever seen.

The dark haired woman stood there in blue, red, gold, white, and silver. Lois thought she looked like a walking American flag with the stars and stripes scattered across the skimpy outfit. She wore a gold tiara, silver bracelets, and… _what in the world is that on her hip? A whip? A rope of some kind?_

Of course, Lois had heard about the Amazon … was she a princess? No, that couldn't be! That was from some television show or something. Surely.

Then suddenly she was watching as the woman slinked over to where Clark stood. No, he was Superman right now. _Does the woman know he is Clark?_

"Clark!"

Apparently she did.

Lois was too stunned to move. She barely reacted when Oliver placed the champagne flute in her hand, but at the next words coming out of Wonder Woman's mouth, she downed the champagne in one gulp and shoved the empty glass back at Oliver without looking, hitting him somewhere mid-chest.

"How lovely to see you again!"

Again?_ Again!_

"Diana," was all Clark said before she put her left arm around his neck, gently caressed his right cheek with her other hand, and pulled his head down to place a sensuous light kiss on his left cheek.

Lois lunged in their direction, but Oliver had quick reflexes and caught her around the waist, holding on with all his might as she fought to get at the ...oh, she had a host of nouns for the female gender peppering her mind at that point, none of them good.

Clark very calmly and politely disentangled the fingers that still grasped the back of his neck and said, "Diana, we really should go. We're late already."

The Amazon let her hand fall slowly, but deliberately down his chest, tracing the "S" emblem with her fingers.

Clark swallowed hard. He didn't need super powers of any kind to know that Lois was about to go ballistic, and that he needed to get Wonder Woman out of here quickly. Without looking in their direction, he spoke directly to both Lois and Oliver. "Lois, if you're not going home, stay here until I get back. Understand? Oliver, see that she does."

"Sure thing, Boy Scout," Oliver answered, and he looked down to see Lois' eyes fixed on the hand that still rested on Superman's chest. Her mouth had fallen open and Oliver didn't think she was even breathing. "Maybe you two better just use the balcony."

"Good idea," Superman smiled and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Lois? You okay?" Oliver asked tentatively. She was still staring at the spot vacated by the two super heroes. "Come on now. Breathe, okay?"

And she did. Hyperventilating was not quite what he'd had in mind though, and for the next few minutes, he was trying to calm her down without much success. He grabbed the bottle of champagne, poured her another glass, and led her to the couch. She sat down without even realizing where she was. The scene that had played out before her was burned into her retinas.

_This can't be happening!_

"Lois, drink. It's bound to help." He had her by the wrist and his fingers found her pulse. "Lois, you need to calm down."

"She—"

"Yeah, I know. She's really got a thing for Clark. Well, for Superman, anyway."

Lois turned and looked at Oliver. "You _knew_ about this?"

"Well, yeah. She's kind of hard to ignore. Not the type to hide her feelings either. We all saw it happening." He grimaced. "I'm guessing Clark didn't really tell you all this."

She handed him back the glass, snatched the bottle from his hand and took a long swig. "And what did you see happening on Clark's side of this…this…whatever _'this'_ is?"

"Oh, you know Clark—"

"Apparently I don't!" She took another long drink from the bottle and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oliver, what…how…there's…" Her thoughts were skipping through her mind faster than she could keep up with them.

"Lois, Clark is just being polite. She is something quite out of his experience. She's now a member of the League, and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings or—"

"I've lost him," she whispered.

"Lois," he bit back a laugh, "that is ridiculous. You have _not_—"

She got up and started moving wildly around the room as the words just spewed from her mouth. For the better part of an hour, Oliver let her scream and yell and generally give voice to every thought in her head, figuring once she got it out of her system, he could start reasoning with her.

"…and that...that…_woman_ had her hands all over him. He did nothing….not one thing…"

Oliver looked at his watch and thought it was time to start reining her back to reality. "Lois, that's not true. You saw him—"

"That…that …fugitive from a bordello was pawing him like… and I just stood there like some kind of stupid moron! Why didn't I—"

"You didn't do anything because you're much more of a lady that you pretend to be, Lois. That and you were taken by surprise. Come on now. Calm down—"

"_I am perfectly calm!"_ She shouted it at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry, I hadn't noticed the change," he smirked. "Lois, look, you know Clark loves you and you know—"

"No, I don't. He's never actually said it."

"Lois—"

"I'll bet he said it all the time to _Lana_." She said the name with a sneer. "But no, never to me."

"Lois, I happen to know—"

"Nope. Never. Not once. Three words. Three!" She held up two fingers. "That's all. It would have been nice to hear."

"Lois, if there's one thing I know, it's that—"

He was wasting his breath and he knew it, for she was beginning to feel the liquor now. Since being around Clark so much, she'd pretty much given up drinking and the tolerance for it she'd once had was gone. She looked down at the bottle in her hands and immediately held it up and drained it. "Maybe …" She looked over at Oliver. "Oh, god! She's invun…inful...," she struggled with the word, "invul…nerable, just like him, isn't she?"

"Well, not like _him_. I don't think anybody is like Clark. But, yeah, she is—"

"I knew it! That's what this is all about. That's why he didn't tell me. She's perfect for him, isn't she?" She looked over at Oliver, but he knew better than to answer. "He's been letting me down easy. Spending less and less time with me. He barely had dinner last night and he was off again, being Superman." She waved one arm in the air. "He never wanted to go through with those tests. I all but made him. What does it all matter anyway if he's with _her_! Oh, why did I…"

Yes, it was time. She'd gotten past the anger and was now heading down the self-pity highway. Pretty soon, even the formidable Lois Lane was going to be dissolving into girlish tears and he didn't think he could handle that. Oliver got up to try to coax her toward the door.

"Lois, I'm going to drive you back to the farm."

"You're a good friend, Ollie," she sniffed as she patted him on the chest. "But I have my car. I can drive."

"Yes, I am, and no, you can't. Clark would kill me if I let you drive home like this."

"Newsflash, Clark doesn't kill. _Clark_ doesn't _do_ a lot of things," she said bitterly.

"Right, Lois, and I don't think you want to go talking about that to me. Look, why don't you just stay here?"

"Here?" She looked around doubtfully. "No, I need to go _home_." And that was when the tears started.

Thirty minutes later she was asleep in his bed and he was opening another bottle of wine, muttering, "Since when did I become a baby sitter slash psychotherapist?" He looked toward the bedroom and smiled. "Heavy on the psycho."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Superman?" Wonder Woman prompted for the third time. Since they had entered the judge's chambers, Superman had seemed very distracted, to say the least.

"Oh, sorry, I was just list—"

"And I was saying we should demonstrate to Judge Ward how this works."

"Yes, good idea."

She nodded and turned back as the judge circled around the desk to a place between the two of them.

"Wait! You're going to use it on _him_?"

"I didn't think you were paying attention." She smiled as she took the golden lasso from her hip. "It's the best way to convince him."

"I'm game. Skeptical, but game," the judge announced. "And I think it's the only way you will get your ruling." He fingered the light rope that was now draped around his shoulders as Wonder Woman pulled it taut. "As long as I have your word," he said, looking at her, "and yours," he turned to look at Superman, "that anything I say will be held in the strictest confidence?"

"Of course, sir. We really appreciate this."

"Well, then, let's go for it."

Wonder Woman asked only one question. It was enough. "What is the _one_ thing you do not want to tell us?"

"Oh, _that_!" the man said nonchalantly, smiling at her without a trace of embarrassment. "Well, my dear, it would be that, although I find you immensely attractive, _Superman_ here looks devastating!" and he looked the super hero up and down appreciatively.

"That's enough!" said a suddenly red-faced Superman, who couldn't help Wonder Woman get the lasso from around the man's shoulders quickly enough. Biting back a smile, she wondered how anyone could look so adorable in such a complete state of mortification.

The moment the rope cleared the judge's head, a look of shock descended on his face, as the realization of what he'd just admitted settled upon him. "Oh, my god!" he whispered. "I can't believe I said…Please, forgive me. I...I didn't—"

"Forget it." Superman's voice was gruff and serious. "The important thing is …are you convinced that this works?"

"Completely." The judge straightened his tie, and retreated to behind his desk, careful not to make any eye contact with the Man of Steel. He picked up his phone and gave orders into the phone to have the waiting Mr. Grange brought to his office. "Uh…Superman, I think I agree with Wonder Woman here that you should not be present just in case—"

"No, I'll stay. I think I have that solved as well. I just need to focus on something else with my hearing, and right now, that is no problem, believe me."

"As long as you're sure…" Wonder Woman let the words hang in the air as she positioned herself behind the door.

Seconds later, the man burst through the door with enough confidence to fill a room saying, "Judge Ward, thanks for seeing me. My client—"

Then Grange registered the two super heroes in the room, and he turned to the strongest of them to use his only weapon. "Superman, these two people are your enemies! Seize them!"

With one, smooth, practiced motion, the lasso was thrown around the man from behind, and Wonder Woman tugged on the end of the golden rope, tightening it around Grange's shoulders. Silently cursing herself for being slow enough at it to allow the man to get out the command, she looked over worriedly at Superman, fully expecting him to be under the spell of the man's words.

Superman folded his arms across his chest, stepped forward until he was right next to the man, and asked, "Now, why would I want to do that?"

Wonder Woman and Judge Ward both heaved a sigh of relief.

Then she began her questioning. Some of the answers Superman already knew. Some, he didn't.

"How did you acquire the power to get people to believe everything you tell them?"

"It happened in Smallville during the last meteor shower. I was in my car."

"Is there a way to block this power?"

"No, I don't think so, although…"

"Although what?"

"It fades. The longer I'm away from my car, the less effective it is."

"Did you have anything to do with James Benson's getting out of jail?"

"Yes."

"His death?"

"Of course. I killed him," he said helpfully.

"Why?"

"There's no need to continue," the judge spoke up from his chair. "I can't doubt the validity of all this, and because of the reputations of both of you, and, of course, the demonstration of the lasso's power, I'm going to hold him overnight, but all of this is going to be totally inadmissible in court. It's obtained under coercion, duress. You are going to have to provide me some kind of proof to hold him longer than that."

"I understand. Ask him how long before his power fades completely away if he's kept from the car."

Wonder Woman nodded and did as he bid her.

"Four…five hours at the most," the man said happily.

"Five hours," Superman repeated. "Judge Ward, he'll need to be kept away from anyone for that long."

"The question is where? Who can be trusted to not let him out if all he has to do is tell them to?"

"Gentlemen," Wonder Woman said calmly. Keeping a tight hold on the lasso, she moved in closer to Grange and smiled up at him seductively. "Mr. Grange, would you mind terribly much staying here with his honor and me for a few hours?" She traced a line along his chin with a delicate finger. "Hmm?"

"Anything you say, baby," he answered hungrily, and a look of disgust flickered behind her eyes.

"I think we're good, Superman. Why don't you go do what you have to do, and we'll just stay right here until you get back."

"You sure you'll be all right?"

"Oh, I can handle him," and she turned back to him and touched his face once more. Grange whimpered under her touch.

"Good. First, I need to go destroy that car."

"Superman, you can't just…Look, maybe I can help you there," The judge said as he reached for his phone. "Get me officer Stroud." He looked up at all three, puzzled faces. "I've never known a lawyer with a morning appointment to see me to park totally legally. Dave? Where did Mr. Grange park? Really? Then impound it right now. And, Dave, I don't want anyone getting inside that car. Make sure it goes to the back of the lot. Good. Thank you." He hung up the phone. "There. So that's taken care of for now. Once you get me the proof to hold him, he'll have no need of the car. Then …well, impounded cars get sold at auction very cheaply sometimes. The new owners can do what they want with the car. Understand?"

"Completely." Superman smiled.

The judge pulled out paper from a stack of them to his left and began signing it. "Here's your warrant. Just, please, be sure that you get that proof. I'm going to look awfully silly should you fail. I can only go so far out on that proverbial legal limb for you."

"Doing all this _legally_ was the idea. And if you can keep him here until the power fades, then I'll be back with some proof."

"Just hurry, Superman, before I get an overdose of leering." Wonder Woman shoved Grange down into a chair and settled into one next to him, prepared for a long wait.

Author's note: Hmm…looks like everyone enjoyed the previous chapter! Thanks so much for the great reviews. They are really appreciated! I feel like after that one, I should apologise for this rather tame one for being one of those necessary to further the plot. I'll get back to Lois next chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Oliver was at his desk working when Superman landed on his balcony for the second time that day. "Boy Scout! Back so soon? She's in there," he said, pointing to his bedroom, "but I suppose you already knew that." Superman gave him a dark look, then Oliver added defensively, "Look, would you rather I let her drive back to the farm? She sort of drank too much."

"Sort of?" He exhaled roughly. "I was listening. I heard everything. Oliver…" he shook his head in disgust, "did you have to encourage her?"

"Oh, well, I thought—"

"Really? Because I don't call that thinking. Just get some coffee ready. I need her to be on form quickly."

"Hey, if I were you, I'd change before going in there. That suit does a number on her, in case you haven't realized it by now."

Looking down, he knew Oliver was right, and before he crossed the threshold of the bedroom, he was once again just Clark.

Lois lay on the top of the covers on her side, hugging one of the pillows. Her hair covered most of her face, and Clark sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pushed back the tresses until he could see her peaceful face.

"Lois?"

A slow smile bent the corners of her mouth upwards, and her eyes fluttered open as she put a hand up to her forehead. Her eyes focused, and she suddenly sat up straight. "Clark!"

"Lois, I wanted to—"

She cut right across him, "Your play date with Bondage Barbie over so soon?"

"Lois—"

"Don't 'Lois' me!" Realizing her position wasn't the strongest for arguing, she scrambled across to the other side of the bed and stood, trying her best in a losing battle for height in her bare feet against all his six foot four frame. "What was that scene in there all about? How come she called you Clark? You were Superman! And she was practically crawling all over you! No wonder you didn't want to tell me about the 'other' member of the League! Pawing you like she—"

"Lois, calm down. Before you start jumping to all kinds of conclusions about—"

"No! That's what _you _do! _I_ wait for facts, and one great big, spangled, busty bimbo of a fact flew right in and out of here with you trailing along after her like some…some—"

"Lois, please. I needed Wonder Woman—"

"Oh?" She threw her hands up in the air and spat, "Of course you did!"

There was a whoosh of air and he was right beside her, putting his arms around her, and kissing her like his whole being depended solely on her. His need for her, and for her to believe in that need, flowed from him to her in one soul wrenching kiss.

While she recovered, he began explaining quickly. "The Lasso of Truth. That was the only way we could get the truth out of Grange. And we did. We got the judge to agree to hold Grange for five hours while his power fades. Lois, I need you, or rather, your talents now. You're the one who can end all this."

"Hmm?" She was still staring blearily at his lips. "Me?"

"Yes. How clear is your head?"

"Not really a fair question, Smallville, after a kiss like that," she said, licking her lips and wondering if super kissing could be a hidden power of his. "Oh, you mean the champagne. No problem. I told Oliver that I was perfectly—"

"Lois, I need you to go to the Planet. Look through that research of yours again. There's something there you've missed. You said it yourself. We've only got so much time until the judge will either have to charge him or let him go."

"So _now_ I'm allowed to be alive?"

"Well, not completely, not until I find out his motive for all this. The power to influence people to do all this is one thing, the reason behind it is another. I'll take you in through the skylight."

"No, I can drive. Besides, my car—"

"I'll move it to the planet parking garage." She watched as he peered at a spot on the wall down and to the right of the headboard. He was using his extraordinary vision to look into a parking garage blocks away from where they were standing. Inadequacy flooded over her at the thought. "There's a spot two rows away from the place you usually park. It'll be there. I don't want anyone there but Perry to know you're back yet. Try not to let anyone see you?"

"My jacket's got a hood and I have my sunglasses. It's not like anyone will _expect_ to see me anyway." She realized that something in her tone had let him know she was completely on board with him again. The moment to fight had been taken from her with one stupid kiss.

"What?" Clark had seen something behind her eyes.

"Just so you know? We're heading for one very big round of sparring soon, Smallville. I'm not exactly thrilled with you using your body parts to wage war with me."

Clark raised his eyebrows. His forehead furrowed and he looked totally lost. "I…I don't understand."

"Of course, you don't, Mr.-puppy-dog-eyes-and-if-all-else-fails-kiss-her-stupid. I've got your number."

"That you do. See you back at the farm." He kissed her again, lightly this time, before he disappeared into that indefinable blur.

Author's notes: Cloisharley – now you know he heard it all. But I agree with anacaro that Clark will still need to do some major apologizing. The only thing is…she just had to bring up Lana. Oh my, I will have to deal with that.

girlinflux – Wow, thanks for the super review of chapter 7! (bowing humbly) I did think that scene ranked right up there with my getting Zorro drunk and naked in "Lessons"! (note to self: how can I do that to Clark?)


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Arizona?" Lois was too late in asking because Clark was no longer there. Then she remembered. There was some Kryptonian that had used blue Kryptonite. The doctors at Star Labs wanted him to rob a grave to get it for them. "Oh, the nerve of them!" The very thought of them expecting him to do that rankled her to the bone.

She picked up her shoes and took a deep breath before entering the living room once again. Oliver was lounging on the sofa reading a newspaper or, at least, pretending to do so. She imagined he had heard every bit of her conversation with Clark. He really had been front and center for a couple of scenes in one day between the two of them. _That's just great. Way to go, Lane, letting your ex hear all that jealous raving over the guy who replaced him. And not just any ex. Oh no, it had to be Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow. Smirking, smug, never-lets-anything-go Oliver! _

She saw her jacket draped across the back of a chair. From there, it really wasn't that far to the door. _Oh, if I could only get out of here without a face-off with Oliver!_ With one eye on the back of that newspaper, she tiptoed over to the chair and tried to carefully lift the jacket without making a sound. _So far, so good._ Eyeing the door, she thought, _Maybe, just maybe, I can sneak…_

"Bondage Barbie?" The top of the newspaper fell to reveal the face of a beaming Oliver Queen. "I _like_ it! Of course, she'd have to get permission to use it _officially_ from Mattel, but I think it ranks right up there with 'The Man of Steel'!"

Stopping in her tracks, she sighed, her shoulders dropped, and she turned to face him. "You heard," she said quietly.

"Yeah. I'm surprised they didn't hear you in Smallville." He got up and went over to her. "What did you come here today for anyway, Lois? You didn't know either of them would be here, so it must have been yours truly you really wanted to see."

"Yes, it was. I wanted to ask you to stop the tests on Clark."

"Why ask me?"

"Hello! 'Queen Industries purchases Star Labs' wasn't on the front page, but I do keep up on things, you know. Besides," she admitted, "Clark told me you bought it."

"But why on earth would I want to stop the tests? Why would _you_ want me to do that?"

"Because they're going too far! Do you know he's off right now to dig up a grave for them?"

"Oh, to get the blue Kryptonite. Yeah, they told me. Unfortunately, it _is_ the only place we know to find any. But, Lois, you should be—"

"Look, Clark has had a hard couple of days. He's just not the type that can handle doing something like that."

"Clark is so much more capable of handling things than you're giving him credit for, Lois. As long as you're there for him, he can do just about anything. Don't you know that?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Oliver. You're not calling the doctors off of this, are you?"

"No, I'm not. The tests go on. The decision on that is final. Clark's still onboard with all of it and he's a man now, Lois. That's something I don't think you're quite picking up on just yet, at least, not totally. You're still focused on him like he's that innocent farm boy we all met long ago. But the past few weeks, becoming Superman, and not just being the nebulous Red/Blue Blur, has really graduated the seriousness of what he's had to do to new levels."

"Of course I know—"

"Do you? Did you talk to him about the rescues he had to make during that last bad earthquake? The body recoveries he helped with? The tornados down south, the bombings in the Middle East, and that flooding in Europe? He's been everywhere. He's been doing some pretty heavy stuff across the globe while the rest of us have been sleeping, and some of it has been very unpleasant."

"Look, I know that Clark—"

"Lois, his world expanded far beyond Metropolis because of catching that plane you were on that day. Personally, I don't think he was quite ready. I was always waiting on him to get that last dose of confidence that would make him the world's hero he was meant to be, but all of this was thrust upon him in one split second. Right now, he's playing a game of catch up with his emotional self lagging behind his physical one."

"Oh my god, these aren't just physical tests they're doing. Are they? They're studying his psychological make-up! Oliver, how could you? This is not fair to him! "

"No, we're not doing _that_. But it is a by product of Dr. Hamilton being the one to see so much of him. He's really into the way the mind rules the body. It's just stuff he's observing. Don't worry. It's not the object of the tests. Besides, I've had quite a view of Clark's psyche myself when I've worked alongside of him."

"I still don't like it."

"No surprise there. Still, just remember all that when you lay into him tonight about the whole Wonder Woman business. Remember that he's not just different from us physically. He's way different from us emotionally and mentally as well."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "He may be, Oliver, but I don't plan on treating him any differently because of it. The Kent's didn't and I think they did a marvelous job of raising him. Besides, if there's anything he depends on me for, it's honesty. That's what he gets from me. And you can count on my telling him _honestly_ what I think of how he let that woman paw him in front of me!"

"Heaven help the poor hero tonight! Okay, then, Little Miss Honesty, do you need a ride?"

"I really don't know if I do or I don't," she said grudgingly. "Clark said he was going to move my car, but he also said he was going to fly me to the Planet. Then he just left…" She thought a moment and smiled at the one idea that popped up into her head. _Maybe Clark was affected by that kiss just like I was._ _Saying one thing and doing another? Could be._ But Oliver was speaking and she was missing it.

"…have the car take you there if your car isn't downstairs. With all that Clark has on his mind today, no wonder he's not thinking straight." But the smirk on his face as he looked her up and down told her that he really thought Clark may have been flustered for other reasons than just dreading the distasteful job of getting at the blue Kryptonite.

She could only hope.

********

At the Daily Planet, she took the service elevator up to the office and avoided being seen by everyone – except Perry White. He caught her at the door of the office.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" He looked up and down the hall as she took out her keys. "What if someone sees you? Does Clark know you're here?" he asked as he pushed her quickly through the opened door.

"Yes, he knows. He told me to come. There are some files here that I don't have at the farm. Do you have the packet of pictures the kid took? I need them."

"Yes, they're in my office. I wouldn't trust them with anyone else until we break the final story. Lois—"

"Would you get them for me?"

"Sure. I guess. Lois, you really need to be careful."

"Now?" Lois insisted, and Perry looked confused. "The pictures?" she clarified. "Can you get them now?"

"Okay. But stay here. Don't leave until I get you an escort out of the building."

"Sure." Turning her back on him, she went to her desk and began sorting through some notes scattered among the paperclips and pens in her top desk drawer.

In a few minutes, Perry was back with the manila envelope of pictures. "This is all of them. What are you looking for?"

"I just need to check…" She quickly opened the envelope and looked through the pictures, separating one from the rest and keeping it. Handing the envelope back to Perry, she crossed to the files cabinets along the wall.

"Lois. This is making me nervous. It wasn't that long ago that those men were in here—"

"Relax, Perry. Benson's dead. The other guy is being held right now. I've just got to find…" She opened a drawer of one of the two file cabinets and began thumbing through the tabs.

"Where's Clark?"

"He had something to do." She saw exactly the file she needed and pulled it from the cabinet.

"I hope it was important enough to have you be the one to come here for a stupid file instead of him coming himself!"

She turned to look at him and saw the anger written on his face. "Perry, he wouldn't have known what to look for," she stepped in front of him and pinched his cheek, "and neither would you. You're sweet for worrying, but it's totally unnecessary. Lock the door when you leave, okay?"

And she walked out the door, ponytail waving jauntily, leaving a stunned Perry White standing with his mouth open in her office.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Oliver, where is she?" Superman had landed on the balcony and come up behind him so quickly, Oliver jumped with surprise.

"Clark! I swear, you just took a few years off my life." He was still clutching his chest. "I wasn't expecting—"

"Where's Lois?"

"She went to the Planet." At Clark's puzzled look he prompted, "Like you _told_ her to do?"

Clark let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought she knew I was coming back for her. I wanted you to get some coffee down her before she—"

"She said you were on your way to Arizona."

Clark, or rather, Superman threw up his hands halfway and huffed, "I'm Superman, remember? Arizona for me is like twelve seconds from here." He reached into the pouch of his cape, and then held up a small lead-lined box. "Mission accomplished."

Oliver took the box and sneaked a look inside, careful to shield his friend from any ill effects of the stone inside. "Did you have to—?"

"No, thankfully! I checked his garage before…well, you know. Fortunately, there were several of those scattered about the place. And you don't have to worry. I have to be touching it or wearing it before that kind affects me."

"Clark, why didn't you get all of them?"

The all-too-familiar mask of brooding descended on Clark's face. "Because it felt like stealing as it was. I figured one—"

"Clark, you're the only live Kryptonian on the planet. If these bits of Krypton 'belong' to anyone, it's you. You should have taken them all. That way they can't be used against you in the future if anyone finds out about them."

"Don't worry about that. That ring made out of that stuff was different somehow. Dax-Ur made it clear to me that he could have taken off that bracelet whenever he wanted to. He _chose_ not to have the powers."

Oliver snapped the lid of the box closed and looked at Clark in alarm. "Clark, you're not thinking of—"

Clark shook his head, but didn't look at Oliver. "No."

Oliver heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"I can't say it's not tempting though. To be _normal_…" he said, giving the word "normal" an emphasis that made it seem to Oliver he thought the word was magical. Then he gave Oliver a weak smile. "But no. I'm the only one who can _be_ Superman. It's not really a choice for me. It's a responsibility."

"Good. I'm glad you've realized that." Oliver handed back the box to him. "There weren't any other types of this lying around? Pink? Chartreuse?" Superman laughed. "You know, I could have a geological team go there and scope—"

"I suppose you could, Oliver. But I'm not telling you exactly where his family lives. If _he_ never told them of his origins, I'm certainly not going to be the one to let them in on his secret."

"Still…" But at the look Clark gave him, he dropped any idea he was going to bring up and just said, "Good luck tonight!"

Clark didn't even pretend he didn't know what he meant. "Thanks. I'm in for it, aren't I?"

"'Fraid so, buddy."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Lois Lane stormed into the lab of Drs. Hamilton and Kline with a secretary hot on her heels, trying her best to stop the irate young woman.

"Dr. Hamilton! Dr. Kline!" She yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Miss Lane, you cannot come in here like this. This is a _restricted_ area!"

"Yeah, I can spot one a mile away. And speaking of away, that's where you should go right now while I have a little private confab with the good doctors."

Dr. Hamilton, wiping his hands on a paper towel, appeared in a doorway toward the back of the room. "Miss Lane! How nice to see you."

"I couldn't stop her, Dr. Hamilton. She just—"

"I understand, Sarah. That will be all. I can handle Miss Lane."

Lois waited until the woman left before exploding again. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, _Doctor_ Hamilton! Some doctor! Sending Clark out to go digging up bodies! What the hell did you think you were doing?" She had come up to him, thrusting her face just inches from his, and grabbed him by the lapels. Despite himself, he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"I can explain—"

"I don't want an explanation! Some simple tests! That's all we wanted. Not some half-baked notions about grave-robbing and psychological—"

"Miss Lane, we needed the—"

"And I need you to leave Cl—" she looked around warily and lowered her voice. I want you to leave Superman alone!"

"Miss Lane!" Superman's voice came from the doorway and she spun around, still with a good grip on the doctor and therefore causing him to stumble. "_I_ can fight my own battles. If you'll be so kind as to unhand the good doctor?"

And she did, albeit grudgingly, before walking over to Superman and whispering to him, "You're _not_ doing it! I won't let you!"

"Really? Because I think I already did." He whispered as he held up a small box. "Well, I didn't quite have to go to the lengths we'd discussed, but…Lois, you shouldn't be here. Dr. Kline might—"

"Oh, hang Dr. Kline—" Her voice shot back up to full volume.

"Maybe it's just as well he's not here right now." Dr. Hamilton said dryly as he took the box from Superman.

"—I couldn't care less about the both of them. You are finished with these tests. I don't want—"

"Yes, you do. It was _your_ idea and I'm seeing them through to the bitter end. There's no turning back now. Now, what other clichéd expressions do you want me to use on you before you see that I'm determined to do this?"

"AhhGG!" The cry was guttural, and then, she hit him.

It was a sock to his shoulder as she'd done a few thousand times before over the years, but this time, he was Superman, not just Clark. This time, it was witnessed by a very curious research scientist/doctor.

"Uh… Miss Lane?" Dr. Hamilton had come up behind her and had taken her hand, turning it over in his to examine her knuckles, her fingers, and the outside edge of her palm. "Didn't that hurt?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "What's the matter? Miss Milquetoast out there your idea of a woman? I'm a little tougher than I look."

"No, it's just…" He grabbed her by the hand and led her toward the desk.

"Uh, Superman?" Lois looked back at him and pleaded.

"It's okay, Miss Lane. He's a _doctor_," Superman assured her, trying to hold in his own amusement.

"You see, it _should_ have hurt. During these tests, we've had a few 'accidents' and …well…let's just say I've gone home with a few bruises myself." He all but pushed her into the chair beside the desk. "I'm just wondering if I could have a little blood sample? And do a DNA test?"

"Superman?"

Dr. Hamilton was already pulling out a syringe and a collection tube from a rack on the desk. "It won't take a second…"

"Miss Lane," Superman smiled and leaned against the door frame, obviously enjoying the spectacle of Lois being on the end of some tests for a change, "he's just got '_reasonable questions_' and they need to be answered."

Lois closed her eyes as she heard him quote the words that had started all this back to her. She wrinkled her nose at him. _He really does have total recall, darn it._

"You can do this." Superman coaxed. "It's in the name of science, after all. It won't hurt that much, and, besides, you're _so_ tough, remember?"

She shot him a look of pure hatred as the doctor plunged the needle into her arm.

"But why on earth do you want _my_—" Then it dawned on her. Dr. Hamilton was in on Clark's secret. It was only Dr. Kline who didn't know. Clark had said that eventually they'd want samples from the "significant other" to conduct the rest of the tests. She relaxed slightly as the doctor withdrew the needle and deposited the red liquid in the tube.

"Superman!" Dr. Kline, his hands full of two trays of coffees, donuts and snacks, had come up behind him. "We weren't expecting you until later."

"Hello, Dr. Kline. I'll be back later for tests. I was just making a delivery."

"Ah. Well, good then." He edged past the super hero to unload his bounty on the desk. "What have we here?" His eyes had immediately gone to the vial of blood.

"A sample from Miss Lane here. She hit Superman. No bruises."

"Really?" Dr. Kline grabbed Lois' hands in his. "Which hand?"

"The right," supplied Dr. Hamilton.

The inspection of her hand began all over again.

"Oh, for crying out loud, people!" Lois stood up and marched over to Superman. "This is insane," she whispered to him as the two doctors put their heads together to discuss what tests they needed to run on Lois Lane now.

He smiled and leaned down to say softly, "I know, Lois, but why don't you just go with it though? They really do know what they're doing, despite how it looks."

"It _looks_ like a loony bin in here," she said through clenched teeth.

"I know…Lois, did you find anything at the Planet? Anything that jogs a memory?"

"Oh yes! One of the photos made me remember—"

"Just tell me it will constitute proof of something against Grange. That's all I need to know right now."

"I think so. Well, maybe not yet, but it will once I get to a computer.

"Great. Then I need to get back to the judge."

"Miss Lane?"

She turned around to see Dr. Kline heading toward her with a long cotton swab.

Lois' eyes widened as she looked back Superman for help. But he was gone again.

"Crap!"

Author's notes:

Cloisharley- sorry, not ready for that chapter quite yet. I probably should pay more attention to chapter numbers but this chapter is one I've had written for weeks and was straining to get it worked in somewhere. So #50 is not that significant.

Chewbie- Gee, thanks. I love your comment!

Thanks to all the other "regulars" who reviewed too! It spurs me on to sit at this lonely computer and write!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Superman arrived back at the judge's chambers to find one very relaxed man still sitting with the Golden Lasso of Truth around his shoulders, one very nervous judge, and one very agitated Wonder Woman.

"Superman! It's about time! You'll never believe what we—"

"Sorry. Things took a little longer than—" He stopped when he saw the panic in her eyes and the judge, sitting behind the desk, gulping down a dose of Maalox. "What did I miss?"

"He's been spilling his guts to us ever since you left," she pointed at Grange. "He says Lex Luthor is behind this!"

"Lex Luthor? No, it can't be. He's dead."

"Not according to him, he's not." She tugged viciously on the rope to get the man's attention. "Tell him what you just told us."

"Sure, pretty lady," Grange said, and his speech was slightly slurred in such a way that Superman wondered if the Lasso had the side effect of making its victim a little drunk as well as truthful. "I said that Lex Luthor has been hiding out in some research facility he's got in Canada. It's way, way up there, you know. I was there a long time while they researched my power." He bent forward and whispered conspiratorially, "They never did figure out it was the _car_." Putting a finger to his lips, he continued, "But they knew what I could do if they just left me to it, so he let me leave and he would just send me instructions from time to time. Whatever he needed done, I did it, or I arranged to have it done. Money was never a problem, and I was allowed to do whatever I wanted as long as his business got taken care of. So _sweet_!"

"You actually saw Lex Luthor alive?" Superman asked.

"Yep. Oh, he's been banged up, nearly died a few years ago from what I hear. But yes, he's very much alive."

"How long ago did you see him _in the flesh_ with your very own eyes?"

"Let's see, that would be about two months ago. He doesn't usually meet me in person. He prefers to keep his distance around someone with my kind of power, but I think this job was a little personal with him, and he wanted to make sure I knew how important it was. He told me who he wanted dead, and after that, I hired Benson."

"To kill Lois Lane?"

"Yep. Did it too, didn't he?" The man smiled again and Superman had to turn away in disgust.

"Do you know _why_ Luthor wanted her dead?"

"Never did quite understand that really, but it sure looked to me like it was some sort of vendetta against a guy named Clark Kent. Someone told me he's a reporter. Luthor's got some kind of problem with him. Probably wrote a nasty story about him or something. Anyway, she's supposed to be his girlfriend nowadays, and Mr. Luthor just said he wanted her dead."

"Why did he have you hire Benson? Why not just hire him himself?"

"Because he knows I tie up all my loose ends. I'm dependable. He trusts me."

"And that's all Benson was to you? A loose end?"

"Superman," the judge finally intervened, "unless you have that proof we discussed, this really needs to stop. You're jeopardizing the case against him with all this questioning. You can't go after proof you're directed to with the information you're finding out from him this way. It'll be thrown out of court in a heartbeat."

"Very well. But I don't have it yet. I will by morning though. And that proof is coming from a completely different source, so don't worry. Can we get him into a cell now?"

"_That_ will be a pleasure. I'll call a deputy," the judge said as he lifted the phone receiver.

"Wonder Woman, will you—"

"Sure. I'll keep it on him until he's inside. The power should have faded by now, but…"

"Yeah, we really can't take any chances. Could we ask the guards to wear ear plugs for tonight?" he asked the judge.

"We'll put him off to himself as well, even if we have to double up some cells."

"I know he's also allowed a phone call, but if the phones are out…"

"There's nothing wrong with the phones, Superman." He looked up to see Superman smile.

From the look in his eye, the judge had a feeling they phones wouldn't be working for long.

********

A couple of dozen medical history questions, three additional samples, and fourteen signed forms later, Lois Lane managed to escape the horror chamber known as Star Labs. With only a perfunctory wave to Superman who had just arrived once more back to the lab, she escaped to her car.

All the way back to Smallville, she was trying to form in her mind just what she'd be saying tonight when he finally made his way back there too.

_Just no kissing!_ _No, it is too damn distracting._ He knew it too now, which was even worse. Totally unfair tactics, by the way. Didn't he know the rules of war?

_No, most probably he doesn't_, she thought with a smile. He could plow fields, muck out stalls, and save people from speeding bullets, but war? No. A stray thought struck her as she pictured Clark in uniform in a platoon of soldiers under her dad's command.

She laughed outright.

"An army of one indeed," she said to the lonely road in her headlights.

Author's notes:Thanks to you all for commenting! Now just a few words to a few of you…

Naikbor- yeah, tossed in those other colors just for you! And actually my sometimes beta, devilneedsaride, came up with the "bondage barbie" moniker and I loved it. She came up with it rather quickly too- made me wonder about her…

Cloisharley – I think he's actually done that test. They are just being tightlipped about the results. The way Lois hits Clark on the show has always bugged me from day one. I guess that's why I addressed it in both of my stories. Hopefully this one will explain why she's not at least getting bruised, much less breaking a bone.

Solipoli – welcome aboard. Who knows how long this story is going to be? I surely don't. I thought I was worth about 10 chapters tops!

Jock Wizard – Yeah, I keep hearing the problem has been tackled by the movies and the series. But in both, the solution seems to be to take away his powers. (Unacceptable to me.) The comics and L&C didn't think it was that big a deal, that he could control the powers enough not to hurt Lois. I guess I'm still thinking about an essay that appeared on the net decades ago that theorized his super-sperm would just keep going and drill tiny little holes in Lois' abdomen, causing her to die of peritonitis. I'd just like to explore another way around a problem, especially with a younger Superman who hasn't even reached the pinnacle of his powers yet and may not have as much control as the much older Superman in the comics.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter52

"This Dax-Ur had a son?"

"Yeah. His name is Max."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dr. Kline was beside himself with excitement. "Oh, we need his DNA too. We could—"

"Now wait," cautioned Dr. Hamilton. "We don't even know for sure if his wife knew of his origins. It could be that—"

"I don't think she did, or rather, does," Superman spoke up from his familiar position behind the special weight machine that the doctors had calibrated for his type of strength. At least, it had been calibrated for his strength as of two days ago. Today, the hydraulic weights were moving a little too easily for him. It wasn't even a true "test" of his strength and he knew it before they did. "And I'd rather it stay that way."

Dr Kline wasn't even hearing him. "The DNA sequences – they wouldn't be altered. They wouldn't be the same as for Superman. After all, he would be only _half_ Kryptonian, but he would inherit a set of genes from his father, even if his powers were dampened by the effects of the—"

"Not necessarily. The Kryptonian genes could have mutated in some way due to the exposure of the blue Kryptonite and/or his father's long stay on Earth."

"Hmm," mused Dr. Kline, "well yes, and we don't really know via scientific means that _every_ Kryptonian would indeed gain powers on Earth. It could be just a select few, maybe a subset of the planet's population. Although it does appear that they _all_ would, taking in to account that every Kryptonian Superman has met _has_ had them."

"True. We would need a sample of another Kryptonian, even if the only one we can access now is this half-Kryptonian, to even hypothesize that. Without his DNA, we just can't go making assump—"

"Guys!" When he could stand it no longer, Superman finally disengaged from the now broken machine to walk over to where the two were arguing. "He's a _child_, not an experiment."

"Oh, of course, of course, Dr. Kline said with a touch of contrition. "We know that."

"But," interjected Dr. Hamilton, "do you not think, Superman, that his widow and son deserve to know about his heritage? What if _you_ had never discovered the truth about Krypton? Wouldn't you have hated it if someone who knew the truth about you hadn't told you of your origins at all? Wouldn't the mystery of your unknown past haunt you?"

"Maybe," Superman admitted, paused, and then agreed, "okay, probably. But in some ways, I might have been better off. Especially if I didn't have my powers, and we don't know if the boy has any."

"But you could find out easily. You could watch him."

"I didn't know spying was also a part of these tests."

"Fine. We'll leave it up to you to make the choice for the boy. And his mother. I'm sure you have their best interests at heart, and since _we_ probably don't have a Kryptonian gene in our bodies, we should—"

"Wait a minute. What did you say?" Superman stepped in front of Dr. Hamilton. "You said 'probably.' What does that mean?"

"Did I? Oh, poor choice of words. I meant definitely. I should have said definitely."

Their eyes locked and Superman zeroed in on the doctor's heart rate with his hearing.

He was lying.

********

Author's notes: Thanks as always for the nice comments!

Niakbor & Jock Wizard – Points taken, but what I'm trying to do here is explore the question at a point in Supe's life when his powers are becoming what I always thought they were at his prime. In SV, he's clearly not the planet pushing Superman of the 1960's. So maybe there's a period when he has to adjust to his powers growing faster than his ability to control them? Maybe I'll make it clearer once I get this big blow-up with Lois out of the way. I think I've led y'all to expect something I wasn't really ready to deliver just yet! Oh, dear….back to the keyboard. Here's hoping I don't disappoint.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Mom!"

At the sound of her son's shout, Martha Kent came running downstairs. "Clark! I wanted to talk to you before—"

Clark held up the note that had been left on the table for him. "I saw. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_. I just wanted to warn you that Lois is extremely upset over…some _woman_?"

"I take it she's in the loft?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms and stared at him. "She said, and I quote, 'I don't want to keep you up with all the screaming.' Son, what on earth did you do?"

"Mom, I didn't _do_ anything. Actually, I think I've finally figured out that maybe _that_ is what Lois didn't like. I probably _should_ have done something to prevent…but Lois wasn't supposed to be there at all…and then it was just… happening."

"Clark, I wasn't there. You're going to have to be a little clearer about what happened."

"Well, I was to meet Wonder Woman at Oliver's and—"

"Wonder Woman?! You mean she is for _real_?"

"Oh, yes. And quite a bit more…impressive in person."

"A real Amazon!" Martha sat down, shaking her head in disbelief. "I thought those were all myths."

"No, she's real. And Lois was there and Wonder Woman sort of… kissed me." He looked up to see the surprise on his mom's face and added, "On the cheek. That's all."

"A peck on the cheek? That's all?" She puckered her own mouth and looked him up and down slowly. "And that's what has Lois in such a frenzy that I'm thinking you need to go get a suit of lead armor before you go out there?"

"Exactly. She's overreacting, right?"

"She's a woman, Clark." She got up and pushed him down on the stool. "Women don't exactly see everything the way men do. You've not only got that problem to deal with, you've got the problems that are inherent in you yourself."

"Oh, you mean _those_ problems," he said miserably. "I am working on that with all these stupid tests, aren't I?"

She almost laughed. "No, I was talking about you and the ways you're different from us because you look at the world differently. You have to. Your perception of everything is a little different because of _your_ differences. As much as we tried to give you a _norma_l upbringing, it's just _not _normal to tell a fourteen-year-old adopted boy he's from another planet. Even if you knew you were strong enough to bench press the family truck and none of your friends could do that, to be told you come from somewhere out there in the stars…well, that had to be a very _big_ deal. And from that moment, I watched you change and become more secretive not just about your gifts with others, but with yourself. I think you learned to see the world even more differently after that."

"Mom, you and dad were great. I couldn't have asked for a better set of parents."

"Thanks, sweetheart, you know we did our best. But that's beside the point now. You need help with dealing with Lois. Clark, you lead with your heart. You always have. I don't think that's from your Kryptonian genes. I think it's just _you_. The special part of you that is like no one else. And now, you're not dealing with some simple, little, small town girl, you're dealing with a street-savvy, Navy Seal-trained _woman_ that is far beyond your experience. But you've got one huge advantage."

"I do?"

"Yes. Remember the night you told Lois you were Superman?"

"Of course I do."

"And she took it well? Called you 'amazing.' She didn't 'freak out' over it at all. She accepted you."

"Yeah, she did."

"And the next morning, you were in that very spot moaning about how you'd made a mistake in even telling her."

Clark shifted on the stool uncomfortably. "I remember."

"Clark, our journeys in life are not always laid out in a straight line. Sometimes there are curves and detours and obstacles. Yours seems to be full of zigzags."

He wrinkled up his nose and squinted at her. "What?"

"You take one step forward, and one back or even sideways, and then you push forward again." She looked upwards thoughtfully. I wonder sometimes if your father and I pushed you too much to hide your true self away, deep inside, and when it bubbles to the surface, you have a gut reaction to pull it back down. That's what you're doing now, aren't you? You're wondering if it's ever going to work with Lois if you can't grasp why she's so upset over whatever it was that happened. Is that about it?"

"Well, it does look like to me that I really didn't _do_ anything that should have her _this_ mad at me. I just don't understand." He sighed. "Will I ever?"

"Maybe not."

"But you said I have an advantage?"

"Yes, you do. She's _in love_ with you Clark, every bit as much as I was in love with your dad."

"How do you know?" He looked down at his hands clasped on the table, and his voice dropped audibly. "Did she tell you that?"

"No. She didn't have to. I have eyes, sweetheart. And a brain. And, believe me, if that girl, who, by the way, has absolutely _no_ talent whatsoever in the kitchen, took _cooking lessons_ just to impress you, believe me, that's _love_!

Clark stood up suddenly and gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, mom," he said, and headed off toward the barn.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Lois was sitting at the desk in the loft, typing away like mad on her laptop, when she finally heard Clark coming up the steps.

"Certainly took you long enough," she said, without even looking up at him. The irritation she felt was evident in her tone. "I heard you land more than fifteen minutes ago."

"I was talking to mom."

"Uh-huh. Well, first things first. Here's your proof, although you're not going to like it." She handed him a photo and one sheet of paper.

He looked at the photo first, narrowing his eyes as he stared at it until a shadowy figure in the background came into clear focus. "It's Lex all right."

"Rearing his ugly, bald head. Sorry, I know this is where you are going to remind me you two were friends once."

"It's ancient history."

She looked at him then and narrowed her eyes. "Somehow I thought you'd be more surprised."

"Grange said he was alive. But the thing is, "he looked down at the picture again, "how did I miss that?"

"It's possible I didn't show that one to you," she shrugged.

"And why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the young naked girl in the foreground," she said as if it was obvious. "Really, Smallville."

"Ah. Because I've never seen one of those before."

She snatched the photo from his hands. "Very funny."

"Lois, you should have shown that one to me. I could have—"

"I know, I know. But it was the one I gave to Perry since I knew we couldn't publish it. We may have to now, with certain parts censored, of course. Look, the important thing is that all these dates and places where Grange was," she pointed to the page still in his hands, "line up with some very prominent deaths of assorted key politicians, judges, and financial tycoons. I haven't put it _all_ together yet, but it looks like Lex, while still playing dead, is orchestrating some kind of takeover—"

"Or beginning to set up some kind of shadow government he can control?"

"Something like that."

"Wow," he said simply. "This will do."

"And probably point the way to solving a few other dozen murders across the country as well. The man's been busy, and, no doubt, working for Lex all this time."

"That car - it's probably loaded with evidence," Clark said. "It's the one place he'd feel comfortable leaving it all, and if he needed to be within range of it every five hours for another fix of his power—"

"—he could be sure that he could protect it as well. If anyone became the least bit suspicious, he could—"

"—talk them out of searching it. It's already impounded. The only problem will be the actual search of it. If the power is truly in the car itself, we'll have to be careful, lest it affect anyone else. But if Wonder Woman can—"

"Yeah!" Lois clapped her hands together. "Precisely. Wonder Woman. The three hundred pound gorilla in the room? Let's talk about her, shall we?"

"Three hundred pounds? Funny, I thought she was about your size," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"I was speaking figuratively, Smallville."

"So was I, Lois." He laughed. "You know, I need to come up with some nickname for you."

"Nice try, farm boy, but it's not working. I want to talk about Ms. Stars and Stripes before you zip off somewhere."

He looked at her seriously and crossed over to the couch where he sat down, leaned back, laced his hands behind his head, and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Okay, no zipping. You have the floor."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"You want to talk to me about Wonder Woman. So talk. It's not as if you don't know how." He didn't smile, but she could feel the laughter behind his eyes and she was unnerved by it.

"You think I'm being…" She licked her lips nervously. "Clark, stop it!"

He took his hands down and spread them. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You stop it right now! Don't do that to me!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Do what?"

"Acting all… _Supermanish_!"

The snicker escaped before he could control himself. "Lois, I don't even have the suit on right now. I'm just—"

She twirled around and pointed at him accusingly. "But you're doing it. You're—" She stopped, her eyes growing round, as the sudden idea struck her with a flash of enlightenment.

"I'm what?"

She mumbled something, and even his super-hearing couldn't decipher it, so he prompted again, "What?"

"Oh, Clark," she wailed, "I'm the worst person _ever_!" She looked at him, her face full of panic, and she ran down the stairs and out the door or the barn, leaving him stunned for a few seconds. Two steps outside the doorway, he caught up with her and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Lois, I'm sorry, for whatever it is I did. But you're going to have to tell me. What on earth is going on? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Clark." She shook her head and he could tell she was very upset. "I just realized…it's…_confidence_. That's what you've got now. It's what I saw in you on that rooftop that night. Superman has…well, Superman _has_ it…in spades. But my Clark usually doesn't. Maybe it sort of goes with that "S", but the past few weeks, you've been…_exuding_ it, _owning_ it, and I just realized," her voice dropped to a whisper and she lowered her head, "that I don't like it. I want my Smallville back."

He hugged her then. "Lois, Lois, why do you think I picked out that letter for a symbol? You were the one who decided it stood for Superman, but it really only ever stood for Smallville, and you are the only one who has ever called me that."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Consider it your own personal stamp on Superman. Okay?"

She pulled away from him a little and smiled. "I like that. Think you can remember that when you're around any Amazon bombshells in the future?"

"Total recall will probably help me there," he said, the twinkle in his eye back with a vengeance.

"Good," she said with a finality. "Then there are only two things left I want to cover."

"Only two?" he chuckled.

"Yes. One, I want a meeting with Wonder Woman, and two, when are you going to take me flying?"

********

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay in posting. It's been a difficult week! Not to mention, neither Clark nor Lois wanted to cooperate with the knock-down drag-out fight some wanted… My filler chapter with Martha/Clark changed his attitude, darn it. LOL!

CLOISfan83 – Certainly sorry if I kept you reading too long! But they do make drugs for that! (I'm a pharmacist, so I do know!) Glad you're enjoying the story. 1eclecticreader – I think we agree on WW. But I think Clark is naïve to the nth degree by nature. Klaatu – can't have any better reaction than someone hearing the actor's voice when reading! Thanks.

And to all the regular readers – I felt like I was letting you down this week after all the praise for quick posting. I promise to do better – or at least _try_ this week!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Hmm… the flight I can take care of right now if you like, but the meeting…I don't know. How do I know you can behave yourself around her?"

"Oh, you can be sure I won't, not to your satisfaction anyway. I need to tell the—" she bit her bottom lip, smiled, and continued, "…the _nice lady_ a thing or two."

He smiled down at her and said, "I'll think about it, but for now…" He scooped her up into his arms and slowly rose up into the air.

Dusk had descended around them and stars were beginning to litter the sky above them. The lights of neighboring farms seemed to be just twinkling dots in the distance. Lois noticed it all as she clung with her arms tightly encircling Clark's neck and watched the ground disappear into the growing darkness beneath them.

"Smallville, how…just how are you doing this?" she asked with a note of wonder.

"I really don't know. I couldn't for the longest time."

"And you just thought 'what the heck, I think I'll fly?' And you did?"

"Not exactly. This took me a long time to conquer. I grew up with a fear of heights."

"Why did you even try it then?"

"I knew it was the last step to…"

This was something that he wasn't comfortable talking about at all. She knew that. But somehow, she needed to get him to admit whatever it was he was so hesitant to share with her. "To what? She probed, momentarily forgetting they were hundreds of feet in the air, with Clark defying gravity as if it was an optional law to abide. "The last step to being more than just the Red/Blue Blur? To being Superman?"

"Yeah. To being Superman." She saw him shake his head. "I'm still grateful you didn't go with Stupendous Man, by the way."

"Yeah, well, it was taken anyway. Some comic strip character had first dibs on it. Superman is a fantastic fit though, Smallville, if I do say so myself." She smiled up at him proudly, looking up slightly to stare into his eyes. Glittering points of light framed his head and the sight of this super being from the stars against a background of them caused her to draw in her breath sharply.

At that same moment, Clark looked down at her. It caused him to lose focus for just the briefest second, and his flying speed increased greatly, causing Lois's head to slam into his chest. Almost immediately, he was in control again. She tightened her hold around his neck, and he could hear her breathing and heart rate quicken.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not hurt? That was some impact."

"I'm fine," she said again, gulped, and then asked calmly, "What…was _that_?"

"I think we'd better get back down on the ground." Clark flew lower, touching down within minutes back in front of the barn. As he put Lois down, he could feel her shaking.

When he put his hand up to the side of her head to check for any lumps, she batted his hand away and said, "I told you I'm all right."

"I'm sorry, Lois. That kind of sucked any romance out of the flight, didn't it?"

"Clark, what happened?"

He looked for all the world like it was the last thing he wanted to tell her, but he knew he had to, so he said, "My powers…they… sort of… surged."

"Surged?"

"Yeah. It's been happening a lot lately," he admitted, grimacing, as though he were embarrassed by the whole idea. "I told you I've been breaking the machines at the lab… well, that's why. My powers are growing. _Really_ growing." He lowered his head as if he were a little boy that had been caught doing something bad. "And you wonder why I don't…why we can't…"

"But you got control back in just a couple of seconds."

"Yeah, my body is learning to deal with it, but, Lois, it would only take me a second to hurt you. Can you not see that?"

"Still concerned with that, are you?"

At that, he let out an audible groan, letting his frustration with her cavalier attitude for her own safety show itself. "I have to be conscious of it with anyone I interact with physically."

She gave him a look that spoke of surprise, suspicion, and jealousy all at once. He could see that the specter of Wonder Woman had sprung up between them in her mind again.

"No, not _that_ way. I didn't mean that. I mean things like rolling with the force when someone slaps me on the back, remembering to allow enough give, and to exhale through my nostrils to provide a cushion of air along my arms when I catch someone who's falling, or when I—"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." She turned and walked away from him a few steps to gather her own thoughts. "So if the ability to fly came last, maybe it's that one you're just having the most trouble compensating for? Yeah. That makes sense."

"It's certainly the trickiest of them all."

"And you don't know _how_ you're doing it?" She turned, tilted her head to the side, and placed her hands on her hips. "Clark, you must have _some_ clue if you went from no flying to-"

"—to catching a plane while flying?" he supplied.

"Oh, my god! Just how _long_ had you been able to fly when you did that? How did you know you _could_ do it?"

"I'd been trying for a few weeks before that. I'd managed to float a bit…but I didn't _know_. When I saw that plain falling out of the sky, I just knew I _had_ to." She saw him look down again and scuff at the gravel with one foot. "Lois, I was on my way to meet you at the airport that day. I knew _you_ were on that plane."

Her heart did a little jump at the idea that he'd taken that giant leap into flight to save her. No, that really wasn't true. She couldn't let herself believe that even if she wanted it to be true. There had been a lot of people on that plane that day. He'd saved them all. No, she had a feeling he'd have caught that plane anyway if she hadn't been on it.

"You said you were strong as a child and pretty much invulnerable. Your vision powers came along when you were a teenager. So why has it taken so long to learn to fly?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't know how I'm doing it or why I can, and neither do the doctors. They think it has something to do with my personal bioelectric field, either that, or some control my body's cells have in dealing with gravitons."

"Gravitons? What the heck are those?"

"They're…you know, some kind of sub-atomic particles. It's all theoretical. The problem is I'm not supposed to be _able_ to fly. Not without wings or thrust and lift, and I think the only thing they're sure of is I don't have any wings. But then, you probably figured that out the first time you saw me."

"Yeah." It was all she could say in her surprise at the scientific jargon he was suddenly spouting as if he'd used it all his life.

"They're working on it though."

"And how are they doing that?"

"I'm not sure. They hook me up to a lot of strange devices and have me float. I'm not sure what it's telling them about me. Sometimes I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" There was something that worried her in his tone.

"Well, I caught Dr. Hamilton lying to me. At least, his heart rate shot way up, and, outside of some external cause for it doing that, it usually means someone is—"

"About what?" she asked sharply.

"That's just it. It was crazy. Probably nothing. Maybe I'm just getting a little sensitive again about being their personal lab rat."

"People like Dr. Hamilton don't lie about 'nothing,' Clark. They lie for gain or to protect themselves. What did he say?"

"He said he 'probably' didn't have a Kryptonian gene in his body. I mean, it's obvious that he doesn't, right?"

"Well," she began to pace as she thought about it, "I can only see two possibilities. Either he's been experimenting with your DNA, giving himself some injections of it or something like that, which would be really stupid, or…" She paused, trying to work out her thoughts.

"Or?"

"Or he thinks Kryptonians have been intermarrying with Earth people for a long time…which is equally crazy, because no one else is running, or _flying_ around with powers like yours, and you said you only came here in the first meteor shower. It's not as if there was some kind of air corridor between here and Krypton with regular spaceships traveling back and forth—"

"It's not _that_ crazy. There _were_ portals to Krypton…and the stones were scattered all over the world…" Clark also had begun thinking out loud. "They were hidden a long time ago."

"What portals? What stones?" Lois drew back her head to stare at him. "Just how much have you left out telling me about yourself, Smallville?"


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"What have I left out? Quite a bit," he said sadly. "But I can hear Mom in the kitchen, and from the sound of things, she's got supper almost ready. Why don't we leave this until later tonight?" He grabbed her hand and led her back to the house.

"But—"

"I know, you want to hear it all now, but, Lois, it will take a while. I hadn't realized…" she felt him sigh while they walked hand in hand down the driveway, "that I've actually told those doctors more about my heritage than I have told you. That's just not right."

She smiled in triumph. "About time you realized stuff like that, soldier!"

"Well, maybe it's because they aren't as scary as you are." He smiled, opened the door, and pushed her inside, hoping she wouldn't want to make some kind of smart remark in front of his mother.

"There you two are!" Martha greeted them warmly, but her eyes darted back and forth between them as she tried to figure out how their conversation had gone from their faces. "I was just about to decide I was eating alone tonight."

"Sorry, mom, we—"

"You can relax, Mrs. Kent, I've decided not to kill your son."

Martha laughed. "Well, I should hope so. Then everything's worked out?"

"Not quite." She shot Clark a warning glance. "We're observing a cease-fire truce for dinner. _What_ is that wonderful smell?"

"Just some soup and corn bread."

"_Just_ some soup and corn bread?" Lois repeated. "Now, why do I suspect that's not quite enough description for what we're about to have?"

Clark laughed. "Sounds like Lois has caught on to your style of cooking, mom."

"Now, if it doesn't fill you up, there's peach cobbler with ice cream for dessert," Martha said as she handed bowls to both of them. "Lois, we usually just use the ladle to serve oursel—" She stopped and grinned, because Lois had already made her way to the soup pot still on the stove to do exactly that.

The meal went pretty much as usual with Lois showing and exclaiming her obvious enjoyment of the down-home fare, Clark helping himself to seconds and thirds, and Martha listening with delight to the constant, playful banter between them.

It all came to a screeching halt though when Lois announced happily, "I can't wait to get back to the Planet tomorrow!"

"_What?"_ Clark asked sharply.

"Well, there's no need to hide out here anymore, so I need to get back to work," she said flatly, taking another spoonful of the sweet, sticky dessert.

"Lois, you can't…_Lex_ is still out there. _He_ is the one who wants you dead!" He pushed back from the table and looked over at his mother. "Mom, can _you_ reason with her? I don't know if I have the strength." He got up and threw up his hands.

"Lois, perhaps a few more days—"

"No, my mind is made up. I'm going back to the Planet and you," she pointed to Clark, "may or may not be right there by my side to protect me if you like, but I'm ready to clear up this mess about my so-called death and get back to my life."

"Lois—"

"No. You're not changing my mind. It's been wonderful just staying here, and," she looked down at the empty plates, "the food has been to die for, but no, I need to get back and we really need to work on the story so Lex can be found and prosecuted for his crimes. Besides, if we wait much longer, my daddy is going to be storming through that doorway, hell-bent on wringing your neck for letting his baby girl get killed!"

Clark chuckled. "Do you seriously think I didn't contact your father and your sister before the story appeared in the paper? Come on, Lois, give me _some_ credit."

"You talked to daddy?" Lois was impressed and couldn't hide it. "What did he—"

"He said," Clark came around behind her chair and leaned down to speak very carefully into her ear, "as long as I protected _'his baby girl,'_ he had no problem with it. And I have done that, haven't I?"

"Let me guess, you didn't tell him the little part about your being Superman?"

"Well, no, but I did imply that I would have Superman's help. He seemed fine with that. But I don't think he'd be so fine with you traipsing back through the bull pen before the threat to your safety is completely gone."

"_Traipsing?_ I'll have you know I do_ not_ traips!"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"A lonely road in the middle of nowhere? Smallville, what are we doing here? I thought you said you were taking me somewhere special."

"Trust me," was all he said as he opened the door of the truck for her and handed her his mom's heavy coat and a pair of gloves.

"Clark, it's like 70 degrees out here. I doubt I'm going to need those."

"Trust me, you will." He held out the coat for her and she rolled her eyes as she slipped it on and donned the gloves.

"Again with the 'trust me.' Weren't those the famous last words of General Custer to his men right before—?"

"Lois, you should probably keep your voice down. We're not that far from the guard's station. He's listening to the radio, but still…"

"A guard? It's a _field_ surrounded by a high fence, Smallville." She looked at him intently. "Or is it? What's back there? Just where are we going?"

"The Kawatche caves."

"Oh! Those caves with all the strange symbols?" Now he had piqued her interest, but she still didn't see why he thought the place warranted a visit in the dead of night.

"Yes."

Suddenly, he picked her up and they both soared over the fence separating them from their destination. Once back on the ground, he led her around a steep rise of land that seemed out of place in the flat Kansas landscape. An overhang from the rocky slope on the other side of the mound revealed a cave entrance that was dark and forbidding, even if one chose to disregard the "No Trespassing," "KEEP OUT by order of the…" and "Authorized Personnel Only" signs.

Lois had no problem with those signs; after all, she ignored that kind of thing on almost a daily basis, but her attention was caught be the three strategically placed around the cave entrance that said "Danger!"

"What danger?" she mumbled.

"Oh, they put those up after the last meteor shower. There was some minor damage to one part of the cave, but it really isn't a problem. I made sure. Now that Queen Industries is the conservator in charge of the caves, Oliver wants people to think the caves are in worse shape than they are to keep people from coming here. He's only allowing certain scientists down here on a limited basis."

"I sincerely hope you brought a flashlight?" she asked, staring doubtfully at the mouth of the cave. This whole midnight excursion of his was seeming less romantic the further it went. Dark caves meant bugs in her mind, creepy, crawly bugs, and she was beginning to think this was a truly awful idea. "I mean, _you_ may have the souped up vision to see just fine in the dark—"

"Actually, I sort of do," he said absently. Most of his attention was on carefully trying to make as little noise as possible as he removed the heavy gate that had been used to seal the caves. He kept his voice low as he spoke. "Dr. Hamilton said I can detect infrared as well as the ultra-violet spectrum of light now, but, for some reason, I can't quite yet make out certain miniscule spans within the terahertz radiation yet. He says I should, but it's like a lot of things about my powers from our different points of view - ineffable." He finished propping up the gate against the side of the iron frame and turned back to a stunned Lois.

"_Ineffable?!"_ She repeated. "Geez, Clark, what did you do? Swallow a dictionary?"

"Well," he smiled, I did _read_ one, and a thesaurus too."

She looked at him as though he'd finally lost his mind.

"Hey, I figured it will help with writing."

"Probably," She chuckled and shook her head in wonder at him. "Okay, increased verbosity skills noted. Let's get this…very dark… show on the road, shall we?"

"It'll be fine, Lois, just—"

"I know, 'trust' you." Again, she rolled her eyes.

He helped her down the steps leading down into the cave and then suddenly the place was flooded with light as he tripped some switch.

Various pieces of scientific equipment littered the confined space, but it wasn't this that caught her eye; it was the art. She was awed by the primitive paintings splashed on all the walls surrounding them.

"Oh, my!" She found it difficult to know where to look. The colors were vivid and the symbols were strange, but somehow strangely comforting. "Chloe told me about this place…but I had no idea…"

"You were here once. Well, actually twice. Do you not remember?"

She looked at him quickly and her brow wrinkled. "Not really…no…wait a minute…that time with Lana and Chloe…some old world witches using our bodies…yechhh…oh yeah." She hunched her shoulders. "Actually, I was a little too freaked out at finding myself dressed like …well, you know, to notice the surroundings that much. That whole thing's all a little hazy anyway."

"Just as well," Clark said.

"Is someone working on translating what all this means?"

"Yes, but I doubt they'll be able to…without my help."

"Your…Clark, you know what all these…symbols mean?"

"Yes. Well, some of them. Some are pictographs that are pure Kawatche. But some are Kryptonian symbols outright. Those I can read." Still holding her hand, he turned to lead her deeper into the cave. "It's this way, Lois. Watch out for the cables," he cautioned.

He led her through to where the cave opened up into a larger space. There, he moved a section of the rock wall as if it weighed only a few ounces, revealing a slim opening, barely wide enough for him to go through. A "room" lay on the other side that was dominated by a large table covered in still more symbols.

"Whoa!" She stopped and stared at the table, and he let go of her hand long enough for her eyes to grow accustomed to the dimmer light within this smaller room. "Is that what I think it is?"

Clark raised his eyebrows. "What do you think it is?"

"It looks like some kind of …_altar_!" Her eyes widened. "Oh wow! Do you think they _sacrificed_ people in here?"

"No! Lois, no. I don't think the Kawatche people would have done things like that. No, this place was a portal to Krypton once. It was closed off from there before the planet was destroyed, or perhaps some of them could have been saved."

"And your parents wouldn't have had to put their baby in a space ship." She shook her head and sighed. "I don't think there's any way I could have done that." She looked at him quickly. "I mean, I'm glad they did, and you're here, but to entrust your only child to outer space…and not know…"

He nodded solemnly, and then smiled to lighten her mood. "Well, the best way to tell you some of what you want to know is to show you." He took out an octagonal shaped, silvery metal disc from his pocket and placed it into a small slit in the stone table. As strange, bright lights began to engulf him, he reached for her and put his arms around her. Then the lights surrounded them both.

********

Author's notes:

Cloisharley – I like the word dander, but I certainly have never heard of it used that way. You learn all kinds of things with fanfiction, don't you? I'll have to think about a way to use it sometimes in a story. I've been guilty of using traipsing before in a Zorro story, so I figured it was time to bring it back again. Patience, Anacaro – what you want is coming. I just have a fear when I get away from funny and too far into romantic or angst, I get too soppy! Adrigoddess – You compliment me on posting quickly and I immediately fall down on the job doing it! Sorry. I'm now caught up a bit though, if I can quit tweaking stuff. (Guess which one word held this chapter up so long?) Yea! I'm four chapters ahead!


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

They were standing in an enormous palace of ice, surrounded by lightly blowing snow and a howling wind. Although it was nearing midnight, there was plenty of light to see the beauty of the place. Reflected starlight and moonlight bounced about the huge crystalline beams of silvery blue ice, creating a strange internal glow that was quite, and appropriately, unearthly.

Clark seemed unfazed by any of it, but Lois was entranced.

"I have been here before…" she said as she looked around her, her mouth gaping in surprise. "It was…I can't…" She was trying to recall something that seemed like a dream, but wasn't. Then it flooded back to her in a flash and she exclaimed, "The plane crash! I thought this was …heaven!" She said the last word excitedly, but her face fell in disappointment the minute it was out of her mouth.

"That's what you told me at the time, and I let you believe it. Sorry. But you were here. The plane crashed not too far from here, and somehow Mom managed to drag you to the fortress. Jor-El saved you both by transporting you back to the caves."

"Who?"

"My biological father from Krypton. His name is Jor-El or rather, it was. I've figured out by now this place is a sort of huge computer complex that houses some kind of artificial intelligence based on his personality. I used to think it really _was_ him talking to me, controlling my life, but now I know differently. It's just scientific equipment advanced to a degree totally unknown on earth. A few hundred years ago, we'd have been calling it magic, what this place could do." He looked around them appreciatively.

Lois saw some sadness behind his eyes, and filed that thought away in the back of her mind for later. She had too many other questions right now. "What do you mean _controlling_ your life?"

"There were times…" He turned to look at her and noticed she was shivering. "Lois, you're cold. Let me take care of that." She was startled to see a red glow come from his eyes as he used his heat vision on her. Directing controlled pulses of warmth up and down her body, Clark quickly drove the biting chill away until spirals of white steam began to float about her.

Somewhere deep inside of her, the red tinge of his irises struck a chord of memory. Before she could consciously retrieve the thought, he had walked over and zipped up her parka to trap the warm air inside the coat.

Their eyes met, and, for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he abruptly turned around and moved over to what seemed to be some kind of console. Long, clear crystals jutted out from it and Clark chose one, pulled it out, and replaced it into another space between the crystals as if he knew exactly what to do with the strange contraption.

"Clark, what are you do—"

A deep, booming voice came from every direction around them. "Welcome, my son."

Lois spun around and looked for the source of the voice. "Is that him?"

"Yes. But that's all he says these days. It's like the whole place was short circuited, and I don't know how to fix it." He turned back to Lois. "He was always trying to get me to 'complete my training.' It was almost a mantra with him. I don't even know what that training would have consisted of, because there was always something that prevented me from doing it …and I really never trusted him enough anyway." She could feel his frustration; it was palpable. "There was a whole library of knowledge from twenty-eight galaxies hidden in these crystals at one time, and I am responsible for letting it all be lost. Now it's gone. Brainiac took it."

"Brainiac." She nodded her head as if she understood, but she really didn't have a clue what he was talking about at all. "But it was meant for you," she said with certainty.

"Yes. But maybe it was meant to help all the people of Earth _through_ me. I can't help but feel I royally messed up by not taking advantage …of not doing what Jor-El wanted me to do before it was too late."

"Why didn't you? I mean, why didn't you trust him?"

"I didn't because…because I was afraid that he'd take me away from my family, from my home, from everyone and everything that meant anything to me. He actually imprisoned me here once to do just that. He was going to keep me here until everyone I knew was dead."

"And I thought the _general_ was tough!"

Clark laughed. "I'm not sure that is really what the real Jor-El would have wanted, but that's what this place seemed to want for me …to distance me from the world so I could better serve it."

"Well," she said as she went to stand beside him and pulled out the same crystal he had moved. "_that_ is just plain _stupid_!" She ran her fingers along the smooth, cold crystal and peered over it at the console. "You think there's a way to jump start it again?"

"If I ever _do_ figure out how," he grabbed the crystal out of her hands, "remind me never to bring you here if you're going to have that attitude toward Jor-El. You'd probably end up as a beautiful, life-size ice sculpture."

"'Beautiful,' huh? Careful, Smallville, you're getting awfully close to a compliment there." She walked away from him to touch a crystalline beam. "Who made this place? Some very cold Indians? Your ancestors? Why hasn't it been found by anyone?"

"A large, blue crystal made it, the crystal that formed when I united the three Stones of Knowledge that had been scattered and hidden around the world many years ago for me to find." At her blank look, he asked, "Remember that 'funky blue paperweight' you saw at the farm once?"

She thought a moment, and then her eyes lit up as she remembered. "Oh yeah! It was pretty and it lit up and it was shaped like," her eyes looked down to his chest, "the Superman emblem on your costume. But, it's funny," she frowned, "I _don't_ remember what you did with it." She looked up at him suspiciously. "You know, there's an awful lot of fuzziness in my brain when it comes to being around you at times. Did you _do_ something to me to make me forget?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. But I'm not surprised you don't remember. That crystal sent us to a very unpleasant place called the Phantom Zone. And when we got out, you—"

"Okay, Smallville, I'm pretty much on overload here. I don't think I can take much more in the revelation department right now, and if this place is really out of juice, why did you bring me here?"

"To show you just how 'alien' I really am. I don't think you have ever fully realized that about me."

She bit her lower lip, lifted her chin and smiled up at him. "Trying to scare me off? Not gonna work."

"You said you wanted to know everything. I'm just trying to do some serious show and tell."

"That's good." She hugged herself. "But it's freezing in here. Can we finish the conversation back in—" Her eyes darted left and right. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Somewhere in the Arctic."

"Well, it's a nice place to visit, but…"

"It's time to go back," he agreed as he saw her start shivering once again.

********

Author's notes: JamesTKent – You guessed it! I hadn't planned on any arguments for Lois with Jor-El, but that might be fun. Good idea. CloisHarley- Well, the idea of pet dander is sort of yucky, but someone getting their "dander up" is them getting mad. That's all I can think of for it. So you're safe! Anacaro – I still have to laugh whenever anyone says I have a plot. If you only knew how I write…it just sort of happens. The closest I get to planning is when an idea of something pops into my brain as I'm about to fall asleep and I actually remember it later and use it. Only the keyboard knows what's coming. I sure don't. Wow, two new readers! TheGryfter and Ily18 – glad you found this 'little' fic and decided to catch up! And I have been using ideas that reviewers have suggested when they fit in. When I wrote before I tried to always have a story finished before I posted any of it, so this is a new thing with me to post as I am writing, but it's a lot of fun to read the reviews this way. It's just scary that I don't really know how or when it is going to end! Klynn07 – uh, saying something is great is a pretty nice review! I'll take it anytime! And thanks to the rest of you as well for the nice words. Now to post this chapter to earn good comments about how dependable I am. LOL!


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

The dusty, dark cave was oddly comforting after the cold, alien nature of the fortress. Lois visibly relaxed once they exited the small room. She watched patiently as Clark moved the stone wall to seal up the room again.

Then her eyes spotted a flashlight atop one of the many work benches scattered about, and she grabbed it. Clark followed her as she slowly and deliberately looked at every single piece of artwork on the cave walls with the eye of the investigative reporter she was.

"So if these are Kryptonian symbols, who made them?"

"I'm not sure. Probably the Kawatche people."

"But why?" She didn't let him answer. "They're incredible, Clark! I don't know much about this kind of thing, but if that room was once a portal to Krypton itself, and the knowledge the fortress contained was meant for you, and you are, well, the last son of Krypton, so to speak, then it follows these symbols and pictures might be about you."

"They're mostly about someone called Naman." At the impatient look she gave him, he continued, "Okay, okay! It's a story about a guy who falls from the sky in a rain of fire, has the strength of ten men, can shoot fire from his eyes, and is meant to be _some_ kind of protector of this planet."

She looked at him and smiled. "So you _are_ Naman. Except the 'ten men' thing is a little insulting."

"Lois, it's a legend. I know it fits, but I…I'm not ready for that whole 'protector of earth' bit yet."

"Right," she said sarcastically. "Because there are _so_ many people on the planet that fit _that_ bill and are standing in line to do it. Okay, what else does the story say?"

"That someone called Sageeth is Naman's greatest enemy, an enemy that starts out as a friend."

"Lex." She said it with the certainty she felt. "How nice of them to warn you! A pity they couldn't put some kind of GPS system on the wall that would keep track of him for you. What's that picture way up there?"

Clark caught up with her to stand beside her before saying, "That, according to legend, is the woman that Naman is destined to be with."

She looked at him quickly and then back at the painting. It was a woman with dark hair, but she couldn't really tell much more about it.

"Okay, scoop and float, Smallville. I want a better look at that."

"What?"

"Like you flew me over that fence? Come on, just do it."

"Lois, you're sort of disrespecting my powers a bit, don't you think?"

"Disrespecting your powers? Moi? Oh, come now, but I still want a look at that. So scoop already!" She put her arms around his neck and all but jumped up into his arms to hurry the process. She felt him sigh and, slowly, they began to float toward the ceiling of the cave until they were hovering just inches from the painting.

With the flashlight, she began carefully examining the small picture, inch by inch.

He watched her face carefully, holding back a smile at the intense concentration she was giving the picture. "You know, if _you_ had heat vision, you'd be melting the rock right now."

At that, she rolled her eyes and looked down at another picture just below it. "What's that?"

"Ah! I forgot about that!"

"Smallville!"

"It's a picture of a bracelet…meant for her." He looked back at the picture of the woman.

"A bracelet? Hmm, it's pretty. What's that stone in it?" She peered closer and shone the light directly on it. "It's …hmm…well, it's not quite green…or blue…maybe an aquamarine? Or Alexandrite?"

"Yeah. I guess. Sort of. But I'm not sure it's either really though. The stone's a bit brighter than the painting of it actually."

"You've _seen_ the actual bracelet? Where? When?"

"It's another long story, Lois," he said, making a mental note to himself to retrieve the bracelet from its hiding place in the barn and have it gift-wrapped to give to her. _Maybe for her birthday?_

"Okay. Put me down. We're done here." As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was on her way to the cave entrance. "If you're not willing to open up about all you know about this, then it's time to go back to the farm and get some sleep."

He went after her, trying to reason with her. "Lois, I am. I will. I just…"

"No, you're not, and no, you won't. I can see why you've driven all the women in your life a little insane! And I am not going there! I, at least, know when to back off. " With that, she turned and left him.

"In what universe?" he mumbled to himself. Then he took off after her. "Lois!"

"Shh! Don't wanna wake any guards, do you?" She kept walking.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Back at the truck, she didn't even wait for him to open her door, but climbed in on her own. Once he was inside, he turned in his seat to face her.

"Lois—"

"Have you brought _her_ here?"

"Her?" He was totally confused. "Who?"

"_Who!_ Oh, I don't know, Clark, maybe, uh, the black haired woman painted on a wall hundreds of years ago that _your_ people want you to be with? A certain Amazonian bit—"

"Lois!" Clark stopped her and then laughed heartily. "Lois, you are so—"

"Practical? Pragmatic? Willing to face facts? Oh yeah, that's me."

"I was going to say pig-headed, stubborn, and that maybe we need to schedule an appointment with an eye doctor!"

"Clark, I _saw_ that picture. It's obvious. And that bracelet? _Pu-lease!_ She's known to wear two of them. I'll bet she has a whole jewelry box full of them."

"Lois, if you can't tell that that painting is more like you than Diana—"

"Diana?" Her voice rose higher in pitch. "_Diana!_"

"Oh, boy, I shouldn't have said that." He covered his eyes and grimaced.

"No, that's just fine, _fine_ by me. After all, you're both obviously on a first name basis. She called you Clark. Why stick with the super hero names for my account? "

She reached for the door handle, but his hand came across to stop hers. "Lois, stop it right there. You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Clark, I am not going to—"

"Lois, listen to me. When you were with Oliver after _Wonder Woman,_" he stressed the title carefully, "and I left his apartment, I listened. I was worried how you were taking it. I'm sorry I did it on one hand, but I'm glad I did on the other. I heard _every word you said_."

She stared at him. _Oh god, him and his_ _total recall. What did I say? I was drinking. I was angry, upset. What did I say!_

"_Every_ word," he repeated. His hand was still closed around her wrist, for he still wasn't sure she was going to bolt or not. She wasn't even blinking. "So, Wonder Woman has a little crush on Superman. I really can't help that. But I would hope you know me better than to think I'd just toss what we have together aside for someone like her. At least, I hope you do. That's not the problem really though, is it? It's really… Lana."

"I don't think I want to hear this," she said miserably, turning away from him.

"Maybe not," he said, determined to continue, "but you're going to."

"You haven't said one word about Lana," she whispered, "even to Chloe, since she left. Why start now?"

"Because no one knows what happened between the two of us except Lana and me, but it's time _you_ did so we can get to the next step."

"Next step?" She swallowed and kept her eyes averted from his gaze.

"I'll get to that."

For the next ten minutes, he told the story of what Lana had put herself through before coming back to Smallville for Chloe's wedding. He covered every minute detail, explaining to her with enough description, Lois felt like she was watching a movie. He talked about the nanotechnology she stole from Lex and the powers she gained from the fusion of her skin to the Prometheus Suit, how Lex had turned the suit itself into something that absorbed Kryptonite, and how Lana had then saved Metropolis by absorbing an amount of it so great, she was now potentially lethal to him.

Lois listened to it all, not so much reacting to the story, but feeling it. She could feel how Clark had been affected by the whole affair. She finally shed a few tears when she heard him describe their parting kiss, even though it was tearing at her own heart to hear it.

"So…you _can't_ be with Lana."

"No."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She went to Europe. I don't know where. I've never looked. It's what she wanted."

"Maybe if you ever get the fortress working again, it can help you reverse what happened to her?"

"Maybe." He let his hand travel down from her wrist to envelop her hand. "Lois, that's what happened to Lana. Now I'm going to tell you what happened to _me_ during all that."

"Clark, it's late. Maybe we should—"

"Yeah, it _is_ late, but it's never too late for the truth, right?" In the dim light inside the cab, he saw her shrug her shoulders at him without saying a word. "Lois, there was a moment at the wedding. We were dancing. That's when Lana showed up. Remember?"

_Do I remember! I'll never forget it!_ But all she said was a simple, "Yes."

"We were starting to…or, at least, I was starting to think that we…" He took a deep breath. "Lois, I thought I was in love with Lana since I was a kid. She was the girl next door. She was pretty, nice, and like some fairy princess out of one of my storybooks. She was unattainable too. And that made her even more attractive to me. She wore that Kryptonite necklace all through grade school and middle school, and I couldn't even get near her without stumbling and making a fool of myself, but I didn't know why. I just figured it was just her magical way of making me 'fall' for her."

"That's kind of silly," Lois said softly.

"I was a child. I thought like that." He laughed. "Everyone thinks I'm so naïve _now_. Can you imagine how I was as a kid?"

Lois laughed too. "You have a point."

"Lana was exactly the sort of person I thought I _should_ fall in love with, so I did. And for a few months out of all those years, we were probably happy. But that last time we were together, she was obsessed with sharing my secret, super-hero life, not with just sharing my real life. I remember the moment when she made that clear to me. It was like a slap in the face."

Lois placed her right hand over his which was still holding her left and squeezed it slightly.

"All those years of her wanting the truth from me about all the strangeness of my life! She badgered me constantly about it, gave me ultimatum after ultimatum, and it was the one thing I couldn't trust her with, because I just didn't _trust_ her. The meteor shower had killed her parents. I had arrived in the meteor shower. She'd been attacked by several people who were meteor infected, and she even saw two Kryptonians emerge from a space ship during the second meteor shower, and she watched them kill people. For all the times she assured me she'd still accept me if I'd only tell her the truth, I never did. She found out on her own about me, but_ I never told her._"

He looked at Lois and repeated, "I never _told_ her, Lois, but I did tell _you_. I _trust_ you. I am _in_ love with you. I _love_ you." Her brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "And I'll tell you that as many times as it takes to make you understand that."

"But Lana—"

"Lana is my old girlfriend. Nothing more. Don't get me wrong. I will always love her in a way. You can't just turn that off. Ever. I will always love her, but I am not _in_ love with her, and you know there's a difference in the two kinds of love. I think you've got a few old boyfriends scattered about, don't you?"

She coughed. "Maybe a few." They both laughed.

Then she closed the gap across the front seat, scrambled into his lap, and they kissed as they never had. Her eagerness was answered by his, and in minutes, a light foggy film covered the windshield as the fervent kissing became more heated.

As soon as Clark had retrieved some form of control and begun to entangle her arms from about his neck, a tap on the window brought them both back to reality with a thud.

A deputy sheriff stood there, his flashlight illuminating the inside of the truck and, he smiled, sizing up the situation immediately as exactly what it was.

Clark, his cheeks red from passion and embarrassment, rolled down the window as Lois retreated to her side of the truck and straightened her blouse.

"Mr. Kent?"

"Uh, hi, officer. Um…is there a problem?"

The deputy grinned at him. "We got a report from a security guard that there was some strange goings on at the caves. I don't suppose you two," he chuckled, "_love birds_ saw anything suspicious?"

"No, no, sir. We didn't see anyone else. We were just…uh…"

"It's two in the morning, Mr. Kent. Probably a good time to be going home, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir. Good idea." Clark gulped. "We were just going to do that."

"Good then. See you around, Mr. Kent. You too, Miss." He turned off his flashlight and walked back to his car.

Clark and Lois dissolved into laughter for a few minutes before she saw him cock his head and listen.

"Great, just great!"

"What?"

"He's radioing in that he just caught Clark Kent, _of all people_, parking and making out with some hot chick!"

"Hm… Hot chick? I like it. The man's got taste."

"Well, let's hope it goes no further. Remember, mom's a senator. What if it hits the front page?" he said miserably.

"Smallville, I hate to break it to you, but getting caught at being a normal, red-blooded American male is not exactly that much of a scandal. I think your mom's career could survive it."

"Thanks, Lois." He shot her a big smile.

"For what?"

"After everything you just saw tonight, you just called me normal."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

They walked into the Daily Planet together and Lois was immediately surrounded by their coworkers. Every one of them threw different questions at her, hugged her, and welcomed her back. A few even had tears in their eyes at the sight of a very _live_ Lois Lane.

It was a while before they made it all the way up to the floor where their office was just down the hall from Perry's.

"Lois!" The bellow came from his office as they passed it, the loudness barely cushioned by the partially frosted glass door between them and their boss. "Get in here!"

"Yes, chief?" She opened the door and entered with Clark following just behind her.

"What do you think you're doing here? I haven't printed any retraction yet."

"Perry, I needed to get back to—"

"I didn't think it was a good idea either, Perry, but you know Lois."

"—the follow-ups on the Jergens story, the Grange story, and the return of Lex Luthor is, of course, going to be biggest one of all. And if you thought that I was ever going to miss that awards banquet, you are out of your— Are those chocolate covered? Great!" Lois reached across Perry to snatch a donut from the sack of them on his desk. "Even better! Fresh coffee!" She had spied the coffee maker on the table along the wall, and she began pouring herself a cup.

"Clark, I expect you to be right by her side until we can make sure she's not in any more danger. Luthor is still out there. So no flying off to—" Perry stopped, realizing his choice of words were a little too fitting, as did both of the people staring back at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, you know, Clark, just watch her."

"I will, Perry," Clark assured him. "Lois?" he said gesturing to the door.

"I mean _every_ minute!" Perry yelled as the door closed behind them.

"I swear you're going to give that man a stroke some day," Clark said, as he followed her down the hallway.

"Me? He's the one eating junk like this. Honestly, the man needs to learn to eat healthier," she said, as she bit into the sugary donut.

"Yeah, _he_ does," Clark said, laughing and looking pointedly at the half-eaten donut in her hands as he opened the door of their office for her.

"Did you hear him say 'flying?'" she whispered to him as soon as the door closed behind them. "He said _flying_, Clark."

"I know he did," Clark said calmly as he began checking through a stack of mail on his side of the desk.

"He _has_ to know. I can't believe you're so okay with that."

"He's the chief editor of the largest newspaper in the world, and he hasn't published one word about who I am, even though it would guarantee him a Pulitzer and the biggest selling single issue of all time. Don't you trust him, Lois?"

"Perry? Of course, I do. But… wait a minute, don't _I_ get some credit for also sitting on that story?"

"Yes, and so did Chloe. I'm very lucky in the people who have found out about me who are also hard-nosed reporters." He turned to her and touched her nose with his forefinger; it moved slightly under his soft touch.

"Yeah, well, I have no intention of writing that story for another reason - simply because it would break my own record." She smiled at him coyly and leaned against the desk. "The biggest selling newspaper story of all time was my_ first_ interview with Superman. It's about time for another one, don't you think?"

"Lois," he threw the mail back down on the desk, "don't we have enough stories to finish right now? That can wait."

"But all this Kryptonian stuff…Clark, it's blockbuster stuff."

"Lois," he drew out the name into four syllables. "You can't tell about any of that until I say you can."

"I know, but I don't see why—"

"Because if you focus too much on how 'alien' Superman is, it might begin to scare people. That's why."

"Oh, well, as soon as you save a bunch of people from certain death, they'll forget all about that."

"The ones I save might, but the ones just watching may see just the powers I have and think how easily it would be to use it against them."

"That's just silly," she pronounced as if that settled the whole matter. She turned to her side of the desk and began looking for her own stack of mail. "That's odd. No mail?"

"Lois, you've been 'dead.' Here's yours." He handed her a dozen envelopes.

"They put it with yours?"

"Yes." He sat down and turned on his computer.

"But why?"

"Maybe because we're partners? I don't know."

"Clark, that doesn't make us…"

"What?"

"Well, to the point people should think _you_ deserve to get _my_ mail." She couldn't put her finger on what was not sitting right with her about the idea. She just knew the thought behind adding her personal mail to Clark's bothered her. "As far as anyone here knows, we're not even dating."

"Lois, in case you haven't noticed," he winced as he looked up at her, "we haven't actually been on a 'real' date."

She dropped the mail. "You know, you're right. So," she went around the desk, hopped up on it and started playing with his tie, "when _are_ you going to ask me out? Hm?"

"Well, according to Perry, I _am_ supposed to be watching you every minute…"

"So…tonight?"

"No. Sorry. Once I get you home, I need to go to the lab. They should have some results for me."

"Results?" Her eyes sparkled. "Good ones?"

"Lois, stop that." He took her hands away from his neck where they'd traveled from his tie. "You know that we can't—"

"Last night—"

"Last night was special. But there was a moment there when you...well, when I…Lois, I can't, no, I won't allow myself to lose control even for a moment like that again until I am sure—"

She threw her head back and drew in a long breath through clenched teeth. "Perry's going to have a stroke, I'm going to be chased by little men in white coats, and you…you are going to go down in history as the biggest paragon of virtue who ever lived!"

********

The day passed in a flurry of work after that. Lois wrote while Clark researched, and Perry White did his best to put fires out about the sudden and unexpected reappearance of one of his best reporters. Perry and Superman had worked out the complete story ahead of time that would explain why the false death report had been printed. The F.B.I. had already cooperated fully by providing the affirming quotes that sold the notion of its necessity to protect the life of Lois Lane.

Five times that day, Lois looked up to see their boss open the door to ask some insignificant little question of one or the other of them. She was sure it was just to make sure Clark was still there in the room with her and not out "flying" about saving someone.

"Clark, now tell me it was absolutely necessary for Perry to know you still wanted off that day four months from now. Come on. He's checking to make sure you haven't used that skylight!"

"Or maybe he's just nervous," Clark commented without looking up from his computer screen.

"Nervous? Why would he be nervous? It's all working out. Those quotes—"

"Because the printing of the admission that your front page obituary was a false one has put Perry White in Lex Luthor's crosshairs right beside you."

Lois frowned at him as she worked through her own thoughts. "That's why you're hanging around here. It's to protect _Perry_ as much as to protect me?"

Clark just smiled.

"What about tonight? If Lex wants to kill Perry, he might try—"

"I've got it covered. The League—"

"I should have known. And while you're off to Star labs, which one of them is assigned to me?"

"Actually, I'm rethinking that. I may just take you with me."

That earned him another frown and a suspicious sounding, "Why?"

"Well, I've been listening off and on. It seems Dr. Hamilton has gone home early today with a bad head cold, and that leaves Dr. Kline there by himself. I was thinking you could help me find out from him whatever it is they're hiding from me."

Lois beamed. "That should be fun."

"Remember," he cast a warning look at her, "he doesn't know I'm Clark, and I'd like to keep it that way. You'll have to be careful."

"_I_ can be careful."

"Really? Because that word doesn't really associate itself in my brain with _you_."

********

Author's notes: You're welcome, anacaro! Waffleninja – I can't remember, but feel free to say it anytime. Cloisharley – did you fall asleep on your coffee break because I'm posting too slowly this week? No reviews for a couple of chapters from one of the most frequent makes me wonder.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Superman held Lois' hand as he led her through the tunnel underneath Star Labs. Cobwebs were thick in every corner and there was only a minimum of light by which to see them. Lois kept brushing them away even when she knew they couldn't be on her because she had just finished brushing them off of her.

"This is the way you come here each time?"

"Yes. We all do. No one in the building but the two doctors knows exactly what's going on with these tests. Oliver wants to keep it that way. So do I."

"You'd think he'd at least have it cleaned it up a bit." She swatted at another gossamer tendril hanging directly in front of her. "Yuck!"

Superman smiled back at her. "I thought you were tough? It's just a few spiders."

"A few? There are whole squadrons of them!"

"Actually, I think the correct term is a _clutter_ of spiders."

"Really? You're doing entirely too much reading lately!" She swatted away another cobweb. "So what's the plural term for irritated girlfriends?"

"There isn't one, because," he paused and looked back at her, smiling, "you're not supposed to have more than one."

"Wise answer. So why are there tunnels here at all?"

"Left over from the Lionel Luthor days, when he owned the complex. I think he always wanted a quick exit from anywhere he frequented."

"Probably a good idea considering the life he led."

"Maybe. He redeemed himself in the end though."

"He did? Why would you say that?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you someday. But here we are…"

He opened a huge steel door that, surprisingly, did not squeak at all. _At least the upkeep begins here, _she thought.

As he ushered her through into a lonely, well-lit hallway, he leaned down and whispered yet again, "Remember, be _careful_."

"Cl—_Superman_, if you say that word one more time, I'm going to—"

"Shhh!"

She socked him in the shoulder.

"Last time you did that around here, they drew your blood. I should think you'd learn."

"Oh, like it hurts you!" she answered, keeping her voice at a soft whisper too.

"The point is that it _doesn't_ hurt _you_."

"You're flinching."

"No, I'm not."

"You're faster than a speeding bullet last time I heard. So don't tell me you can't tell when I'm going to do that and you don't draw back so the full punch doesn't land."

"Speeding bullets aren't as distracting."

"Nice one. I like that." She reached up to kiss him, but he pushed her away quickly.

"Lois!"

"You mean to tell me you really _haven't_ been flinching."

"No. I never see it coming from you. Every time it's a complete surprise. It always has been. For that matter, most of what you do is a complete surprise to me. Now, come on. It's this way."

A smiling Lois followed him down the corridor.

********

Dr. Kline sat at the desk, desperately searching for one piece of paper underneath a pile of charts, graphs, and books.

"Dr. Kline?" Superman said from the doorway, and Lois turned her head to stare at him. The voice he used as Superman was so deep, so rich, it never ceased to amaze her when Clark turned it on so easily.

"Ah, Superman, there you are. I'm sorry, but Dr. Hamilton has gone home for—" He noticed Lois emerge from behind Superman. "Miss Lane? How nice of _you_ to come!" He looked questioningly at them both, obviously wondering why she was here.

"Dr. Kline, Miss Lane is one of my most trusted friends. I'd like her to hear any results you have found in your tests, and also… there are those samples you took from her. We'd like to hear about those too."

That seemed to satisfy the good doctor and he turned to her. "Uh, Miss Lane, HIPPA laws, you know…do I have your permission to speak freely in front of Superman?"

Lois laughed, leaned in toward Dr. Kline, and winked at him. "I think we can trust him, don't you? It's not as if you could stop him from finding out anything he'd want to know anyway, is it?"

"Quite. Quite," he answered nervously. "Well, _your_ blood was interesting, Miss Lane. For one thing, there was an extraordinary amount of basophils in your blood, and—"

"What are those?"

"Oh, a type of white blood cells. Had you been sick with a cold perhaps prior to giving that blood sample? Did you have some kind of infection? Do you have asthma?"

"No." She wanted to make the joke so badly that she'd been dead at the time, but it was fairly obvious Dr. Kline didn't know about her "death." Mad scientists probably didn't read the newspapers or watch too much television.

"Hm. Then maybe it was so mild you didn't notice. They usually increase in times of illness. They're the rarest form of white blood cell, so we know comparatively little about them except that they seem to—"

"Are you saying Miss Lane could be ill with some—" Superman stepped forward, concern written all over his face.

"Oh, no, no. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about there. It was just… unusual…the amount we found. It's almost impossible to come up with _one_ on your average slide, but to come up with hundreds. _Most_ unusual. But the _real_ puzzle, as it were," he stopped and frowned, "or is it 'was'? Oh, well, 'was' or 'were,' hardly makes a difference, I suppose—"

"Dr. Kline?" Superman knew very well how difficult it was to keep the man focused. "The real puzzle?"

"Oh, yes. Well, it was," he frowned again, "or _they_ _were_ the mitochondria!"

"The what?" Lois asked.

"Mitochondria. The powerhouse of the cell!" he said dramatically and hit the desk with his fist. When his audience of two didn't react, he swallowed meekly and continued, "Miss Lane's are a little bit different in shape than normal ones, and one of the amino acids within the genome of the mitochondria cell itself… quite unusual. We've never seen anything like it!"

"What does that mean?" Lois asked.

"We have no idea." Dr. Kline seemed very pleased, and that grated on Superman's nerves.

Superman crossed his arms as if trying to contain himself. He looked at Lois, widened his eyes, and nodded toward the doctor, as if giving her a cue.

Lois nodded, knowingly. "Dr. Kline," she smiled her most charming smile, "I'm sure you have _some_ kind of theory?"

"Oh yes, _loads_ of them!" He smiled back at her but didn't expound on a one.

Lois walked around the desk and leaned against it, striking a pose that showed off some of her best assets as she knew it would. Superman turned away, trying hard not to laugh.

"You know, I just love it when someone talks all… _sciency_… like you do." She leaned forward and straightened his tie. "I'll bet you have a very good idea of what those mightycondy things mean, don't you?"

"Mitochondria," he corrected her, as his eyes went all dreamy, and he licked his lips nervously as Lois continued to keep her hands moving about his shoulders and face as he tried to talk to her. "Well, before I get too far into that… I really should get your signatures for our records… HIPPA, you know…I mean…"

"Oh, we'll do all that later, and I don't mind at all, and Superman doesn't mind either. Do you, Superman?"

"Uh, no," he spoke up from across the room where he'd retreated. "Miss Lane is a good friend and I trust her explicitly. You can tell her, but _only_ her, anything about my tests, Dr. Kline."

The doctor was still enthralled by Lois and the smiling eyes she was giving him. "Oh, then…I guess…well, you see, Dr. Hamilton and I think that, at some point, you, uh…Miss Lane, must have been affected by something that resulted in a modification of the genome sequence within your mitochondria."

"Like what?" The two of them asked at once.

"Well, we don't know. But we think it's what contributes to your resistance to bruising and possibly other small bodily assaults."

Superman crossed the room at lightning speed and leaned on the desk until he was within inches of Dr. Kline, looking into his eyes with some degree of desperation. "You mean Lois may have a degree of invulnerability?"

"Well, yes. Maybe. In a way. It's not like _yours_, of course. Not even Wonder Woman has …"

Lois' eyes sparked fire at that. "Let's get back to _me_ and my results, okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Well, it's just a theory, you understand, but the mitochondria are indeed similar to some of the ones we've isolated in Superman's blood. He's got _loads_ of types. Quite unique. Very impressive when you see _those_ under a microscope, let me tell you. Probably has to have many types, considering he's storing so much solar energy in every cell of his body that—"

"Dr. Kline, we were talking about _Miss Lane's_ results."

"Ah, yes. Well, if we take what we know about adverse mitochondrial changes and apply that to this instance, in which the mitochondrial changes seem to be a marked improvement, then it follows that the effect might just be to increase cell strength throughout the body, increase lifespan…In effect, a sort of, well, not _in_vulnerability, but more like a _durability_ or a sort."

Dr. Kline looked up to see Superman and Miss Lane gazing at each other intently and he looked from one to the other and back again several times.

"Did I say something important?"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"How soon before you will _know_?" Superman turned to the doctor.

"How soon before you will _know_?" Lois asked at the exact same time.

Dr. Kline looked from Superman to Lois and back to Superman in surprise. "Know what?" The doctor asked happily.

Lois could see that Clark, in his impatience, was putting a little too much pressure on the desk. The wood was beginning to creak under his hands. "Superman," she touched the back of his right hand gently, "means how long will it be before you could be sure of this… this increased toughness on my part?"

"Oh, I don't know if we'll ever be _sure_. It would be one of those trial and error things we'd have to experiment with before we could assess the—"

"_Trial and error_!" Superman exclaimed under his breath and abruptly turned away from Dr. Kline, not hearing the rest of the sentence, for his eyes lit on a box of crystalline rocks on a table ten feet away that looked a little too familiar. "Dr. Kline, what are those?" His voice was even, but Lois could tell he had the slightest hint of an accusation in his tone.

Dr. Kline got up, put his hands in his pockets, and went over to the table. "Ah. Those. Well. Uh…"

"Let me put the question another way, since I know very well _what_ they are. How did they come to be _here_?"

"Well…that would be…Mr. Queen…" A fine sheen of sweat appeared on Dr. Kline's brow.

"Oliver Queen?" Both Lois and Superman asked in unison. Then Superman added, "He had me followed?"

"No, of course not. That would be impossible anyway. You fly way too fast for that most of the time. He had you tracked." Dr. Kline relented. "His satellites, you know? They're quite remarkable. The absolute best in the world. Did you know that they didn't even go down on Dark Thursday?"

"I heard. So he sent someone to retrieve all the Kryptonian mineral specimens from Dax-Ur's property." Superman's anger was barely controlled. "_Tell me_ they didn't scare his wife and child!"

"Oh, no. No, I'm sure of that! I'm sure they were very discreet. Mr. Queen was quite adamant that this was to be done with the highest degree of secrecy—"

"I'll bet. Especially keeping it a secret from _me_."

Lois walked over to Superman and placed a restraining hand on his arm, while giving him the same look he'd given her every time he'd uttered the word, 'careful,' to her that day. "So, Dr. Kline, what exactly did the two of you find out about these pretty rocks? They're really very colorful, aren't they?"

Dr. Kline coughed nervously. "Yes, yes, they are. But, more importantly, they're _very_ unusual."

"Do you mean—? Are they like _Kryptonite_? Superman, maybe you shouldn't stand so close…" She started pushing him away from the table.

"It's okay, Miss Lane, I don't feel anything."

"Ah! I …wasn't aware Miss Lane knew about Kryptonite…Well, well, well…But no, Superman, you shouldn't feel any effects from them, not really, although they do share many similarities with the various forms of Kryptonite, like high nickel content, they aren't giving off any form of radiation that we can detect." He bent down and looked closely at the stones, "Nor do they seem to glow in your presence. Oh, I must write that down!" He grabbed a notebook and started scribbling. "We haven't quite evaluated them all just yet. There's been so much to do, and geology is really not our field of expertise." He walked back over to join them at the table and picked up a purplish stone. "Now this one is particularly fascinating. We're postulating its effects, should it be irradiated, just might be similar to the red—"

"Dr. Kline," Superman suddenly interrupted, took the doctor by the arm, and steered him back over to his desk, "getting back to Miss Lane and your theories, just how do you think her mitochondria got to be so different?"

For the briefest second, Lois looked hard at Superman, trying to figure out just what had elicited a sudden change in his demeanor. He had gone from a slow-burning anger to a little too animated all in one breath. _Crap_, she thought, _what did I miss? Why can't I have just a smidgen of that total recall stuff? Dr. Kline said something about something red…red what?_

But the conversation had continued with Dr. Kline spouting off his scientific theories as though they were cookie recipes, and Lois was missing them.

"…and if the artifacts that held those stones were located at different far off places on the globe, then it follows they were put there by Kryptonians, or 'a' Kryptonian, using those portals you told us about. It had to be done either thousands of years ago, since they were all hidden inside ancient artifacts for at least that long, or…" He paused.

"Or what?" Lois and Superman both prompted him at the same time.

Dr. Kline looked from one to the other of them curiously. "Do you practice that?"

"What?" both of them asked, confused.

"Saying the same thing at the same time?" he chuckled to himself.

Superman ignored the question. "Dr. Kline, given where they were found, the stones had to have been hidden that long ago. What other possibility is there?"

"Only one that I can see and that is that the portals themselves could have had the capability of _time_ travel as well as space travel," Dr. Kline said proudly. "I favor that explanation myself. It makes more sense. If your father was capable of inventing a spacecraft that somehow traversed the distance between Krypton and here, and it must have been routed through some wormhole or something like that, then he was probably smart enough to figure out time travel. Of course, it goes against present-day, _accepted_ scientific theories, but you yourself said you had been visited by people from the future, and there's the amazing fact that you _can _fly, even though there's no earthly reason you should be able to, so we're trying to keep our minds open to all—"

"Doctor—." Superman's mind was trying to sort out a lot of information and make sense of it all, so he was slow in forming his question. "You're saying… that my father could have come here before Krypton exploded, not only choosing the place but the _time_ as well?"

"Yes. You said you thought he came here once as a young man."

"Yes. I believe he did."

"Wow." Lois said suddenly. "If he could travel into the future, he could have gone a little ahead in time just to make sure his only son made it to Earth and that he…" she stopped and finished lamely, "was okay." She looked awkwardly back and forth between the two men while they both just looked at her curiously.

"I suppose he could have," said Dr. Kline. "Of course, he may not have had that many options of what exact period in time he could choose. I imagine the fine tuning of getting to the exact moment you desired to visit through time _and_ that distance of space would be an impossible task."

For the next half hour, Lois wheedled, Superman stood by and watched, and Dr. Kline spilled out just about every theory and thought that the two doctors had ever discussed involving the tests they had run. She'd even managed to copy a few files he had refused to show them right under the doctor's nose by making him think she wanted him to explain how the copy machine worked. After that, it was only a matter of slipping them to Superman to hide in his cape, a task she found harder to do given Superman's rigid sense of what constituted "stealing."

********

No sooner had they shut the door leading into the tunnels, Superman turned to Lois with arms folded.

"_Sciency_?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but _sciency_?"

She tilted her head, smiled, and lifted her shoulders. "It sounded cuter than 'scientifically' and I was going for cute," she explained, and brushed by him, eager to get quickly past all those spiders. "Come on, we've got some reading to do."

"You mean the stuff you shoved at me? It's only a few papers."

"Yeah, but my jacket is just about stuffed. It was tight enough as it was."

"You didn't!"

"I did. I thought that was my job for today. To get information out of him. Well, I did," she said proudly, then changed her tone quickly at his open mouth. "Look, you can return it all later at super speed, if you like, but this stuff is about _us_, and I think it's our _right_ to know what they've found out about us. Don't you?" She could see the thoughts warring inside of him. "Smallville, I know you wrote the book on doing the right thing at all times, but I wrote the one about bending the rules, and at some point in time, I'm hoping we meet somewhere in the middle."

"So am I," he said quietly, and kissed her full on the mouth.

********

Author's note: Thanks, everyone, for the comments. I really needed them! (I'm having a bad day here!) I'm posting this chapter quickly because it was really a part of the one before until it just became too long and I had to separate it. Just warning y'all that's it's going to be a few days before I'll have any more ready. I've got a few chapters written but not the ones leading to them. Now to figure out how to get from here to there…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"…And then your son informed me that if I wanted to go to stay at my apartment for tonight, I was welcome to, but I'd just have to jump and hope my aim was good and the window was open! And we were only about a million feet in the air at the time."

Martha Kent laughed as she began removing the last piece of fried chicken from the cast iron skillet. Lois was finishing pouring the tea in the glasses when Clark came through the kitchen door.

"And there he is now, the _gentleman_ himself!" Lois pointed to him with the glass she'd just filled.

Clark took the glass from her hand and drained it. "Exaggerating just a bit there, aren't you?" Setting the glass back down, he smiled at her. "Thanks. At a million feet we would have been past the Kármán line, and _you'd_ have been sorely out of breath. Mm, fried chicken? Great! I'm starved." He went over and picked a piece of crispy coating off the still sizzling piece of chicken and his mom slapped at his hand with a dishcloth.

"Clark! How many times do I have to tell you—"

"The what line?" Lois asked as she started to refill his glass again.

"Lois was somehow under the impression you were going to let her get back to her life today, sweetheart."

"Separates the atmosphere from outer space," he answered Lois and then said to his mom, "I let her go to work."

"But the part about my living in my own apartment…that just sort of skipped your mind?"

"No. But the part about you continuing to _draw_ breath trumped it." He turned to his mom. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"A two-minute one. No longer," his mother warned him. "We were getting ready to eat without you,"

"Smallville—" Lois had started toward him for a quick kiss, and then she stopped suddenly and held her nose. "Ugh, you _do_ need a shower. What on earth have you been doing?"

"You really don't want to know, but it was a very unpleasant task in Guatamala. Two minutes? No problem!" He blurred up the stairs and Lois was left standing there looking at the space where he'd been standing.

"I just realized…He doesn't sweat, does he?"

"No, not unless there's Kryptonite around. When he was little, Jonathan used to say he didn't know why I insisted on him having a bath every day. He'd get dirty playing sometimes…Oh my!" She moved to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up them, "Clark! You'd better get that costume in the wash before any stains set." Turning back to Lois, she continued, "But it was always just dirt, never the smelly, sweaty kind of dirty, and I always believed that a child needs a set…"

There was a sudden whoosh of air, and although Lois couldn't tell what had happened, she imagined that it was Clark obeying his mother at super speed. She noticed that Martha didn't even blink or pause. _I guess you get used to it after a while, _she thought.

"…normal routine to thrive, so I insisted upon it."

The two of them finished setting the table as Lois continued asking various questions from the one woman who knew the answers. "And sleep. He doesn't really need that either?"

"Not physically._ Psychologically_ though, yes, I think he needs it."

"Besides, I _like_ sleep," said Clark, in a fresh pair of jeans and a tee shirt, from the bottom of the stairs. His hair was wet from the shower, and the tee shirt clung to the scattered spots on his chest that were still damp.

Unconsciously, Lois licked her lips before commenting, "Like you like eating?"

"Exactly! So what are you two waiting for? I'm hungry." The two women looked at each other and shook their heads before joining him at the table.

********

After the dishes had been washed and put away, Clark sat at the dining room table looking over the several sheets of paper he'd taken from the pouch of his cape. Lois, still pulling out papers from every fold of the jacket she had trapped under one arm and biting down on still more crumpled pages in her mouth, came down the stairs. She dumped it all on the table in front of him.

"Find anything interesting yet in those?"

"As a matter of fact…" Clark held up a sheet for her. "Do you have any idea what this date means?"

"February 24th, two years ago?" Her brow wrinkled, and she slowly shook her head. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Because it's circled on your paperwork in several places. Look, there are other dates. They're marked through as if they were eliminating them one by one."

"Strange," she said, peering over his shoulder, "But since I don't have that super duper memory of yours, I—"

He nodded and started remembering aloud for her. "I was in Washington that day with Mom. You were on assignment all day with Ron. It was a Wednesday. I know you went out with Chloe that night to Magaña's – it had just opened. You said to me when I got back that you'd have to try the margaritas there again, because they made them so strong, you couldn't even remember getting home that night, and that you'd slept like a baby."

"Wow. Not bad. I'm impressed, Smallville."

"And these other dates…they're all days you were in the hospital or had doctor's appointments."

"Really? That's weird."

"Lois, when's the last time you were hurt? In any way? Like having a bruise or a cut?"

"Well, I had that cold a few weeks ago."

"But cold's are from a virus. I mean an injury. Something happening _to_ you from outside your body? I don't remember you complaining of one thing since before this date."

"Oh, sure I have…I mean…people get little bumps and bruises all the time…Surely I…"

"Lois, what if …" Clark hesitated. The idea was a little fantastic even for the kind of things that happened to him everyday.

"Spill it!"

"Okay." He bit his bottom lip and spread out his hands. "What if the theory Dr. Kline said they had about the portals was true? What if they were _time_ portals as well? What if someone…like my father…used the portals to go ahead in time—"

"But the portals are closed, Clark, and they have been since you've been here." She walked around the table and pulled out a chair. "He would only be able to go back in time, wouldn't he? Otherwise, he'd never be able to have returned to his own time, and you know he did."

"I'll get to that, but he _could_ have gone ahead in time? He wouldn't have known that the portals would have closed. What if he went ahead in time to find out just who it would be that I would marr—"

"Smallville!"

He looked up at her and her face was a mask of shock. He could tell she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Lois, what's wrong?"

She sank down into the chair opposite him as Martha came back downstairs. "I—I…" She placed a hand on her heaving chest to try and quiet her own breathing.

"Lois, honey, you don't look well." Martha felt her forehead almost automatically in that way mothers do. "You're not warm but you're as white as a sheet!"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Kent, just fine. It's just…"

"Just that I said something Lois doesn't like, I guess." Clark said softly and looked hurt.

"No, no…I just wasn't expecting…I mean, I…I…"

"It's okay, Lois. It was just a thought."

"What's all this?" Martha asked, looking at the pile of crinkly papers scattered across the table.

"Documents Lois stole from Star Labs." He watched as his mom picked up two and began reading.

"Borrowed," Lois corrected, finally getting her breath back a bit. "Mrs. Kent, _borrowed_," she emphasized and sniffed. "There is a difference. And your son asked me to get information out of Dr. Kline and I did. He has no right to complain about my techniques."

"Mom, she had that man so flustered…" He chuckled, looked at Lois and saw the moment she'd had when her walls were down was over for now. "Don't even think of using those techniques on me," he warned playfully.

She scoffed. Not even daring to look at him. "Don't you wish! Besides, I've already tried a few on you and they don't seem to work." She momentarily looked up, caught him staring at her, picked up more papers and glued her eyes to them. "When you're not being all Mr. Goody Two Shoes, it's all I can do to get you to even notice me," she pouted.

"Clark, is this true?"

"She's being ridiculous, mom. Of course I notice her!"

A worried Martha Kent ignored what her son said and held out one of the papers to him. "It says here you're having 'power surges.' Have there been any solar flares to cause it?" She looked at him with concern, because she knew very well what such things did to her son; when she saw his eyes grow wide, she knew he'd been neglecting to tell her something.

"No, mom, no. It's just…um…"

"Oh, he's having them, all right," Lois answered for him, suddenly delighted to get him in trouble with his mom for some reason. "It happened three times on the way here, as a matter of fact."

"Sweetheart, if—"

"It's fine, mom. My powers have just been growing a lot lately, but I'm compensating. Both doctors agreed on that. Flying is just a little bit of a problem when it happens, because I have less control over that ability. Everything's _fine_." And with that, he gave Lois a well-deserved look of total irritation.

Martha nodded. Then she drew out a chair. "You know, I think I want to look at some of these documents myself."

********

Author's notes: Mari2Anne – I'm a pharmacist, so I've had the science courses, for sure. I remember sitting in a class once when we were studying the polymerization of bonds and my thoughts went to Superman's skin right then. I guess I'm pulling all those random thoughts out now for this story. So yes, most of this is science based. I'm also picking and choosing which incarnation of Superman I want to use according to which is more believable within the context of the Smallville world. For instance, the costume…I really like the idea that the cloth it was made from is from Krypton a la the sixties, but I have to admit the aura thing does make more sense for a SV story since the series seems to ignore the concepts of friction and inertia. Oops…guess I haven't written about that yet. Shhh… Getting an idea of where I'm going with the durability yet? I didn't think about the Chloe healing thing, but Lois has been hurt since then, so it wouldn't have worked. Hopefully, my idea will.

Cloisharley quote "she's gonna be swept of her feet so fast her shoes will get left behind!" I loved that! Very visual.

Anacaro – no. he didn't get affected. Not from those rocks. Not yet. Not saying any more.

And thanks to all the other reviewers! Yes, my horrible day finally ended and it's gotten much better, partially due to such things as nice people like you guys. Sorry for the delay. Need to get back on my schedule. And I hate to admit this….but the bit about "Did you practice that?" and the two of them saying the same thing simultaneously was used on "Lois and Clark" by…drum roll…Jimmy! I thought for sure people would recognize it!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Well, this can't be right." Martha shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Lois was still making notes on her pad from some of the more technical pages before her. Clark had left them to go off to save someone somewhere as Superman, so it was just the two of them.

"It says here the hydraulic machinery was calibrated for a force of …oh my…this isn't pounds. It's in _tons_! And Clark lifted it '_easily_.'"

Lois took the paper and peered at it for a second. "Yeah, that's probably right. They can't test him any longer for strength. That's essentially what Dr. Kline said. He's broken all the machines and they can't really go any higher without bringing in things like cranes to help with …oh, I forget what he said about that. A lot of physics babble. But I had to laugh when Kline mentioned going to NASA for help."

"NASA? Oh no, Clark's never going to—"

"—Let the government anywhere near these tests." Lois leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, although it might be a good idea. Who better to figure out how his body is dealing with gravitational fields? And it's this bioelectric field they say he puts out around his body that seems to be the answer to a lot of the puzzles about him."

"I thought the whole point of letting Oliver Queen do this was that Clark didn't feel so much like he was being lab tested with his friend in charge. No, I have to agree with Clark. No government involvement. Governments change. It is just not a good idea. Lois, it really was our greatest fear when he was a child that he'd be taken away from us and put in a lab. I know we transferred that fear to him. If he starts feeling trapped—"

"I know. He'll end the tests faster than the General loses his temper." She looked up to see Martha Kent deep in thought. "But, you know, he really is getting stronger," Lois said quietly, as she chewed the end of the pencil. "He's worried about it too. I can tell."

"Worried?"

"Yeah…the 'when's it all going to stop' kind of worrying."

"Thank God he stopped playing football before this started happening," Martha said thankfully.

"You know, I still can't believe he ever did that. Chloe told me it surprised her too. She and I both think it was _almost_ cheating," Lois made a face, "except we all know Clark would never do anything like that."

"Yes." Martha laughed softly. "I'm sure he still feels a little guilt over all that. He kept telling us how he felt like he was handicapping himself while he played enough to offset the powers. He said he did things like taking a sack at the merest touch or purposely making an imperfect pass whenever he saw a receiver was not really going to make it to the exact spot where he was supposed to catch the ball. Hundreds of little things no one else would have ever had to think about while playing a football game." She smiled.

"Just by doing that much mental calculating while playing was using his powers though," Lois suggested.

Still," Martha nodded, "I'm glad he did it. Jonathan was so against him playing, but I really think that one season helped him grow so much. Being a part of a team, making more male friends, and finally able to let people appreciate something he could do well, without having to hide it – that had to be good for him."

"Hm."

For the next ten minutes, Lois didn't make any further comments but sat there deep in thought. It was not a comfortable silence, for there were hardly ever any silences at all, much less comfortable ones, around Lois. After several stealthy looks in her direction, noting the worry lines etched across Lois' forehead, Martha finally spoke.

"Lois?" Martha put down the paper that had caused so much thought. "Lois, what is it?" She watched as a small, inaudible war played itself out in Lois' eyes. "Lois?"

Then, Lois stood up, the decision made to let down her defenses to the woman she trusted more than any other. Lois began pacing and rattling off her thoughts at an unbelievable rate as if there was a race to get it all out there once and for all before she changed her mind.

"It's _Clark_. No, it's _me_. No, it's _really _Clark. He … he … he said the word…no, he didn't exactly _say_ the word. He was going to say the word, but I _stopped_ him. He _would've_ said the word, but no, I had to go and stop him and now he's out there thinking I don't want — but I _do_ want — I just don't know that I want it _yet_, you know? I mean, how could I know that I want it now? Because I've only just _now_ gotten used to the idea that _he_ wants it. Crap, why didn't I know that that's how his mind would work? It's really how _you_ raised him, isn't it?"

She finally stopped to draw a breath and Martha jumped in, taking her chance to stem the flow of words. "Lois, what did Clark _say_?"

"But he _didn't_ say it! That's just it. I didn't let him." Lois wailed, plopping back down in the chair.

Martha could tell she was about to cry.

"The big, bad, dreaded _'M' word_!"

An hour later, the two women had just about exhausted the subject of Lois' inexplicable fear of the one thing she supposedly wanted more than anything – marriage to Clark. It had taken her a long time to even say the word, but hearing Martha views of her own marriage to Jonathan Kent had finally caused Lois to be almost eager to broach the subject with Clark.

Then Clark arrived.

********

Author's notes: Callista Update, er, I mean, Callista Wolfwood – so sorry, I'm getting so behind in updates. And I promised to be up to the interesting chapter before CloisHarley returns too. I better get to work! X-Your Worst Nightmare-X – oh gosh…I think you just described my worst nightmare. Surely this thing will end before then. I'm not even sure how many chapters you're allowed on .

Ily 18 – Thanks for the reviews! I love long ones! And something you mentioned is coming soon! And to everyone else, thanks so much. I'm sorry for such a short chapter. If my back will cooperate this week, I'll post more! That's what has been limiting my writing of late.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

One look at his face and Lois knew he was upset. After he had talked a few minutes with his mom, she finally managed to lure him out the door and into the barn for a talk to find out just what was up with him.

"Okay, let's have it," she ordered him as soon as she had him in the loft, the one place she knew he felt the most comfortable opening up to her. Somewhere inside, the feeling that it was her reaction to that _stupid_ word was the cause of this mood of his weighed heavy with her.

"It was nothing." He stood with his back to her, looking out the loft window. "A train derailment in New Mexico."

"How many?"

"How many what?" Clark asked, puzzled, turning to look back at her,

"You're down. I assumed there were …deaths…That isn't it?"

"Oh, no. No, it was fine." He turned back to the window. "Some broken bones, but no, no deaths. I got everyone to the hospital in time…It was just…since I was so close…I went to see Dax-Ur's family."

"Dax-Ur?" There was no response. "Okay…so?" She watched him closely as he gripped the sill in front of him. "_So_?" She drew out the word so he'd take the hint. _Talk about pulling teeth! Sometimes words are a lot harder to get from someone than teeth could ever be!_

"They're fine." He turned and flashed her a small smile before turning his back on her again. "Apparently they didn't even know Oliver's men were ever there."

"You went as Superman?"

"Oh no. I…She had seen me before, so I went as Clark. I told her I was an old friend of his and just wanted to pay my respects. We talked for a bit." He looked down at his own hands. "She has no idea…he never told her of his origins, what he gave up for her. Can you believe that? I can't even imagine it. I fought against telling you for so long, and now I can't imagine your not knowing."

"I'm glad you told me."

"And I found out that Max …you know, Dax-Ur's son?" He turned to her again, this time leaning against the window sill and allowing himself to watch her reaction. "He's from her _first_ marriage."

It took Lois a few seconds to understand all that this meant to Clark. "Okay. So he wasn't the kid's biological father. It means nothing, you know."

"I know. I just kind of hoped that…It just seems that every new thing I find out is against us."

"No, it's not." She moved closer and put her arms around his waist. He responded by placing his hands on her shoulders. "Clark, it looks like anything between you and me is going to be entering new territory, that's all." Lois nodded and smiled as if that settled the matter.

"Dr. Kline said 'trial and error.' Lois, do you not get that the _error_ part of that means I hurt you? So, no. Not an option, not until we know I can't hurt you."

"But I'm willing to—"

"No. And that is _final_." He looked away from her and straightened his arms, in effect, pushing her away from him. "Look, I know what this means. I do. I understand. I know…It's a big part of a relationship. It's a big part of _the_ relationship I wanted to have with you. But tonight…I'm just not sure that you're looking at it the way I am. All these tests…they seemed worth it when we were working toward—" He stopped when he saw the fierceness on her face. "Lois, without—"

"Clark, look at me!"

Grabbing his chin and turning his head back to her, she still couldn't make him do it for his eyes were still closed. "Look at me!"

He reluctantly opened his eyes, looked skywards, and finally looked down into her eyes.

"Thank you. Now listen to me. Yes, it is a big and important part of life, but it's not the _only_ part or the _most_ important. That's the part where we just like being around each other, day in, day out, for all the boring stuff, like talking, sharing a pizza, making jokes about my bad spelling—"

He tilted his head to the right slightly. "Or making up words?"

She smiled. "Right. _Somebody'_s got to point those out to me. The truth is, Smallville, there's not one human being on this planet or maybe even a few billion others that I would just forego _that_ big important part of life _for_ just to get those other parts, but, darn it, there's this one _Kryptonian_ fellow… he_ is_ worth it."

He gave her a faint smile. "A Kryptonian, huh? There's not too many of those around."

"I _know._" Her eyes went round in exaggeration. "That's why I have to grab one when I can. Besides, I like what I'm seeing in those papers about all this weird blood of mine and that 'durability' angle." She socked him in the shoulder and they both looked at her hand before their eyes locked together." Lois smiled. "_I_ think it looks promising. Come on, I'll show you."

He didn't budge, but grabbed at her hand. "Lois…about what I said earlier. You know… that _word_ we haven't really talked about yet? I really…"

"Oh yeah. _That_ word. You really know how to pick your moments, Smallville. You sort of caught me off guard there tonight. But…_next_ time you mention it, I promise I will listen _very_ closely. Fair enough?"

He nodded and said seriously. "_Next_ time? You'll _listen_? It was scary enough the first time. How do you know I'm going to go there again?"

"Clark, any man who would be _brave_ enough to actually _marry_ _me_ better not be too _afraid_ of _asking_ me." She turned and made for the stairs. "Come on!"

She was so sure he would follow her, she never saw his hesitation or caught what he mumbled before he moved from the window.

"I'm not afraid of asking. I'm afraid of the answer."

********

Martha Kent still sat poring over the papers covering the table. "There you two are! I was just about to call it a night. These figures have my head swimming. I just don't have the background to understand it all."

"Don't worry about it, mom. I plan on asking Dr. Hamilton all about this stuff anyway," Clark looked pointedly at Lois, "when I return it all tomorrow with Lois' apology." He noticed her open her mouth to object and continued, "He's really the only one who's going to know all the answers."

"Well, ask him about this one in particular." Martha handed him one page of printed lab values and rough notes. "This is apparently about exactly what you both are trying to find out. It's a summary of all their theories about Lois' reproductive organs—"

"My what?" Lois spun around to look at Clark's mom.

"—complete with notes from her gynecologist's charts," Martha finished."

"_My what_?" Lois snatched the paper out of Martha Kent's hands angrily. "They have no right…What makes them think they can…"

"Lois," Clark looked over her shoulder at the page, "you signed a bunch of papers. I've been about to scream whenever Dr. Kline mentioned HIPPA laws, so I'm sure you probably gave them the right or they wouldn't have looked into it."

"It?" Her voice rose an octave. "_It_?"

"Sorry. What do you want me to call…_it_" He smiled. "Oh, I get it. You don't _like_ anyone talking about that bodily function if it's _yours_, but _mine's_ fair game! Let's have a look, shall we?" he said playfully as he slipped the paper from her fingers and stared at it intently for a few seconds.

"Hey! _I'm_ not the alien here." Lois grabbed quickly at the edge of the paper and immediately yelped. "Ouch!" Lois looked down at her forefinger as a sliver of red blood appeared in a line across her fingertip.

"Oh," said Martha, looking up to see what had happened, "a paper cut. Don't you just hate those? Such a little thing, and they hurt like they're so much more."

Clark's and Lois' eyes were glued to the small drops of blood for several long seconds as they both held their breaths. Their eyes finally met and they breathed out in one united sigh.

"I wouldn't know," Clark said softly, "I've never had one."

********

Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay, guys, in getting this chapter posted. My computer got attacked by a stupid virus and I've been fighting it for a few days. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long. Thanks for all the comments! Solgis – hopefully _I_ know where I'm going with the story. I do have some ideas. It probably could have been broken up into several, but I just decided to go with one long story and shove a lot of ideas into that one. Some people like the science; some don't, but like I said before, I may be the only one that can really delve into some of this, so I thought I'd try. Ily 18 – More Martha just for you! She really should go back to Washinton soon! LOL! WaffleNinja – short ones are okay too! Thanks for any review you give! Chewbie – let's hope I can keep making them real. PrincessBella15 – I'm not sure about the telepathy. There are a few odd powers of Superman in different incarnations that got a little silly – i.e. the super-ventriloquism in the comics in the 60's. But I do intend him to become powerful enough to push around planets. That's _my_ Superman! CLoisHarley – and after I taunted you with having several good chapters to post while you were gone, I let you down. So sad. Oh well. I do think I have prepared the way …almost…for the good one that's been written for weeks. (insert evil laugh here)


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Where _is_ it!" Lois was on her knees rumbling through her closet on a quest to find one particular purse she had not seen in months. "I know you're here. Show yourself!"

"Lois?" Chloe's voice came from the living room. "I think I finally got the hang of your idiotic coffee maker..." As she entered the bedroom and surveyed the mess, she immediately forgot what she was going to ask Lois. "What on earth are you looking for?"

"That black purse. You know? The one with the two straps and the cute buckles? I know it's here somewhere."

Chloe picked up a black purse with two straps but no buckles, cute or otherwise, lying on the bed. "What's the matter with _this_ purse?"

"Clark's _seen_ that one." Chloe had to dodge another pair of shoes that went sailing from the depths of the closet.

"Oh, _I_ see." Chloe laughed and sat down on the bed. "It's first date meltdown time."

Lois straightened up and turned to look at her cousin. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

"Only a little bit. But in this case, you may be entitled. You don't usually do the girly worrying stuff. It's actually kind of refreshing! And I'm sure I'd be reacting the same way if it were me getting ready for a real, _certifiable_ date with the one and only _Clark Kent_."

"Oh, Chloe, I'm sorry. I had no idea that…I forgot. I'm being really insensitive here, aren't I?"

"No, Lois, no. It's fine. That boat sailed, sank, and became a part of a coral reef a long time ago. Clark and I have only been friends since… well, before you even came along. You know that."

"Still… it's got to be tough seeing me with him. I don't think I could take it if the roles were reversed."

"That's because you two belong together. We didn't. We are friends forever though, and you'd better be okay with that."

"You know it!" She went over to hug Chloe just to show her how okay she was with it, and then looked back at the dark hole of her closet. "But I'm determined that tonight has to be special. Top to bottom. And that means _that_ purse." She took a deep breath. "I'm going back in!"

Chloe laughed. Lois was never the neatest of people at her best, but when she was on the hunt, be it for a lead, an interview, or a little thing like some errant piece of leather, she was relentless.

"Lo? How do you know Clark is looking at this the same way? What if he shows up in jeans and a tee shirt?" The rumbling in the closet continued with a smattering of oaths peppering the noise. "I mean, maybe _he_ thinks a first date is take out and Nintendo?"

"Oh, no. He specifically said a 'real' date and that means dinner and a movie traditionally, right? We both know Clark is nothing if not traditional."

"Yeah, a traditional alien from another planet," Chloe said. They both laughed.

Lois sat back on her heels and looked at her cousin. "I think Mrs. Kent actually brought up the idea after she helped me convince him to _finally_ let me stay in my own apartment again. She thinks we need to get to… well…she called it 'a normal place.' He loved the idea. Well, you know Clark. Mention the word 'normal' and his ears perk up like a little puppy. I swear, that woman could be president someday if she'd just—"

"Martha Kent? President? Oh, I like it, but she'd never do it."

"No. In fact," Lois flung a sneaker casually back into the closet, "I think she'd going to come home from the Senate and be perfectly happy baking cookies for the rest of her life."

"For her grandchildren?"

"Grandchildren!" Lois scoffed. "Oh yeah, all those _immaculately conceived_ grandchildren!"

"Still a no go in that department with our boy scout, then?"

"No. You'd think there's yellow police tape wrapped around certain areas of my body. I swear, Chloe," Lois shook her head as she regarded yet another leather purse that just would not do, "outside of a signed permission slip from Dr. Hamilton, I don't think Clark is ever going to—"

"Lois, please!" Chloe held up a hand. "TMI is on the verge of coming out of your mouth."

"Oh, what's the matter, cuz?" Lois grinned. "Didn't your days as Lana's best friend get you used to hearing about the trials and tribulations of dating a saint?"

"Well…"

Something in Chloe's tone caused Lois to drop the purse and turn to her. "_Chloe_?" she intoned slowly and suspiciously. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I swear. I …I don't…"

"_Oh my god_!" Lois said, clearly announcing she'd just figured something out merely from Chloe's reticence to say anything. "They _did_ it, didn't they?"

Chloe winced. "Lois…look…I…"

"You know what? It's fine, just fine," Lois said, looking down at her hands. "I'm okay with that. Really. I just don't understand how…well…I mean, he's scared to death he's going to—"

"Lois, it wasn't often, and it was only when—"

Lois wasn't listening. Instead, her own internal monologue was running wild as she was fighting down the old jealous, envious, and admittedly unreasonable feelings she'd always had for a certain silly, high school cheerleader. "His powers are the reason. They're increasing. He's stronger now than he ever was when he was with _her_. That's got to be it. Right? I mean, there can't be …any …other …reason. Oh crap!"

********

Fifteen minutes later, after a long heart-felt, commiserating discussion of all things Lana, Lois had gotten back to her date preparations and had emerged once again from her closet proclaiming, "I found it!"

"Finally. And the world can be at peace tonight," Chloe said triumphantly from her place, reclining on the bed. "Well, I need to be going. So call me tonight? I can at least live vicariously through you at any rate. Tell me every little detail?"

"Of course. Well, what I can. You know, with Clark, there might be…" Lois laughed before a spurt of panic crossed her face as her eyes settled on the dress she'd picked out for the evening. "Oh, god, he does like _red_, doesn't he?"

"Lois! We're talking about Clark? And you suddenly don't know if he likes red? Where is your head?"

"Right. Right. Red jackets. Red/Blue Blur. Red cape. He _must_ like red. Right?"

"Lois, I have never in my life seen you this flustered. What has Clark done to you?"

"He foolishly asked me on a stupid date!" Lois said, throwing the purse on the bed.

"_After_ he told you his secret, and showed you the fortress, and told you _he loved you_, and—"

"Yeah, but this is like our very first, real _date_, Chloe. This really means …_something_." She threw up her hands as if she didn't know quite what that was.

"No, all that _other_ stuff meant that. This is just a date. Get a grip, cousin. Remember, speed dial one and tell me everything! Don't worry, you'll look ravishing. I love the dress and _that_ purse…" Chloe rolled her eyes and added mockingly, "I'm sure it's going to make _all_ the difference to Clark!" She stood up, "But I'm going to leave you to all this, because I certainly don't want to be here when the lucky guy arrives."

Chloe let herself out and Lois looked around the cluttered room. Chloe was right. She needed to get a grip.

"Maybe some wine?" she mumbled to herself, and headed for the kitchen. There was some in the fridge. Maybe just a bit would settle her nerves, and this wouldn't be the terrifying, humongous thing it had become in her mind.

She drank the whole glass in one gulp, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and headed back toward the bedroom with a new fortitude. The first thing she saw was her low-cut, red dress hanging up on the back of the closet door. Her shoes were right there. She'd found the stupid purse. Everything was fine. One look at the clock told her she had plenty of time. _Make-up first. Yeah. Make-up._

She walked over to her dressing table and began. Taking more care than she ever had, she went through her usual routine. When she was finished with everything but her lipstick, she got up to check the shade against her dress.

"No, no that's no good." The shade was definitely too orange. She began going through all the rest of her choices. "No, too pink. Too peachy." Panic was again beginning to creep back into her thoughts as she looked up to see the errant purse lying on the bed and wondered if she might have a tube in there. She hadn't used that purse in a while, but maybe she'd luck out and…

She grabbed the purse. There in the bottom was a gold tube of lipstick. "Yes! Great, Lois, your luck is holding. Let's just hope…" She pulled off the top and was pleased to see it was a gorgeous shade of deep, crimson red. "Perfect! Wonder what shade…"

Turning the tube upside down to look for the name of it, she was surprised to see a sticker on the bottom with an expiration date.

"_EXPIRES_ March, 2008? Who ever heard of a lipstick _expiring_?" she asked the empty room. "What's the worst that could happen? Chapped lips?" And she went back over to the mirror and applied it.

It was a perfect match.

Within minutes, she had managed to finish dressing, and was surveying herself in the mirror appreciatively, turning this way and that to check every little detail. Yes, the lipstick looked like it was made for this dress. She took out the lipstick once more and added one more layer of it to her already gleaming lips and smiled broadly.

"Yeah! That should get a reaction from Clark!"

********

Author's notes: First of all, sorry for the delay…again! Lois gave me fits in this chapter for some reason. Or maybe it was Lana…it seems whenever she is mentioned, I seem to get writer's block! LOL. Anyway, those were some awesome reviews! Thanks so much! And one of you hit the nail on the head (not saying which) on where I'm going with one idea. But since I had to get this chapter and the next posted before cloisharley sends a hitman to my house, I wanted to work it in before I went back to any of the sciency stuff.  Hopefully the next chapter won't take that long to polish.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"Clark! _You_ are early," she told him at the door with just a touch of reproach.

"And you…are" he took a very shaky, very deep breath, "beautiful."

"Good answer," she smiled at him. "Then you may come in."

He hesitated, and she leaned forward to pull him into the room. He was nervous. She could tell this first date thing was even harder for him than it was for her. The Man of Steel himself was nervous about a stupid date? With _her_? Somehow it made her bold.

"Are those for me?" She looked at the flowers in his hand and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Um…here." He handed the bouquet of yellow roses to her as he fingered his tie with his other hand. "Lois, this is so…_weird_."

She sniffed at the roses and smiled at him kindly. "Yeah. I know, but first dates are always a little awkward. It's _normal_," she said, stressing the word, and watching his eyes as he struggled to relax.

Lois knew that feeling she saw there all too well; she just always managed to hide it better than he ever could. _Yeah, that feeling where you feel your arms growing substantially longer, and you seem to have nowhere to put your hands. Oh yeah. The old Clark is back, standing right there in my living room. The old Clark I thought was taken over by a super-confident Super-man._

"I'm just going to go put these in water," she said over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen for a vase. As she ran the tap, she continued to talk to him. "You know, Smallville, yellow is supposed to be for friendship. I thought we'd progressed beyond that. At least I'd hoped we had—"

She reentered the room to find him still glued to the same spot. Her heart melted at the sight of him being so uncomfortable, and she bit back the smart remark she was about to utter. She was the one with all the dating experience anyway, wasn't she? It was going to be up to her to get this evening rolling. "So! Why don't we break the ice by doing something familiar first?"

"Like what?" He looked around him, completely lost.

"Like this?" She walked right up to him and kissed him.

It worked beautifully.

She'd intended just a simple kiss, a mere peck on the mouth, to try to get him more at ease. So she was glad when she felt him relax momentarily, and playfully return two quick, little kisses of his own before he pulled back from her and nervously licked his lips.

"Lois, you really are…"

"Shhh…" She put her arms around his neck and initiated a far more serious type of kiss. Enjoying it immensely, she was suddenly surprised when she felt him began to answer her every move. His hands felt their way around her waist, and he pulled her toward him. With that for encouragement, she couldn't help but lose herself in the moment. After all, this was Clark.

_My Smallville!_

With the practice of someone who had more than her share of dates and boyfriends, and with the confidence of someone who knew how to handle them if they got out of hand, she responded. Her tongue found its way between his teeth, and his answered more forcefully. The kiss deepened to a point she'd never experienced, well, at least, not with Clark. She was surprised to feel him holding nothing back as his hands began to rove to places they'd never yet been.

_At last!_

After a few moments, her elation changed to confusion and she drew back from him, placing a guarding hand on his heaving chest.

"Clark?" He opened his eyes and she was stunned to see that they were glowing a bright red, not reflecting any light present, but giving off a deep, red hue all on their own. "_Clark?_" She laughed a bit nervously. "Not that I'm complaining, but that was…well…that was…What just got into you?"

He didn't answer, but grabbed her hand and pulled it behind him, placing it on the small of his back, effectively returning her to where she had been. With his voice huskier than she'd ever heard it, he said, "It's what you _want_, isn't it?" His own hands began to wander again, and he kissed her with each and every word he spoke. "_Exactly…_ what… you …want. You've made that abundantly clear to him."

"Him?" She pulled away again. "Who? What him?" She was thoroughly bewildered, both by his actions and his words.

"Clark."

"Very funny, Smallville. It's weird enough when you do the third person thing about Superman, but when you do it about _you_, it's just plain—"

"You know, I never liked the name Clark. It's too…well, too much like a farm-boy type name. Isn't it? You think so. I know you do." He kissed her deeply. "I always liked Kal much better."

Instinctively, she began backing up from him, and he, in turn, had begun advancing on her. "_Cal?_" Lois's eyes grew round, and she fought to keep her voice calm. "Oh! Oh, you mean 'Kal' with a 'K,' like in Kal-El don't you? That's hysterical, Clark. Now why don't—" But he once again had his arms around her tightly. "What…Clark, I don't know what's gotten into you, but stop it…right now! You're scaring me."

"Really?" His eyes were shining with something that looked quite out of place in Clark's eyes – _lust_, and his voice echoed it with every syllable. "The brave, fearless, _reckless_ Lois Lane? Impossible!"

"This isn't funny," she said firmly, pulling away from him.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to—"

Suddenly he had closed the distance she'd put between them at super speed, and he had her in an embrace again, "I'm _trying_ to," he repeated, "give you what you _want_. Don't think I haven't seen you flaunting yourself in front of him."

_No, something's wrong. This isn't Clark!_ she told herself, wrenching herself out of his arms again, knowing that if he wasn't allowing it, she would never even be able to do it.

"Take that dress, for instance. You picked out one that would show off every curve, every …" she took a ragged breath and watched his eyes travel down to her breasts, "asset, every—"

Lois swallowed hard and tried to keep her breathing under control. If his words hadn't scared her, then the gleam in his eyes definitely would have. This was now way out of hand, and she knew far too well what _this_ man was capable of doing.

_Lois, get a grip._ _Get a grip? _The words struck a chord in her memory. _Chloe!_

"You know, you're cute when you're scared. Doesn't happen that often with you, does it?" He grinned. It wasn't that easy, heart-stopping, world-shaking grin of Clark's though. No, this was somehow a greedy, ravenous, lascivious grin.

And _she_ was the sole object of it.

_Okay, Lois, a different tactic is needed here. Reasoning is not working._

She grinned back at him, trying to match the same, almost sensual feel of his voice. "You're right, Smallville, I've been waiting for this for months." She reached around the back of his head and pulled his head down toward her until she could kiss him passionately once more. "It's just taken _you_ so long to come to me, to want me. I was just caught by surprise." She kissed him again and then playfully pushed him away once more. "But not in here. This isn't that comfortable for me. The bedroom. Much better. I'll go get a bottle of wine. Wait for me?"

"Kal" looked her up and down voraciously, and licked his lips yet again. "Don't take too long." He turned and walked slowly to the bedroom, shedding clothing as he went.

Lois stood there a few seconds with her mouth hanging open before she could even find the strength to move. Gathering her thoughts and her bravery together, she escaped to the kitchen and grabbed her phone from the table, hitting speed dial one. Keeping an eye on the door, she prayed for her cousin to answer quickly. "Come on, Chloe!" she mouthed, knowing every word she uttered could be heard by the strange Clark in her bedroom if he tried to listen.

"Lois? What's wrong? Did Clark chicken out and not come?"

"Chloe!" She glossed over the obvious comeback that came to her mind and got straight to the point. This was no time for jokes. Keeping her voice at a whisper, she said, "Something's wrong. He's here, but he's not…he's not…_Clark_."

"What do you mean?" Chloe's tone was immediately low and serious. She'd known such things to happen far too frequently in the past to know how easily "Clark" might not really be Clark. "How's he acting?"

Lois's whispered answer became more frantic as she explained, "He was fine when he walked in the door, and now he's waiting in the bedroom, probably _naked_ by now, for me to join him! Chloe, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Well, I do, but he's been so dead set against _that_ from the very beginning because he thought I'd get hurt, and now he doesn't seem to care. It's like he's gone Jekyll and Hyde, well, mostly Hyde!"

"Lois, listen! I don't suppose you have any green Kryptonite around there?"

"_What?!_ What on earth would I want that stuff around here for?"

"Well, I do. I'm at the Planet. I'll be right there. Just keep him occupied for about ten minutes!"

The line went dead.

"Occupied?" Lois said to the empty kitchen, her face a mask of terror. "Oh well," she mumbled as she rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of red wine, a corkscrew, and two wine glasses from the cabinet, "if Clark's fears were right, it'll be a great way to go!" Fixing a smile in place, she headed for the bedroom.

********

Author's notes: Waffleninja – now I have another one to worry about? Oh, no. Merlin- not over-analysing at all, are you? Almost all of you guessed, darn it. It was the word "Crimson," wasn't it? A dead give-away. And for the ones who wondered. Yeah, the expiration date, (or expiry date, depending on where you live) means the aphrodisiac in the lipstick didn't affect Lois, but Red K doesn't expire. However… (no…not gonna tell you that yet. It would ruin the next chapter!)

Ily18 and janewren– I got Chloe right? That's good. I was worried about her. I tend to avoid her since I'm never sure. For some reason, she's hard for me to write. Cloisharley – I actually loved the idea of Clark NOT allowing her to kiss him, but I'd already practically written most of this and I liked it, so I will file that away for some future story, if you don't mind. Lois on the prowl equipped with red K lipstick and a reluctant Clark is hysterical. Although…can't see him resisting her for long anyway.

Chewbie – may I say you have wonderful taste! PrincessBella15 – Not sure if I can grant all your wishes. Vanishingpoint – They actually did do away with all the green K in the comics at one point. Big mistake. He has to have a weakness. It's hard enough to write him not single-handedly taking care of all the world's problems in one fell swoop otherwise. Thanks to the rest of you guys for reading too!


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Following the trail of clothing left scattered about, Lois was absolutely sure by the time she got to the bedroom that Clark was indeed naked underneath that thin sheet. Stopping at the door, she saw him propped up by one elbow reclining, very much at ease, on his right side.

The famous red and blue costume was tossed casually, in a heap, on the end of the bed with the soft, red boots flopping over each other on the floor. The discarded clothing did answer one question for her; apparently Superman did _not _wear underwear underneath the suit.

_Probably too bulky._

She looked up to see his bare chest peeked out above the sheet.

_No, he definitely does not need any extra bulk, not with those muscles._ Her mind wandered back to a cornfield in the middle of a night long ago. _No, he doesn't need anything extra anywhere._

The look he gave her as she entered was smoldering and not easy to resist, especially when he was offering her all she had been dreaming about for years now, but she steeled herself to keep her wits about her as she played for time.

_Ten minutes._

He patted the bed beside him. "Now why are you _way_ over there?"

"Just enjoying the view, Smallville," she smiled her most seductive smile and hoped she wasn't betraying her nervousness. _But this isn't Smallville. He can't be!_

"_Kal_," he said, as if reading her mind. "The name's Kal from now on," he said, waving her over to the bed.

She nodded but took her time in slinking over to him, knowing he was enjoying watching her. Handing him the wine and the corkscrew, she purred, "You can probably do better at this than I can."

He took one look at what she offered, laughed, took only the bottle of wine from her, and pulled out the cork easily with two fingers. The pop resounded loudly about the room, and he didn't spill a drop as she held up the glasses for him to fill.

"I keep forgetting…" she began, keeping her voice sounding as playful as she could manage, "this doesn't even have any affect on you, does it?"

"No, but it looks like you could use some. Sit. Drink."

She obeyed both commands, the first, nervously, the second, gratefully. The smooth liquid slid down her throat, but there was no way that mere alcohol could dull any of her senses right now. The man of her dreams was lying in front of her, only too willing to make all her fantasies of the past few years come true.

But her own inner thoughts were at war, disguised on the outside by her most seductive smile.

_Crap, Lois! You really are a big coward, aren't you? Are you that afraid he'll hurt you?._

_I'm not a coward! I just don't want…well, whoever this is. I want __**Clark**__. And this man is simply__** not**__ Clark. I don't know what's wrong, but he's—_

"Lois?"

"Clark—"

"Kal," he corrected her.

"Kal," she relented, and smiled at him, before drinking deeply from the glass again. "This is…uh…just not how I imagined this evening was going to go. I thought we were going to go to a movie."

"We can do that," he said, the devilish gleam in his eye still evident, "_later._" Taking the glass from her hand and setting it on the nightstand, he pulled her toward him.

For several minutes, the only sounds were those of his kisses against the bare skin of her shoulders, her eyelids, and her lips, and her increasingly heavy intakes of breath.

A siren screamed from the streets below the bedroom window, its wail signaling its fast approach and then its retreat into the distance.

Lois instinctively pulled away from the passionate kiss she was enjoying, despite her own misgivings about the situation, and looked toward the window. From past experience, she expected all too well for her companion to pull one of his sudden departures, but _Kal_ just pulled her back toward him, seemingly oblivious to the increasing commotion coming up from the street.

"Clark!"

"Kal," he insisted between the kisses he was gently trailing up her left arm.

"_Kal_ then! Don't you hear that? Something's happening!"

"It certainly is," he whispered eagerly.

She pushed him away from her. "Sounds like a fire truck," she said, her head still turned toward the window.

Kal's head turned casually toward the direction of the fading siren. "It is, but how can _you_ tell?"

"The pitch of the…or something. I don't know. I just can. It's different from the ones used by the police cars and the ambulances."

"Very good," he said appreciatively. "Who needs super hearing when you've got great sound recognition?" He smiled and pulled her down toward him once again. "Now, can we get back to—"

She resisted. "No! Aren't you going to see if they _need_ you?" She saw the puzzlement, the irritation on his face, and her own registered astonishment.

_So okay…something is wrong. Granted. But you're still Superman. Somewhere underneath all of this sensual, eager-to-get-on-with-it new attitude, you're still the Man of Steel, Protector of Metropolis…Right?_

But as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes that were solely focused on her, she wondered. Whatever was wrong seemed to be affecting not only his attitude toward her, but his job as well. His _real_ job.

"Cla—"

"Kal."

"_KAL!_ " She all but screamed the name in frustration. "Aren't you at least going to take a peek and see where the fire _is_?" Her tone let him know her cooperation in any present endeavors was now at a standstill until he did as she asked.

She watched as Kal gave an impatient, no, an almost _disgusted_ sigh. "Fine. Whatever you want."

At last, she saw him focus his attention at a spot somewhere probably many blocks away, through her wall, through space, and probably even more walls.

"It's in the Luthorcorp building. Forty-ninth floor. Satisfied?" He looked back at her and reached for her hand.

She stood up and looked down at him expectantly. "Forty ninth? That's the floor Lionel Luthor's office was on. Come on, you need to go. Heck, _I_ need to go!"

"Lois—"

"Will you _move it_!" This time she was shouting. "Their ladders will never reach that high. There may be people trapped—"

"I'm sure they've got the building evacuated by now."

"They'll n_eed_ you. _We_ need the story."

"Really?" He leaned back among the pillows. "Last time I checked, Lois and Clark were Perry White's golden, darling duo. So why—?

"Get dressed!" She said lowly, but with as much firmness as she could muster.

For a moment, as she had grabbed his costume from the end of the bed, she had all but forgotten about Clark's altered state. The feel of the silky material of the red cape between her fingers, and the quick look back at him lying there against her own fluffy pillows brought a flood of realization back to her.

He was staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head, and a slow, seething, burning rage was beginning to show on his face.

_Good one, Lois. You almost sicked Psycho Superman on the Metropolis Fire Department!_

"Wait a minute," she backtracked, her tone now placating, soothing, "you know, you're right. They can probably handle it. No problem. I mean, they'd put out an APB for you if they couldn't, right? You'd hear about it, right? So why don't we just relax, and—"

But Clark's, or rather, Kal's eyes had drifted back to that same spot on the wall and he was staring intently at it.

"No, you were right," he said with more than a bit of irritation. "There are two women…looks like part of the cleaning crew. They're cowering in a storage room. They're not going to get out before…I've got to go." He said the word with a touch of venom, apparently angry at the interruption of this emergency into his life, and he reached for his costume.

"But…but…" She was trying to talk to a blur of activity as he donned the familiar red and blue right before her eyes in a couple of seconds. "But you can't—"

"I'll be back. Besides, if I'm gone more than five minutes, you'll have Chloe to talk to by then."

"Chloe?" Lois smiled guiltily. "You _did_ hear."

"Lois, my hearing has been ramping up right along with all my other powers lately. It would have been hard for me to ignore. Besides, the desperation in your voice would have alerted me anyway." He finished attaching the cape.

"What?"

"I do keep tabs on you. I have to. You get into _so_ much trouble…" He opened the window and turned back to her, "Tell Chloe I'm fine."

"Clark! You're not—"

He was gone.

"—fine," she finished lamely to an empty room.

She was still rooted to the spot several minutes later when Chloe let herself in with her own key.

"Oh, god, Lois, you didn't let him _leave_!"

"Like I could have stopped him? Chloe, there's a fire…"

"But if he's on Red Kryptonite—"

"_Red?_ Great! That's just great! There's a _red_ kind now? That one got missed in my catch-up education about all things Kryptonite. So, let me guess…turns him into a sex fiend?"

"Not exactly."

********

Author's notes: Okay, I'm back. No long note tonight since I want to get something posted before you all forget what's going on in this book length story. I'll try to post another chapter soon and give you all my proper thanks then!


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"So what _does_ it do to him?" Lois asked evenly, barely containing her anger that something this important was kept from her by both Clark and her own cousin.

"Lois, that's not as important right now as figuring out just how he was exposed."

"Well, he's flown off to—" It was at that moment that she finally noticed the familiar looking, small, lead box in Chloe's left hand. Stopping in mid-sentence, she took a deep breath, her hands spread out in front of her as if making a grand effort to keep her own feelings in check. She tore her eyes away from the box to look levelly at her cousin. "Chloe, tell me right now, before I lose it, is Clark capable of hurting anyone like this? Or worse, hurting _himself_?"

"Well, he probably—"

"_Probably? _Then let's go. And will you put that away!" She grabbed her purse. "I'm not going to stay here and wonder what's going on. Maybe we can—"

"No! No, Lois, he won't hurt anyone, at least I don't think he will."

"You don't _think_ he will?' Lois headed for the door, but Chloe caught her by the arm.

"Not _physically_ anyway. At least, he usually doesn't. And I'm not sure _you_ should be around him right now."

"_Usually_? _Probably_? You don't _think_? Chloe, we're talking about the _superest_ guy on the—"

"_Superest_?"

"—planet possibly going Incredible Hulk on innocent people, and unless you can change those to '_always,_' '_definitely_,' and '_know_,' I'm going!" She pulled out of Chloe's grip and headed once more for the door.

"Lois!" Chloe winced at the thought of what she knew she was going to have to say. "You've actually been around Clark yourself when he's been exposed to red Kryptonite."

"Oh- my- god!" She stopped mid-stride and turned around. "_That_ was what was wrong with him at Lex's place that day! I _knew_ he was acting…well, he certainly wasn't good old say-the-word-sex-to-me-and-I'll-die Clark that day. I mean, he grabbed my _butt_!"

Chloe burst out laughing. "Oh, _that_ day, oh, no, no, no, no." She held out a hand to stop Lois from continuing. "Actually that really was _not_ Clark. But that's an even longer explanation. We'll save that one for some boring, rainy day sometime, shall we?"

"Hate to break it to you, cuz, but we don't _have_ a lot of boring _any_ kind of days." Lois stood, hands on hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, well…No, the time you saw him on red K was that memorable," she rolled her eyes, "or in your case, _unmemorable_ Valentine's Day a few years ago."

"Valentine's Day?" Lois' eyes widened as she remembered the bits she could of that day. "Chloe," she said carefully, "Clark said that nothing happened—"

"Oh, a _lot_ happened," Chloe said, as she started roving around the room, looking for the offending rock. "He just didn't want to let you know about it. You see, whenever Clark is exposed to that stuff, his emotions are affected, and not in a good way. He…well, he has no inhibitions about hurting anyone's feelings. He's been known to do things like rob banks, let people see him use his powers openly, and lash out—"

"Whoa! Back this info-train up there. _Rob banks_?" Lois stood open-mouthed. "We _are_ talking about the real _Clark Kent_ here?"

"Yeah. He really did once, as hard as it is to believe." Chloe huffed as she straightened up from the floor where she'd been looking underneath the dresser. "It was a long time ago." She looked at Lois. "Now where was it you first noticed him acting strangely?"

"By the front door, right after he got here. He was okay at first, but then…" She followed Chloe, who was already on her way back into the living room. "But, Chloe, shouldn't we—"

"In fact, it's been a long time since he's been exposed." She looked all around the door, and then stood there, trying to cover every inch of the room. "You see, there's only one meteor strike that had red…" Chloe's eyes came to rest on Lois, "…meteorites. Hmm…you're not wearing any jewelry…and Clark's had a total aversion to wearing any since—" Her gaze had stopped at Lois' face. "Lois! You weren't wearing that shade of lipstick when I left!"

"No," Lois said absently, "I changed it. The other shade was too—" She threw up her hands in frustration. "Chloe, what's _lipstick_ got to do—" She froze, and her voice fell to a whisper. "Holy crap! _That_ lipstick. _It_ was red." She wiped her fingers across her lips and looked at the crimson smear left on them. "Why didn't it…"

"Affect _you_? Yeah. Good question. Lois, where is that lipstick?"

"In my purse…I was going to take it with me for touch ups…Chloe! It's _expired_! There was a sticker that had a date on it. Whatever aphrodisiac stuff that was in there…"

"—Isn't potent enough to affect you anymore. Well, red K _doesn't_ expire. You're lucky Clark didn't get to the point of Stage I Clinical Testing Kryptonian/human sex…" Chloe looked through the open door to the bedroom and saw the crumpled sheets and bed spread. "Lois, you and he _didn't_…?"

"No. No, darn it, we didn't, but I'm kind of wishing…"

"Lois! _You can't!_ Not until they figure out that you won't get hurt!"

"And how long until that happens? Huh? When one of your boring, rainy days comes around? I'm sick of not knowing if it can ever happen!"

"So am I." The voice came from the bedroom. A second later, Superman stood in the doorway.

"Clark!" Lois turned in surprise, then immediately corrected herself, "Kal."

Chloe reached into her pocket.

"Chloe, don't," he ordered quietly, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the door frame.

"He wants to be called Kal now, Chloe." Lois, fake smile firmly plastered across her face, turned back to her cousin to see her pulling out a lead box from her pocket, and she shrieked, "_What are you doing_?"

"Clark, it's for his own good!" she said as she fumbled with the latch.

"It's okay, Lois. I've decided 'Clark' is fine with me. However…being brought to my knees with Kryptonite right now is not." As he said it, a fine stream of rippling heat shot from his eyes across the room, sealing the box shut, before Chloe could manage to open it.

The metal heated up in her hands so fast, she dropped it. "Clark, you're—"

"Not myself. Yeah, I've heard that one before…several times, as a matter of fact. But I am. I am just more myself than you want to admit."

"No, you're not. You're dangerous this way. You're always sorry afterwards. You—"

He walked slowly across the room, smiling as he saw Chloe retreat, and picked up the box. "Don't worry, Chloe. I'm fine. Go home. I have no intention of hurting Lois…in _any_ way. We'll even give her this to insure it. Okay?" He blew softly on the heated metal box to cool it and tossed it to Lois, who caught it handily. "Now, go home," he said, leading her to the door and gently pushing her out into the hallway."

"But, Clark—" she continued her protests from the other side of the door.

"Chloe, quit disturbing Lois' neighbors. Go home." With his X-ray vision, he watched as she finally turned to leave, knowing it wouldn't be that simple. She'd go to Oliver next, if she hadn't called him already. But, at least now, he had some time to explain some things to Lois.

He looked back to see her sitting down on the sofa, turning the box over and over in her hands nervously.

"Lois, if you're afraid of me—"

"Afraid? Hardly." She threw the box at him with all her might. "But if I were," she answered, and watched him catch it easily, "that would be pretty much useless. I'd need a blowtorch to open it."

"Oh yeah, right," and he ran a fingernail along the lead where he'd only minutes before melted it. "There." He walked over and placed it in her hands. "Now, we need to talk."

"We certainly do. Valentine's day ring a bell?"

********

Ahh…the long, awaited, Author's Notes: First thanks to all who read this far and I hope you enjoyed it. Heck, if you didn't, you're sure a glutton for punishment!

Ch 68 Mari2Anne - but he's got nothing to be embarrassed about…_yet_. (and everybody rushes to read your review to see what you said) LOL, haven't actually decided which way to go on that. PrincessBella15 – but if I had let Lois be affected, I'd have had to give this story a different rating. WaffleNinja – we agree, Lois is no dummy. CloisHarley – yeah, we still haven't got to what the _real _Clark is thinking yet. Sigh. And sorry, I didn't get to knock you off your seat. I may, stay tuned! Ily18-

Gosh, I've forgotten what I teased you with on that chapter. I hope I followed through. Must go check. But here's more Chloe for you and hopefully I didn't mess with her too badly. Vanishing point – Yeah, I'm so far behind in comic reading, it's pitiful. I must catch up someday. Framework 4 – maybe that's because I _am_ evil! Hee Hee! Callista Wolfwood – your middle name is update, right? chewbie – you are so close to where I'm going. AdriGoddess – I do so hope I keep you shocked, because every time I submit a new chapter I think 'Man, this isn't as good as the others.' LeaMarie - You're reading this on a phone? Now, I'm impressed! And I know, it's gotten to book length now. It's a hard one to start. Azurelle – Oh gosh, one sitting! Impressed again. And humbled that I got someone staying up until 4AM…of course, I'm up at that time all the time…I don't do schedules real well. Johnny Carson's fault.

Ch 69 – Shopgirl909 Ah, a fellow 12 year old! (even though people think I'm way older…maybe because of my 58 year old body? Did I just give away my age! Mari2Anne – yep, didn't make the promised self-imposed deadline. Imagine Lois at the next karaoke night singing Sinatra, nah, _Elvis_ had the better version, "Regrets, I've had a few…" (For the 12 year olds, that's "My Way") And did you catch the use of the ellipsis from me? WaffleNinja – I'm beginning to think they're all transition chapters! CloisHarley – You made a very good point. Except I did love the Bizarro and Lionel as Clark (or was it Clark as Lionel) so much because I enjoyed the acting, I didn't miss Clark so much, but I was glad to see him back to normal in the end. I hope I'm not overdoing it here, but I'm really trying to say something with this. I think. I hope! Enjoy the coffee! Callista Update Wolfwood – Yeah, there it is again. Anacaro – Alas, I'm always disappointing you. But yeah, I don't think I'd have done as much thinking as Lois at all in that situation with _that_ man. And resisting? HA! PrincessBella15 – I hope so, probably a lot more than you do! Azurelle – You are right. Next chapter should explain a bit more. Ily18 – The siren didn't really mean anything except putting a bit of me into Lois. I could actually tell the difference when I was a teenager. In the town where I grew up, the different services must have used different kinds of sirens that were different notes. My dad, who was a policeman, was amazed. Today the ones I'm hearing are mostly the same note, so it's harder to tell. And your post made me change this chapter completely. Hope you like it. I think I can get back to the other bit I was going to include as well in the next chapter with a bit of doing. That's what I get for planning.

Did I just write a half chapter's worth of notes? Shut me up, someone. I'm a little hyper today.


	71. Chapter 71

Sorry, guys, for the long wait, but I have rewritten his chapter about six times. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I decided to go ahead and post it. (And swear to myself I am NEVER going to try and write red K Clark again! LOL! Lois is bad enough sometimes, but _he_ does not cooperate at all.

Chapter 71

"Valentine's Day?" He laughed, and it was the easy, charming laugh she had grown to love many years ago. "I seem to remember the day _after_ that was the fun one."

"Well, since _I_ don't remember it at all…" She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that he had grabbed a table chair, turned its back to her, and was now sitting down, straddling it. Four feet from her place on the sofa, his forearms rested upon the chair's back, and he was grinning at her.

"Let's just say," he said, "the first part was scary, which just goes to show how stupid a _young_ Clark was. I mean, he's in the kitchen, and all of a sudden standing before him is this gorgeous Lois-in-a-bimbo–suit, and the only thing he can think to do is run away?"

Lois emitted a low groan and shrunk back deeper into the sofa cushions at the thought of her gaudy wardrobe choices for that day.

"But the second part was awesome. Then there was the third part, and that, Clark is ashamed of, and man, was he relieved when you really didn't remember it."

"You're referring to yourself in the third person again," Lois said lightly to him, while silently screaming to herself, _"You __**are**__ Clark!"_

"Am I? Sorry. You don't like that, do you?" He grinned again, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm just wondering…"

"How much Kal is still left in here?" He sighed. "Are you sure you're not just a _little_ scared?"

"No," she said drawing out the word and jutting her chin up defiantly. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Oh, because your heart rate is twice what it should be, and your—"

"Look," she lowered her chin, but looked up through her lashes sternly, "I will _never_ be afraid of you."

"Good. But you probably have every right to be, and I really do not want you to have to open that box. You do _know_ that, not only are all of my powers increasing by the minute, my sensitivity to that stuff seems to be too."

She was stunned. _Increasing by the minute?_ No, she had no idea. He hadn't exactly admitted that to her._ No wonder he's been afraid to…_She looked down at the box in her hands. _And Kryptonite is affecting him even more than before? Terrific._

Her emotions way past the panic level, she asked, without looking up and as evenly as she could, "How do you know?"

"Clark's been having Kline use it on him for a few seconds every time I've been there when Hamilton's not around. Don't think _he'd_ approve. He's such a drag."

_And, buddy, you just mixed your pronouns!_ The thought almost beat down the alarm she felt at his admission._ Surely that means something?_

Her hope flared. Eager for him to do it again, she asked, "You let him expose you to Kryptonite? _On purpose_? Why?"

"They call me 'Boy Scout,' Lois. It should be obvious. I need to be prepared—"

"_What?_ That's the stupidest—" She stopped herself. _No, this is not the time to berate him for anything. _Reining in her emotions, she continued, "What I mean is that I don't like it. You're putting too much trust in Dr. Kline, and—"

"Lois, _you_ were the one who suggested going to him in the first place."

"I know, but…you know…I'm getting confused here…" she said carefully. "You wanted to be called Kal—"

_That grin again._ _It's heart-stopping. Does he know that?_

"It's a Kryptonian name and I _am_ Kryptonian. Don't you think it fits?"

"No. You are _Clark_," she said, preparing to argue. "And I don't care what you—"

"No, I'm _different_ and I like it," he said firmly, then burst out laughing. "Besides, it totally got under your skin, and you are so adorable when you're frustrated."

He laughed again, and it was such a pure, carefree way of laughing, it almost made her long to hear Clark, her Clark, laugh like that. It had been a long time since he had. Had becoming Superman changed him that much? Why hadn't she seen that he'd left some of himself behind when he'd put on that cape? Was this side of Clark somehow buried deep within him, and the red Kryptonite just allowed it to bubble to the surface?

Before she could say anything, she saw his face suddenly darken as he looked down at the floor. There was a small war of emotions going on inside of him; she could feel it. Watching his chest begin to heave up and down rapidly, she realized that she'd never seen Clark like this either. He could be worried out of his mind about something, but he was almost always…well, _in control_, in control of his body as well as his emotions. Sometimes it had been maddening, but most of the time, it had been comforting.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" he paused and looked at the window.

He froze, his head turned slightly down, his eyes unfocused, in that familiar pose she had seen him take when he was listening to something far away, something only he could hear at this distance.

She waited.

"I have to g—"

He had said it so suddenly that she jumped. "What is it?" she asked quietly, as she watched his body tense and half-rise from the chair. Then he visibly relaxed just as quickly.

"No…no…it's all right. The police…" He turned back to her, and it was like he had been miles away, somewhere …well, who knows where? He had said he could hear for miles. Was the danger he'd just picked up on even in the _state_? She wondered.

"Do you need to go to help someone?"

"No. The police are there now. But if I _had_ been needed… Lois, it does bring something to mind. Something Clark—" he shook his head as if trying to shake away a bad feeling, "I mean, _I_ need to tell you."

"Okay," she smiled, "shoot." Noting that his hands were now clenched into fists, she thought, _You don't even know who you are right now, do you?_ _That has to be good. You're not all Kal then! You're in there, Clark. Fight this!_

"The thing is…I don't know how to… explain it. It's like there's …someone else…"

He was biting at his top lip, seemingly searching for the right words, and faltering badly at doing it. Lois watched his face intently; he'd ceased looking at her and was searching the air in front of him, looking for the answers he needed.

_Come on, Lois! What did Chloe say about the red K stuff? How do you get him back to normal? No! She didn't say. She only said she was bringing the Green Kryptonite!_ The box in her hands felt heavier than ever. _I told him I would never do that to him and I will not! There has to be another way!_

"I just don't…"

_Whoever this strange person before me is right now, he's hosting one hell of a fight for him to be one or the other and can't even complete a thought. Okay, think! It was the lipstick. He— Oh yeah, that tongue-hockey kiss I laid on him because he was nervous! Way to go, Lois! It's inside him. Right. Now if I had something inside me that I wanted out, what would I do? Throw up? Sure, but slight problem— Superman doesn't throw up._

"Lois, I think I'm…"

_Sweat it out? No, Superman doesn't—_

"…_Superman_!" He almost shouted the name, and she jumped again in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm Superman." He smiled as if he were a little boy who'd won a prize.

"Of course you are. I never doubted it for a minute."

She was humoring him and she saw him realize it, for as she watched him get up from the chair, the sudden anger on his face sparked just a note of fear in her. Inside, she was still having her own bout of turmoil. _And how the hell do I get either Superman or Clark to win this battle over his inner Kal? Time? Maybe the stuff goes away over time?_

She rose too and quickly continued, "And that's a good thing!" Starting toward him, she purposely left the box on the couch, and said, "Look, why don't we order a pizza? Or Chinese? I'm starved, and I'm sure everything will be a lot clearer on a full—"

"We could still go out to dinner? It's not that late."

_And unleash you on the city like this? No way! _Then as she reached him, she involuntarily drew back from him. "Wheww!" she said. Seeing the suspicious look he shot at her, she thought, _Okay, this is a bit dangerous, but what the hell, woman!_ _Got any better ideas?_ "Sorry, but you smell like _smoke_, and—"

"I _did_ just come from a fire." His voice went from sarcastic to sincere in one beat. "Sorry."

For half a moment, he was pure Clark, and thankfully, she noticed. _Okay, then, Lois, go with this._

"But there's something else that is…" She circled around him and sniffed at his cape, all the while still thinking about what to do. "What _is_ that smell?"

"Oh that. One of the women…she tried to get out a stain on the cape with some kind of cleaner…didn't work though, did it?" He smiled sweetly.

_Good. Very Clarkishly said, that!_

"No. It did not." She laughed and sensed his mood relaxing even further, and decided to take charge. "Okay, strip!"

"_Strip_?" His eyebrows shot upwards; she had totally surprised him.

"Yeah, take that off," she said impatiently. "I'll throw it in the washer while you take a shower, and you can put on your suit. By then the pizza—"

"I've ruined our famous first date, haven't I?" He suddenly sounded and looked so regretful that it almost made her tear up for a second.

_Waitaminute! What about tears? Superman could cry, couldn't he?_

"Lois, look, I _need_ to tell you something."

"Can we talk while you're changing out of that…hmm…do you call this a shirt?"

"No…"

"Yeah, more like a really light sweater." She pursed her lips.

"Can you forget about that for a minute?"

"No, it really _does_ smell awful. Trust me on this one." _Please, please, trust me!_ "I'll just lay out some towels for you." She started for the bedroom, hoping he'd follow. It took him a few seconds, but she heard him behind her as she reached the door.

"Lois!" He grabbed her hand and spun her roughly around to face him.

Despite the lump of fear in her throat, she looked at him as calmly as she could manage. "Look, the longer you let that stain set, the harder it will be to get out. I can't very well wash—"

"Fine!" he said irritably. In the blink of an eye, he had done as she had requested and stripped away the entire costume.

Lois' eyes quickly fell to the floor where she saw it lying in a pile at his bare feet, but she fought a losing battle to keep her smile to herself as they traveled slowly back up to his face.

An old refrain from some old television show resounded in her brain as she stood there seeing a sight she'd seen before a long, long time ago.

"_Danger, danger, Will Robinson!" Oh, Lane, you and your bright ideas. Now what?_

But when her gaze finally made it back up to the vicinity of his, she found her sudden rush of physical excitement was not shared by Clark, or Superman, or Kal. Whoever was standing in front of her, stark naked, was more intent on telling her something, something he deemed, at that moment, to be far more important than making use of the bed in the room behind her.

"Lois, I have to tell you this. It would be wrong not to. I know that. No," he corrected himself, and she saw his hands shaking oddly, "_Superman_ knows it. I don't know if you've even thought about it…" He swallowed, and she looked hopefully for a sheen of sweat on his forehead, but, she could only see nervousness playing out across there. No, it wasn't nervousness. It was sheer, utter fear! She recognized it easily. After all, it was the same feeling that was creeping up her spine right now.

"Clark? Okay, _Kal_! Look, I'll call you whatever you want to be called," she said as the battle within herself raged.

_Okay, go for the tears. In this crazy mood he's in, it should be a cinch. Right? No, no way! Lois, you've only ever seen the man cry once over that bitc—Don't think about that. Not the time, Lane. This may be your only chance! But just one! That's all. Shouldn't be that hard. One tear, that's probably all it will take. Just one. Then I'll wipe it away and—_

"'Clark' is fine."

"'Clark' then, Look, I need to tell you something too. I _do_ love you. You have to know that. I really—" Yes, he looked like the emotions were boiling over inside him. If ever he was close to tears, surely it was now. Yes, so close she felt horrible, knowing what she was going to do to him. But it was the only way she could think of to get him there.

"Lois, I love you more than I can even say, but I'll always—"

"But, I have to be honest with you. I've tried so hard, but I am only ever going to—"

Three things happened at the same time.

He completed his sentence. "— have to choose saving _anyone_ over you!"

Lois completed hers. "—love you like a _brother_!"

And Chloe and Oliver burst through the doorway, coming to a full stop four feet away from them, Lex Luthor's green kryptonite ring glowing on Oliver's hand.

In that confusing instant, one thing everyone in the room was certain of was that it was Clark Kent who fell to the floor writhing in pain.

A very _naked_ Clark Kent.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Oliver and Chloe froze in place, shocked at the sight before them, but Lois dropped immediately to her knees beside Clark.

"_Clark!_" Her first shout was one of concern, but her second was venomous and directed at Oliver. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"I…I…" Oliver, surprised at the sight of Clark's state of undress, just stood there with his arm outstretched as if waiting to be told what to do next.

A loud groan reminded all three of them that Clark was writhing in pain on the floor.

Coming to her senses first, Chloe pushed Oliver back far enough away so Clark could recover and then shut the door. Lois, hearing Clark's breathing become less labored, heaved a big sigh of relief.

"Oh, GEEZ!" Oliver suddenly came out of his stupor and turned his back on them, clasping his hands firmly around Chloe's shoulders to make sure she did the same. "Put some pants on, man, will you?"

"Love to," Clark croaked from the floor, his face a blistering red and moist with sweat. As a very thankful Lois watched, he managed to sit up slowly and address Oliver sternly. "That door was _locked_, and I thought I told you to get rid of that ring!"

Assured by his recovery, Lois allowed herself to dissolve into giggles. Clark, naked _and_ angry, was really something she'd never in her wildest dreams imagined.

"Aw, come on." Oliver hunched his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. "I _can_ pick a lock. I was surprised those super ears of yours didn't hear, but I can see you were a bit distracted. Lois, you really should invest in a deadbolt."

"She'll have one tomorrow!" Clark declared with irritation. The next moment Lois was holding onto only air as Clark sped into the bedroom, gathering up his discarded street clothing as he went. By the time her laughter died, he was standing there, fully clothed. "The box is over there on the couch, Oliver, or do you want to keep that on you for insurance?"

"Might not be a bad idea," Oliver mumbled. "Are you sure," he said as he headed for the couch, "the red stuff is out of your system now?"

"Yes, and if you had given Lois about ten more minutes, I think I would have been just fine."

"You mean it worked?" Lois asked brightly as she got to her feet.

Clark looked at her and rolled his eyes. "The _brother_ thing? You've got to be kidding me. Lois, you're a terrible liar, probably worse than I am."

"Impossible!" Chloe announced, finally figuring it was safe to turn around, a close-mouthed grin on her face. "Clark, _you've_ had so much more practice." As their eyes met, Chloe couldn't contain her laughter any longer, and she, Oliver, and Lois were joined by Clark himself chuckling.

"Okay, okay, so you've now _both_ seen me naked. Satisfied?"

"Both?" Oliver looked around the room, grinning. "Uh, Clark, there are three of us here."

"Ah, but _one_ of us has already seen that show," Lois teased.

"Really?"

"And the curtain's just come down on it," Clark said firmly. "Thanks for—"

"Oh, come on, how were we to know you were going to get in the buff that quickly? I mean it takes me _two_ glasses of wine these days to get down to _my_ birthday suit."

Shoving them both toward the door, Clark continued, "…For getting me out of the red K haze, but right now, four's a crowd,"

"Wait a minute!" Oliver said, putting up a hand. "What was Lois doing that was working? It might be useful to know."

"She kept reminding me that…," he paused and sighed, "I am Superman."

"That's all?"

"I think it's an identity thing…" Clark began, but before he could go on, Oliver's cell phone rang.

He answered with only a "Yeah?" The three others watched as he assured his caller Clark was okay. "Yes, Diana, he's fine."

Lois visibly bristled at the name, but Clark was oblivious to her reaction and told Oliver, "Tell her I'm going to need her tomorrow."

Three pairs of eyes zeroed in on Clark as Oliver complied.

"Why?" Lois asked quietly.

"What?" He turned to face her. "Oh…I want to destroy the fortress tomorrow— "

"Destroy the fortress?" They all echoed his words.

"…and since it _is_ Kryptonian, I figured I could use her help."

All three of them looked at him, silently wondering if there was a trace of red Kryptonite left in his system, when the strident voice of Diana came loudly from Oliver's phone.

"Oliver! Tell him I heard. I'll meet him at your place at nine. And, tell him, it's about time."

The dial tone buzzed loudly in the still room for several seconds until Lois said, "What does she mean 'it's about time?' Since when do you discuss with _her_ something like—"

"Oh, this should be good." Oliver grinned at Chloe as he punched the end-call button on his phone, put it back in his pocket, and crossed his arms, preparing for the coming argument.

Chloe only shook her head and mumbled, "Poor Clark"

"—destroying the fortress?" Lois took a deep breath to continue as Clark raised a hand to placate her.

While all eyes were focused on Clark, three cell phones rang in unison

"Well, don't look at me. _I_ left _mine_ at home. I didn't want to be _disturbed_ tonight," Clark said wryly.

Chloe and Oliver pulled their phones from their pockets as Lois raced into the kitchen for hers. Clark stood there, trying his best not to eavesdrop on conversations that he imagined weren't meant for him as he couldn't help but hear their answers.

"You're kidding!" said Oliver. "I'll be right there!"

"Seriously?" asked Lois. "We're on it!"

"When?" Chloe questioned her caller. "Are you sure?"

As each one lowered their phones, they peppered Clark with information.

Lois was first. "Perry says Grange's car's been stolen! Lex's fingerprints—"

"— Were all over the place!" Chloe finished for her.

"Star Labs was just hit too!"

"Clark's records!" Lois cried.

"Are safe. We instituted new procedures after a _certain reporter_ pilfered records," Oliver said pointedly.

Clark digested all the information in seconds. "Oliver, the car is more important. Call Diana back, and—" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lois pick up her purse and grab her keys. "And, Lois, you're staying here with Chloe. We can handle this."

Lois frowned, but threw her bag down, along with her keys, onto the closest chair.

After the two men left and the women had hashed over the information they'd both been told in their phone calls, Lois picked up her keys and purse once again.

"Lois! Clark told you to stay here."

"Yes he did." Lois turned back to smile at her from the doorway. "But did I say I _would_?"

********

Author's Notes: Sorry again for the delay in posting. Life getting in the way again of fun. Sigh.

Mari2Anne - I do hope these two chapters answered a few of you questions. Thanks for the nudges! I know I'm late in posting when I get a note from you! Vanishing Point – Ah…interruptions are the writer's best friend! Such a nice review of my style. I'm not sure I deserve it, but thank you. Dialogue is probably my strong point, description, however… Cloisharley – In the comics, red K wore off typically in 48 hours. But then, the effects were more varied. In SV, they seem to have established it had to be removed from him physically, but they did indicate he could do that himself if he desired. I think he intentionally destroyed that ring during the fight with his dad in Metropolis when Jonathan made him realize he had almost come to the point of killing. Here, I wanted it to be Lois bringing him to his senses with his "Kal" side realizing that he is first and foremost the Superman part of Clark. I have no idea that I accomplished that. I'm sure I'll be told! (Cringe!) I do hope your head hasn't exploded waiting for this. That would be messy! Ily18 Thank you twice. Hope I delivered what you wanted. I'm not sure. It's been a week since I wrote that Valentine's conversation! LOL. Anacaro – WW coming up! Not talking about one of the other things you mentioned yet. Wiiviewer – Thanks for the suggestions, but I really wanted to keep this PG. And I've tried to express that his powers are growing to the point he would be unsure of his own control of himself. In the comics, WW has at times flirted with Superman. I do have ideas how to wrap this all together. Sometimes, I can't decide which way to go or Lois gives me fits, and I suspect that's when I seem to ramble. But planning has never been a forte of mine and this is really only the second time I've written on the fly, as it were, so it's been rather fun to add things because of reader's requests. If I had completed this before posting, or was submitting it to an editor, I'm sure it would be much tighter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest. LeaMarie – We totally agree about Lois. Callista – I must have confused you if you wrote anything without saying "Update!" I'm sorry. Hopefully, this made it clearer. Or not. And thanks to all the rest of you who reviewed! Going back to writing now…


	73. Chapter 73

And now for one of those chapters that takes you from one point to the next…(Can you tell I hate writing this kind of chapter? – Probably why it takes me so long to update sometimes!)

Chapter 73

Chloe took off after Lois as quickly as she could and caught up to her at the elevator.

"Lois! Where do you think—?"

"I _think_ I'm going after Lex Luthor." She turned on Chloe to explain. "Look, he knows who Clark is. He knows everything. Now where is the one place you're sure to find Clark more than any other?"

"The farm?" Chloe shook her head. "No, he wouldn't…I mean… yeah," she conceded, "he would."

"Exactly! Where is the stupid elevator!" Lois impatiently punched the button several times. "Lex has had a fixation on Clark and Clark's family from day one, and if he knows what that car can do…well, he'll try to get at Clark."

"So he can have another chance at his own private Clark-bot."

The elevator dinged.

"Finally!" Lois flew into the elevator before the door had even opened completely.

"But," Chloe said as the doors closed, "he doesn't know that—"

"That Grange's power didn't work on Clark. Yeah," Lois said thoughtfully and looked at Chloe. "That was strange. I wonder why?"

"Sometimes, meteor powers don't work on Clark. Sometimes they do. We've never figured out why," Chloe offered, not knowing whether Clark would want Lois knowing the probable reason he'd told Oliver why this one didn't."

"Oh well, regardless, _Lex_ doesn't know it didn't. The car may be gone, but Grange is still in jail, i.e. he couldn't have told him."

"Lois, the car's gone. I wouldn't put too much faith in the ability of the police to keep Grange quiet. They sure didn't do that good of a job watching over the car."

********

Several minutes later, a shadowy figure emerged from the dark corner at the end of the long hallway. Lex Luthor's scarred, bald head gleamed in the dim light cast by the single window just behind him. His smile was barely detectable in a pulsing, reddish glow coming from the electronic device he held in his hand. He made his way down the hallway until he was standing before the door to Lois' apartment, and with one swift movement, he jimmied the lock.

Standing quietly in the doorway, his eyes grazed slowly about the room before finding his goal – a small leaden box lying on the couch. The homing device he had hidden behind the kryptonite stone had served him well. His only needed defense against the alien invader who had once been his friend was within his grasp once again.

********

"I don't know, Oliver. Something's not right here."

The two men were standing across the street from the police impound lot watching the busied activity of detectives and technicians. From their place far away from the action, Oliver could see very little; Clark's eyes, however, were missing nothing.

"It's simple. We already know they've ID'd the prints as Lex's." Oliver's raised his shoulders and sighed. "He didn't want anyone else getting to that car first," he turned to see Clark squinting at the powder-dusted gates, "so he did the job himself."

Clark shifted his intense gaze to the building next door for a few minutes and then he went right back to staring at the gate.

"What?"

"They're _his_ prints all right, but…"

"What makes me think I'm not going to be thrilled by whatever it is you're going to say next?" Oliver folded his arms. "I gotta go get my duds, don't I?"

"But," Clark repeated quietly, consciously letting Oliver know he should lower his voice, "the prints are in strange places, like they were planted. There are none inside the lot. Just on the gate. I don't think Lex was here at all."

"How do you know—"

"I just compared the prints to the ones in the files up there." He nodded toward the second floor of the police department.

"Really?" said Oliver quietly. Jacked up vision powers as well, huh?" He scratched his forehead as Clark looked embarrassed. "What would that be exactly?" He looked at the gate. "Some kind of microscopic…" he looked up at the building, "no, telescopic…see-through-everything-and-put-it-all-together vision?" Clark started to say something, but he held up a hand to stop him. "No, no, I don't want to know anything else. I've now reached my limit of feeling totally inadequate in every conceivable way tonight."

"Oliver…"

"No, I'm good. I just hope you've got the increased brain power to go with all these physical powers. Otherwise…" He let the thought hang in the air.

They both turned and headed back up the street, and it was a couple of minutes before Oliver realized just how quiet Clark had gotten.

"Come on, man. That was a joke." Clark said nothing, but the old brooding, glum expression had returned with a vengeance. "You're _sure_ that the red kr—"

"I'm sure," he said testily. "It's just…it's just you're right. I _don't_ have the mind power to sort all this out just yet." He let out a prolonged sigh. "Oliver, I…do you know what I did between 5 and 6 o'clock this afternoon?"

"I'm taking that was before…"

"Yes!" Again, it came out as a highly irritated exclamation. "I'm sorry. But the thing is, I was nervous. I was just sitting there waiting until the right time to leave…and I didn't want to…Oliver, I sat down at _my_ kitchen table in Smallville and read every, single, reference book in the Metropolis library." He held up two fingers. "Twice."

Oliver burst out laughing. "You can't do that!" At the stern look Clark gave him, he changed it to, "You _can_ do that." He looked down at the sidewalk and chuckled. "Fine. Good. Learn anything interesting?"

"It's a big jumble of facts tumbling around in my mind right now, but there were interesting facts about crystals and energy and…I don't know, maybe I'm not ready for all this. Sometimes, I think I'm worse off now than when I started." Clark looked thoughtful, before saying, "You know what being a red belt in Karate means?"

"Actually, yes. It means danger. It's the step before you get your black belt, and it means you know _almost_ enough, but probably only _just_ enough to get yourself into trouble thinking you know it all. Or something like that."

"Right. That's exactly where I am. So pardon me if this is a bit blunt, but…" Clark stopped walking, smiled, and put a hand on Oliver's arm, "where _is_ the car?"

Oliver looked about them, bit his bottom lip, and nodded, knowing he was caught and that Clark had begun to put things together quite well. "Oh, probably about thirty miles out and two miles deep off the coast of the eastern seaboard."

"You _stole_ it." Clark's tone was reproachful.

"No…I just… skipped out on some paperwork. I've already sent in a nice little, well, not all that _little_ really, anonymous donation to the F.O.P. Widows and Orphans fund which is where the money would have gone anyway. See? It's cool."

"It's _dishonest_. You were going to wait for the auction."

"And was Lex going to wait? He's back and he's—"

"I'll handle Lex."

"Really? Seems like I've heard that song before. How are you going to handle him? Because I figured this would at least get him _in_ jail so we can work on putting him there for life."

"If all of that didn't fool me, it's not going to fool a good detective for very long. I'm far more gullible, remember?"

"You are that," Oliver smiled. "Oh, come on. This takes away one more thing someone could use against you—"

"There's always kryptonite."

"Yeah." Oliver grinned. "Been meaning to talk to you about that…Guess now is as good a time as any…"

"Oh no. What now?"

"No, it's good, Really. Last month, I had my geology team go to Smallville and let them have their own private meteorite hunt. I'm sure there are still some buried pieces, some underwater maybe that they couldn't get to…_yet_, but we've really managed to even out the Kryptonite to Kryptonian ratio. And they are on their way to that same watery graveyard as the car, enclosed in lead shielding, and it's being overseen by Victor. Somehow I thought he'd be the most careful. He is very protective of you."

"Thanks, but the thought of someone going around collecting those rocks smacks of something both Luthors have done in the past. How can you be sure…"

"I am. Trust me. You just need to find Lex before he gets his hand on some, because you can trust _him_ to use it on you."

"I know that," Clark said miserably. "Is the break-in at Star Labs a fake too?"

"No. But we'll know soon enough if it was his people. They're reviewing the video as we speak. But, Clark, if it _was_ him…let me handle it. Dr. Kline gave me an idea about—"

There was a sudden squeal of multiple sirens going off behind them. They both watched five police cars blare past them before Oliver felt that familiar quick rush of wind from the place where Clark had been standing just moments ago.

"And it's a busy night in Metropolis…" he mumbled as he ran for his car.

********

Author's notes: Cloisharley –Thanks as always for your kind words. I know what you mean about starting long stories. But I also like them, because you can really follow character development in them. I read one of yours too! Thanks to this nifty little thing called a Sony E-reader. I'm a walking-talking advertisement for it. It lets you upload word docs (as in _fanfiction _saved on your computer) _directly_ to it. Great for reading in bed! Mari2Anne – the queen of the nudges. I should apologise for the lateness. (Oops…went all British in my spelling there. Eh…I'll leave it.) And you didn't even catch my big mistake. I just realized I had already written a deadbolt into that door… I changed it to "lock" some places. It's harder to here. PrincessBella15 – It's okay, there's a reason for destroying the fortress. And I mentioned Victor again. Have a feeling I'll be using more of the League in the next chapter or so. Anacaro – Yes, WW will be coming back soon. Let me guess, you're the impatient type? Andaliia – Puppy eyes always work on me! Yes, I'm putting up chapters as I write them here. I was trying to get the other site caught up with me, but now it looks like you've all come here to read and no one's reading there. (pout) Well, they're reading. The numbers are going up, but no one's commenting. Writers like petting too! LOL! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks! Lady2007 – Another traveler from DI? Thank you for the compliment. I know it's a long read. I think I need to do it myself! I'm forgetting some of the plot lines I need to wrap up now. But I will say the DI version will be the most correct one. I'm finding errors galore as I redo the formatting for that site. It's embarrassing!


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Oliver got into his Mercedes and was about to turn the ignition key when there was a sudden knock on the passenger side window. He unlocked the door even as he clutched at his chest dramatically, and Impulse climbed in quickly.

"Between you and Clark, I'm going to have a cardiac arrest someday," Oliver said dryly. "Did you make the switch?"

"Sí sí, amigo." Bart grinned. "Don't I always?"

"Did Clark see you?"

"Did _you_?"

Oliver frowned at him.

"No way, man! I made the switch when he was watching Lois. Haven't you noticed when she's around how he focuses only on her?" Bart reached inside his backpack and pulled out a small, lead box and tossed it to Oliver.

"Understandable." Oliver nodded as he caught the box and opened it to look inside at the green stone signet ring. His smile was fleeting though as he noticed the undamaged edges of the box. "Bart…are you _sure_ you …"

"Ollie, of course I'm sure. What am I? A rookie?" Bart pulled at his collar proudly. "Besides, stretch is slower than molasses when I do my thing."

"But the box Lois had—"

There was a quick whoosh of sound and the two of them both jumped as a soft voice came from the back seat. "That's the trouble with those lead boxes," Clark said calmly. "They all look alike. Probably because I made them all,"

Naturally reacting faster than Oliver, Bart quickly snapped the lid of the box shut, hoping to shield their friend from the deadly rays of green Kryptonite.

Oliver just gave Clark a lop-sided grin. "This isn't the real ring, is it?"

"No. And I thank you both for the thought. At least I _hope_ that was your intention – to keep Lex from getting his hands on the real ring again?"

"Yeah." Oliver could not conceal his disappointment or his irritation. "That and having a ring _we_ could track that _he_ couldn't_._ Clark, we're right back where we started. Now he's got the ring _and_ an additional green K rock that are now quite hard to come by, thanks to all our hard work. _What were you thinking_?"

"Man," Bart complained, "there is _no_ _way_ you saw me!"

"Just be assured I _do_ have a reason, not to mention that, _technically_, that ring does_ belong _to Lex," Clark said to Oliver, who promptly groaned and threw up his hands in frustration.

Turning to Bart, Clark asked, "Ever heard of peripheral vision? _You_ were the one not paying attention when I switched the boxes back." Clark grinned. "_Your_ eyes were on Chloe. Still got a crush on her, don't you?"

"Big news _there_," Oliver said sarcastically as he leaned forward to push a button. A GPS screen raised silently from the dashboard, and they all three watched as a moving red dot on the map screen showed them exactly where the_ real_ ring was located. A larger, stationary, red dot indicated the position of the ring Oliver held in his hand.

"Hey!" Bart yelled. "That's not where Lois' apartment—"

At the same time, Oliver exclaimed, "He's already got it!"

"Relax, you two. Lois and Chloe left just before Lex showed up. They're safe. I was watching." Under his breath, he mumbled, "Somehow I knew she wouldn't do what I told her to do."

In unison, both Oliver and Clark sighed heavily and muttered, "She never does."

There were a few moments of very uncomfortable silence before Bart looked back and forth at both of them, laughed, and suggested "Maybe we need to geo-tag Lois?," and broke the tension.

"Not entirely a bad idea, but she _would_ kill us," Oliver said, and Clark nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so…keep an eye on him. Lois and Chloe are headed for the farm, so if he goes anywhere near the road to Smallville, call me. Right now, I want to go to Star Labs and check on the robbery there."

"Clark, this is the first time in forever we've been totally sure where Lex _is_. Why don't we just get the police to arrest him right now, before he has a chance to—"

"And hold him on what charge? Do you have anything that is solid enough to hold him overnight even?"

"He tried to kill you!"

"Right. With no witnesses. There's only my word."

"Yeah, but _Superman's_ word is—"

"He didn't try to kill Superman. He tried to kill _me_, and I'd have a hard time explaining how I got to the Arctic without a plane, not to mention that place is a little out of the Metropolis Police Department's jurisdiction." Oliver started to raise another point, but Clark only shook his head firmly and said, "No, he has to try to kill Superman. Now he's got a way, and I'd really appreciate it if maybe a couple of friends of mine would keep him from succeeding toni—"

"No! Look, there's all the Level 3 stuff that is—"

"You mean the parts of Level 3 you _haven't _destroyed? Yes, that could be useful in court if you could get his team of lawyers to release it to you, which you haven't been able to do so far. No, I think he should try to kill Superman. And my guess is he'll do it tonight."

"Look, why don't we let him come after me?" Oliver suggested. "_I_ took over his company. He has to know _I_ was the one—"

"No," Clark said simply but firmly.

"This is insane!" Oliver shouted. "Look, I'm a little more _expendable_ than you are! Besides, if he comes after you with Kryptonite, and even if all goes well and he _doesn't_ kill you but we get him on an attempted murder rap, your one weakness will be _public knowledge_. Are you ready for that?"

"I can't help that. You said yourself you've made the stuff harder to come by now."

"Stretch, I have to place my vote with Ollie. It's too big a deal to—"

"Too bad, because _my_ vote on this one is the only one that counts."

Oliver sighed. He wasn't winning this one tonight, and he knew it. So he turned in the seat and looked Clark full in the face as he handed him the fake Kryptonite signet ring. "Here. At least this will give us a way of tracking _you_ tonight."

"All right," Clark said as he turned the ring over in his hand thoughtfully. "And if the two red dots—"

"If the two red dots get anywhere _near_ each other, you're going to have the whole Justice League within shouting distance!"

Clark smiled, and there was another gust of wind inside the car. Neither of them even heard the car door open or close.

"Smooth!" said Bart appreciatively.

"You know," Oliver said thoughtfully as he looked at the empty back seat, "I have a feeling your ego about your speed is going to take a big drop if he ever agrees to a race. He's gotten a _lot_ faster lately…"

"Yeah, right, but _I_—"

Oliver's voice dropped a little lower, "…and a lot more…_confident_...and a lot _stronger_." He continued in a whisper almost as if he was talking to himself, "No wonder he's scared of … I think there comes a point when anyone with that kind of power would be afraid of being mistaken for a god."

"Not me! _I'd_ love it." Bart laughed loudly, "Think of the _señoritas_!"

Jarred out of his own thoughts, Oliver chuckled

"Can we stop for some food on the way? I'm hungry!"

Oliver started the car and pulled out onto the street. "Aren't you always?"

********

"And that's all that was taken?" Clark looked around the unfamiliar room at Star Labs doubtfully.

"Yes. We're sure." Dr. Hamilton came around his desk to look at the copy of the one file that had been stolen during the break-in in Clark's hands. "It will be fine, Clark, really. We set this whole room up for the sole reason of this very thing happening. It's _your_ file, but there isn't one thing in there that Lex Luthor did not already know, and we made him work really hard to get at it, so he would think there would be more to it and worth the effort."

"But there is some stuff about the different forms of Kryptonite in here—"

"Yes, and you said he knows all about it, so I don't see why—"

"Because…" Clark threw down the papers on the desk and sighed, "Lex and I were friends for a long time. He also knows I've always had a fear of being put in a lab just like this, and—"

"Clark," Dr. Hamilton put a hand on his arm, "has anything we've done here reawakened that fear?"

"No…I mean…not really. You've let me call the shots, and I appreciate that, though at times…you both do make me feel like a student in some special school. But no, I've never felt like a caged lab rat with you guys."

"Good," he said quietly as he folded his arms and leaned against the desk, "then do you mind telling me what _is_ bothering you about Lex getting his hands on that."

"It's not _that_ so much," he picked up the file again and peered down at it, "it's _why_ he'd even bother. Lex knows more about me, well, _this_ me," Clark raised up the sheaf of papers, "as anyone. He also knows how to hurt me more than just physically. He's done it before…"

"Ah." Dr. Hamilton nodded his head solemnly and said quietly, "What he did to Lana."

"How do you know about that?" Clark asked quickly.

"Well, Chloe said some things…and we do have access to some of the old research documents from Lexcorp. It didn't take too much analyzing to figure out what happened."

Clark narrowed his eyes, nodded, and looked at the doctor curiously. "You connected the dots. See, that's what I'm not so great at yet."

"Oh yes, you are. You figured out pretty quickly that Oliver stole the car and you also—"

"Maybe, but Lex…"

"Clark, I think I know what you're really worried about, and we have to assume Lex Luthor does know of your …well… _involvement_, for want of a better word until you define it more clearly to us, with Lois Lane. You've made headlines as a couple. 'Lane and Kent, the sensational writing team for the Daily Planet' has become a popular buzz phrase around Metropolis in the past few weeks. He will surely think—"

"No, I don't think he will. When he was around Lois, she was still treating me practically like a…" Clark laughed, "a brother." He grimaced to himself at his use of the word that Lois had voiced only a few hours ago. "A very _irritating_ brother, and I pretty much treated her like—"

"You hated her? And you think a man like Luthor," Dr. Hamilton grinned and continued with more than a hint of sarcasm, "would never guess that two people who reacted that hotly together at first would ever develop into something more? Clark, he _will_ guess, if he doesn't already _know_. But he will not have learned anything from _this lab_."

Clark looked at him and nodded. "I'd better go find her." He looked around the room once more, "She and Chloe—"

Clark stopped and stared at the familiar open box of rocks that had been on Dr. Kline's desk for weeks now. The carefully arranged set of mineral specimens from Krypton that had been taken from Dax-Ur's garage looked untouched, but Clark's keen eyesight and mind registered a small difference from across the room.

"One's missing," he said calmly.

"What? What's missing?" Dr. Hamilton spun around and looked where Clark's gaze had landed.

"The bluish rock…the one that has no effect on me? The one that looks like…It's gone."

"No…that's imposs—" Dr. Hamilton crossed the room quickly and began looking around for the missing rock. "No, it has to _be_ here somewhere."

"No, I think _he_ took it." Clark walked slowly over as he leafed through the papers once more. "He thinks it's blue Kryptonite."

They turned and looked at each other and grinned.

********

Glykera – I don't think they ever actually voiced it on the series as to why some meteor powers worked on Clark and some didn't. I always tried to work it out if there was a logical answer to that, but didn't come up with one. I'm just assuming Oliver and Clark would have had to have discussed it at some point once they were both fully into the Justice League together. I wish the writers would come up with a reason, but I think it's one of those things that if the story needs it to affect Clark, it does. Ily18 – I think Chloe will have to be in the next bit, since she went with Lois. Hopefully, I'll find something for her to do! Chewbie – I'm assuming Lex would have done that when he created the ring. He did like to plant cameras just about everywhere. I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted to lose that ring. Andaliia – for you a longer chapter, since I was so late this time in posting. Cloisharley – I've wondered why, in the series, someone, (anyone!) who is a friend of Clark's didn't try to clear out Smallville of most of the Kryptonite to protect him. It seems such a sensible thing to do. Besides, meteorites are valuable things. I can't believe the meteorite enthusiasts haven't combed the area themselves and sold them on ebay! Just price normal ones on there, much less nice, crystalline, green ones! Can anyone say Moldavite? Yes, I started posting the story on DI after someone suggested it, but not too many comment there. I still think it's the title…have to figure out a way to make the title relevant to this story besides the first chapter! Must work on that…Anacaro. I must say the version on DI is probably the most accurate. I keep finding mistakes here and there as I post a chapter or three at a time. It's embarrassing. I loved the idea on that site of the library, but it doesn't look like it's being updated very frequently. Sad. PrincessBella15 – YES. Isn't this season incredible! Lots of Lois. A couple of disappointments, but all in all, I love it. Idol was just about perfect. And Pandora! Sigh…Ratdogtwo – Thank you as always! Mary2Anne – see, another nudge…another update. This would have been posted two weeks ago, except for one little detail I could not make "make sense"…I hope I finally did. The dialogue was written…Just couldn't figure out if it really fit. And actually that lock…was a mistake. I corrected it in two places, but it takes a bit more to correct on this site. I had said "deadbolt" before and then I needed it to be not a deadbolt. One stupid word and it wouldn't have been so easy to "jimmy." KLynne07 – How could anyone not feel inadequate standing next to Clark!

Vanishing Point – Whew! I am humbled. What a review! You made my day, my week, and probably my year with that one. I'm not sure I'm deserving of all you said. But THANK YOU. And I hope my plans for the fortress…if I ever get to that chapter…it's really already written…will please you.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Superman let himself rise slowly into the cool, night air, while his brain took several minutes to sort out the night's revelations. His decisions right now could determine many things, the most important of which, to him, was assuring Lois' safety.

Shaking his head, he said aloud to himself firmly, "_And_ everyone else's!"

Focusing his eyes on the road to Smallville, he could see Lois and Chloe were still a half hour away from the farm, and he could tell she was breaking the speed limit. On the same road, Lex Luthor was in an old, beater of a car.

Superman spoke again softly, "Oh, Lex, what a fall from your Porsches and Lamborghinis! I'll bet it is killing you to—"

Superman froze in place, his mouth open, his red cape flapping wildly in the upper-level winds and encircling his suspended body in its folds.

Super neurons flashed with thoughts faster than any present day computer could calculate. Scenarios, more complex than a simple farm boy from Kansas should be able to fathom, played out across a truly alien mind, and a course of action was selected before another second could tick across any clock miles below him.

********

"Lois, what if he goes to the Planet? You know, to file the story?"

Lois was driving fast down the familiar highway to Smallville, a path she now knew so well that every small landmark along the way told her exactly how long she had before reaching either end of the journey.

"Clark? Oh come now. Clark just goes off and catches bad guys and saves people naturally. He doesn't see anything he does as Superman as being story-worthy. He's not going to do the logical reporter thing and head for his desk once…" She shook her head decisively. "No, he'll go to the farm or—"

"Back to your apartment?" Chloe suggested.

Lois took her foot off the gas pedal. "No…well, at least, I don't think…"

"Hmmm, not knowing good old Clark as well as you thought you did lately, are you?" Chloe smiled.

"Oh, stop it, Chlo! Of course, I know him. He's Smallville." She bore down on the gas pedal again. "I've always…"

"Lois, you only found out _tonight_ about how red Kryptonite affects him, and that was only because of some impromptu in-the-trenches training." Chloe grinned mischievously. "I'll bet you're wondering just a _little_ bit about what _else_ he hasn't told you?"

"Well, if a certain, beloved _cousin_ of mine had let me in on some of these secrets long ago…" Her right hand hit the wheel with such force it surprised both of them. "I cannot _believe_ you didn't tell me…"

"You know very well I couldn't. Besides, isn't it better that he came to you on his own and told you himself, _willingly_?"

"Yeah," Lois said a bit dreamily. "That's kind of how he explained—" She shook herself. "Yeah, you're right. It was best this way. Clark always knows what's best."

"Generally, yes, he does. You might do well to remember that a little more often."

Both saw the lone figure standing in the middle of the road ahead of them at the same time. Chloe let out a short scream, and Lois emitted a quick curse and slamming on the brakes.

"And then _sometimes_…" Lois uttered the words through gritted teeth as she shifted to park and got out of the car, "he's a complete _idiot_! Clark, what do you _think_—"

"_Miss Lane_," Superman emphasized as he grinned sheepishly at her, his head bowed, and looked at her through his eyelashes. "You really do need to remember that when I'm dressed like this, you have to call—"

"Oh, you're _lucky_ I'm calling you 'Clark' and not—"

"Lois, there could be people around—"

"There's no one around for miles and you _know_ that, or you wouldn't have—"

Chloe had come around the car, waved, and said cheerfully and meaningfully, "Hi, _Superman_!"

"Miss Sullivan." He acknowledged her with a smile before turning back to Lois. "Yes, I do. Lois, but, the thing is, _you_ don't, and you can't always know—" He suddenly crossed his arms, assuming a more appropriate stance, and changed the subject. "Oh, by the way, _nice_ following my instructions and staying put for a change."

"Well, I…we—"

"Hey, don't drag me into this," Chloe spoke up from behind her. "You're the one who—"

"Lois, I really need you to be out of the way for tonight. It's important." Their eyes locked, and for several seconds, both breathed in and out heavily in the same, exact rhythm until he said, "_Please_."

"You want me to go home?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She turned her back on him and heard him breath out a sigh of relief. When she reached Chloe, she shoved her slightly, back towards the car. "Come on, we're going…like the man says."

Superman watched her suspiciously for a moment and sighed. He saw Chloe climb into the passenger's side and Lois reach for the door handle on the other. But before her hand touched the metal, he'd made another decision.

In one fantastic burst of speed, he flew to the Daily Planet, retrieved a certain small package in his desk drawer, flew back to a spot just behind Lois, and reached out to place a hand on hers before she could open the car door.

"Lois. I have something for you."

Startled, Lois turned to find him surprisingly close. "Superman—"

"No, you're right. Right now, this minute, I'm just Clark, and there's something I want you to have." He placed the small box in her hands. "I was saving this for your birthday, and I know I could have probably picked out a more romantic moment for this, but I think …I think I really want you— He took a deep breath. "No, Lois, I _need_ you to _wear_ this tonight."

Lois looked down at the square box, wrapped in white tissue and bright blue ribbon, with a note of confusion. "You want me to open this… now? Here?"

In the dim light coming only from her car headlights and the stars above them, she saw him nod. She could also see the muscle in his left jaw tightening as he did so. It was clear to her, for she knew him well, that he was worried, or angry, or both.

Her hands shook a bit as she pulled on the end of the ribbon. She looked up at him nervously as she started to lift the top of the box, but he was only biting his bottom lip. For some reason, _he_ was as nervous as she was.

She had been holding her breath without knowing it, but as soon as she saw that it wasn't a ring, she exhaled gratefully.

It was only a bracelet.

"It's beautif—" She gasped. "Oh-my-god, Smallville, it's—"

"Yeah, it's _that_ bracelet. I mean, it's okay, isn't it? It was meant for…" He shifted his weight back and forth, looking down and not at her, painfully waiting for some word that she was actually accepting the present for what it really meant. "But, you know, even if that's not okay," he started speaking quickly, "you've _still_ got to _wear_ it tonight. Really. Please. Oh, boy! Help me out here, Lois—"

"Clark—"

"—I really need you to say something—"

"Clark—"

"—because I'm kind of floundering and—"

"Clark, _hush_!" She stood on her tiptoes to reach up with one hand and pull his head down to meet hers and kiss him hard. "Gift accepted, _intent_ accepted, and it's really beautiful, and I love it, and I love _you._" Her hand fell down to his chest and she felt all the tension leave him. "But_…_"

"But? That's never good."

"But," she repeated, "why is it important for me to _wear_ this _tonight_ even if—"

"It just is, Lois. It just is. Here." He took the bracelet from her hand and slipped it onto her left wrist. "It stays there tonight. No matter what. You hear me?"

"Yeah. Sure. Smallville?"

"I have to go." He kissed her one more time with an urgency packed into it she couldn't understand. "I have to go, and you and Chloe are going home." He opened the car door and all but pushed her inside. "Home," he said again. "Understand?"

"Yeah, right. Home." She nodded, and looked over at a puzzled Chloe.

The next minute they were both holding onto their seats as he lifted the car and turned it so it was headed in the direction of Metropolis.

"Lois, what's going on? What did he say?"

"I don't know what's going on. He said he wants me to go home, and I can tell he's worried about something happening tonight." They both watched through the back window as Superman soared up into the night sky heading toward Smallville. "But I know one thing. I _am_ going home. And my _home_ is not in Metropolis. It's wherever that man is!"

********

Author's notes: Mari2Anne – I'll bet you're thinking he's found a way to lo-jack Lois about now. Maybe, maybe not. (evil laugh, here) PrincessBella15 – Yes, I meant 33.1. Good catch. Now I'll have to change it. I knew it sounded funky when I wrote it. Cloisharley- actually that race…I've written a bit of that already. I've actually gotten quite a bit of the coming chapters written. It's a matter of stringing them together and I hate doing that part. After all, I know where I'm going with this…Y'all might not…but I actually do (for a change) Chewbie – I do apologise to you and to all the rest of the readers about the lateness of this. Holidays, work schedules changing, and my aching back keep getting in the way. I thought Clark not figuring Lex would know he and Lois are now an item is typical of the way Clark would think. He didn't know he loved Lois for a long time, so how could anyone else know?


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

A second later, Superman looked back down from a very great height to see Lois do a quick U-turn.

"Figures." he said quietly to the night air surrounding him. "It's even kind of scary that I'm beginning to expect it, Lois," With one quick glance of his X-ray vision to make sure the bracelet was still on her wrist, he withdrew his cell phone.

It was no use. There was no cell reception here. His eyes searched the area trying to focus the way Dr. Hamilton had coached him only the night before last, but he just could not see any stray waves of the desired bandwidths.

Frustrated, he shoved the phone back into the pocket of his cape and said, "I do _not_ have time for this!" and dove down through the air toward the third car on the lonely highway below him.

********

"So we're all set?" Oliver Queen said into his phone with serious determination. Getting an affirmative reaction from his cohort, he simply said, "On our way," and pocketed the phone again.

"Oh yeah! Operation 'Save Superman' is a go!" Impulse yelled from the passenger seat as he fist-bumped the dashboard.

"Hey now!" The reprimand was playful.

"Oh, come on, this _cannot_ be your favorite car."

"Not even close. You know, I think we need to get a helicopter or two…this is way too slow. We're going to be pushing it to—"

"Well, if _you_ think this is slow, imagine how _I_…"

Impulse expounded on the merits of speed for a few minutes while Oliver just grinned and kept the gas pedal floored, for he knew his car was far exceeding whatever the speedometer read. There was no sense even in looking at it. All of his cars had been "altered" in many ways.

One of those improvements was an automatic guidance system that had allowed him to switch into his Green Arrow "duds," even while still making excellent time. Being fully dressed for action as a super hero did not, however, keep him from jumping and swearing at the loud noise, gust of wind, and sudden appearance of a certain third party in his back seat once again.

"_JEEZ!" _

Bart just waved cheerfully, since he had been able to follow Clark's movements for five whole seconds. "Hey, stretch!"

"Bart. Sorry, Oliver. I would have called—"

"Clark, Is it your _intention_ to spike my blood pressure into stroke territory tonight?"

"—but I still just can't see those radio waves and stuff."

Oliver was still trying to calm his own heart beat, and his tone took on that of a very insistent, irritated professor. "Clark, you're just not _concentrating_ or something. Emil says if you can do ultra-violet and infra-red, you should easily be able—"

"Yeah, yeah, don't you start on me too. Look, I wanted to get one thing straight before—"

"Before we all let a madman try to kill you tonight?"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Save your breath, Boy Scout. We are all prepared, just like the manual reads."

"…well, two things actually. First off, you're about to pass Lex about five miles up ahead."

"_Lex?_ You're kidding!"

"No, and you won't _believe_ what he's driving," Clark said with an odd tone that caused both heroes to turn around and stare at him.

"Oliver!" Clark yelled, "Will you watch the _road_!"

"Fine," Oliver grunted as he turned back around and rolled his eyes.

"But," Bart smiled, "we got the S-man in the car. It's not like you'd let us crash or—"

"Of course, I wouldn't, but—"

"So what's the mystery?" Oliver cut across the answer. "Did Lex get some new experimental thing that's supposed to make me jealous? Oh, by the way, you have now made me decide this is the _last_ car I ever buy with a back seat!"

"Yeah, just heard you want a helicopter now. Sounds to me maybe you're jealous of a certain other billionaire's toys."

"Getting back to Lex…"

"Well, it's just that the car he is in…supposedly, it's at the bottom of the ocean right now."

"WHAT?" The car swerved onto the shoulder as Oliver turned around to look at Clark again.

"Oliver!" This time it was Bart who shouted as he grabbed at the dashboard.

"Oliver." Clark's tone was calm in contrast. "Watch what you're doing, will you? Your driving is as bad as Lois.' "

"That's impossible!"

"No, it isn't. You both drive way too fast, and—"

"I mean the _car_. No _way_ could he have stolen it since we—"

"My guess is _he_ did it before _you_ did." Clark leaned back in the seat. "It's in horrible shape, by the way. It's amazing he hasn't been stopped for driving _too slowly_ before now."

"Okay, so when we catch up to him, Bart, you grab that ring, I'll tranq him with an arrow, and _you_" he pointed to Clark over his shoulder, "can smash that car to smithereens."

"Yeah, well, I'll do that as soon as he starts walking, but—"

"Walking? You mean the car's broken down?"

"Even better!" Bart slapped his hands together.

"No, just a flat, and his phone is fried, so he can't call for help." Clark smiled sweetly at the two sets of raised eyebrows that turned to him. "Heat vision." He nodded. "You know, I don't think Lex has ever had to change a tire before," Clark said thoughtfully. "It's taking him an awfully long time."

Both guys in the front seat laughed.

Bart turned around to see Clark staring intently at a place just underneath the windshield. "Are you watching him from here?" he asked, incredulous at the thought.

"Yeah… Ah, he finally figured out the jack. Still hasn't noticed that his right front is also flat. Wonder how long it'll take—"

"Clark, let's end this now!"

"No. I have my reasons. I just wanted to slow him down.You _will_ just pass him by. Understand? He'll eventually start walking to—"

"He might get another ride."

"Nope. Convinced the highway patrol to seal off this stretch of road for a few hours tonight. Wasn't easy, even for Superman."

"Sounds like you've got all plans in place. I just hope—"

"I think I do. There's just one thing…" Oliver looked in his rear view mirror and saw Clark run a worried hand through his hair, "We've got one wild card tonight."

All three men said, "Lois," at the same time.

"Oh, let me guess. She _didn't_ go back to the apartment?"

"Ya gotta _love_ that gal!" Bart grinned, pumping his fist in the air in a salute.

Oliver and Clark gave out identical groans.

"Okay, so we get her out of there first thing," Oliver said firmly.

"And don't forget Chloe."

"Chloe is still with her? Okay, I'll take care of _that_ save first. I'll be _her_ hero any day, amigo."

"Good. You haven't heard from my Mom?"

"No," Oliver answered, confused at the question. "Why would your—"

"I told her to call you if she couldn't reach me as soon as she found out about the bill—"

"What bill? What's your mom got to do with—?"

"—so just take the message. I'll listen for it, since my cell doesn't work at—"

"Your kind of altitudes and speeds?" Oliver grinned. "Clark, we really need to fix you up with a satellite—"

"Yeah, we'll do that as soon as I make it through this ni—" Clark suddenly sat up straight. "_Shelby_!"

"Clark?"

But the back seat was empty once again.

"Who's Shelby?" Bart asked, as Oliver's phone rang again.

"Talk to me," he demanded, expecting one of the League members.

Martha Kent's voice came across clearly. "Oliver? I can't seem to get hold of Clark. Would you be so kind as to let him know the President has just now signed the bill into law?"

"Sure, Mrs. Kent," and he repeated her words, hoping Clark _was_ listening, "the bill's been signed into law. What bill is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He'll know. That's all. Thank you, Oliver. Good night…and good luck." The phone went dead.

Oliver looked at his watch and then at Bart and frowned. "It's 2:38 A.M. in Washington. What's so important that the President is up at this hour signing a bill?"

As his eyes returned to the road, he was just able to make out up ahead the dilapidated, old car pulled off to the side and a very agitated, bald man waving them to stop.

It was all Oliver could do to make himself keep driving.

********

Author's notes: Sorry again for the slowness of the updates. I actually had this all written a while ago, but had to polish it a bit, and then family issues came up out of nowhere. I'm ready for life to stop interfering with the fun! Chewbie – thank you for caring enough to bug me for updates! I will probably end this before chapter 100, since I don't know just how many chapters you're allowed here. But since I have Clark this super, I may have to revisit him from that point. I do like my Superman to be planet-pushing capable! Adama's Shadow (Neat name, by the way) I wish they would let him fly on the show. But I can't say I've found too much wrong with this season. Plenty of Clois, so I'm happy. GO Season 10 (and beyond, if I had my way!) Ily18 – and this is your Twelfth Night gift! No, you didn't miss anything about the bracelet. I'm surprised no one has guessed where I'm going with it, but you really weren't supposed to yet. Glykera, he actually only turned the car around, hoping she'd head the right way. You want him to tie her up? Uh…I'd have to have another rating…PrincessBella15 – yes, it's that bracelet. I can't believe they haven't brought it up again. Or that painting. It was such a natural to me. WaffleNinja- it's coming…sometime…during this night…the night in the story that has now lasted what? 2 months?


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"Poor guy," was all Lois had said when they had passed the old, broken-down car by the side of the road fifteen minutes before Oliver did. At that particular moment, Lex had been reaching down deep into the trunk to retrieve his spare, hiding his bald head so completely by the trunk hood that neither Lois nor Chloe had any idea who the unfortunate man was.

A full minute passed before Lois, talking to herself, said aloud, "Clark flew this way. He must have seen him. I wonder why he didn't stop to…"

"Lois, you've got to be kidding me. It's just a guy with a flat tire. It's no big deal. You just said Clark has other things on his mind tonight. I mean, you're so worried, you're speeding like…Lois, you can't really expect Clark to—"

"I know, but it would have only taken him a split second to have… it was an old car. The guy's probably an old man…and the highway is really deserted tonight..." She frowned, "Odd… because it's a Friday night… Do you realize we've only seen that one car since…It's just _odd_, that's all."

"Well, just be glad the cops aren't out tonight. You aren't exactly—"

"Yeah, and I so don't need another ticket. Clark would…"

"Another? Just how many tickets—?"

But Lois was still thinking and mumbling out loud. "A second. That's all it would have taken him. I mean, he probably knows the guy if he's traveling this close to the farm…" Lois was still wondering about the driver, the broken down car, and Clark as she pushed down even harder on the gas pedal.

********

Superman's immediate anxiety over Shelby's safety had been stilled the moment he'd become airborne again and sized up the situation in the barn. He had stopped himself from flying in about a mile away from the farm just in time. The men weren't trying to hurt the dog. Even armed with 9mm guns, for some reason, they seemed to be actually scared of Shelby.

From miles away, Superman could see very plainly the heavy, steel chain the two men had used to tie Shelby to one of the wooden posts. The dog was straining against the chain and growling at the men, but his real attention was riveted upon the third man standing about ten feet away, casually leaning against the stairway to the loft.

_Lex_ coming to seek him out at the farm he had expected. _This man_ he had not.

Superman glowered in anger. He might allow himself to be a target tonight; his dog was another matter. He wanted Shelby out of there. Knowing it would be quieter and quicker if the chain was already severed before he flew in to remove the dog, he decided to burn through the chain first.

Flying lower so that the angle was just right, and with great concentration, he shot a thin beam of his heat vision at one of the links of the chain holding Shelby. Every time he'd used his heat vision before, he'd been closer to the target, so it barely surprised him when the attempt failed. Only a thin wisp of smoke rose from the spot on the metal link he'd tried to melt.

Thankfully, none of the men noticed it. So he tried again, this time concentrating even harder, knowing that with the increase in all of his other powers lately, he should be able to do this, even at this great a distance. "Just hang on, Shelby," he whispered as he fired up his heat vision once more.

That's when it happened.

In one instant, it was as if a kaleidoscope of light had exploded before his face. From every direction, knives of bright streaks of strange, iridescent purples and reds careened all around him, bouncing off every surface below him, bolting in new directions, and bombarding his eyes with a brilliance he'd never encountered.

Each slash of every light wave was accompanied by its own stab of strange, high-pitched sound that reverberated within and throughout his brain. His eardrums were battered with a kind of terrific, shrill screaming that reminded him of one he'd heard only once before in his life – that of Black Canary's.

In defense, Superman used his hands to cover his eyes and his ears, trying his best to quell the chaotic assault on his senses, even as he fell from the sky into the cornfield below him.

Several minutes ticked by while he lay there, flat on his back, before it dawned upon him what had just happened. As with every other time in his past when there had been a tremendous upgrade in his powers, he heard the quiet voice of his dad reach out to him.

"_Focus. Just focus on my voice_."

The voice in his head continued for quite a while until slowly his heart calmed, and the onslaught of what he could only guess was a slight feeling of nausea passed. The waves of light and sound around him slowly resolved into a pattern that made a little more sense to his beleaguered brain.

"So that's what a gamma ray look like," he said quietly to the night sky. He looked a little to his right. "And I'm guessing _you_ must be a radio wave. And you…maybe a cell phone transmission?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Man, this is going to take some getting used to," he said to himself as he got slowly, and a little unsteadily, to his feet. Knowing this new complicated addition to his sight and hearing was going to be more of a hindrance than a help in the next few hours, he asked, "Why tonight?" as he lifted himself into the night sky and headed for the farm, determined to carry through with his original plan.

********

It took all of the Martian Manhunter's speed and strength to stop Superman before he reached the barn. Arguing, they both touched down several thousand yards from the farm where the other League members had gathered.

"But Shelby—"

"—Is fine. Zatanna imbued him with some magical … protection just in case things—"

"Just in case?" Superman's eyebrows dipped with his doubt. "No, no, I just want to go in there, and—"

Zatanna stepped out from the darker shadows and cautioned, "Not like that, you can't. Superman is Act II. Clark Kent is Act I. We have it all prepared."

As she spoke, Clark saw a large man emerge from behind them, and, despite himself, his eyes grew round, and he pointed. "That's…Oh w-wow." He was embarrassed to hear himself stammer, "You…you're—"

"Yes, exactly," John Jones said, "And now you know why we don't want you flying in there just yet. That man in there has a piece of blue Krypt—"

"No, he doesn't. Look, you don't understand. That crystal he has…it's not—"

"We know. Different shade, and it's not a threat to you, but it is valuable for other reasons, and we can't risk—"

"How do _you_ know—?"

Zatanna began, "Once we get it back—"

Jones interrupted her, "She can do what you wish with it."

Superman shook his head, "How do you guys know—" He looked back at the Martian and understood. "Oh, right. You read my mind."

"I just hope," Zatanna spoke up softly, directing her comment toward Jones, "you don't mean tonight. I can only do so many spells in such a small amount of time."

"Believe me, there's no hurry," Superman said, and his sad tone caused all three people to look at him in unison.

Another yelp from the barn caused Superman to react swiftly and take a couple of steps further toward the barn. It wasn't so much the strong arm on his that held him back as the commanding, deep voice from the large man he'd only known, until now, by reputation.

"Wait!"

"Look, that's my dog in there. I'm not standing here chatting any longer about whatever plans you guys have made for tonight when they could hurt Shelby!"

"He isn't hurting Shelby. Shelby is…helping us."

"Helping?" Superman looked from one face to another. "He's a _dog_."

"Yes," the Martian who had been his friend longer than any of the others stepped forward, "but he's an intelligent dog. They do understand much more than you give them credit for. Besides, he wanted to help."

"And they can't hurt him for the next three to four hours," Zatanna added. "The spell will last that long."

"You really used a spell? On Shelby?" His eyes widened. Magic was one thing he would never understand. "They can't hurt him? Could you…uh…Lois..."

"No. Sorry. I only had time to prepare two spells. This one and one other. They each took a lot of preparation time."

Superman's face fell. A back-up plan would have been so nice…Then the words sank in, and he turned to the large man once again to look him up and down, from head to toe. "It's obvious what the other spell was." He walked up to him and looked him square in the face. "Just for the record, I think it's a lousy idea, and you must be as crazy as I've heard you are!"

*********

Author's notes: Englemohr2004 – glad you found the story and thanks for the comments! Chewbie, I think I'm glad you don't know where I'm going with all this. Isn't that what makes the ride fun? So far, everyone has been wrong about what I thought about the bracelet. I can't believe none of you have really come up with my take yet. Thanks for the comments Glykera, BrianBach5 – (another newbie?) Callista update, Princessbella, and waffleNinja! I do have a bit more written, but I'm still working on polishing it out a bit…but the next update shouldn't be so long in coming! I keep promising anyway…


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

The two men stood toe to toe and eye to eye, staring at each other for several seconds. Superman opened his mouth to say one more thing when, behind him, his cell phone vibrated silently in the pocket of his cape.

Accustomed to seeing in the dark, Batman was the first to witness the unexpected reaction on Superman's face before anyone else present. He watched in surprise as the famous being from another planet grimaced, shut his eyes, covered his ears with both hands, and fell to his knees, apparently in some sudden, inexplicable, great pain.

John Jones looked around wildly and zeroed in on the source of the trouble in seconds. His hands quickly found the offending cell phone among the folds of the red cape, and he turned it off even as Batman began to speak.

"What in the...? What's happening?" Bewildered, he looked from one to the other of the two men now kneeling before him. "What's wrong with him?"

Low groans from Superman punctuated each heaving breath as he struggled to say words that made no sense to his companions. "Sorry… the lights…so loud…I…can't…"

Batman's eyes scanned the still, quiet night around them before returning a doubtful gaze down upon Superman and saying to Jones, "And _this_ guy," Batman held out a hand and asked doubtfully, "is the _hero_ I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yes," Jones said firmly as he mentally probed Superman. "And your choice of words is appropriate. I think_ hearing _does seem to be the problem right now," Jones said softly. "Isn't that it, Clark?"

"Yeah…partly." I…I guess I was wrong before." He managed to chuckle with wry amusement through another gasping groan." _That_ …was a cell… phone …signal."

"I must be missing something here." Batman shook his head. "That phone didn't make a sound. Are you telling us that you _heard_ it?"

"No, I heard… the _wave_ of the_ signal…. _thenI _saw_ it." He looked up at Jones somewhat wearily. "It started on my way here."

"You _saw_—?" Looking down at Superman curiously through narrowed eyes, Batman tilted his head and then crossed his arms in disbelief. "That is impossible."

"Clark," Jones smiled up at Batman as he helped Superman to his feet, "or rather Superman, _specializes_ in the impossible. As do I. You have had no problem accepting my powers as real."

"You're from Mars. That makes it a lot more believable."

"And _he_ is from Krypton, a far older and much more advanced planet than mine ever was."

"Ow!" Superman gasped as a small, tinkling sound came from another cell phone, this time from the pocket of the Martian, and, once more, his hands flew to his ears.

Jones answered it quickly as he rose to his feet and stepped away from Superman to save any further assault on his hearing. "Yes?" As everyone froze in place around him, the voice of Oliver Queen could be heard faintly by even those present not blessed with super hearing.

"John? I can't seem to reach Clark. I'm almost there, but if you see him—"

"He's here actually."

"Great. Then tell him his mom called, and she said the bill is signed. Have no idea what she's talking about, but he seemed to think it was important."

"I think," Jones smiled, "he heard you." He watched Clark's face carefully. The relief written there would have been evident without the use of his telepathic skills.

********

"Well, I'm coming as fast as I can," Oliver said into the phone before turning to Bart. "Look, they are going to need you before this excuse for a sports car is going to get us there. Run on ahead and get the bullets out of those guys' guns!"

"I'm on it." Bart reached for the door handle.

"Wait! Can you— I mean, I can stop—"

"No problemo, GA, I just have to gage it just right because of the pressure on the door, but I'm faster than—"

"Just watch yourself, Okay?"

"Yeah. How many guys and how many guns?"

"Three guys, two guns that they've seen, but there—"

"Consider them de-bulleted!"

With the now familiar whoosh of sound, Bart was gone before Oliver could finish, "—might be more." He pocketed his phone before mumbling, "Now why do I feel more like the Green _Snail_ tonight?"

********

"Clark, I see what you intend to do."

"You can't interfere."

"I won't." The Martian sighed, and then his manner became stern. "But only up to a point," he warned.

A spray of gravel kicked up noisily as Impulse skidded to a stop a few feet away from the surprising scene.

"_Whoa_!" He almost shouted as he saw Superman on his knees. "Stretch, you all right?" Naturally his questions came quickly, peppering the air even before the dirt and rocks announcing his arrival had settled. "What happened? Is he—? Oh my god! Is that _Bats_? Wow! Gotta be though, huh? I mean, who else…Oh, hey, gorgeous! Ah! _You_ did that! Weird. But, Clark, what's up?" He spun around before quickly kneeling down beside Superman. "No funky green rocks around. You sure you're—"

"I'm fine…fine," Superman said, his words clearly at odds with whatever was going on inside his skull. "I just need…"

"An adjustment period," Jones said firmly.

"You're saying," Batman began, the doubt still coloring his voice, "you …just now..._developed_ this new power to—"

"Oh, man, all the powers he's got, and now he gets _more_ of 'em! Holy crap! What I wouldn't give…" Impulse got right into Clark's face and squinted as he peered intently into his eyes. "You're going to be okay though, right?"

"Bart! I'm fine! Just … a little _quieter_ would be nice." Superman waved him away from him. "Will you—"

"Oh, yeah," Bart said quickly, giving his friend room to rise. "Sure. Sorry."

"Where's—"

"Oh, he's coming. Sent me on ahead to grab these." Impulse tossed a handful of silvery, metal bullets into the air, and Superman caught each one before they hit the gravelly surface, saving his ears one more attack. "But I passed Lois. You've got about ten minutes before she gets here. Oliver is about five behind her, and baldy…well, guess he _finally_ figured out changing one tire wasn't going to get him here. He's walking."

"And his ETA?" Jones asked.

"An hour. At least. He's not in that good a shape, if you ask me."

"I don't think anyone did," Batman said with a bored tone, "least of all the one among us who's having hearing trouble tonight." He looked at Superman as he pursed his lips in disdain. "Great timing, by the way."

Jones quickly went to his defense. "A little understanding might be in order. Do you have any idea how many light and sound waves permeate this planet's atmosphere? He is now able to see, and what's probably more of a problem for him, _hear_ all kinds of things like radio waves…"

Clark was only vaguely aware of the voices continuing around him. He was trying to tune them all out one by one, as his father had taught him long ago, and have his mind try to settle on any, one, individual thought just long enough to resolve the barrage to his other senses.

"…TV transmissions, satellites…"

_Satellites_

For some reason, the one word claimed his attention as his emotions calmed, and his brain chose a specific conversation in his memory to replay across his mind, providing the focus he so desperately needed to control this new addition to his powers.

"—_Satellites?" _

He could feel the anger he had let bubble to the surface in that moment, and he regretted it now.

"…_Satellites tracking my every move? You should have told me!" _

"_Ah, someone spilled the proverbial beans. Let me guess? Kline? And surprise, surprise, you're mad, huh?"_

"_Oliver, I didn't want Dax-Ur's family disturbed. I made that quite clear. At least, I thought I had."_

"_They weren't. Trust me. They weren't even home at the time. They will never know we were there. I'll even have the stones returned once we're finished with them, if you like. How's that?"_

"_And your satellites? No more tracking me, or I will just go up there and—"_

"_I imagine you could too. Now. From what I hear, those powers of yours are just becoming mind-boggling. Okay, fine. You are now off limits to all Queen Industries satellites. That work for you? So what else is wrong?"_

"_Dr. Hamilton lied to me."_

"_He lied to you? About what?"_

"_I'm not sure. Some odd statement he made about not having any Kryptonian blood in him. Oliver, you don't think that he…"_

"_He what?"_

"_That he would have injected my blood…"_

"_Oh, Clark, no! Is that what you've been thinking?"_

"_Well, I don't—"_

"_I can set your mind at rest about that then. Look, what he probably meant was a discarded theory they brought to me a few days ago. Totally absurd. They thought maybe Kryptonians had come here through those portals in the past and interbred with humans. Something about Lois has them puzzled and they were trying to explain it away. That's all."_

"_Absurd? What makes you think that?"_

"_Because the rest of their research makes it so. Look, I won't lie to you. The results that I've seen…There's hardly any way with your body changing right now you're going to be able to…well…you know…I mean, you don't want to hurt Lois, right?"_

The waiting League members heard Clark mumble, "Lois… don't want to hurt Lois…" as his eyes slowly opened. The Martian understood the situation completely. Impulse and Zatanna looked on with concern, while Batman wondered about Superman's sanity.

"Ahh!" Once again, the chaos of noise and light assaulted him, and he stumbled backwards only to be caught by a quick thinking Bart.

"Any better?"

"Yeah. I think I can control it now."

"Good." Batman was all business. "Because we are running out of time."

********

The four members of the Justice League watched one of their own walk toward the Kent barn with a great deal of trepidation. As the red jacketed figure walked determinedly down the long driveway, they could hear the crunch of the light gravel under his work boots above the soft lowing of the cattle in the distant field.

A hundred yards from the barn door, he disappeared completely, swallowed by the fog that had moved into the area from the south in the past few minutes.

Now their job was just to wait.

********

Pulling up in the driveway at the Kent family farm, Lois and Chloe both saw Clark's truck and knew it meant nothing. Clark could still be out somewhere following up on the breaking news of the night; he had no need of his truck to do that.

As soon as Lois had gotten out of the care and walked ten feet toward the kitchen door, she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Chloe asked when she realized her cousin had stopped several paces behind her.

"Something's not right."

Chloe looked around them. There was nothing out of place. It was still, foggy, and very quiet.

"Yeah, _too_ quiet," Lois agreed with her unvoiced thought. "Where's Shelby?"

Chloe chuckled. "Since when are you and that dog on such good terms that you expect a welcome?"

"Since I've taken to carrying dog treats in my purse for him and been on daily doses of Claritin. I tell you, something is …" She took a few steps forward and placed her left hand on the hood of Clark's truck. It was cold, just as she had expected; he'd probably never even used it this week. Still, the lonesome truck, the quiet…it bothered her so much for some reason that she could feel the hair on the back of her neck start to rise.

That's when they heard a single gunshot and a faint yelp from the barn. Immediately, both she and Chloe sprinted forward together, fighting to keep their high heels digging into the gravel and slowing them down greatly. Just inside the barn door, both came to a dead stop as they saw the two gun barrels glint in the dim light just inside the barn.

Shelby was straining on a chain to get to them in between the snarls and growls he was giving to his captors. An old man leaned against the railing of the wooden stairs. He was well-dressed, but disheveled, and he had a few days growth of beard. His manner was strangely calm as opposed to that of the two men on either side of him who were leveling two semi-automatics at the girls.

"Ah, Miss Lane. How convenient! We spent so long this evening waiting for Mr. Kent, and now you've saved us the trouble of finding you as well. My, but you seem to be all dressed up this evening. Special plans?"

"Well, if it isn't Ex-senator Jergens, Pervert Extraordinaire! Extra time on your hands these days, scumbag?" Lois looked at both gunmen and advanced on them with no apparent fear. "I see you haven't improved your choice of companions much."

'Lois…" Chloe cautioned, trying to pull her back a step with a hand on her elbow.

"Chloe, do you know what this man is guilty of?"

"Of course, I read your exposé—"

"_Allegedly_ guilty," the man corrected Lois lightly. "My lawyers say differently."

"This filthy crook thinks he can intimidate the Fourth Estate with some common thuggery. Well, I'll have you know that one yell, and Superman will be here so fast—"

"Lois!"

"Superman? Ah yes, I did read that interview of yours. I did _not_ know he kept tabs on you though. By all means, scream your pretty little head off! I'm dying to meet the man. I happen to have a very special gift for him. I showed it to Kent, but he didn't seem to appreciate it that much."

"Didn't have much time," said one of the two gunmen, and they both broke into nervous, crude laughter, which somehow worried Lois.

"Gift?"

"And now I only have to take care of you before taking my place in history as the man to get rid of that pompous, alien—"

"What gift?"

"Ah, but that would be telling. I have it on very good authority that it will be quite a surprise. If he would have shown up _before_ Kent, well, let's just say, it would have been interesting."

"Lois!" Chloe tugged at her arm desperately.

"What do you mean _before_—"

Chloe's voice sank to a frantic whisper. "Lois!"

Lois looked down to her right at her cousin and saw the panic on her face. For half a second, the unbelievable thought that her cousin was afraid just because a couple of guns were pointed in their direction amazed her. Then she turned, letting her eyes follow Chloe's to a sight that sent shivers down her spine.

Just behind the old tractor, that spent more time in the barn being fixed than not, was a sight right out of her worst nightmares.

Clark was lying on his back, very still, amid straw stained with bright, red blood that had flowed from a bullet wound to his chest.

Too still.

"_Clark!"_ Her scream cut through the night even as her own thoughts screamed within her. _No!_ _It can't be!_ _He's Superman!_ _Bullets can't_— "What did you DO!" She jumped forward to run to him, but was pulled back by the firm arm of one of the gunmen around her waist.

"Lois, it's …oh, my god…" Chloe was crying, still standing in the same spot, seemingly mesmerized by the sight of Clark's body. "It can't be…"

"I assure you, Miss Sullivan, it is." Jergens looked down proudly at the bloodied corpse. Then to one of his henchmen he said, "He's still holding that rock. Get it back." Turning back to Lois, who was still gaping at Clark and trying to make sense of it all, he said smugly, "For some reason, our friend said to treat it like gold."

As the other man wrenched the bright blue rock from Clark's fingers, Lois felt her whole world swirl. _Oh my god! Blue Kryptonite!_ She heard Clark's voice as if from a million miles away, "…takes away my powers."

"Can't say he put up much of a fight," one of the henchmen was saying. "Disappointing really."

_It can't be Clark!_ But she could see the blood, so much blood, as it still seeped from the wound. And his face…_Clark's sweet, innocent face_…

There was no mistaking that face.

********

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Family problems! But hopefully, I'm back in the swing of writing now. Thanks to all the nudges from Mari2Anne and Athena606! At least you two make me feel very guilty for not updating. So two of you guessed Batman, one of you guessed something else, and one is way off base with one idea, but then who knows, I might use it too. That's where writing as I go gets fun. Thanks to midnightjen for the comment. It was only one sentence, but you made my day! And thanks to the regulars, Princess Bella15, WaffleNinja and Callista and Leamarie. I made this chapter extra long. Hope you all enjoy it, even if I did leave it on a cliff hanger of an ending, (you all know that's my forte by now!)


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

The next moment saw chaos reign throughout the Kent barn. Shelby began it all by barking loudly as a strong gust of wind swept through the barn, rattling the roof with its intensity. Straw and dust flew up through the air causing everyone present to shut their eyes.

Jergens managed to shout, "It's _him_!" before cowering underneath the wooden stairs. "Benny! _The stone_! Toss me the _stone_!"

The gunman closest to Clark shielded his face against the strange wind and grabbed the rock. Swiftly, he ran toward his boss, holding it out before him like someone using a cross to fend off an invisible vampire.

The other man chose to fire his gun wildly in his alarm, but only one shot rang out before the sound muted to just a series of clicks. The gun he had checked for ammunition only minutes before was now empty, and it stunned him. Panic set in as he fumbled in his pocket for another clip. "I…I'm out!"

Suddenly, the wind died down as quickly as it had begun, and an eerie stillness settled around them.

"The girl! Where's the girl?" Jergens looked around frantically while trying to wipe the dust out of his eyes.

"She's right there!" The man Jergens had identified as Benny pointed at Lois, who had been knocked down in the commotion and was now lying flat on her back in a stunned daze.

"No, you idiot! Not _that_ one. The other one! The _blonde_ one."

"She's gone!" Benny was amazed. "She probably ran off for help!"

As she listened to the men around her shouting back and forth to each other, Lois, one hand pressed to her forehead, sat up slowly, wondering what had just happened. Whatever it was had happened so quickly, she had no idea how she had come to be on the ground, and now, the men's voices seemed as if they were coming from somewhere very far away.

"Sam, go look for her."

But Sam hesitated, and then looked down at his feet. Dropping to his knees, his eyes fixed on a chain lying on the ground. "Um…boss? Look at this…" His voice was strained with fear. "I told you, there's something about that _dog!_ It ain't natural. It just ain't… I know I hit him before."

"You just missed, you fool."

"No! I know it! Point blank! No way I could have missed him. And now this?"

Jergens ducked out from beneath his hiding place under the steps and came forward to look down at the heavy, metal chain that had held the dog. Before, it had been wrapped securely around the nearby wooden post, encircling it several times. Now, it lay in a neat coil beside it, and the dog was nowhere in sight.

"It's like somethin' outta the 'Twilight Zone' around here. No dog could do that!"

Jergens swallowed as he scanned the far reaches of the barn for movement. As his eyes looked upwards, the other two men blanched.

"You said _he_ couldn't hurt us! You _said_—"

As Benny also turned his attention to the chain, Lois, alert once more, saw her chance and scrambled to her feet to run towards Clark.

"Not so fast, Missy!" Jergens had moved quickly to intercept her, pulling out a small 38 special from his pocket and sticking it beneath her chin. "_I _am not as easily spooked by a few freak occurrences as my cohorts. This is Smallville, after all. Who hasn't heard of the strange stories out of this little berg? Your friend may have run off for help, but we'll be long gone by the time it arrives. And if not, well, we've got one very sexy hostage, don't we?" He grinned, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face close to him.

Lois narrowed her eyes as she looked defiantly back at him, "Congratulations. But some hostages aren't so easy to handle. You want my cooperation? You let me check on Clark right now. He needs a doctor, but if I could only—"

Jergens frowned in puzzlement as he stared into her eyes. "_Kent?_" He read her face plainly. "You're kidding! A girl like _you_ is hung up on—" He looked over toward where Clark Kent lay amid the reddened straw and, in his surprise, he lowered the gun. "Well, well, well. You are just full of surprises." His lips curled into a small smile at the thought. "Luthor_ said_ you had a thing for _Superman,_ and you seem so sure that flying alien will come to your aid. Maybe kidnapping you wasn't such a bad plan, after all."

"This is about kidnapping _me_?" Lois' thoughts were a jumble as she turned to focus on what she needed to do, and for one brief second, they landed on the information she'd just been handed. _So you are involved with Lex Luthor, but Luthor doesn't trust you enough let you in on Clark's secret. So if_…

It was no use. Protecting a secret identity didn't matter much if the man she loved was dying. Her eyes turned back to Clark lying there so lifeless. She had to get to him, to make sure he was breathing; that was all that mattered. _No, the Kryptonite - that is what matters_. She'd lost track of it in the confusion. As her eyes searched for the stone, she heard Jergens' voice only vaguely as he kept on taunting her.

"—then take you to his hideaway as his backup plan…"

As the politician droned on, enumerating threat after threat, she saw that the man called Benny still had it in his hand. He was standing about six feet from Clark.

_Six feet. How far does Clark need to be away from Kryptonite? Five feet wasn't it? But blue Kryptonite is different from the green kind. No, five to six feet…oh god, was a foot going to make the difference between life and death for him tonight? One stupid foot!_ The figures wheeled about in her brain.

"…what's taking Luthor so long…"

_If I get that damn rock away from him, will he recover? Will the wound heel? Will he need sunlight to recharge his super energy? Oh, god, why didn't I ask him more questions? Why didn't I ask him the right questions? Why didn't we talk about this stuff more than all the stupid, trivial stuff that we always seem to …_

"…should have been here an hour ago…"

Her eyes kept darting back to Clark, desperately looking for just a hint that his chest was moving. _No. He can't be dead. Takes more than a stupid rock to kill someone like Superman! Like Clark!_

"…should have met in Metropolis. Why he thought Smallville…"

There were all those talks they'd had about his "destiny." He'd been told about it by so many people, even some from the future. He'd even seen visions …_No! Clark's life will not end in a common barn, brought on by a stupid rock and a two-bit, lousy politician bent on revenge for a crummy expose __**you**__ wrote, Lane!_

Lois let her anger at it all explode. She head-butted the gun so hard it fell from Jergen's grip, and she kneed him with all her might in the groin. The second he bent forward in pain, she landed a hard left to his jaw.

By the time he landed on the ground, rolling to and fro in agony, both the henchmen were right there on either side of her, guns leveled at her, complete with new clips in place.

"You want I should kill her, boss?" The cold steel of the loaded gun gave Benny new courage to go with his savage grin.

"No!" Jergens gasped through gritted teeth. "We…can't. Luthor would …no, we can't, as much as I'd enjoy it." He glared up at her. "But I know how to keep her in line…" He watched her face and smiled bitterly. "Go finish off Kent. Make sure. I want him _dead!_"

"No!" Lois screamed. "No! Don't! Don't kill him. Please, I'll do what you want. Whatever…just don't—"

"That's better. So we have a deal? Now," he got to his feet slowly, groaning, and turned to the men, "I don't know about you guys, but after all this waiting, I'm a little hungry. There's a kitchen in there." He waved his gun toward the house. "Can you cook?"

"_What?_" Lois blinked several times.

"Can you cook? Simple question. You _are_ the only dame here."

"Can I _cook_?" she repeated, as her mind simultaneously formulated a smart come-back remark for the "dame" comment. But she held her tongue and a second later, the idea of what to do next was solid in her mind. "Can _I_ cook?" she repeated again as if she had just suffered the biggest insult in the world. "I'll have you know I've studied with one of the foremost, elite, haute cuisine instructors of the Continent. You've never known the heights that French cooking can rise to until you have had my boeuf bourguignon."

"Is that right?' Jergens' voice dripped with sarcasm. "Well, I doubt that country kitchen in there is going to have the right stuff on hand to test your mettle on that, but I'd think you could whip us up something edible. Something fast and simple? Benny? Take Miss Lane with you, and," he tuned to look at Lois with another galling smile, "she's been known to get quite creative, so do _not_ trust her." He bent forward to whisper directly in her ear, "Just remember your boyfriend over there. I think there's a spark of life left in him. You try anything funny, and I'll stomp it out with the utmost pleasure. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

Trying hard not to show her relief, Lois watched as Benny came toward her with the blue rock in one hand and his gun in the other. As Benny turned her around roughly and pushed her forward toward the house, Jergens voice rang out loudly, "Benny, the stone?"

Her heart fell as Benny handed it over to him, and she saw him walk back toward where Clark lay on the ground. With the cold barrel pushing into the small of her back, she had no choice but to turn away from the barn and walk toward the back door of the Kent house, knowing how much precious time this was wasting.

Jergens returned to barking out orders to Sam about finding Chloe. Lois hoped dearly that her cousin could get away and find some help quickly. Even Kryptonians only had so much blood, and she'd seen an awful lot of it spreading out on that straw around Clark.

********

Author's notes: I'm very sorry for the delay in posting. My mom is not doing well at all and it's been a rather hectic time for me. I have a lot written out longhand that I need to put in the computer and polish. But the next chapter is a tough one. Just realized I have not actually written Lex yet. Not really. Could be difficult. (Wipes brow!)

Merlin – Very good idea! I did think of that. But I went another way. I needed MM for something else, or at least I thought I did at the time. Louise- You _know_ he's all right! Although…there are certain authors that do the hurt/comfort stuff…just a reminder. (Insert evil laugh here) Waffleninja – you are so close! Anacaro – Hopefully, I will be quicker to post next chapter. But the only thing is, that is the chapter I _don't_ have written yet. The ones following it…yes!) PrincessBella15 – Sorry, I don't think I'm bringing Lana into this one. I barely made it through the chapter mentioning her! AdriDee – you will soon know, I hope! Chewbie – Have you been peeking at my notes? Actually, it's pretty much canon for the sixties Superman to be able to see and hear all wavelengths of light and sound. I think they've used various bits of that kind of thing in some other incarnations as well. I always thought that Superman's hearing would be the absolute worst power to have. His brain's ability to overcome such "noise" would be phenomenal. But then, _my_ Superman can do just about anything! I am so glad you liked the included "remembered conversation." I cringed when I did that, but I had meant to include it elsewhere and forgot, so I experimented. I'm glad at least one person thought it worked inserted where it was. Glykera – The only Batman I've ever liked is Kilmer's. His was fun. Impulse really says it all, just too quickly for anyone to follow. Clueless Warrior – thanks for the praise and welcome aboard. Hopefully, I won't make you all wait as long for the next chapter. Just an idle thought…where are all the Harry Potter fans reading this coming from? I love HP, so it's nice, but just unexpected.


	80. Chapter 80

Yes, finally I have a new chapter for you! Thanks to all of you for your kind thoughts about my mother. She passed away a few weeks ago, and it's been rough getting back to a good place. I appreciate all your posts, believe me! I should be posting more very soon, (I know this is a short chapter) but I wanted you to at least know I am writing again.

Chapter 80

"And Batman? Is he okay?" Green Arrow looked expectantly at Superman for an answer, only to see him shaking his head as he kept his eyes locked on the barn that was too far away for any of the rest of them to observe.

"I have no idea. He still looks to me like he's not breathing …just _bleeding_ all over my barn." Superman pursed his lips and shot a quick glance over at a very pleased Zatanna. "I do hope you know what you're doing," he paused, "and all of this is worth it to upset Lois like this. She thinks that's me."

"That was the idea, well, for them, I mean. Lois wasn't supposed to be here."

"Yeah, well, Lois doesn't exactly do as she's told."

"Speaking of Legs…?"

Superman looked at his friend and frowned, but Green Arrow only grinned back at him expectantly, before waving toward the barn indicating another peek was in order.

Turning back to the barn, Superman focused his extraordinary vision and hearing on the barn scene once again. "She's fine. She's taking one of the men inside. They're hungry. She's going to…" he took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and still hesitated before continuing, "_cook_ for them." The two men turned to face each other. As Green Arrow laughed heartily, Superman allowed himself a tiny chuckle.

"And whose brilliant idea was that?"

"Jergens."

"Poor man. And _he's_ only got a _gun_. She's going to have a whole kitchen—"

"Oliver, this is not funny. Lois is in a certain amount of dan—"

"One guy? This is Lois we're talking about. We've both seen her handle herself in tight spots. Even if his gun _had_ bullets—" He immediately sobered and stopped mid-sentence, grabbing Superman by the arm. "Hey, maybe you should double check on that. I mean, we thought—"

"Good idea," Superman said grimly as he folded his arms and turned back to watch Lois being pushed roughly along the driveway and up the steps to the back door. Given the stray light and radio waves bouncing around all about them, it took a little more concentration on his part than it would have normally, but he shifted his sight into X-ray mode and looked toward the gun thrust up against Lois' back. Suddenly skeletal outlines, the gun, the new filled clip, and all stray bits of metal came into focus clearly.

He blinked in surprise.

"What?" Oliver's alarm spiked at the look on Clark's face. "_What_?"

Superman smiled. "She'll be fine, Oliver."

"So you're sure there _are_ no bullets in the gun?"

"Bullets in the gun," he repeated. Then suddenly he patted Oliver on the back as he grinned himself. "No problem."

The odd response caught Oliver by surprise, but he immediately lost the thought as Chloe joined them.

"Clark!" "We thought…You're all right! Oh my—"

"I'm fine. You okay?" He reached down to hug her as he continued, "I'm sorry. That was a bit rough on you."

"But Lois? She's still…aren't you going to—"

"Not yet. Chloe, she's fine. We're waiting for Lex."

"Lex? But…"

"Okay, you guys!" John Jones had suddenly reappeared just behind them. "Heads up…here he comes."

All eyes turned to stare at a very weary, hard-breathing figure that had just stumbled onto the driveway at the gate of the Kent farm.

"Bet that's the longest trek he's had since—" Bart began, but he was immediately shushed by everyone around him.

"Mr. Luthor!"

Jergens looked up in relief as the bald headed man entered the barn with all the bravado of a C.E.O. walking into his boardroom.

As for Lex Luthor, yes, he was tired, frustrated, and more than a little angry, but the never-let-them-see-you-sweat lesson of his father's had been drummed into his subconscious long ago.

"Senator. You're alone? Where are the others?" he asked calmly.

"Out looking for…well, we had a bit of a problem. There's this dog, you see…"

"What dog?"

"Kent's. He's really freakishly strong, and—"

"A dog? On _this_ night, you're talking about a _dog_." It was time to see if his ride in the car had had the desired effect. He narrowed his eyes and commanded loudly, "I want you to tell me anything I need to know—"

The sound of the words was still echoing in the barn when Jergens interrupted with an uncharacteristic eagerness to spill everything in one great rush.

"We did everything like you said, even if we thought it was really stupid. Breaking into that lab to steal a worthless rock and a few papers? Even those two minor league morons you hired for the job think you're crazy by now. A guy like you, with _your_ resources, should be making for Europe or South America by now, not plotting out some penny-anti revenge against a reporter just because once upon a time he made you mad… I mean, the money, Luthor, the _money_! They would have cut and run already if you'd just paid them half of what—"

Luthor held up a hand and shouted, "Enough! What I really want you to tell me are the parts you _don't_ want me to know about."

"Ah." Jergens took a few quick, sharp breaths, and his eyes darted this way and that, trying to figure a way out of his dilemma.

Luthor could see he was fighting the impulse to tell him something, and he yelled even louder, "_Tell_ me what you _don't _want to tell me!"

A note of resignation colored the man's next words. "That would be that Kent's over there."

He pointed to the spot just behind the tractor, and Luthor spun around to look. His face reddened with rage and disbelief at the obviously "dead" Clark Kent sprawled there.

"I couldn't resist shooting him. After all, _he_ ruined _my_ life. And the _other_ half of that idiot reporting team, Lane, just went into the house with one of my guys, against my better judgment. But, damn it, I'm hungry. You should have been here hours ago, and I was beginning to hope you weren't coming, so I could work all this out on my own, except I'm still not sure what the blue rock is all about, so I really need you to tell me about that_ first_ … before I kill you too." Jergens finished speaking and it was like watching someone coming out of a trance. He looked all around him in confusion, wondering how in the world he'd just confessed all of that to Lex Luthor, of all people.

But Luthor only went over to Kent and leaned down over him to feel for a pulse. Finding none, he rounded with fury on Jergens. "YOU FOOL!" With two quick strides, he was back in front of Jergens, and his fingers were wrapped around the man's throat.


End file.
